The King Of Hearts
by PirateZuffy
Summary: Yugioh take on Alice In Wonderland! One hundred years later than the prophecy was foretold, a young man named Yugi follows a white haired rabbit boy down a crazy path, accidentally falling into a portal to weird and curious land. A land ravaged and dominated by a once kind and caring king corrupted into darkness and madness by a strange heirloom. PUZZLESHIPPING
1. Follow that rabbit boy!

**A/N**

 **Helloo! So I got the idea for this fic the other day when I was doodling :) I have also been reading alice in the country of hearts and thought it might be interesting to have a YuGiOh spin on alice in wonderland! It wont stick to the story exactly, I mean there will be twists and turn in it :D**

 **Apologies for bad grammar and spelling in advance I'm not using the best stuff to write these on haha but I will try my best :D**

 **This will be Puzzleshipping Yoai along with other random usual pairings you have been warned.**

* * *

He groaned in relief as he took off his heavy crown and placed it carefully on the delicately carved, oak bed side table. Rubbing his heavy eyes, he sat down on the large king sized bed.

The silk bedsheets begged him to lay down and drift off. He gave in , taking off his red and black patterned jacket, throwing it on the floor messily. As he started to unbutton his dark crimson shirt, his hands brushed the gold pyramid shaped pendant that hung round his neck. He traced his finger over all the the edges and around the eye in the center.

"You should take that off Atemu" A low voice hummed from behind.

He let out a frustrated sigh and turned around. Over by the window, a figure contently laid on the balcony edge. White shaggy hair falling gracefully down his back, blue cat ears twitching at the top of his head, he opened his bright yellow eyes, dilated pupils forming into thin slits.

"I'll remove my puzzle if you remove your ring, Bakura" Atemu folded his arms.

"That's different." Bakura sat up from the ledge. The dream-catcher shaped ring hanging from a rope round his neck. Jingling lightly in the soft breeze.

Atemu let out a light chuckle. "How is it different?"

" Me, and that psycho…We met our other halves, our lights. These ancient artefacts, they hold darkness… They don't effect us." The white haired cat answered.

" That's just a fairy tale, A bed time story. Were not children anymore." Atemu turned away, concealing his anger… his pain.

"Its changing you and you know it! You need to take it off until you find your light." The cat-man hissed. His striped blue and white tail twitching.

"Its not MY FAULT my light didn't arrive on that day all those sooth sayers kept raving in about. My light isn't coming. Ive accepted that." He lied. "I've been crowned and I don't have a choice! I need to wear it. SO back the hell off and mind your own business" Atemu continued angrily.

"Fine." Bakura stood up straightening up his trench coat,"But I warned you!" He said. Jumping elegantly off the balcony.

Atemu shook his head and looked up at the twilight sky. "I believed in you, I hoped for you, I waited for you… but your not real. You never were, I guess my mother was right." He mumbled to himself before drawing the curtains.

-100 Years later-

A young man, sat under a low hanging willow tree in the beautiful garden, large trees surrounded by hundreds of blooming flowers. The air around filled with a mixture beautiful fragrances. But, even in this peaceful haven, Yugi still couldn't stop the tears streaming down his face.

Behind him a fair distance away, stood a grand mansion. To the naked eye, it was a busy and bustling place with many servants and various high standing people coming and going. But in all honesty for Yugi, it had been like a prison all his life. His parents where extremely wealthy, owning many different properties all around the world.

From the day he was born, he had been left in his grandfathers care. To busy with their business to raise a child or even to come visit any of his eighteen birthdays. Even though they didn't care enough to visit their son, they still had the nerve to demand that he be home schooled and that he go into the family business when he was old enough. His grandfather did the best he could for Yugi, he was his best friend in the whole world, his only 'real' friend anyway. The servants were there just because it was a job. The many lords that visited were to see his grandfather and hardly said a word to him. The constant guard whenever he or his grandfather took a trip away from the house scared anyone who dared even get close enough. Not to say he didn't have a childhood, between his lessons, he often took a walk with his grandfather in the giant gardens and took him out on trips. He was a lovely man, who raised Yugi to be a such a kind, caring, gentle soul. He was an amazing man.

His funeral had been held earlier today.

Yugi's parents had actual came to the funeral. He could hardly believe it. But afterwards when they had actually spoke to their son in person, for the first time he could remember, they didn't like what they saw. Sure Yugi was smart, aced every subject and did everything he had ever been asked, but he was to 'soft' to 'naïve' to run the family business. They decided that they would send his aunt to train him, harden him up.

She had come over to look after Yugi for a few weeks once when he was small. His grandfather had an emergency in Europe he had to go sort. She was cruel, torturous, even bordering on evil. He barely survived those few weeks. Yugi had begged his parents not to but stopped when his father physically attacked him, punched him for disrespect. In which he ran to the gardens, to his favourite place in the whole world.

He rubbed his tears off with his black suited sleeve, not having chance to change with all the drama. He didn't know what to do anymore.

A whiney voice in the distance broke him from his thoughts. Scuffling forward he moved the branches creating an opening through the willow tree. Looking out down the garden path, was a figure, face rather flustered. He was wearing a brown waistcoat with a red bowtie with small black hearts patterned across, a large clock hung from a chain on the pockets of his puffy grey trousers, His eyes were a warm brown, his straight white hair and were those….bunny ears on his head!?

Yugi had to blink a few time. Must be his mind playing games, obviously. Maybe it was the grief combined with the heat of the day. No matter how much he rubbed his eyes the flustered bunny-man was still there.

"That damn cat. Playing tricks on me all the time. He's gonna make me so late!" The bunny man whined to himself. Running down the path away from Yugi.

Yugi was beyond curious. His brain was playing tricks on him, but he wanted to find out what this imaginary bunny was late for. At least it would take his mind away from his problems for a while. He quickly ran down the path and followed the bunny through an opening between the huge hedges that bordered the garden. It felt like he had been running ages. The area had been getting more and more overgrown. The trees getting more twisted and the path hardly visible from all the weeds and wild plants. He didn't remember this part of the garden at all. In the distance he saw the bunny open some large rusted gates before disappearing suddenly.

Yugi walked up to the gates, various markings in a language he had never seen, had been engraved into it. It looked like they had once been beautiful, golden master crafted gates, but had been neglected. They had started rust and weaken. Beyond the gate, it was hard to see barely any light could through the thick foliage..

He had two choices. Go back face the music, respect his parents wishes or just for a little longer lose himself in his curiosity. He knew what he SHOULD do. He also knew what his grandpa would do. He bit his lip and stepped through the gate.

The ground immediately cracked open, creating a giant hole in the ground. Yugi ran back in panic but wasn't quick enough as the ground open beneath him swallowing him.

Let me know what you think ^_^


	2. Down the rabbit hole

**A/N**

 **Hellooo! Heres the next chapter. Hope you like it! :)**

 **Warning Atem is going to be quite Dark for a while so I thought I would give you fair warning.**

 **Also I know Tweedle Dee and Dumb are supposed to be twins but I just couldn't see anyone else being them except these two haha XD**

* * *

Yugi sat up groggily, hissing as he rubbed the back of his head. No blood, which was always a good sign but the start of a large bump and a splitting headache. It was a few moments before his vision cleared, a long corridor coming into view. everything seamed normal, except for the fact that it was upside down. Before him stood a grand glass chandelier, held up from floor, or in this case ceiling, with tiny little cables bearing lifting its great weight.

Apparently gravity wasn't welcome here.

His mouth gaped open wide when he looked up, the chequered tile floor swirled around a big gaping hole. His mouth felt dry, remembering getting swallowed by the ground and falling what must have been at-least 30 foot.

There where three possibilities, he was either dead and this was hell or purgatory. He was still having a crazy grief fuelled dream or he was going bonkers.

He stood up on uneven legs. He didn't care if he was dreaming, or dead, he just wanted to get away from the giant hole above him. Looking at the pitch black void was making him nauseous and this whole crazy corridor was making him feel breathless. He needed to find a way out, craving air before this place suffocated him.

Yugi slowly walked down the long, ominous hallway. The further he traveled the crazier it became, twisting and turning into crazy bends and shapes. Doors seamed to just be scattered around anywhere. Odd shaped hatches on the floor, walls and ceiling. He tried a couple but they were all unmovable. Ahah stopped when he reached the end of the long corridor, looking down on the smallest door he had ever seen. Leaning down, he pushed it and was surprised when it creaked open. From what he could see it actually lead outside. He let out a frustrated breath as he stood back up, shutting the door. Sure he was small but not that small. He considered going back. Maybe one of the doors he didn't try, that were actually his size, were open.

Yugi furrowed his brow in confusion as he turned around.

Was that table always there?

A small bottle, full of strange green liquid sat on the round wooden table. Yugi gently lifted up the paper tag, connected by thing string, carefully..

'Drink me'

Yugi laughed to himself. Normally he would have turned and said 'yeah right'.

A strange bottle of unknown substance asking to be drank? He wasn't THAT crazy… Although he seriously asked himself what he had to lose. There was nothing worth going back home to. Even if he could get back, years of being in the 'care' of an abusive aunt didn't seemed so appealing.

With that thought he quickly took a large swig of the mysterious liquid. Without warning the table and walls grew giant at an alarming rate, leaving everything towering above him. Yugi huffed seeing that the door was now larger than his mansion. He shouted in irritation, grabbing his blonde hair. This was defiantly hell, he was sure. The table wobbled as he kicked the table leg, not seeing the small box that toppled off the table, hitting him straight in the face. He swore as he picked up the small box, that's another bump on the head.

'Eat me'

He looked at the door and then at the box. If a large mouthful of that stuff made him shrink so small then... He opened the box and looked at the tiny little decorated cake. He closed his eyes tight and licked the cake instead of taking a bite. When he re-opened his eyes, a small victorious smile grew on his face. He was a little bigger, still small but big enough to open and fit through that door.

* * *

A tall brunette, wearing a white suit, paced back and forth. On his back was the unmissable Ace of spades symbol. Pinned to his left wrist was the ace cufflink and to his right was a heart. Expensive tailor made black boots with white buckles clanked as they hit the gold tiled floor of the spacious, echoey throne room.

Red and black material hung from the walls, detailed with many different beautifully sewn tapestries and painted art. At the very top of the room, a large throne, expertly crafted, with the finest materials in wonderland. The gold in the chair curved magnificently into a row of hearts atop the frame. To the side of the throne two flags fluttered peacefully in the breeze, flashing Snow White and crimson red.

"For all the stupid things you have done Atemu, this is the worst! YOUR CRAZY." The brunette fumed.

Atemu closed his eyes and crossed his legs, leaning back into the throne. If anyone else had spoke to him like that, they would be thrown into the shadow realm quicker then the blink of an eye. But Seto was his cousin and the King of Aces.. Equally matched in power, with the only difference being that his cousin had natural power were as his own came from the Pendant chained around his neck. Both their lands united since they could remember and when they both ascended to the their respective throne's , the ties between the cities only became the more powerful and thrived. At least until the Diamond queen and the Dictator of clubs joined forces and used their combined power and invaded their county twenty years ago.

Seto was a genius and Atemu often used him for consult. He was the best adviser in the country, and much preferred his company, rather then his royal council.

"Calm yourself." Atemu ordered

"How can I calm down when that stain of a women is coming here?!" Seto spat. "Why in all that is holy did you agree to marry her?! Do you love her?"

Atemu laughed. "Love?! Don't be so soft." He rolled his eyes.

"Then why? Because you haven't had a female lover since your parents died.. Let alone marry one." Seto grunted

"How do you know?" The Red King raised an eyebrow.

"Im here more than I'm at my own estate. Im not blind." Seto answered.

"Her father promised me his alliance if I marry her. We need his men. You know we do."

The white king grumbled to himself.

"I'll just banish her or throw her into the shadow realm after the war." Atemu shrugged emotionlessly.

"You cant solve all your problems with your dark power. What happened to the kind , caring prince all those years ago?!" Seto crossed his arms

"Dead! along with all those lying sooth sayers."

* * *

The door creaked open and Yugi poked his head out slowly. Blades of dark grass rustled below the night sky. The large moon illuminating a cobblestone path into a thick forest, full of trees he had never seen in his life, impossibly tall with many wild and exotic flowers. Bird calls and cries of nocturnal creatures filled the air. He slowly stepped out from the doorway only for it to suddenly shrink and disappear out of existence.

He almost choked on air when he realised that his clothes had also spontaneously changed. His suit jacket and pants had changed to a sky blue. The under-shirt and white, straight-cut collar had turned patterned and almost frilly. His black tie had changed into a Lacey bowtie.

He scrunched up his nose, these clothes looked rather feminine. Not that he didn't like them, he just wasn't used to such garments.

Walking into the impossible forest, Yugi looked around in amazement. If it was possible to be blinded by beauty then he would be in trouble.

Maybe he was wrong before... Maybe it was heaven.

Without warning, something crashed into Yugi, knocking him over and breaking him from his wondered daze. Sighing as he stood up and shaking his head, today really wasn't his dusted himself off seeing what – or who had ran into him. A small person laid on the floor below him. Wearing a blue shirt with green stripes and matching green shorts, he had brown long hair with a purple fringe, the letter D stamped onto his cheek.

"Im so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was walking." Yugi apologised sweetly, holding out a hand to help the small person up.

"You should apologise for getting in my wa-" The small person stopped as he looked up at Yugi. His face contorted with absolute terror.

At that moment, another small man came running out the trees dressed in the same outfit as the brown haired boy but the D mark on the opposite cheek, Green bowl shaped hair and glasses.

"Stop falling behind Dee you moron!" He moaned at his brown haired friend, before catching a glimpse of Yugi and fell to his knees bowing. Dee followed suit, bowing below him.

"IM SO SO SORRY! I didn't mean to run into you my king " Dee cowered

"Forgive my ignorant brother my grace" The other pleaded.

"PLEASE DON'T PENALTY GAME US" They cried in unison

"Penalty-what you?" Yugi looked down at the pair in utter confusion.


	3. The Red Trial

**A/N**

 **Hello sorry for the long wait on the update! Been working a lot but I have a couple of days off so I may even start the next chapter tomorrow :D**

 **Okay so, this chapter focuses on Atemu. Just to give you guys how dark he has become. Please don't be mad at me for how he is in this *hides***

 **Promise the alice story will be back on track next chapter!**

 **thank you so much for all my reviews so far love you guys XD**

 **enjoy :)**

* * *

It was fair to say that Tace was a peacefully city. The main city in the middle of the country that the King of Aces and the King of Hearts governed together. Criminals and gangs absolutely petrified of getting dragged to that throne room for the unfair trails and facing the Red Kings wrath. Most certainly ending up in a penalty game, being thrown into the shadow realm or dead. Anyone who did break the rules had a death wish, or wasn't from the country and didn't believe that the King could be that ruthless, people never lasted long. They didn't call him the Bloody Red King for nothing.

A man with wild, dirty blonde hair sat on edge of the balcony, looking down on the throne room. His legs swung happily over the side. He wore a black top-hat, a little frayed around the edges and a lavender ribbon wrapped around the bottom. A scarf of the same colour hung lazily round his neck, half covered by the dark purple suit with gold laced sleeves and golden chains hanging from the collar..

He pulled out a large golden rod from the back of his Cream trousers, and with a simple flick the rounded eye at the top shone. A round pot kettle and two teacups appeared beside him. He hummed a little as he poured the steamy brown liquid into the charming little teacups.

"Here alone hatter.?! Where's your hare?" A white haired cat-man, appearing from nowhere questioned happily, sitting beside the hatted man.

"How the hell should I know? Probably causing trouble somewhere." He answered setting down the steaming kettle.

The cat man laughed. " You sure he's your light Marik? Ive never known such a 'pure' being that loves causing chaos so much."

A small smile tugged at Marik's lips as he shrugged.

Below them In the throne hall, members of the public scurried in and took seats at the side of the room. A white haired man with large bunny ears stood next to an empty throne holding a scroll in his arms. He straightened his heart patterned collar and dusted off his clothes taking deep breaths. He had all out sprinted there, he didn't want to think what would happen if he was late again, after being tricked by that mischievous cat.

He could feel the cat and the hatter sat in the balcony above him. He couldn't believe he and that blasted cat were connected by fate. He rolled his eyes, Dark halfs or 'Yami's' and Lights could always sense each other, even if it wasn't their connected partner. It made things annoying, especially when you wanted 'you-time'. Yami's were attracted to light, addicted to it. He never got time alone anymore. He sighed, his mind wondering back to his cottage, all he wanted was to read his trashy romance novel in peace.

"Please rise" He shouted.

The people sat in the stands all rose from their seats. A silent and heavy nervous atmosphere engulfed the room. Bakura and Marik stayed seated, grabbing a cup of tea each.

Two enormous, silver plated doors opened at the bottom of the hall. In walked the King of hearts, smartly dressed in his black and red suit. The ever present pendant hung round his neck and his golden crown shining magnificently on his forehead. His face twisted into a dark scowl, completely different from the emotionless mask he usually sported. It was rapidly making bunny-man uneasy. He was followed closely by the King of Aces, and the rest of the grand council.

Atemu sat in his throne, closing his eyes and messaging his temples.

This painful headache had started twenty minutes ago, and it was getting continuously worse, close to blowing into a full migraine.

"Lets get this over with." Atemu groaned, sitting forward leaning his head on his hand lazily.

"Continue Ryou." Seto nodded to the bunny man.

Ryou nodded nervously. " Tonights trial- The bandit gang. Accused of being spies, working for dictator Pegasus." He read from his scroll. The bunny-mans tiny voice just managing to reach the whole room.

"Bring them in" Atemu ordered.

The guard at the door nodded and left. Moments later, the large grand doors opened and the guards brought in four struggling men, fighting worthlessly against the guards.

"Kneel in front of the kings." A guard hissed

"Get bent" The blond man, sporting a bandana growled "Id rather die"

"That's certainly a poor choice of words." Atemu snickered.

"Im not scared of you" The man in the bandana spat at the kings feet.

"That's good. Its no fun when people are already pissing their pants." Atemu said, a dark look crossing his face.

"Keith!...Boss please, just do as he says." The small, pale gang member begged.

As the guards pushed him to his knees, he clenched his fists in anger.

"Good boy." Atemu teased.

Seto shot the Red King a warning glance, who in response, only shrugged and sat back.

Seto walked slowly forward, looking down on the blonde man forced to his knees. "How do you plead?"

"We haven't done anything" Keith answered bitterly.

"We have had reports of you being in Regalia." A young raven haired council women stepped forward, studying him with her blue eyes.

"That doesn't prove anything!" The pale one cried out.

"Maybe not, but we also have reports from a reliable source about you meeting with Pegasus face to face." Seto said smugly.

"That doesn't make us spies!" Another of the group snapped back.

Seto reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of letters. A club insignia Printed with wax on the front. Causing the bandits to turn almost dealthy pale.

"How did you-Where-?!" Keith asked breathlessly.

Seto simply smiled

"They're so screwed." Laughed the hatter, taking another swig of his tea.

Keith looked at his brown haired lackey, knelt beside him and nodded. He smiled at his boss and pushed up his glasses. Swiftly pulling out a knife before the guards could restrain him, threw it with incredible aim towards Atemu. The group gaped as the knife landed a direct hit on an empty throne .

Seto closed his eyes a sighed. "Idiot."

"You're to slow." A dark voice said lowly in the brown haired mans ear. A cold chill ran down the lackeys spine. He gulped in terror as his feet refused to move, frozen to the spot. The brown haired lackey felt a cold hand on his neck and another on his chin.

A sickening crack echoed across the hall.

The crowd gasped and Ryou turned his head quickly to look away. He closed his eyes tightly. He wondered what had become of that amazing, merciful , kind King he knew all those years ago.

"SID! YOU BASTARD WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Keith cried.

"I snapped his neck." Atemu shrugged "Do you want to be next?" Atemu knelt down in front of Keith. He clenched his teeth as he looked at the King. Keith gulped as he stared into the Kings crimson eyes, blinking in dis-belief as he was almost certain just for a second, they turned into murderous slits. The pendant around his neck started to glow slightly.

"Stop" Atemu halted, feeling a hand on his shoulder." He could have useful information. We need him alive." Seto ordered.

Atemu shot forward at Keith, making him fall, scurrying back in fear.

Atemu laughed loudly. "Your so lucky he's here."

"That was rather brutal, don't you think?" The hatter hummed, swinging his legs.

"Ever miss the old Atemu?" Bakura sighed.

"I think he's more interesting this way." He said, reaching under his top hat and pulling out some sugar lumps plopping them in his tea.

"Your craz-" Suddenly the cat took a sharp intake of air and looked out the large window behind him. All his fur stood on end.

"Do you feel that Marik?" He asked.

"Yes." The hatter answered simply, his eyes suddenly diluted.

Atemu straightened his jacket as walked back to the throne. Without warning, a sharp unbearable pain shot through through his body violently. Causing him shout in pain. His head started spinning as he lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"Your majesty!" The council rushed to help.

"It cant be…" Bakura and Marik looked at each other in astonishment.

Atemu's vision blurred as pain raged through his whole body, it felt like he was on fire. Taking deep pained breaths as his body shook violently.

"Take them to the dungeons, we will deal with them later." Seto quickly told the guards as he rushed to his cousin.

"Get rid of the public Shada! Mahad help me get him to the infirmary." Seto ordered two of the lower council members.

"We wont have been the only ones to feel that." Marik stood up, putting his tea set under his top hat.

Bakura nodded. "Lets go. We cant let Pegasus or his men get there first."


	4. Some sort of freak

**A/N**

 **Hellllooo! Just a quick note today :)**

 **I will be updating weekly. I'm sorry I cant update more, but I have a full time job with long hours so I'm exhausted when I get home ^^; But when I have days off I will be trying to update.**

 **Also, I'm sorry about my short chapters and will work on making them longer for you guys :)**

 **If anyone has a tumblr and is interested my name is supernaturalandthings and I'm there a lot :)**

 **Thanks for the reviews :D love yas**

* * *

"Penalty what?" Yugi blinked looking down at the two petrified little men, cowering beneath him.

The boy looked up at Yugi curiously. Was the king playing stupid? Place them into a false sense of security before hitting them full force with a shadow game? He shivered, him and his brother only just managed to survive the last one and they still left with a few nasty scars and recurring nightmares.

"We learnt our lesson last time" He begged."Please don't torture us!"

Yugi looked down stunned. " What?! Why would I do that? I've never met you! You only bumped into me. It was a simple accident." Yugi bent down and smiled, pulling the kneeling boy up to his feet. The brown haired boy closed his eyes and tensed up, readying himself for a punishment that never came. He cracked his eyes open a smidgen.

"Y-Your not gonna throw us into the shadow realm?" he squeaked.

The moonlight that broke through the trees shone down on Yugi's soft features and kind eyes. They sparkled bright violet that held a innocent shine that absolutely drenched him with youth and a pure glow." I don't know what that is, But I would never hurt anyone! Please don't be scared! My name is Yugi."

The two young boys shared a look.

The green haired boy pushed up his glasses and eyed him suspiciously as he edged closer slowly. Suspecting to be jumped at any second by shadow creatures or worse.

He slowly reached out and grabbed Yugi's wrist pulling up his shirt sleeve.

"What are you doing?" He attempted yank his wrist from the boys unusually strong grip.

"Seeing who you really are… Holy crap!" The green haired boy gasped looking at his wrist, letting it go quickly.

"Woah! What the hell!" The other brother gawked. "You have no birthmark!"

"No what?" Yugi rubbed his sore wrist.

The two boys held up their right hands, reviling a small rose shaped looking brand on their wrists.

"Everyone here is born with one of these! Your some sort of freak of nature!" Glasses scrunched up his nose.

Yugi crossed his arms and frowned, feeling quite offended. "Im not a freak! I'm not even from around here." He huffed. "Now if you excuse me, I've got a rabbit to find." He turned on his heel. He didn't have time for these two , his headache was starting to come back. He rubbed his head. That fall must have really done a number on him.

"DEE! DUMB! What is taking you two idiots so long? The mistress is getting impatient." A voice came from behind. Quickly walking from the bushes was a heavily armoured man. His armour was beautifully plated blue with a white, layered in tiny plates that almost looked like scales.. A large black spade insignia was carved into the chest plate and a heart on his shoulder. His helmet spiked and rounded into dragon wing shaped face guards. He slowly removed his helmet looking down at the boys. He ruffled his dirty blonde hair.

"Did you find the entrance."

Glasses grunted and folded his arms. " Of course we did Jou. Who do you think we are? We were on our way back when Dumb ran into that freak!" Dee pointed at Yugi.

"K-King Atemu" Jou spluttered out. Looking at the star haired man with his deep brown eyes.

"We thought so too, But its just some freak without a birthmark." Dumb cackled

Yugi rolled his eyes, he was getting frustrated. He just wanted to go find that rabbit. See what kind of party or appointment a rabbit could possibly be late for. Instead he got swallowed by the earth, lost in a corridor of doors, shrunk, Grew ,knocked into, accused of being some sort of freak by two tiny little high pitched people, and now this guy… he was starting to think maybe home would be simpler and easier on his mind.

"Look, I'm pretty sure you and those two have me totally mixed up with someone. Raving about penalty games and shadow realm but I don't know what that means. My name is Yugi and I Just got here." Grumbling but attempting to be as polite as he could. Good manors where drilled into him from a very early age. It was the peak of bad manors to lose your temper. He took in slow deep breath.

Jou's breath hitched as he made eye contact. Pure light sparkled in those eyes. It reminded him of his rabbit friends back home. That's when something inside his brain suddenly clicked.

"You cant be." He whispered, shaking his head.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I have find someo-" His head suddenly spun. He grabbed a tree branch to steady himself. Yugi gasped suddenly when a savage pain gripped his body. He felt like he was breathing in flame, slowly scorching his insides. He fell to the floor. His body started to shake uncontrollably. His vision faded slowly.

Jou ran over to the unconscious boy, checking his pulse. He sighed a relived breath when he found it.

Was he sick?

Jou could almost feel the innocence radiating if the being. He couldn't be a light… could he? That story was told in prophecy for hundreds of years. Many believed and many didn't. His best friend and King, had once believed strongly but all the hope sucked from him when his light didn't appear on that day. After that, Atemu always told him it was only for complete fools like the cat and hatter to believe. He himself , always secretly believed…no hoped it was real. Whenever he was around The rabbit and hare, the air was lighter and even Marik and Bakura were calm. That was a miracle in itself. They had the same determined sparkling pure eyes, even if the hare was a complete nut-job.

He rubbed his eyes, was he over thinking things? For all he knew he could just be some normal guy. He had his mission to think about. He was to get Lady Vivian safely to Tace. Which in turn had to go through enemy lands, it was dangerous enough without the possibility of this kid being a fabled 'light'. God knows what would happen if the enemy got their hands on that much power. But light or not he couldn't just leave the kid laid out here could he?

"Is he dead?" Dee grabbed a stick and poked Yugi harshly in the side.

Jou forgot about those two. It was a good job they were stupid as they come. If they made a connection they would go mouthing off and that would be dangerous before they got their destination

Groaning he lifted Yugi over his shoulders, his conscience getting the best of him. "Why me?"

 _Rain rapidly pelted the battleground in front of him, obscuring his vision. He closed his eyes and clutched his leg as he pulled himself up against the ruins of a fallen building. His leg was broken, there was no doubt. He punched the building with his already bloodied fists. All these innocent people, they had done nothing to Pegasus... Why destroy a whole , completely peaceful town?! Just to prove a point, But it worked. This 'little' display of strength from the dictator, had truly shown him that he was no match for that demon. Especially with all the power of that golden eye at his disposal._

 _He reached down and clutched the pyramid shaped puzzle resting against his worn, broken metal armour. So many loyal men in his army, so many friends where dead. All because he was weak, scared of what this stupid puzzle would do to him if he used it. If he had just had the courage, there wouldn't be so many bodies._

 _Taking a deep breath he shouted "SETOOO …BAKURA…MARIK" But received no answer._

 _Hoping with everything he had, that his friend's hearts still beat in their chest. He tried calling again, but nothing. The rain was to loud, the screaming and the sounds of fighting were blocking his words, that's why they didn't answer! That must be it..._

 _He reached out and gripped the small remains of his sword. He had no idea if the beast was still around but he knew that there were quite a few enemy soldiers. Using his only working leg he hoisted himself against the crumbling bricks. Pulling himself along the fallen buildings in search for his cousin and close friends, sticking to the shadows as best he could to avoid an unfair battle. Spotting something up ahead, he felt dizzy. A white armoured man laying down in a puddle of crimson._

 _"NO…NO..NO.." As fast as his failing limbs would take him, he dropped to the floor next to his dying cousin. Unbuckling his helmet and throwing it to his side. His red eyes flooded by tears._

 _"A-Atemu?"Seto said weakly, half opening his eyes._

 _"Oh god" Atemu pressed down firmly on the bleeding man's deep, open stab wound to the chest. Attempting to apply pressure._

 _"We lost" He coughed, blood trickling from his mouth._

 _"It was a total sneak attack, Next time, we will be-"_

 _"I fear not going to be a next time for me" He interrupted the king, growing fainter._

 _"Don't be stupid, your not going to die." Atemu sobbed as his cousins eyes slowly shut._

 _"WAKE UP. I ORDER YOU TO OPEN YOUR EYES" He shouted._

 _Something clanked against his chest plate… The puzzle. All he had heard from the council when he was crowned, was how he was not supposed to use the power it held, dark conciseness, evil, madness. Wait until your other half comes, they all said. Well that person never came and he wasn't going let his cousin die. HE was King, HE got to decide when to use this item. Not caring if it turned him crazy, what kind of curse or evil tortured him. He didn't care as long as the ones he cared for were safe._

 _"Please" He grabbed onto his puzzle tight and silently begged to lend him its power._

 _The puzzle began to shine brightly._

The King woke up with a start and shook his head. He grunted, must have been some hell of a migraine to bring up such suppressed memories, that he had purposely pushed down.

Atemu looked around at the large room he laid in. A cushioned heart shaped chair sat to his right , with Red and black leather sofa opposite. Black plush carpet covered the floor leading to pale coloured curtains fluttering in night breeze, covering the large outer balcony. An open fireplace roared on the back wall, lighting the room with a pleasant orange glow in the twilight.

His room…

They must have dragged him here when he collapsed in the throne room. He rubbed his face. What an embarrassment. Atemu groaned as he laid back on his king sized bed. Resting his head on duck feather pillows and silk sheets. Was it really just a migraine? He remembered sensing a strange power in the distance then, unfathomable pain? Good lord. Maybe it was just from working to hard. More rest was certainly in order.

He leaned over to his small bed side table and opened the draws, pulling out a long cigarette. Kicking off the sheets, he stumbled over to the fireplace. He lit the smoke lazily before taking a drag. He had been stripped down to his trousers. No doubt his cousin would have had all the doctors check him.

"Smoking's bad for your health." A low voice warned.

He looked over to Seto walking in from the balcony , blowing the smoke in his direction and smirking.

"I had an interesting chat with Ishizu while you were unconscious. She seems to think that maybe your light has become active." The King of Aces said casually, sitting on the sofa arm and wafting the second hand smoke out of his face.

A loud deep laugh came from Atemu " Don't be ridiculous."


	5. Bumpy ride

**A/N**

 **Heres the next chapter guys, I really cant thank you guys enough for all the reviews seriously! You guys are the best ^_^**

 **I noticed a mistake with an earlier chapter, It was said that Pegasus was the dictator of spades what I meant was that he is the dictator of clubs, but that's fixed now sorry for the confusion ^^;**

 **The four main powers in this fic along with their nicknames are as follows**

 **Atemu – King of hearts (The red king)**

 **Seto- King of spades (King of aces/White king)**

 **Pegasus – Dictator of Clubs ( the Demon )**

 **? – Queen of diamonds ( The shining queen)**

 **^^ Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Seto and Mahad dragged the semi-conscious king over to the infirmary bed. Atemu's eyes were half open but fully glazed over, his breathing was frantic and pained. He turned over and brought his knees up to his chest, grabbing his head in agony._

 _"Well what are you waiting for?!" The white King snapped at the cautious doctors._

 _With a jump the doctors quickly grabbed their equipment and nervously stumbled over to the bed. Two of them forced the struggling king to lay on his back while the other two wrestled his shirt off for better access with their equipment. A black band was strapped round his arm as they took his blood pressure and another checked his chest with the stethoscope._

 _Seto leant back on the wall and let out a frustrated sigh as the raven haired council women walked in._

 _"Don't start, I'm not in the mood." He grumbled._

 _"Not in the mood for what? The truth?" She hissed._

 _"Now isn't the time for your fairy tales."_

 _"You may be Kings, you may be strong and smart, but both as blind as each other!" She_ _cried_

 _"ENOUGH" Seto shouted._

 _"NO. YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME." Ishizu yelled back._

 _Normal people would crawl away with their tails between their legs when the white King lost his temper but not Ishizu. She was beyond brave and she often stood up to both Seto and Atemu without a second thought, when she was fighting for what she believed in. As much as they both refused to admit, usually she was right. As the leader of the grand royal council, she had to be as stubborn as a mule to lead those pack of idiots._

 _"Um..sir" A doctor with large glasses that covered most his face, rubbed his hands nervously as he approached Seto. " We cant find a medical reason for his pain." He explained._

 _"Then check him again, run more tests! People don't collapse for no reason" He ordered, as the frightened doctor scurried away._

 _Ishizu took a deep breath to compose herself._

 _"They cant find anything because he's starting to connect to his light. There isn't anything wrong with him. You may not be an item user but I know you also felt that surge of power." She explained._

 _Seto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Damn this women, she just wouldn't stop spouting these fairy tales today. She did have a point with the power surge though. Sure enough he felt it back in the throne room and he could still feel it now. It was a strange power, it kept tingling through his senses now and then and was becoming increasingly annoying. Maybe if he humoured her for a while , she would shut up._

 _"Even if it is a 'light' who says its his! It may just be a migraine. For all we know It could be connected to one of the items that hasn't been found yet. Let it be someone else's problem." Seto argued, clenching his jaw._

 _"This happened to both Marik and Bakura. Its not some coincidence." She looked over to Atemu and shook her head. "You have to find them. You must bring that person here, for protection."_

 _"Its not my problem. I have other things to worry about." Seto refused adamantly._

 _"Well I'm afraid if Pegasus gets to that light before we do, it will BECOME your problem. Don't you remember what he did to his own light to awaken that beast? That beast that destroyed countless towns, cities and lives. This power is much stronger Seto, Just imagine the devastation that he may cause, given the chance." With that she walked gracefully out the room. She had her say, and had seen that Atemu was 'fine'. It was up to the King of Aces to make the next move._

 _He relaxed slightly when she left. Finally some peace. But the last thing she said… Everyone knew the story of what Pegasus did to his lover, in order to get ahead in this war. It was sickening. He truly lived up to his nickname of 'demon'._

* * *

Atemu scoffed as he pulled on a black vest and dusted off his red leather trousers as he stretched. "Shes's a fool, Just like the rest of them. It was just a migraine from working to hard. Connecting to my light? That's laughable."

"She had a point with that strange power though. We could be in trouble if Pegasus gets to it…whatever IT is." Seto said, getting up and following Atemu out the door.

"Isn't Jou out there? Cant you send him to check it out?." Atemu lazily asked the other king.

"No, I gave Jou the charge of getting Lady Vivian here safely, seen as they have to travel through Distgord. It had to be one of our best, you know how dangerous that town is."

The Red King simply shrugged it off as they descended a large flight of stairs. He pushed open a heavy iron door. The light found it harder to reach this hallway. Lack of windows making it dark and dank. Mold grew from the damp patches on the walls and an unpleasant breeze flowed in through all the cracks and crevasses in the brickwork. "I'm sure if this power was as high as you say it would have attracted the cat and hatters attention. Just leave it with them, they're competent enough."

"You didn't feel it yourself?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"No" He lied. He still felt it. Its presence like someone breathing down his neck. Threatening to smother him with its intensity "When is Vivian getting here?" He changed the subject.

"Tomorrow night. If everything goes as planned." Seto answered.

There was a heavy, awkward silence. The only sound were the clicks of their studded shoes on the unkempt floors.

"Are you sure about marrying her?" Seto finally broke the silence.

Atemu groaned with irritation.

"How many times have we been over this cousin? We need her fathers men. I NEED to marry her."

"If you make one wrong move, she will go crying to her father. You cant just go throwing her to the shadows either! her father is protective and will expect constant contact." Seto tried.

"I know all this already." Atemu shrugged.

"Then you will have to seriously attempt to lay on the charm and pretend to be in love with her, can you even do that?!" Seto huffed moodily.

The Red King let out a low laugh. "Its not hard when you have been blessed with what I have. It wont take much. It never does." He smiled arrogantly.

"uhuh. You better watch that big head of yours. Maybe Vivian will take it down a size? Tame the Bloody Red King" Seto teased.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Tame me, really?"

They both stopped outside a large black cabinet. Skulls were carved into the sides with strange mystical markings burnt into the forehead. Atemu closed his eyes and touched each skulls in a strange order. The markings on them started to light up vividly, along with the blank eyes. The door of the cabinet opened by itself with a creak. Reviling all sorts of strange devices and weapons.

Reaching in, Atemu grabbed a spiked whip and turned to look at his older cousin.

"We doing this then?"

"Maybe you should let ME do this." Seto looked at his cousin seriously, before poking his head into the black wardrobe. Choosing which item to use.

"Don't you trust me" Mock hurt in his voice. The hallway rattled as he gave the whip an almighty test crack.

"No"

* * *

A sudden large impact woke Yugi from his sleep. Shooting up suddenly. A warm hand settled on his shoulder.

"Woah, woah calm down there, your in no danger!" Jou smiled at Yugi.

Yugi grimaced. He was still here… great, it wasn't just some crazy nightmare. He sighed as he looked around. They were sat on top of some sort of large red and white carriage, decorated with patterns of thorny red and white roses , painted to look as though they were rapped round the curved carriage in a protective cage. Two large windows sat below them covered with black curtains to block the outside view. Two large golden wheels spun frantically at the back with a small wheel in front. Yugi gasped as he saw what was pulling the carriage, two enormous dear-like creatures with broad but curled antlers and a glorious golden spiky main flowing down their neck. Their eyes were an intense blue. He had never witnessed such a beast.

"Whats the matter? Its like you've never seen a Dridon before" Jou mused.

"I haven't." Yugi shook his head

"What! Really? You really aren't from around here are you? Well you don't have to look so scared. They look scary but are in fact super sweet when ya get to know them" He said pulling on the reigns as they took a sharp left turn. Yugi held onto the sides tightly. Something cold touched against his cheek. It wasn't till now, in his confused state he hadn't realised, that he was wearing the helmet he had seen on Jou.

"Your helmet" Yugi said about to pull it off.

"No-no-no. You need to keep that on."Jou insisted.

"What why?" Yugi asked rubbing his eyes, as best he could through the helmet slits.

"Well, um…" He paused."We would have a problem If Lady Vivian saw you."

"Lady who?"

"Lady Vivian, she's the lad in the carriage below us. My mission is to get her to the grand city of Tace." Jou patted the carriage beneath him.

"Why would her seeing me be a problem?" Yugi raised his eyebrows.

"Lets just say you bear a striking resemblance to someone very important around here, who has a few enemies" Jou looked away.

"So your afraid she will think I'm this other guy and try and kill me?" Yugi tightened his grip as the carriage went over another bump in the road.

"Oh she wouldn't be trying to kill you," Jou snickered.

A sudden image of a man knelt beside a dying man in white armour flashed into mind. The man beside him had a strange pendant around his neck he had seen that item before. Unconsciously he rubbed his right shoulder blade. It was just a dream for sure. He shook his head.

"Why did you bring me? if I could put you in danger?" Yugi asked.

"Well I couldn't just leave you there" He rubbed the back of his head. He was also sure some people at home would want to see this guy, but he would keep that to himself. He didn't wanna lay that on him just yet in fear of spooking him.

"What were you doing here anyway? Are you on your way somewhere or?" Jou questioned curiously.

"Not really, I was just following some rabbit-boy. I was sure I had gone bonkers and then I fell into this crazy place. This isn't a dream… so I'm sure I've gone round the bend." Yugi exasperatedly answered, slumping. His rabbit must be long gone by now.

"You followed a rabbit boy? Did he have white hair?"

"Yes! Did you see him? I have a question for him!" Yugi turned excitedly, a sparkle forming in his eyes.

"Even better, I know him!" A cheeky grin forming on his face.

"Really?!" Yugi almost bounced off the carriage in excitement.

* * *

Seto slowly opened the barred door. The room was grim at best. Little to no light reached into the small cell. A small mound of straw to the side for a bed, the floor was wet, with what, he could only imagine. The smell down here was overpowering, there were quiet a few prisoners down in these dungeons.

"Keith" The King of Aces walked into the cell, laying eyes on a man slumped in the corner.

"I know why you're here and you're not going to get anything out of me, you may as well just kill me." He grunted.

"Aww, we cant let you get off that easily, can we?" Atemu hummed walking in behind Seto.

Keith's face paled when he set eyes on the spiked whip trailing behind him.

'Whats the matter? You had so much fight in you before. Ran out of knives to throw at me?" He grinned darkly, thumbing the leather handle he held.

"Y-you still don't scare me, you sick bastard." Keith bit his lip to hide his trembling voice.

"You flatter me" He said happily, swinging the whip. cracking it against the wall inches away from his head, causing the prisoner to flinch.

"You are going to tell us everything you told Pegasus." Seto bent down to eye level.

"You think so?" Keith growled, gulping as he looked into the steel blue eyes.

"I'll make you a deal, tell me and I wont let him anywhere near you." Seto pointed at Atemu behind him.

"Screw you" He spat.

Seto shrugged and stood back up moving clear of the bandit, "Don't say I didn't give you the chance."

A scream of pain echoed down the dungeon. Keith laid flat against the sticky dungeon floor, holding his bleeding laceration. He cried as Atemu stomped his foot down on the weeping wound. "You ready to talk yet?" He whispered, holding his weapon up.

"No please not again" Keith begged "I'll talk."

"Pathetic" Atemu snarled, the pendant started to shine. A sudden anger, hatred, blurred his vision making him see red. His eyes blazed and his pupils formed into slits. A sneer forming on his face.

He suddenly lashed out at the man beneath him. Slashing at his face and punching down on his chest crazily, wrapping his hands around the bandits neck.

Without warning he was dragged off the crying man and thrown against the wall. Seto held him against the cracked concrete tightly by the shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing! Get ahold of yourself!" He snapped.

Atemu's eyes suddenly dilated back.

"Your getting worse, its happening more frequently." Seto released his grip on his cousin.

"I can handle it." He rubbed his head walking out from the cell.

Seto looked back at the pathetic man laying on the floor and back at the retreating King. For the first time in his life. He hoped Ishizu was right. He needed his light now before it was too late.


	6. Smoky Caterpillar

**A/N**

 **Sorry for the long wait! Was at a wedding this weekend so I couldn't post. I had a little trouble with this chapter too, I deleted and re-wrote it many times. But decided on this in the end. Yami and Yugi meeting either next chapter or the one after. Looking forward to that hehe!**

 **Also thank you so much you guys for reviewing! Truly inspires me :)**

 **Hope you enjoy**

* * *

The sky became light as the morning sun began to rise from the east. Rays of the sun shone through gaps in the trees. light shapes danced on the road bellow them. Many nocturnal noises that filled the air had silenced. Hooves of the dridon a hitting the stone road was the only sound that echoed through the forest. The air had a chilly crispness to it that made Yugi shiver a little bit.

"How did Mr Ryou get to Tace so fast if it will take us days? I couldn't have been that far behind him." Yugi asked, rubbing his cold arms.

"He most likely used one of the Guardian doors." Jou shrugged.

"Guardian doors?" Yugi looked at Jou curiously.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're not from around here! It's a short cut to a city or country guarded by spirit guardians." Jou explained.

"Then why don't we just go through one of those?"

"You need this birthmark to get through the red gate." Jou said, unbuckling his wrist armour, revealing a bright red heart birthmark. "You can also get through if you have a spade. But madam Vivian and the tweedles have roses, because they were born into the rose family."

"So family members have the same birth marks?"Yugi questioned.

"Not always, You don't have to be related, You could be connected to a certain family or tied by fate to someone." Jou explained "We will just have to go the 'scenic' route. Through a town called Distgord. Its not TO bad during the day" He laughed nervously.

That certainly didn't fill Yugi with much confidence.

"Ah crap! I forgot!"

Without warning carriage came to a sudden hault, causing Yugi to be thrown forward onto a disgruntled dridon, who quickly reared up and bucked him. Yugi landed on the ground with a THUD.

"What was that for?" Yugi rubbed his aching backside.

"Sorry! I almost missed a stop, Im not used to driving these huge carriages." Jou jumped off effortlessly, helping Yugi to his feet and pointing to a small roadside picket sign.

It was messily hand painted 'Caterpillars herbs, natural remedies and spell craft.' It pointed to a small dirty path, weaving through the tall grass and wild flowers.

"I have to grab something for the King on the way" He explained.

"like what?" Yugi asked, wondering what he could possible buy, in the middle of nowhere.

"Im not really sure. Was just told to pick up a package. You can come if you want?" Jou smiled awkwardly down at the smaller man. Being completely honest didn't really want to take his eyes off him.

"What about um whats her name, Lady Vi-" Yugi looked as the door of the carriage creaked open

Out walked a breathtaking women. Her round face framed by her shining black hair tied into tight buns with long strands curling down her back. She Wore a purple dress, patterned with small black roses that fanned out at the bottom. A tight black belt round her waist matched her high healed boots with silver straps. As gracefully as she could, in high heels, Stormed up to Jou and grabbed him by the collar. Her dark brown eyes looked at the shaggy blond furiously.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" She spat venomously.

"Im sorry my lady." Jou sighed unapologetically, rolling his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me. You were sent to deliver me to my fiancee, safely. They said you were the best they had! I certainly find that hard to believe. Just wait till my father hears about this." She huffed crossing her arms, her eyes landed on Yugi.

He felt an unpleasant cold shiver down his spine. She was certainly beautiful, or so he thought… until she had opened her mouth.

"And WHO is this? I don't remember seeing him when we set off." She waved her hand at Yugi.

"Just someone who works at the palace." Jou lied, winking at him.

She looked at Yugi up and down "He's not wearing any of the kings colours. You don't look like a lord! Your far too dirty, and feminine."

Good god, this women reminded him of his aunt.

"We have to take a small break while I collect a package for the white king." Jou interrupted was completely sick of Vivian's shrieking voice already.

"Good, I suggest you get your act together in the mean time." She turned quickly. Hair whipping around, heels clicking against the gravely road.

"Will you be okay on your own for a few minutes my lady? This area is still under law so there shouldn't be any danger." Jou asked politely, under gritted teeth.

"I'll be safer here than on the road with you. I dare say." She slammed the door shut.

Yugi noticed the tweedles inside the carriage snickering.

"Shes certainly an … interesting lady." Was all Yugi could really muster to say about her, wanting to be as polite as he could.

"Yeah shes certainly something isnt she? Pretty to look at but attitude as thorny as the family she's named after." Jou sighed " I don't know why the kings agreed to this."

Yugi kept his mouth shut hopping over a fallen log, as they started along the dirt road. He had no idea about the politics of this land, so he just decided to keep quiet about the whole thing. He didn't really want to be around that women for very long anyway. He just wanted to find that rabbit. It just occurred to him he had no plan afterworlds. Would he go home? No. that thought still sent a queasy feeling to his stomach. This world was so magical and strange, even if this was bonkers, if this was a hallucination. He wanted to stay lost in his crazy mind, just a little bit longer.

They came to a clearing, a large flattened spot, protected by a wall of oak trees and flowers. In the centre stood a hand built hut. A wonky brick chimney stuck out from a branch roof, that puffed out rings of smoke. It looked almost like a child's drawing. But it was so charming that Yugi couldn't help but smile.

"It's a bit strange for a shop to be in the middle of the forest isn't it?" Yugi wondered out loud.

"Ah, Noah is super anti-social. He likes his nature. Hates busy towns and cities."

The front door was a cute and white. Spirals carved into the top. A sign hung from a thin string that read 'open' with the E and P the wrong way round. Jou pushed the door, It creaked open and Yugi was hit in the face with a wall of smoke and scent. He coughed as he wafted away the caramel coloured smoke. The strong incense smell sizzled his senses.

Pushing a Velvet curtain out the way they both walked into the main room. It was almost like they were still outside. Roots, tree branches and wild flowers burst in through tall, oval windows dotted around the single room, covering over the walls and floor from, what must have been, many years of growth. The room shone colours of blue, red and orange from the sun shining through the broken bits of stained glass that remained in the broken windows. Dead centre in the room, a huge mushroom had grown. A strange shaped bronze hookah sat on a moss covered table next to the giant fungi. Smoke flowed from the top, filling the room with a thick fog.

"You're late" A voice, from somewhere in the mist chimed.

The smoke suddenly sunk to the ground, giving the room a mystical feel.

A figure pulled himself on top of the large mushroom. He got himself comfy before grabbing a mouthpiece that was connected to the smoking bronze object, taking a large drag.

Two large antenna stuck out from neatly kept green and turquoise hair. He wore a white suit with a purple collar and matching white shorts with purple buttons. Black knee high socks were pulled up high but no sign of any shoes. He looked no older than sixteen.

He exhaled slowly. Eyeing up the man in the helmet with interest.

"Sorry Noah, got a bit sidetracked in the way." Jou confessed.

"Yes I see that." The kid mumbled still eyeing-up Yugi, who shuffled feeling strange pressure under the awkward gaze.

"Here." The kid threw a small package at Jou. " Tell Seto, I doubt it can help. Only one thing will cure that man of his rage." He exhaled in Yugi's direction.

"Aren't you a little TOO young to smoke that stuff?" Yugi coughed.

Noah sat up, crossing his four arms and setting down the mouthpiece.

Yugi blinked a few times at the boy' extra limbs. He hadn't seen them at first. First Bunny-men and now Caterpillar people. He had always been told he had a wild imagination.

"I'm ten time's older than you are. You rude child." Noah snapped back.

"Excuse me?!" Yugi gasped, feeling sparks of anger fizzle through him.

"You are late"He said slowly.

"I already said sorry" Jou moaned.

"Not you. Him" Noah pointed the blue suited teen.

"How can I be late if I didn't know I was coming, myself?" Yugi took a deep breath, counting to ten in his mind. He most certainly wasn't rude. He wasn't going to rise to this child. He would prove to be the bigger man, or whatever this guy was.

"Ive known you have been coming for a very long time. Didn't you get taught manners boy! A hundred years isn't exactly fashionably late, Yugi." The boy answered seriously.

Yugi blinked, stunned for a couple of seconds, knocked off-guard. He shook his head. Of course everyone would know him if this was his own mind, but the again Vivian didn't and Jou thought he was someone else.

"How do you know my name?"

"Take off your helmet." He ordered, ignoring him completely.

"Not until you answer me question." Yugi shook his head defiantly, looking at the caterpillar boy with both suspicion and wonder.

"I know many things. I know the past, the present and sometimes the future. People around here call me a wiseman, or a shaman. I prefer the term sooth sayer." Noah slid himself off his mushroom.

He rolled his eyes. He may be talking to a caterpillar man in a forest house, But sooth-saying and fortune tellers they were hacks, con-men. He would never believe in them. A bad experience in the past had shown him he couldn't trust these people.

"I answered your question truthfully."He gestured towards Yugi's helmet.

Yugi rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself. He was feeling cramped and wanted out, but could sense had absolutely no choice in the matter. He grumbled as he unhooked the helmet and slid it off. His star shaped hair springing up. He brushed it with his hand.

"What took you so long." Noah smiled suddenly.

Yugi shot him a confused look.

"Welcome Light of the King" Noah bowed his head slightly.

"Huh?" Yugi grunted

"Are you certain? I thought he looked like him!" Jou bawled his fist excitedly.

"I needed him to remove the helmet to be sure" Noah answered calmly.

"Look like who?" Yugi tried.

Noah and Jou were far to caught up in their conversations to hear him. He rubbed his eyes, seriously tired of being ignored today.

"You're on your way to Tace correct?" Noah raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, we have to go through Distgord." Jou rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

"HEY!" Yugi shouted above the two, getting their attention, "Will someone please tell me what you guys are talking about?" Yugi huffed.

Noah simply smiled coyly and snatched the helmet that Yugi was holding, turning back to the messy blonde. "Atemu wont believe you. Its going to be tough."

Jou shrugged. "Figured as much."

Yugi had enough, He was going back to the carriage. Vivian was more bearable than this jerk. He huffed and stomped away, throwing back the velvet curtain.

Noah laughed " He certainly is a good match for him." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath holding the helmet tight. It started to glow white and vibrate violently, before slowly fading back to normal. "Make sure he wears this through that town. People aren't stupid, plus I'm positive some will be able to sense the radiating, untapped power coming from him."

Jou nodded and followed his shorter friend.

* * *

Long slender fingers slowly traced a elegant wine glass before taking a sip. A crooked smile broke his lips as a shine broke from his golden eye, reflecting onto his pure white hair.

"Interesting" He whispered.

"Sir?" A muscular man spoke. a club tattoo was inked onto his arm, showing boldly.

"Nothing… Continue with what you were saying Rafael." The long haired man shook his head.

"Master Pegasus. We have lost contact with Keith and the others. They have most likely been captured! We have a inside man working in the Red King's palace. We should send them a message. To find Keith and help, if needs be." He panicked.

"No. Theres no point. Keith will be either dead or a drooling mess on the floor by now. Its less than he deserves anyway." Pegasus shrugged.

"But all the information he knows-"

"Nothing too important. Is that all?" He asked setting down his wine.

The large man nodded "Yes sir."

"Good. Send a message to queen. Tell her to come to Regalia immediately. Also… that disgusting border town." Pegasus paused.

"Distgord sir?"

"Yes, are any of my knights in that area?" He inquired

"Dartz and Valon are there meeting with our contacts." Rafael returned

"Perfect " A dark chuckle echoed through the room.


	7. Yugi's Birthmark

**A/N**

 **Helloo heres the next chapter! Apologies in advance, I caught a bug this week and I'm just starting to get better. Sorry if theres any mistakes that I didn't spot ^_^**

 **Yami and Yugi will be meeting next chapter yey!**

 **Aww, man I have the best reviewers I love you guys. There isnt a word for how excited and happy you guys make me :) * all the hugs ***

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Please Yugi" Jou whined.

"No." Yugi said stubbornly, crossing his arms and pushing his brows into a frown.

'Look. I know Noah can be … difficult " Jou twiddled the reigns in his hands.

"You mean a big fat jerk." Yugi puffed out his cheeks.

Sat in Yugi's lap was the winged helmet that Noah had cast a spell on a few hours ago. Jou had been begging Yugi ever since to put it on, but the smaller man absolutely refused. He didn't like Noah and didn't trust him, as far as Yugi knew, that spell could do anything and he wasn't keen on that idea. At one point , in such frustration at Jou's constant begging , he had thrown the helmet from the fast moving carriage. Only for it to suddenly re-appear with a POP back into his lap.

"Yugi, He said it was important you wear it." Jou tried.

"If he told you It was important to jump off a bridge, would you do it?" Yugi argued.

Jou paused for a moment, rubbing his chin in thought.

"I thought so." Yugi smiled in victory.

"Look. Its not my place to explain why. But its really dangerous you traveling through Distgord, looking the way you do." Jou sighed.

Yugi didn't know weather that was in insult or not. "Looking like I do?"

"You'll see when we get to the palace. I'm just looking out for you."

"Im sorry Jou." The star haired man rubbed his face, realising he was acting like a child." Its just… I have a hard time trusting fortune tellers or wisemen, whatever you want to call them." Yugi shuddered slightly rubbing his right shoulder.

* * *

 _"Aunt Missy, please I want to go back I'm scared." A small child clung to his aunt's dress tightly, as they walked through a dimly lit, dank little shop. Many shelves and cupboards sat with cobwebs and spindly spiders hanging from them. Strange jars and objects collected dust on the side._

 _Young Yugi squealed and hid his tear stained face, as they passed some shrunken heads and bones._

 _"Stop crying. Get your hands off my dress." She hissed pushing the little one off her. Yugi hung his head and followed close behind her._

 _"Good lord. Do my eyes mistake me? Is that really you?" A lady, with a long nose and hair tied tightly into a bun, gasped as missy walked up to the till stiffly. Her nose held high._

 _"My contacts in wonderland told me what Pegasus did to you." The old women cackled. "Let me tell you. It's a miracle you survived, let alone made it back to this world. Mrs Cecilia"_

 _"Don't you dare call me that. Not anymore." Missy growled._

 _"Come now. You know better than to use that tone with me. Who was the one to helped you get to that land and meet Pegasus in the first-place?" Her old fingers coiled round her tea-cup like snakes._

 _"Yes and thanks for that Judia. I don't know what hurt more. That machine or his betrayal" Missy swallowed her tears and straightened up._

 _"It was not all for nothing. The jabberwocky, he returns thanks to your taken power." Judia smiled up at her._

 _"Im not here about me." She slammed her hands on the desk, barely getting a reaction from the fortune teller._

 _"Oh?" She set her cup down._

 _Missy dragged the little one out from behind her, by his collar. "Theres something I must know. The tales I heard in Wonderland…" She span Yugi around and pulled up his little jumper reviling his right shoulder. Yugi just looked at the floor and let his aunt, If it would save him from being hit again._

 _The lady stared down at the boy with widened eyes. Her breathing became heavy._

 _"I-It cant be." She whispered breathlessly, rushing from behind her counter to get a closer look at the boy._

 _Yugi tensed up as the lady pressed her long bony fingers on his shoulder blade._

 _"T-This birthmark. It… the puzzle. The time has finally come. "_

 _Yugi's aunt looked down on her nephew. Her eyes grew dark. Her face scrunched up. Looking at Yugi like he was some sort of disgusting insect._

 _"How lucky I am!" The old lady squealed in delight. "Missy don't you see the opportunity here?"_

 _Missy shook her head. A claw-like hand grabbing onto Yugi preventing him from moving._

 _"We can finish the masters plan by destroying this child! Then maybe he would allow us back to wonderland." Judia fumbled back to her desk, pulling out a large knife._

 _Little Yugi tightly shut his eyes and covered his ears. Tears streaming down his face. hoping this was just another scary nightmare._

 _"No. Not here, Its to public." Missy growled "I will take care of it." If destroying this child could truely help her get him back, she wanted all the glory._

 _"No! I wont let you! I REFUSE to be stuck in this human pigsty of a world any longer." The old lady lashed out with the knife. Missy pushed the crying Yugi out the way and flung Judia back against a wall._

 _"I learnt how to fight while I was in that place old lady. With that war going on we all had to. I could kill you. But you helped me, so slither back behind that counter you fowl serpent" Missy let go. Roughly passed little Yugi his jumper and guided him out the shop._

* * *

Yugi took a deep breath as he tried to push those awful memories down. The beating he received from his aunt when they had got home… It was like she had turned into a wild animal. He most certainly would have died if his grandfather hadn't come home early and interrupted. He always wondered why seeing his birthmark turned her and the old women into such psychopaths. He asked his grandfather about that crazy old lady. He had given Yugi a stern warning. Telling him she was crazy and that he must stay away from those shops and people. Money grabbing hacks, he called them.

"Look. I promise Noah is someone who you can trust." Jou set a friendly hand on Yugi's shoulder, after noticing the pained look on his little friends face.

Yugi looked down at the helmet on his lap. Should he trust that strange caterpillar, could he?

The carriage slowing down broke the blue suited man out of his daze. A giant wall stood in front of them. It was old, many bricks were missing. Cracks and graffiti painted the walls. He couldn't help the goose-pimples rising on his skin. A giant broken, spiked gate lazily hung of its hinges, Luckily just open enough for the carriage to fit through.

They were both silent as the carriage slowly made its way down the cobblestone road.

Pubs and small shops lined the streets. In the distance strange shaped building could be seen, Sky-scrapers so tall looking made him dizzy. One building was a giant orb shape and another was a high climbing spiral. They all looked down on the smaller establishments intimidatingly.

Everything was quiet. It was still morning and all the buildings were closed. Not one person could be seen or even heard, but it still felt to Yugi like a thousand eyes were upon him. He looked towards Jou who obviously felt it too. The tough look on his face couldn't hide how tense his body was and how tight he was holding onto the reigns.

Yugi closed his eyes and slowly put the helmet on, his heart relaxing when nothing spell-like happened.

"Thank you" Jou whispered beside him.

* * *

Atemu leant over his balcony. Hands shaking as he took another drag of his cigarette and flicked the butt of the edge.

After his 'episode' the previous night, he had returned to his room Shaken and ashamed. His cousin was right, they were getting more frequent, harder to control. Was that his destiny? Become so maddened, so consumed by the darkness that he turns out like the club demon. No, he would turn out worse. The demon had a light once that kept him sane. THAT fowl waste of air had a light. And look what happened, he had tortured that pure being and then she disappeared. Why… WHY was that evil creature allowed a light but not him?!

He picked up a vase sitting on the railing and threw it against the wall in anger. He stood, looking at the smashed pieces, taking deep breaths. Slowly he slid back against the wooden railing to the ground holding his head.

He had been good all his life, been kind. He always put the health and well-being of his people before his. Always did everything he could to the point of exhaustion and it still wasn't good enough.

He closed his eyes and leant his head back. There it was again, comforting him. In his shamed state last night he had come out to feel fresh air and he could feel this presence. It was like it had taken the weight of the darkness a little and lifted it.

Before he found it annoying and suffocating but he was starting to like it, all night he had sat outside. Unable to go back inside just yet. This strange power helped him feel again. It felt so good.

He grunted at himself. Not again, he couldn't do this to himself anymore. Every time a new light became active all the yami's could feel it. Every-time a new hope built up inside him but it was never his and it never would be. He couldn't bare to have his heart broken again.

* * *

His shaking hands could hardly pour his Tea straight.

"Damnit" The hatter groaned to himself as he set his tea-set down, the large power was so-close, it was starting to effect Marik and Bakura.

"Aw-Love its alright." A tanned man soothed beside him, rubbing his arm.

Two, large brown hare ears stuck out from his messy blonde hair. He wore a cream waistcoat that cut quite high, showing off his toned body. Baggy black and cream patch three quarter trousers, hung off his waist.

"He's close. Why here? Of all the places" Bakura paced on the rooftop they occupied.

"I know. I saw Dartz snooping around in the tavern yesterday. He always brings more people with him. I was following them till you guys appeared and threw me off." The hare man shrugged.

"Its not our fault you're a crappy tracker Malik" Bakura answered back.

"Don't get snappy with me, kitty." Malik teased.

Bakura was about to shout back but Marik interrupted "Its gone. I cant feel it anymore."

"Shit!" Bakura exclaimed. "Did they get to it before us?"

The sound of hooves hitting the road caught all of their attention.

"Is that Jou?" Bakura squinted.

"I forgot she was coming." The hatter and cat groaned.

"She cant be THAT bad" Malik shrugged

"You haven't met her"

"Who's that with him." Marik wondered, looking at the man wearing Jou's helmet.

"Tweedles?" Bakura suggested.

"Nah. They will be in the back with the 'princess'." Marik said, putting alittle extra disdain in the last word.

"We have trouble." Malik pointed as two robed men riding horse like creatures, with long sharp ears and lizard tails came skulking out from a side road.

Jou held his breath as he spotted the men following them. Those were Crezens. Creatures that Pegasus's main men rode. His instincts had told him they were being followed since they rode in, he just shrugged it off to being extra paranoid. This wasn't good. Even if Yugi wasn't here it would be bad.. He didn't have a clue if the man next to him could fight and if not he was outnumbered. There was only so much speed he could pick up when heaving this heavy carriage behind him. Yugi had put the helmet on to late. They already knew they were here.

"Hold on tight Yugi" Jou planted his feet firmly before pulling on the reigns "We have company."


	8. Awakening part 1

**A/N**

 **Heres the next chapter. The action scene was so long I had to put it in two parts. I wanted to update and not rush things. I really want the meeting to be special so I want to work on that part which will be in part two just a little longer. BUT I will be updating that part a little quicker so expect that midweek next week. Im working the whole weekend so wanted to update before I get to exhausted to write. (Working in a pet shop is exhausting!)**

 **Hope your not to disappointed in me.**

 **Also, I re-wrote this chapter a lot. Last time I wrote a fic and put some action I gained a lot of bad feedback. But right back on that horse! Hope its okay ^^; tried my best!**

 **Thank you for the reviews you guys, you guys inspire me so much, I want to make this story great for you! Reading your reviews makes me so so happy! ALL THE LOVE FOR YOU GUYS!**

* * *

"Hold on tight Yugi" Jou planted his feet firmly, before pulling on the reigns "We have company."

Yugi turned to see a man riding a frightening beast to his left. He gripped tightly when he heard Jou crack the reigns. With a grunt, the dridons started to pick up speed.

"Come-on faster , faster" Jou muttered as he cracked the reigns again. The men caught up with ease. Flanking the sides of the carriage. Almost like they were taunting him.

Jou's words sounded like a bell through Yugi's head. 'Look. Its not my place to explain why. But its really dangerous you traveling through Distgord, looking the way you do.'

Was this all his fault, for putting on his helmet to late? Where they after him? Has he really put all these people in danger because of his stubbornness?

He shivered suddenly, a strange tingle raced through his body. All his hair stood on end. Something didn't feel right, he felt strange. His senses exploded with sensation. Like suddenly everything sharpened to a fine point. A large BANG to Yugi's right made them both jump.

The hooded man side straddled his horse, starting to kick the door to the carriage with all his force. The door flew off its hinges, smashing into Dee's side knocking him to the ground. Pushing himself of his horse the hooded man leapt into the carriage.

"Who the hell do you think you are? This carriage costs more than your life you dirty little thief." Vivian fumed.

"Aren't you a feisty one...Are you the large source of power I felt?" He said smoothly, walking up the Vivian and grabbing her chin.

"Get your hands off her!" Dumb jumped up running up to the man, grabbing his arm in a pathetic attempt to pull him off.

The hooded man laughed before elbowing the tiny person in the stomach without even blinking an eye.

"No. I feel nothing from you. Your completely hollow, Where are you hiding it?!" He growled pulling her face closer.

Without warning, the hooded man shouted in pain and stumbled back as Vivian drove her healed shoe right in his privates.

"You bitch you'll pay for that" He cursed through gasped breaths. unsheathing his sword, he held it close to her chest. " You have a pretty body. It would be a shame if I had to ruin it."

She paled as he waved his blade carelessly at her.

Jou was completely confused. Why the hell had they gone in the carriage and not after Yugi himself? Unless they didn't actually see him and just sensed his power before putting on the helmet. Maybe he didn't put it on too late after all. The smartest idea would have been to put Yugi in the carriage to hide him in the first place. Nobody would think he would be sitting in the open like this. For once his thoughtlessness had turned into genius. But the lady was still in danger. He had to fight. Jou had only just met this star-haired man but he trusted him, something about him made it too easy.

"Yugi." Jou turned to his smaller friend "Take over for a little bit." He held out the reigns.

"What-Jou! I haven't- I don't know how-" Yugi stuttered.

"Its simple. Just hold these tight. Just follow this road and keep up the speed. We should come to the exit soon." He didn't have time to argue, throwingthe leather straps at Yugi before waiting for an answer.

Jou took a deep breath and grabbed the railing that curved round the side to swing himself round. His sweaty palms caused him to slip from the gold plated steel. Just managing to grab onto the hanging doorframe and pull himself in.

"Step away from her." He warned, slowly reaching for his sword resting by his side.

"Ah, Jounochi about time." The hooded man toyed.

"Do I know you?" Jou frowned

He pulled his hood down. Revealing his brown spikes and pale blue eyes.

"Valon" Jou hissed.

"You recognise me, Im flattered … Dog of the White King." He turned to face the messy blonde, Just missing Vivian with the tip of his sword.

Jou's jaw tensed in anger. "That's funny. Coming from odd eye's bitch" He retorted.

The brown haired man smirked. He threw his sword at Jou in swift motion. The sword skimmed his skull. rattling the carriage as it pierced the walls easily. Jou didn't get time to recover as Valon tackled him to the floor and started throwing punches to Jou's face.

"Were Is it?!" He demanded.

Jou guarded his face. "Wheres what? Theres nothing of worth on this carriage."

"Im master Pegasus's best tracker, you can't play me for a fool. Tell me or I'll just beat it out of you!" Valon roared.

"You wont get anything from me. Id rather die then help you tainted clubs"

Jou roughly grabbed Valon by his neck pulling him down, then forcefully turned him over. The armoured knight sent a metal fist below the brown haired mans ribcage winding him, before standing up and kicking him harshly in the face with his spike boot. He looked down at the unconscious man, taking a deep breath.

"You okay m'lady?" Jou asked once he caught his breath. Lifting the limp tweedles onto the opposite carriage seats.

"Yes. Although I almost died! Aren't you supposed to the best? The best wouldn't have let them even get inside." She grumbled, flattening her hair and dusting off her clothes.

He shook his head, he didn't really know what he was expecting from her. A 'thank you' would have been nice though. Rubbing his bruised cheek, he looked out the back window of the carriage to see if they were still being followed. He relaxed falling into a cushion beside the lady, when he saw two lone riderless crezens in the distance…

Two…Riderless…

He shot up from his seat. The other one. Had this been a distraction? He stepped over unconscious Valon trying to find a way back to Yugi.

Yugi wrapped the reigns round his hands and closed his eyes tight as he heard the fighting below. This was all his fault. He hardly knew the man below and instead of giving him up to save his own skin, Jou was fighting for him. Getting hurt! actually protecting HIM. He'd never known anyone like that except his grandfather. Never known such kindness in strangers. The tingling sensation through his his body was getting more violent. Yugi took deep breaths. What was happening? Was this the helmet or something else? It hurt, like tiny little knives were attacking him from the inside.

He wanted to help his new friend but he had never been in a fight in his whole life. From a young age he had always been taught to settle things peacefully. He had a sneaking suspicion that these men wouldn't listen to reason.

'BEHIND YOU!' His instincts screamed at him, but it was to late. He felt something cold press against his exposed neck below the helmet. The second man. How could he have missed him, with his senses to sharp?

"I haven't seen you before." The mans smooth voice whispered.

Yugi gulped, he felt the sharpened razor edge of the mans large sword trace his neck

"Im not looking for a fight" Yugi remained strong, voice unwavering.

"That's a shame… Ones certainly looking for you." The man cackled. "Lets get this helmet off to see who you really are, hmm?" Humming, he slowly sliced through the strap holding the helmet to his chin.

No. Yugi couldn't let this happen. He couldn't just give up without a fight. Not after Jou had worked so hard to protect him. Yugi gripped the reigns hard and without warning pulled hard left. The coach pulled so hard that the right wheel came off the road for a couple of seconds, before smashing back down. The man behind him swore loudly, almost falling from the high speed carriage.

Yugi locked eyes with his attacker, his odd coloured eyes shone wildly under his hood. Before he could do it again and knock him off for sure, odd eyes regained his balance with grace and picked the smaller man up by his pulling it tight around the humans throat, cutting off his air.

"Im not a knight for nothing, I let my guard down. It wont happen again." Odd eyes squeezed tighter.

Yugi's vision started to fade as his lungs begged for air.

"I was gonna let you live until you told me where you were hiding the owner of that delicious power. But Ive changed my mind." With that, and with an immense strength, odd eyes threw Yugi from the thundering cart.

"YUGI!" Jou shouted as he tried, in vain, to reach for his new friend.

Yugi slammed down onto the cobblestone road with a loud THUD. Landing on his arm heavily and cracking his head off the ground. Blood started to drip from the helmets forehead protector.

Jou stared at the motionless man in horror.

"No. You cant be dead." He gasped "Please, he hasn't even met you yet"

* * *

He walked quickly down the hallway. His black buckled boots tapping the stone floors. The guards bowed their heads one by one as he passed. Looking to the ground avoiding the Kings's fierce gaze.

Throwing open the large golden doors roughly he stomped up the steps to his throne and slumped down, crossing his arms.

"Your in a good mood." Seto , who was sat on the large arm of the throne, said sarcastically.

Atemu simply grunted at his cousin. He had been in a great mood until that power, the presence, dissipated and disappeared of his radar completely. Ever since then, he had been unable to concentrate, eat or sleep. He was so stupid for losing himself in that feeling. He knew it was going to be ripped away from him like this. He thought he had learned by now. He wouldn't let himself be weak like that anymore . He was furious with himself more than anything. This combined with the lack of sleep was putting him in a beautifully grim mood.

"You better sort that scowl out. You only have a few hours before your fiancé gets here" A curvy women with long blonde hair, walked in. She swayed her hips with every step. Wearing a white corset with black lace and a red heart necklace. Her legs were favoured by tight low hanging trousers, finish off with healed boots.

"Mai, hows are the preparations?" Seto asked the women calmly.

Mai was the head of the servants at the palace. Holding experience way beyond her years and, being older than both kings, she often played mother hen. Mai was the one reason the palace still looked amazing and beautiful. That smart mouth of hers often got her in trouble but they both just let her be. She was loyal and they knew that without her, the palace would fall into chaos and dis-repair

"Fine, everything is coming together nicely. No thanks to you two. Where have you been?" She put her hand on her hip, eyeing the two closely.

"I had business in town." Seto shrugged.

"And you?" She scowled at the Red King, who was slumped on his throne with his eyes closed.

"Busy." He snorted.

"Uhuh- Well you're a mess. Get yourself sorted. What are you wearing to meet her?" Mai asked bossily.

Atemu shrugged. He was wearing his red leather pants with a button up, black long sleeved shirt. "This?"

"I don't think so. You have to make a good first impression at least."

Atemu rolled his eyes.

"And get some sleep. Those black lines under your eyes aren't doing you an favours." She ordered as she turned to leave. "Everything is ready for you both to come inspect."

Atemu sighed when she left. " Heres me thinking WE were in charge here."

"Its easier to just let her. Shes been here longer than I can remember. Theres no winning with that women. But shes right. You look tired." Seto said, concerned.

"Its nothin, I've been working to hard. The stress of this war. Its getting to me I suppose." He lied.

Seto shook his head. He knew exactly what it was. Running a country was hard work. He and Atemu spent almost every day together. The White King almost knew his red counterpart better than his own parents did. That strong power was weighing deeply on his mind , but he had learned better than to bring it up. He would get over it. He always did, but every time this happened Seto could see more hope in his cousins eyes die.

"I'll follow Mia and make sure everything is up to standard. You get some…are you doing that?" He interrupted himself. Raising his eyebrows looking at the Atemu.

"Doing what?"

Seto notioned down to his puzzle. The eye in the centre had started to glow bright, it vibrated as it shook with power.

"No… Im not."

* * *

The hooded man grabbed the leather straps that dropped, when he threw Yugi from the fast moving carriage. He pulled back harshly on the reigns. The dridons cried and halted as fast as they could. The carriage skidded with the sudden stop. It creaked unpleasantly as the dust settled.

Jou released his hold on the disorientated lady. The carriage stopped. He jumped away from Vivian and leapt out the carriage. He had to get to Yugi. In the distance he saw the body twitch and move. He started to run over to his new friend but stopped suddenly.

Yugi slowly got to his feet. His left arm hanging limply beside him. Blood poured from the cracks in the helmet. His eyes were bright white, Pupils glowing gold. The smashed helmet protector showed a golden eye glowing brightly on his forehead. His face was twisted into a angry snarl.


	9. Awakening part 2

**A/N**

 **Heres the next chapter! It took me ages to write this because I wanted to make it great for you guys! I hope you like it!**

 **Its been such a busy week for me, New tattoo, Fallout 4 and getting engaged! :D gave me so much romantic inspiration for this story ^_^**

 **Please let me know what you think and remember how much I love you guys. I wish I could come through these computers and hug the stuffing out of you all! Im on tumblr most of the time so let me know if you guys are on there and ill follow you ^^**

 **Heres a warning, Lots of blood, Swearing brutality in this chapter**

* * *

"Yugi?" Jou gasped as he stepped back.

He had seen that look before on Atemu's face. When he had been pushed over the edge or on the battlefield. It wasn't a good look, bloodshed often followed… Lots of it.

The wounded mans gaze slowly set on Jou as he stepped forward. Jou held his breath as he reached for his sword, suddenly extremely anxious. He was bleeding and he most definitely had a broken or dislocated arm. One more heavy blow, it was possible the trauma could kill him. He couldn't let that happen. The King needed him… but he couldn't just let this kid attack him either.

A scream from the carriage caught both their attention. Crap! He had left Vivian alone in the carriage.. No doubt it was Pegasus's main knight Dartz who had attacked Yugi on the roof. He and Valon were partners, guarantied if one was around the other was close..He turned his head back to the wounded human. He was gone…

The odd eyed man grabbed Vivian and roughly dragged her up from her seat, throwing her out the carriage. Along with the out cold tweedles

"I'll deal with you three once I've found it, so just sit tight and keep that vile mouth closed" He warned venomously, before turning attempting shake Valon awake.

A snarl caused Dartz to quickly snap his head around. Standing over the fallen Vivian stood a figure. Golden hair, dripping with crimson, had escaped from the cracks in the broken helmet. The eye shone brightly on his head. His golden eyes locked onto Dartz .

The stare was so intense, it was almost like he was staring into his soul. The air stood still. The odd eyed man gripped his sword tight.

"There you are" Odd eyes smiled a toothy grin.

With lightning fast speed Yugi jumped into the carriage. Dartz swung for him with his sword. Yugi dodged masterfully and gripped the sharp blade with his working arm. The hooded knight tried pulling his sword back but the grip was like a vice.

For someone he had just thrown from a carriage, he had unbelievable strength. Odd eyes fell forward as Yugi pulled back on the sword with great force. The handle was pulled straight from the Knights hands. The human threw it behind him outside the carriage, towards Vivian.

Jou quickly jumped in front of the fallen women. A loud clank echoed as the shaggy blond flicked his sword, deflecting the sword away from her.

"Are you okay?"

"No! My dress is filthy, My hair is a mess! My beautiful carriage, It destroyed and covered in countless different bodily fluids. NO IM NOT! You left me with that crazy THIEF!" She raved. "I should be your main priority!"

He took that as a 'Im fine.'

Yugi held up his hand suddenly, an immense bright light erupted around Dartz. The man rubbed his eyes in panic, the light scorching his pupils. The bleeding human clenched his hands into a fist. Odd eyes howled in pain. It was like his muscles were contracting and crushing his organs, breaking his bones slowly. A large CRACK sounded as ribs started to break. Dartz started to hack up violently.

Jou rubbed his eyes furiously, Both him and Vivian had been caught in the light blast. Unable to see what was happening, Jou hoped that screaming and the coughing was from Dartz and not his human friend .

Without warning all that pressure crushing his body eased. Yugi stumbled back, dropping his hand. His wounds and blood-loss making him dizzy and weak. Falling to the floor , the eye slowly began to fade.

As his sight began to clear, Dartz shook with fury. He reached inside his cloak for his hidden knife and stood above the fallen Yugi, who was starting to sway, fighting to stay conscious.

"You're the one we're looking for, the new light. The master will be so pleased! Just wait till he puts you in that marvellous machine. I cant wait to hear you screaming in agony" He licked his lips.

"I don't think so" A low voice growled from behind

Before Dartz had time to react, two arms appeared beside him and pulled him into a tight bearhug. The knight hissed as it squeezed over his broken ribs, struggled and slashing at the man behind him to escape.

"I could smell your stink a mile away" Bakura spat.

"Oh, why if it isn't the kings lap cat" Dartz teased.

"I don't think your in an position to patronise me" Bakura smiled, giving an extra hard squeeze to his chest, causing the trapped man to gasp and drop his knife. "I would like nothing more than to rip you to shreds right now. How are you" The cats yellow eyes shone with excitement. "But I think I'll drag you back so you can face trail. I would love to see you piss your pants infront of the King." Bakura whispered into his ear

Dartz fought a chilled shudder that shot down his spine.

'You might as well kill me" Dartz huffed, giving up the futile struggling.

"Your not getting off that easy." Bakura quickly released Dartz, only to pull both his arms behind his back and throw him to the ground, next to his partner.

"Well isn't this carriage just LOVELY." Hatter hummed as he walked in, stepping on Dartz as he entered. He took off his top hat and reached his whole arm inside. "There they are!" He smiled as he pulled out a large chain and gag, passing them to Bakura.

Jou flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder. With his blurry vision, he spun to attack the unseen person.

"Woah! Woah wait, its just me!" A man with two large brown hare ears, held up his hands.

"Malik? Is that you?" Jou asked, as he patted his friend.

"Yeah, Marik and Bakura are in the cart taking care of Dartz. Sorry we're late, you guys were flying down this road. Are you and the lady okay?" Malik apologised, rubbing the back of his head.

Jou fell to his knees in relief "I'm fine, there was a flash a few second ago, blinded us a little."

"Speak for yourself" Vivian muttered, blinking, attempting to clear her eye's, not wanting to rub them in fear of smudging her makeup.

"Yugi- Is Yugi okay?" Jou remembered quickly.

"Who?" Malik asked

"The guy in the helmet! The light!"

The hare-man poked his head into the carriage. "Crap!" Malik cursed.

Yugi leant against the seats, his eyes half lidded. He hopped passed the cat and hatter, who were tying up Valon and Dartz.

Malik cupped Yugi's cheek. "Hey, can you hear me?"

Yugi looked up at the hare man for a brief moment before closing his eyes. "Dammit! We need to now because he's not looking good." Malik ordered quickly, panic lacing his voice.

* * *

Atemu stood patiently as Mai fussed, straightened his tight and red shirt. He had been a confused mess since his pendant started glowing on it own. It had to be a mistake. He had been refusing to believe for so many years now. He couldn't let himself get caught up again. Only for it be another fake. But it started glowing in reaction to him losing himself when attacking Keith, maybe it was still reacting to his hidden anger? It must be that. He couldn't deal with this not tonight. His new 'fiancee' would be arriving soon, he had war on his shoulders and people to protect. Weakness was not allowed. He couldn't fall apart because of the possibility of the person he had been waiting hundreds of years for MIGHT be here.

That didn't stop his stomach from churning though.

"Are you done?' Atemu groaned as Mai pinned a heart broach to his black suit jacket.

She rubbed some dirt off his face with her thumb. He slapped her hand away.

"Now I am… Very handsome" She congratulated herself , stepping back and taking in her good work.

"Sire!" A guard quickly entered and bowed at the Red Kings feet. " Lady Vivian's carriage has been seen entering the city."

"OOOh its almost showtime!" Mai clapped happily " You ready?"

A strange feeling washed over Atemu. Something wasn't right. For the first time in his life, he most certainly was not ready.

* * *

Vivian crossed her arms and whined to herself. "As If today couldn't get any worse, now you and that crazy hat-maker show up" she leaned as far from Bakura as she could against the unbroken window.

Bakura was sat next next to her in the carriage, Jou and Malik sat opposite with Yugi laid between them, his head resting in Malik's lap. Marik had taken the reigns up-top. They were currently speeding down the road trough Tace towards the palace. Much to Vivian's dis-pleasure they decided the tweedles weren't important enough to take up a seat, so they just laid them on the floor with Valon and Dartz.

"Trust me, I wouldn't be around you if I didn't have to be " The cat mans ears twitched in annoyance. " Why are you even coming to Tace? Atemu doesn't even like you"

Jou sighed loudly, this could get messy. He had forgotten that Atemu hadn't told anyone expect the council, Seto and him yet.

" Oh, you think so? Okay then, ill just make sure you don't get invited to our wedding."

Bakura and Malik looked at her in shock. Vivian smiled smugly crossing her arms.

"Your lying" Bakura shook his head.

"Think what you like. Pussy-cat."

"What did you call me"

"HEY! Knock-it-off!" Jou raised his voice. " Ive had enough of arguments and fights today. If all your gonna do is fight you can both just shut-up." He had truly stopped caring about petty arguments. He was gonna pay for that later, but he didn't care right this minute. He was at the end of his rag and had the more important issue, like new friend dying beside him.

Frustrated tension filled the air thickly.

"Malik, You're a light! Cant you heal him?" Bakura tapped his foot impatiently. The wounded man was loosing blood and he was turning paler and paler. He feared that if they didn't reach Tace soon…They would be delivery Atemu his light as a body.

"Do I look like your boyfriend? Ryou Is the best with healing spells, Im abysmal at heals. If you haven't noticed I'm a tracker, Why don't you do it?" Malik argued.

"No-no way. Im barely controlling myself around him as it is. The power coming from him, If I touched him..."

"Take his helmet off we need to apply pressure to the wound." Jou looked at his hare friend seriously.

Malik nodded, carefully pulling off the broken helmet.

Bakura closed his eyes as the spell blocking the wounded lights power was broken. All his fur bristled out, The cart shook for a second as Marik up-top dropped the reigns for a few seconds, feeling it too.

"Oh my god. Atemu's gonna have a fit when he see's him" Malik laughed dryly. His spiked hair puffed out and his golden bangs fell over his soft features. "He looks just like him" The hare turned Yugi's head gently to the side.

Jou kneeled next to Yugi. Ripping his undershirt and pressing the rag against the gash.

Vivian turned a slight shade a green and she turned her head away holding her mouth.

"Must have happened when he got thrown. The helmet must have cracked inward and sliced him." Jou explained.

Bakura gave the floored Dartz a nice hard kick for good measure. Who Inturn, shouted muffled curses.

Yugi clenched his teeth and slowly flickered opened his violet eyes.

" Your gonna be okay , were nearly there!" Jou smiled, his voice wobbling with uncertainty

A low grumble escaped the humans chest"…hurts" Yugi struggled to talk. " I'm tired"

"I know, I know hurts, but you just gotta keep those eyes open for me okay?" Jou's voice hitched a tad. Damn when did he get so attached to this guy? He had only met him last night!

* * *

Atemu stepped down the golden stairs that lead to the entrance to the grand palace. Seto stood by his side. The large walls blocked the palace from the rest of Tace. The only entrance being two large man-operated gates. The Red King and Seto stopped at the top of the path leading from the gates to the steps. The grand council and Mai stood behind them.

"Whats wrong? Your twitchy, are you actually nervous?" Seto looked to his side.

"Something's not right Seto." Atemu tensed his crossed arms.

The presence that had been haunting the previous day suddenly washed over them forcefully. Seto hissed and Atemu couldn't hold the large groan that escaped his mouth.

"You liar! You do feel that power!" Seto looked at his cousin angrily.

"OPEN THE GATES!" A guard from the lookout post shouted down at the guards by the levers.

As they heaved the gates slowly opened. The carriage suddenly burst through the barely open gates. Marik pulled on the reigns tightly causing the dridons to stop abruptly, before the animals collapsed on the ground from exhaustion.

The crowd at the steps stood in silence for a few moments taking in the fallen beasts and the completely destroyed carriage.

"Shit!" Atemu shouted as he ran followed by his cousin.

Jou stepped out from the carriage, holding a small person in his arms. "He needs help NOW"

Atemu stopped as his eyes fell upon the wounded persons out cradled. His senses screamed at him, his heart pounded in his throat. That presence, the power he had felt earlier violently whirled around him. His breathing became heavy as cold sweat dripped down his forehead.

Seto passed him, running up to Jou. He ran his fingers on his neck feeling for a pulse, ignoring his shockingly familiar appearance.

"We need to get him to the hospital wing." Jou panted.

"Theres no time" Seto shook his head looking back. "Atemu … ATEMU"

The shell shocked King looked up at his cousin.

"You have to help him. Theres no time." Seto ordered.

Atemu looked down at the man huddled in Jou's arms. He took a deep breath collecting himself as he moved closer. The power was getting stronger as he approached, having to bite his lip to keep himself grounded. He spotted the wound and slowly laid his shaking hand down over the injured man's head. The pendant started to shine and his hand began to glow a warm orange.

Yugi's eyes flickered open slowly looking up. His large eyes looking into Atemu's. The drama and chaos around them silenced as Deep Purple connected with Fiery Red.


	10. Dodging Awkward Bullets

**A/N**

 **Heres the next chapter, I hope you like it. Little nervous as this is the chapter to take a little bit of a breather in between action. But please bare with me, I promise the next chapter will have lots of good Atemu/ Yugi interaction ^_^**

 **Apologies in advance for the Atemu and Vivian stuff in this chapters and the one's in future :o but it wont be long till we get some puzzleshipping i promise ^^**

 **Special thanks to all you lovely people, s2Teennovelist , Mari , Vir, Akira45 , werezoroark , mysterygirl and all you lovely guests for reviewing3!** **I love you guys so much :')**

* * *

As Atemu took his hand from the fresh healed head-wound, something inside him heated to boiling point. He held his breath as those amazing eyes seamed to stare right through him into his soul. He felt almost naked – bare. It shook him to his core, goosebumps rising through his skin. He gulped as Yugi's eyes fluttered shut.

"Take him to the medical wing." Seto ordered Jou. The knight nodded, jogging up to the palace. Malik hopped out the carriage with the tweedles slung over his shoulder. He glanced at the red kings distant look and smirked, before running to catch up to Jou.

"Atemu!" A shrill voice cried from the carriage.

He heaved a heavy, frustrated inward sigh. Forgotten about her in the state he was in. Fate had never been kind to Atemu, he knew this well. It was one stubborn mistress indeed. It was he who invited her here, his new 'Fiancee'. So he couldn't just abandon her and chase after some stranger. Just because he looked like him and had some extreme air around him didn't mean he was his light. There had been fakes, pretending to be his light before. It caused his heart to become that much colder, every time it happened, until it became ice itself. He found it very difficult to trust anyone these days. He had heard enough sob stories, to much bullshit! But a head wound that bad and a body that broken was a little difficult to fake now, wasn't it?

Maybe he should follow…No he wouldn't. He was completely sick of his actions lately. Going out of control on dark power, Getting swept away by some mysterious power and then when the source showed its face, acting like some nervous love- struck kitten. It wasn't like him to lose it over a beautiful set of eyes. He was stronger than this! Enough of this foolish-ness. Just because his puzzle reacted doesn't mean it was that guy that caused it. Even if he did, it didn't mean he was going to live. He may have healed his wound but he had lost to much blood.

A lump formed in his throat , growling he shook his head. Vivian was here and for now she was his future. Love didn't exist, his light had not come. Time to take a shot of reality and get back to the plan at hand. He would visit the stranger later, he had power and something like that could be used in their army. If not… he would just throw him to the shadows.

Atemu turned on his heel, grabbing the tissue in his jacket upper pocket and wiped the blood from his hand. Vivian stepped over the bound and gagged prisoners.

"You had me worried" Atemu held a short smile, holding out his hand to guide her down the crumbling carriage steps.

"Yes well, I certainly have had more pleasant trips before. Im in serious need of a glass of wine to calm my nerves." She said as she straightened her dress.

"You and me both. Shall we" He held his arm out for her to link.

* * *

Ryou hummed to himself as he filed away papers in the meeting room, topics of interest from earlier today when the council formed, before Lady Vivians arrival. He had been one of the few people told about Atemus plan. He was sworn to secrecy, not that he wanted to tell his yami or the others anyway. He could imagine what Bakura's and Marik reaction would be. He was asked to come to the entrance but he would much prefer to hide away till all the fuss had died down. He hadn't met the 'soon-to-be' queen himself but he had been told tales and it made his skin crawl.

Chaos from down the hall made his long white ears twitch. Setting the papers carefully down, he cracked open the door to peak out from. Jou stormed down the hall. His bright armour covered in red, cradling someone in his arms.

"What happened!" Ryou burst from the door, Frightening poor, already on edge, Jou.

"First I get Yugi to the doctor, then we can chat!" Jou said in a fluster.

"Who?" Ryou asked.

"Yugi" Malik answered, catching up from behind.

"Where have you been?!" Ryou scolded, forgetting his earlier question. "I haven't seen you for days." The bunny man huffed.

"Im sorry, I caught a strange sent, so I followed it." Malik pouted.

"You're too recklace!" Ryou shook his head, power walking to keep up with Jous large strides

"But if I didn't I wouldn't have met up with cat-face and hatter and gate crashed Jou's carriage party." Malik tried to justify himself.

"You lost me…what are you talking about?" Ryou tail twitched anxiously.

Malik snickered naughtily. "Oh, Ryou. You wont BELIEVE who we found"

Jou burst into the only open room in the hospital wing. A young female doctor looked over her magazine, quickly discarding it too the floor and jumping from her seat when she saw the state of the men.

"What in the world happened?!" She approached quickly, grabbing some blue latex gloves from the side and snapping them over her hand quickly."Lay him over there!"

* * *

Atemu felt a pang of guilt. Leaving his cousin down there to sort all that chaos while he stood in front of the open fire, sipping wine. It was defiantly going to take him a reasonable amount of time to sort that mess up. He was going to get an earful off Seto for sure. Tonight had taken an un-expected turn indeed. If he wasn't mistaken, that was odd eyes chained up in the cart. His eyes burned with cruel excitement.

"I knew we had a connection. I felt it when you came to see father." Vivian spoke happily, fingering the rim of the wine glass."I wasn't surprised in the least when he told me." She wondered around his room, taking a personal tour.

Her father obviously didn't tell her the actual reason. He would just have to behave himself and be kind. Atleast until they were married.

"I wanted you here as soon as possible" He wanted that army as soon as possible.

"Your room is just as I imagined, elegant yet bold." She walked back to the king. Fingers tracing the silk sheets, folded over the large bed "Or should I say our room now." She placed her hand on his arm, rubbing his skin with her thumb.

Atemu saw the dark sparkle in her eyes, as she tugged him backward towards the bed.

He shook his head "Im afraid the council have demanded you have your own room "He looked at the bed then back at her " Being as old fashioned as they are, they have voted we wait until our wedding night" He lied. The council wouldn't DARE get in the way if he wanted to bed someone, they knew better than that.

Unfortunately Vivian wasn't exactly his type. She was missing vital parts that he preferred and he would have to prepare himself if he wanted to grant her desires. That could take time.

"But you're the king." She frowned. "You can do whatever you like."

"A good king is nothing without his council. Without their advice this country would have fallen long ago." He protested softly.

Vivian grumpily sat down on the bed. "I suppose your right."

Bullet dodged

"Get some rest, You have had a long, stressful journey. Feel free to relax in here for a little while until I return. Then I will show you to your room." He leant down and pecked her on the lips quickly.

"Your not staying?" She whined.

"There's something I have to see to."

* * *

The doctor set down her equipment a while later, after thoroughly checking everything on the injured man.

"How is he?" Malik asked laying on the bed he had flung Dumb onto.

"It was a good job the king sealed that wound, any more blood-loss and there would have been no coming back. lots of cuts and bruises but my main concern is that dislocated shoulder. He may also have a broken wrist ... there's no way of checking till morning. She looked over to Jou who was looking exhausted in the arm chair next to his small friends bed.

"Help me remove his jacket. We needed to put that shoulder back into its socket."

"Wait, your doing it here, like this?"

"Theres no time to schedule an operation, knight. If you haven't noticed I'm the only doctor on call tonight. If we don't sort this now then there will be major complications." She snapped.

That certainly shut Jou up.

Ryou rolled Yugi onto his side as the doctor and Jou removed his jacket and shirt, Revealing Yugi's right shoulder blade and the small puzzle birthmark.

"Good heavens. It really is-" The white bunny gasped.

"It's a good job he's already out. Left him up please." She asked.

Jou pulled the limp Yugi into a sitting position.

The doctor placed a strong arm on the smaller boys back and another his shoulder. A loud sickening crunch erupted as the doctor pushed on Yugi's shoulder in one swift movement.

Yugi's head fell forward as the eye glowed back onto his forehead. Jou tensed, that wasn't a good sign, could it be pain that sets him off?. Before he could warm her, the doctor was flung back across the room, crashing into the side of a bed and falling to the floor.

Malik quickly leapt back to help her up. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry yourself. Its not the first time something like that has happened while I've been working on someone" She winced in pain but tried to be professional and smile through the pain.

"Yugi stop! She's not an enemy" Jou used his last remaining strength, attempting to restrain the struggling man, but failing as he easily slipped from the knights grasp.

He clumsily slipped of the bed, standing on weak legs. His shining golden eyes narrowed as he glared at the Doctor.

"Shes a doctor. Trying to help." The blonde knight tried.

Ryou shared a anxious look with Malik. They both were well aware what this was. When a lights power first activates it takes a lot of will power and self control to not lose yourself in the burning light. The younger it activates the easier it is to control. Ryou was lucky enough to activate when he was still a young child. Malik was an early teen when he activated. So it was a little more difficult. He had told Ryou that when it activated, he hurt quite a few innocent people. it wasn't proud moment for him.

From what the white rabbit could tell, Yugi was a full grown adult. That didn't bowed well for him… or them.

"Stay back" Malik said quietly to the doctor as he stepped in front of her protectively, His sharp eyes focusing on Yugi.

* * *

The red king loosened his tight tie and unbuttoned his suit jacket. It was far to restricting for his liking. It was stuffy and he couldn't concentrate. He needed to find Jou and get the report of what happened. He had more than a few questions he needed answering. Vivian would just have to wait.

As he turned the corner he came face to face with his stressed out cousin. Frustration etched into his face.

"I hope you were having fun, while you left me with all the crap to sort out." The ace king grunted.

"You said yourself, one wrong move and she will go to her father. I had to welcome her myself." Atemu smirked.

" Yeah I bet. Well no thanks to you. Everything is getting sorted. We have people working on the broken gate and injured dridons. Bakura and Marik have taken Dartz and Valon to corridor twenty four. I still need to go get Jou's report." Seto took a deep breath. What a pain in the ass tonight had been.

"That's why we work as a good team." Atemu teased.

"So I can do everything and you can go doing whatever with your fiancé? I don't think so. It better not be this way when your married. I swear to god."

Atemu just chuckled, It always made him laugh seeing Seto so wound up. "Im on my way to see Jou now."

"He's most likely in the medical wing with that injured man. I'll join you." He nodded.

There was a prolonged awkward silence as they walked down the hallway.

"Atemu, that man-"

"Don't. I don't want to hear it." The red king cut off his cousin.

"You need to face reality! Dammit, he might be - you need to prepare yourself."

"I am prepared. Im prepared for it to be another selfish faker, here to get nothing but fame and money." Atemu shot back at his cousin. "What the hell happened to you! You used to think all this was complete shit."

"Its hard to deny whats right in front of your face. He looks like you! That power-"

"ENOUGH…stop…" Atemu looked away. He was using everything he had to stop his hopes getting up.

Seto sighed as they opened the glass door that had Medical rooms 101- 201 printed on it.

He wanted to grind his point further, but he could see that his younger cousin was having a tough time with all of this. He could command armies, inspire hearts, set fear into the hardest of men and plot genius strategies but when it came to this, he seamed to loose all his composure. It was a very raw nerve that everyone trod carefully around. Many in the past had learnt that the hard way.

The hallway was dark, the only light was shining through an open door in the distance.

An unpleasant feeling clawed its way down Atemu's spine as his puzzle began to glow.

There was a loud crash from the room ahead of them.

"Yugi stop! Shes not an enemy!" Jou frantic words echoed down the hall.

* * *

 **Please review**


	11. Lifeline

**A/N**

 **Helloooo everyone! I couldn't wait! I wanted to post it! I hope you like this! :D yey!**

 **I also made this chapter alittle longer on request, because I love you guys so damn much :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Yugi, grabbed the bed side table and threw it at the hare. Malik jumped out the way and pushed the Doctor towards the door. The star hared man bolted towards her. Malik grabbed Yugi from behind, pulling his head and into a tight hold.

"Go to sleep" Malik trained trying to cut off Yugi's air.

Yugi pulled Malik's strong arms away from his neck a tad. He reached up and grabbed the hare man by his neck. He suddenly thrust forward and flipped Malik over him onto his back. Yugi held up his arm. Bright light wrapped like snakes around the bunny mans neck. Choking the life from him.

"Whats going on?!" Seto shouted running to the room.

"Seto, Atemu" Ryou cried in relief, stood behind the bed. "He cant control his power!"

The puzzle shone brightly as they entered the room. Yugi, attracted by the puzzles power, released Malik from the bright choking light. His ruthless golden eyes staring widely at the red king.

Atemus skin prickled with strange power as he looked at the young man in front of him. His blonde bangs matted with dried blood. The golden eye shining brightly on his forehead and eyes that showed absolutely no sign of sanity. Taking a short breath, he undid his tie and threw off his restricting black jacket. There was no doubt the puzzle was reacting to his man. Atemu didn't have time to think further as Yugi launched right for him, swinging clumsy heavy punches. The red king dodged each closely and jumped back. This man needed to be brought down but he couldn't, what if he lost control again?

Following the king, Yugi span around, flashing his puzzle shaped birthmark. Atemus eyes widened as his legs cemented to the floor. NO. It cant be. A heavy fist was launched into Atemus stomach, as he flinched forward, Yugi launched upward, smashing a knee into the kings face. As the shorter man leaned it for another hit, Atemu grabbed his arm and swung Yugi round pushing him into the wall face first, trapping him with the force of his taller body.

Yugi struggled under him, the kings mouth went dry and his throat seamed to shut as he caught a close up glimpse of the mark on Yugi's right shoulder. Time had taught him how to spot temporary marks and poorly done make-up to eradicate spies and traitors. This certainly wasn't one… this was real. Usually false marks covered up scars and blemishes but this mark had a long deep scar running through the middle and ending at the bottom of his shoulder blade.

Forgetting himself, his free hand gently touched the mark. This instantly caused a large flinch and shocked gasp from Yugi.

"D-don't" Yugi growled through clenched teeth. He managed to free his arm and started to elbow Atemu repeatedly in the ribs.

"Whats his name?" Atemu asked looking over his shoulder quickly, Trying to ignore the increasingly painful jabs

"Yugi, Its Yugi!" Jou answered frantically.

"Listen to me. Listen to my voice and use it as a lifeline." Atemu leant over Yugi and whispered int his ear. " I know your in there and can hear me Yugi."

Yugi's struggling got weaker.

"You cant lose yourself to this. I know its heavy, forceful and painful but you cant let this control you. You must be the master of this power. You cant let it drag you down into the depths. There is no return" No return from the depth of dark solitude that he himself had sunken down to, a place no light reached, No voice, no lifeline. He wouldn't let anyone else reach that level. "Listen and find your way out, Force yourself through that blinding,swirling ,maddening power."

Yugi struggle slowed until he stopped completely. His eyes half lidded as gold faded to purple and the eye vanished from his forehead. Falling limply back onto Atemu, the red king lifted the smaller man carrying him to the hospital bed. Hissing at his ribs. He was going to have a massive bruise. It was a good job the smaller man was as wounded as he was. If he was full strength it wouldn't have been that easy.

Jou fell back into the armchair. "Im getting to old for this shit" He groaned.

"Hey! Your younger than me!" Malik grumbled flopping back onto Dumb's bed rubbing his saw neck.

"Yeah, I know. Your like an old man, getting slow!" Jou teased.

"Still faster than you!" The hare-man countered.

"Are you okay Doctor Ossra?" Seto asked, placing his hand onto the female doctors shoulder as she leant against the door.

"I'll be fine sire, but please, please stay till I'm finished here." She begged, obviously shaken from the attack.

Seto nodded "of-course we will"

"How in the world did you calm him down?" Jou looked over to the king.

The red kings face was void of emotion as he sat on the stool, opposite to the exhausted knight.

"Im not surprised, Its on the lights yami that can do that-" Ryou clasped his mouth shut but it was too late. He hadn't meant to say that out-loud, he knew it was a super saw spot. He dared a glance at Atemu, who was still in the cross legged position staring into space. He either hadn't heard him or ignored him.

He knew how to calm him , because he had experienced it all himself before. That look on Yugi's face… It was so familiar it hurt. Except lately it was getting harder and harder to control his dark urges and heed his own advice. Resisting was so hard and giving in was so easy. It scared him how good it felt using the shadows recently. He shook his head clear as his cousin spoke up.

"Jou, We came for your report" Seto sat on the end of Yugi's bed.

The doctor started grabbing various bandages and tape from the many cupboards.

"Really? Now?" Jou groaned, rolling his head back.

"Yes now." Seto crossing his arms.

Jou stuck out his bottom lip but was met by the ace kings ice cold stare. "Cant it wait till tomorrow?"

"Im also really curious." Atemu spoke up. His mind currently was a whirlwind with so many questions. He could hardly concentrate.

"Fine." He sighed in defeat. "Well the first half of the trip went fine. Nothing unusual. We hit a fork in the road so I sent the tweedles to find the right path. It was taking them a long time and I was getting restless so I went after them. I asked Vivian if she wanted to come, be safer with me but she refused anways- That's when I ran into him" Jou pointed at Yugi. "Even I thought it was you at first Atemu. The tweedles were petrified! Thought you were gonna penalty game them again."

That brought a smile to the red kings face. To be fair, they hadn't really deserved it the first time. He was just frustrated after being at Vivians fathers mansion for a few days and needed to blow off steam. He went easy on them at least. Even the cat and hatter seemed to enjoy it. He was so grateful they decided to come. Most likely would have gone mad if he went alone.

"I sent them back before they figured anything out, but before I could ask him anything he got some kind of migraine and fainted. I couldn't just leave him lying there so I carried him back and put my hemet on him so the lady wouldn't ask any questions. When he woke up I managed to get some info from him though. I don't think he's from around here, he had never seen a dridon before. Never heard of Tace or Distgord. Oh! And he doesn't have a wrist mark either!" Jou remembered.

Everyones eyebrows raised a little.

"What? No wrist mark?"Malik sat up, curious.

Even lights had a wrist mark, it just so happened they had a second on their shoulder.

"I know. I thought it was weird too. But his reason for being here is even stranger!" Jou turned to Ryou. " He said, that he followed a white rabbit-boy he saw in his garden. Because he was curious what you were late for…"

All eyes turned to Ryou. Who was looking seriously confused. The only time he was late recently was when he almost missed that trail, when Bakura chucked him…into the human…

Ryou gave a horrified gasp. "Bakura pranked me and threw me into the human world he must have followed me…Usually normal humans cant see me, or chase me. Im fast!"

"I think we can deduce that he isn't normal" Atemu crossed his arms.

"Explains the no birthmark."Seto nodded.

"Really an actual human?! I thought them being able to come here was just a fable!" Jou blinked.

Atemu shook his head. " The white demons light was human also. But she was the first to come to wonderland."

"This could be a problem." Seto looked at Atemu his eyebrow furrowed in concern.

"I know." The red king agreed.

"What are you talking about?" Malik asked lost.

"Remember that machine?"

The room went silent. That machine had killed so many of their people, caused Atemu to use the puzzle and fall into despair. The screams that came from inside that metal beast could chill anyone to the core.

"Ever wondered why Pegasus has never come for you or Ryou, to shove you inside it?" Atemu said darkly.

"It only works on human." Malik suddenly caught on, looking at Yugi, who was fast asleep.

"That must be why odd eyes and Valon attacked us in Distgord after feeling Yugi's power. They couldn't tell who it was at first" Jou decided to keep the part where he payed Noah a visit a secret between him and Seto "They attacked the carriage, Valon went after Vivian so I handed Yugi the reigns while I went to fight. Odd eyes attacked him and threw him off the speeding carriage. I thought he was dead." Jou's hands balled into a fist " Until, he got up and went psycho! The way he attacked … it was brutal. Dartz managed to get the upper hand somehow. I thought we were goners, until Malik and the others stepped in"

"You welcome" Malik smiled stretching out, almost knocking Dumb to the floor.

"Theres no way in hell I'm letting That demon get anywhere near Yugi" Jou's clenched fist pounded against the chair.

Atemu, looked out the darkened windows. There was no doubt now that this person, he knew nothing about, this human was his light. A fact his heart was screaming to his brain, but couldn't seam to wrap his mind around it. It just wouldn't stick. Doubts still gnawed at him. What if it was another fake? A really clever trick played by Pegasus or the diamond queen. It would only serve to worsen him. Eventually he wouldn't be able to control himself at all and he couldn't run a country like that. But if it was… He had waited for so long. He had suffered for so long because he was so delayed. Why was he so late? Where had he been when he needed to use the power?! Why had be made him suffer? Atemu growled to himself. All questions for another time. But as he looked at Yugi, that peaceful face with such innocent features, caked in blood and bruises, his angry mood softened. It seamed fate had brought him at last. He had been through hell to get here, so maybe he shouldn't be so hard on him.

Even though all this was whirling through his mind, he was still so, so grateful he was finally here.

And there was no way, Pegasus was getting anywhere near him. He would make sure of that if it took everything he had. He was going to enjoy ripping Dartz apart later for covering that pretty face in blood. He promised himself.

There was no way in telling if he could make the so called 'connection' that the cat and hatter had told him they had made with their light. Even if this man was his lighter half, just being here might not be enough.

"Then what are we gonna do? Wouldn't the human world be safer for him?" Ryou questioned.

"If Pegasus has felt his power theres no doubt he will follow him, no matter what world he's in. The safest place is here." Seto answered

"Then, he will stay." The red king stood up. " Ryou, when he's able, answer any questions he has and show him around. He can work with you."

Ryou smiled. This mysterious human had traveled from all that way just to ask him a question? So interesting, it certainly got his attention. Plus it would be so nice to have someone help him with all his chores. He enjoyed working as the Kings personal assistant but it was a lot work.

"Get Mai to get him measured for some clothes in the morning, I'm guessing the ruined ones he's wearing are all he has. "

"Yes sir!" He bowed. "but what if he wants to go home?"

"Then you tell him exactly why he can't."

"I'll try" Ryou's ears twitched

"He's gonna have to be trained. We cant have him flipping out if someone looks at him the wrong way or bumps into him." Malik said sleepily.

The hare-man had a point.

"You're gonna have to do it." Seto said to his younger cousin.

"What, If you haven't noticed I have a wedding to plan and a country to run. When am I going to have time?!" Atemu argued. He wasn't opposed to it. He understood why it had to be him, being the only person who could calm Yugi down. It didn't change the fact that he was super busy.

"You will have to make time because I don't want innocent people getting hurt." Seto snapped.

Atemu rubbed his temples. He needed a cigarette.

"Jou, go get cleaned up and some sleep." The ace king ordered.

" But- if he wakes up-"

"I'll stay" Atemu walked to the other side of the room and opened up the large bay window. Taking a smoke out of his back pocket and lighting it. "He will be most likely out till morning anyway." He shrugged, blowing the smoke out the window.

"But what about your 'fiancé' shouldn't you be with her? " Seto teased, helping the doctor tidy up her equipment.

"Shes probably asleep by now."

"Oh yeah! WHAT ACTUAL HELL ATEMU?!" Malik shouted.

" Look, its been a busy evening. I'll explain to you, the cat and your hatter in the morning

"You better had, because they aren't happy either."

* * *

Yugi slowly blinked awake. The room was mostly silent with the exception of slow beeping of machines and ticking of a clock. It was dark, the only light entering the room was from the large bay window. Moonlight hit the foot of his bed. From the looks of things he was in some sort of hospital. He spotted two small figures in the beds across from him, the tweedles! Does that mean that they made it? He wondered if he was in some hospital in that grand city Jou had been talking about. The last he remembered was being thrown and then… bright red eyes.

He didn't feel so good. His shoulder and wrist were agony. He was so weak he could hardly move, his body tingled with a weird sensation. He wondered what happened after he blacked out. Maybe Jou overpowered them.

So many impossible things had happened over the last few days. Bunny-men, Crazy topsy-turvy worlds, Carriage chases, villains. His grandpa would have loved this story. A tear trickled down his face. God he missed him. He would do anything to speak to him again.

"Are you in pain?" A low voice asked softly from his side.

If Yugi wasn't so tired he would have jumped out of his skin. He turned his head lazily and saw a figure slouched on an armchair beside him. Squinting, he couldn't quite make out a face, it was far too dark. That voice defiantly didn't belong to Jou. Maybe it was a over night Doctor or nurse.

"Im fine" Yugi croaked, looking back towards the ceiling.

"If you were fine you wouldn't be crying."

Yugi closed his eyes, this wasn't the time or the place but by the gods that voice. He was sure if this mysterious person kept talking he would feel better.

"I lost someone close to me a couple of days ago. I think I'm just starting to realise I wont get to speak to him again." Yugi sniffed.

"Im sorry"

Yugi shook his head. "Don't apologise. Its not your fault, Do you work here?"

"Something like that" Atemu smiled coyly.

"Where are we?" he asked lazily

"Tace. Royal Palace."

"Wow. Really?" Yugi looked over to the silhouette. "Jou completed his mission. Im happy for him. I hope the king doesn't mind me intruding so much." Yugi gave a faint smile that made Atemus stomach churn.

"I don't think he minds." Atemu suppressed a smile.

"Yeah, Your right. He's probably busy with Vivian. I'll have to congratulate him. If I see him. I hope I get to look around. I bet this place is amazing." He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"You need to concentrate on getting better first ."

"I wonder what the king here is like? Do you know him?" Yugi asked, his curiosity more powerful than his body begging him to go back to sleep at the moment.

"I do. Very well."

"I bet he must be some character to get married to VIVIAN. I don't I like her very much you know. Reminds me of someone" Yugi cringed.

Atemu couldn't hold back his laugh. He wasn't sure what he had said that was funny but that laugh made him smile. It sounded so good.

"But I suppose everyone has to love someone." Yugi closed his eyes.

"I don't believe in love." Atemu answered, He gasped as Yugi suddenly reach out and grabbed his hand.

"That's awful. You cant think that!" Yugi looked at him, eyes shining.

Atemu was sure he had forgotten how to speak.

"Someone must have hurt you pretty bad huh? Don't you worry though. I know you will meet someone who will bring that belief back." Letting go of his hand, Yugi took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"My names Yugi by the way."

"Atemu"

"Goodnight Atemu."

* * *

 **Please review!**


	12. Cold Showers

**A/N**

 **Hello! Sorry for the late update! Ive been working a lot this week as it's the run up to christmas! But I made this chapter nice and long so make up for it :) hope you enjoy!**

 **I drew some pictures for this fic put my scanners broken :'(**

 **Thank you for being patient with me guys! Love you alllllll! I absolutely love hearing from you guys ^^**

* * *

"Aren't you worried for the captain of your knights?" She flicked her short brown hair and crossed her legs. Black boots ran up to her knees. The low lighting of the room glimmered off her shimmering golden dress, that hugged her figure and elegantly draped down her thigh.

"Dartz can handle himself." Pegasus smiled as he looked down on his city below from his office.

"Not that I don't enjoy our visits but, why am I here?" She asked curiously. It had certainly been out of the blue. It was very unlike him to request her presence so suddenly. Usually it would take much planning.

There was something different about the air around him for sure. Was it fear? … Excitement ? She couldn't tell, but it made her uncomfortable. They had known each other since she joined his side eighty years ago, twenty years after this war had began. He had always been stoic, almost emotionless.

"A new player has entered our war game. A force so powerful it could end us, or … If we take this player for ourself, lead us to victory." He turned, a dark glint sparkled in his brown eye as he looked straight into her.

"What are you talking about?! Who?" She asked leaning forward, posture stiffening at the prospect of victory.

"The red light has appeared." He answered quietly. "He's human" Pegasus picked up a small statue of his precious jabberwoki ,that stood on the ornamental chessboard on his office table and toyed with it in his palm.

She let out a dry laugh. " You must be joking. Everybody knows the bloody king has no light. Its been a hundred years since the prophecy was told of his arrival."

"The prophecy foretold of a man with blinding light appearing on the eve of the new kings crowning, after the 'unfortunate' death of his parents."

"AND? His parents got sick and died. He was crowned and his light failed to show. I know the story. Make your point."

"His parents didn't get sick Anzu. They were not meant to leave this world for a very long time."

A sudden chill rolled through the office.

"Murdered." She managed to gasp out.

"Atemu is strong, more powerful than his parents ever were. I needed him to lose hope, I needed him to fall deep into that dark power so that when the time came, that fabled connection to the red light would be impossible to access. The crowning ceremony came and his light did not appear. His heart was broken." Pegasus burst into crazy laughter.

"What does this all mean?"

"It means that the red king is too broken. After I … Altered his fate. To dark for the connect to his light. If we get our hands on him. We have won this war. I cant wait to hear the roar of my baby once more." He slammed the metal dragon statue down onto the glass chessboard , smashing it into pieces.

* * *

Morning sunlight shone through the large windows of the hospital bay. Yugi yawned and awkwardly stretched in the small hospital bed. Sitting up he rubbed his aching shoulder. it was wrapped tightly in bandages and held by a sling. He grumbled inwardly. It felt like his whole body had been trampled by a thousand horses.

A smile formed as he remembered his odd little chat with that strange doctor last night, but fell as he looked to find the chair was empty and Atemu was nowhere in sight. He had never seen the man, merely heard his voice and had a small, completely out of it, talk. But his absence had left him feeling unusual.

Two steaming cups and a small strange shaped flower teapot caught his eye on a table a few feet away. Now he thought about it, last time he had eaten or drank anything was with Jou on the way. Even then, he couldn't consume much with the bumpy road making him feel nauseous.

He felt a cold breeze across his bare chest. He hated being topless, he hated showing those scars that were carved into his back. Grabbing the thin sheets from the bed, Yugi wrapped them around him as he slowly stepped over to the table with weak legs. He didn't know what type of tea this was but it smelt amazing, almost like liquid chocolate and vanilla. A small mirror was nailed to the wall above the table. Yugi grimaced, He was covered in cuts and scrapes. Brown blood had dried in his bangs and matted them together like glue. He wondered why there was a copper smell when he woke up. Why so much blood on his head? None of the cuts and scrapes could bleed like that, there were no wounds he could see or feel.

As he inspected his head looking for the cause, his hand traced were his wound had been, a voice chimed like a bell in his mind.

''Listen to me. Listen to my voice and use it as a lifeline."

What the hell?

"Liking the tea?" A quiet voice asked startled Yugi from his thoughts.

"Oh I'm sorry" Yugi set the cup down. "Was this yours? I was just so thir-" Yugi stopped mid sentence. Gasping so loud he almost sucked all the air from the room, when he saw the white haired-rabbit boy standing at the door.

"Oh no, Don't worry. Seems my friend left this for us. Its kinda how he shows he cares" He smiled sweetly, walking beside Yugi, grabbing another cup from beside the kettle and pouring.

Yugi moved his mouth but no words were coming out.

"Are you…okay?" Ryou asked, concerned.

"Its you." Yugi squeaked.

"My name is Ryou. Jou told me you have come long way to ask me something?" He smiled at the human.

After a few moments, Yugi was able to calm his excitement "You looked so flustered when I saw you in my garden. You said you were late, all I could think was, What could a rabbit possibly be late for?"

Ryou couldn't stop himself giggling.

"I know, Its alittle silly isn't it? After everything that has happened, coming all this way for such a question." Yugi blushed as he sat down into the comfortable armchair next to the table.

"I don't think its silly at all." The bunny man stopped giggling and mirrored him, sitting opposite. "I work here as a personal assistant to the king of hearts. I was so late for work. My rather 'Playful' boyfriend thinks its hilarious when I get into trouble." He grumbled the last part, sipping his tea.

"Wow. You must be important! If you serve the king personally" Yugi nodded to himself. Content with that rather, unexpected answer to his long awaited question.

"Not really" he grabbed his ear bashfully.

"Whats the king like?"

"He's…" Ryou tried to think of a word "Intense"

"Is it really okay I'm here? Im a complete stranger. I feel like I should maybe thank him." Yugi fidgeted, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Trust me, its fine you're here." He smiled setting down his cup. "So what's your plan now Yugi? Now that your curiosity has be settled."

"You know, I didn't really think that far ahead. Im .. not really sure."

"Do you not miss your home?" Ryou asked sympathetically.

"Even if I could find my way back… I cant return. She'll kill me." Yugi looked away, pulling up his knees to his chest on the oversized armchair.

Seeing the anguished look in the humans eye, realising he had touched a very saw subject, he dropped it. But Ryou was still very relieved that he wouldn't have to force him to stay against his will. It was going to make today a lot easier.

"Well, you can always stay, and work with me for a little while if you like? Until you decide what you ant to do next. It would help me so much to have an extra pair of hands" Ryou offered.

Yugi looked back at the rabbit a familiar happy sparkle returning in his eyes. " Are you sure?" He truly didn't want to go back home. This topsy-turvey world felt more like home than his ever did. This was the perfect excuse to stay.

"Of course! You'll even get to thank the king yourself!" Ryou winked. "How about we get you cleaned up first and some new clothes to wear?"

Yugi looked at his ripped, dirty trousers and his blood-crusted hair stuck to his forehead. He did feel supremely gross. It was hard to ignore the copper smell. He couldn't exactly face working with the kings PERSONAL assistant looking like he did. Something bubbled inside him, butterflies maybe. He had never met someone so important before. His imagination went crazy with wonder. He would have to remember to keep his mouth shut and think before talking. He had a terrible habit of speaking before thinking of the consequence. One wrong word to a king and he could possible lose his head.

Ryou stood up. "Follow me, I'll show you to the bath chamber and I'll go find you something for you to wear. We will need to come back though I think the doctors wanted to do more tests."

There was still so much he needed to tell Yugi, but he was still in a fragile state of mind and he needed to tread carefully. For now, he would take things slowly and wait till Yugi had settled in alittle bit more.

* * *

Atemu woke up to the sound of running water from the slightly ajar door leading to his private bathroom.

He had finally reached his bedroom, the early hours of the morning, after he was sure Yugi was out for the count. He had walked in to find that Vivian had stolen one of his larger tops and was sleeping in his bed. He was far to drained to wake her up or argue. He supposed it was his fault for leaving her in his room. He had just slept on-top of his covers in his clothes.

As the king sat up on his bed, his black pants stick to his legs and his shirt sweaty from the mini-fight last night. He felt dirty. A shower was needed before the very busy day ahead of him. He would have to find another bathing chamber. He couldn't exactly use his with Vivian in it. Well he COULD and she probably would have been delighted, but he really didn't want to.

Today was going to be very busy indeed. Finding his friends and explaining why he was getting married to someone they hated, Giving the promised tour of the palace to his 'bride –to- be' and then he would pay Dartz a visit. Pegasus and Anzu had been quiet lately and he couldn't wait to beat the answers out of his hide. Payback for all the innocents he had hurt or killed. He licked his lips in excitement, maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

Jumping off the bed, he saw his chance to slip out the room before the lady could notice.

* * *

The bathroom was amazing. white marble floor leading to a pool-sized deep sunken bath. Towards the end of the room were two large shower stalls covered by blue stained glass separators. Stone benches sat around the edge of the room and small sticks of incense stood lit on the windowsill of the open bay windows that looked down upon a beautiful horizon of wilderness.

"Wow" Was all Yugi could say as stepped inside.

"Nobody really uses the third floor bathroom because it's a little out the way, but its one of my favourite places here."

"I can see why!" Never had he seen such a magnificent bathroom.

"Towels and everything else you'll need are in there" The bunny man pointed to a small door hidden by the corner of the room. "Take your time and I shouldn't be too long."

As Ryou left and the door clicked shut Yugi removed the sheet covering his back and folded it. Throwing it on one of the closest stone benches along with his trousers and underwear. He slowly took off his sling and started to unwrap the temporary bandages. He frowned at the large black and blue bruise that was spreading down the length of his arm. Must have really landed on it hard when he got thrown. He still needed to ask Jou how they managed to escape and get here.

Yugi climbed in the shower stall being careful not to knock his injured arm on the glass door or walls. looking closely at all the buttons and notches in the shower stall he realised he didn't recognise any of the numbers or letters written next to them. Suppose he was just gonna have to guess.

After many wrong guesses and surprised squeaks he finally turned the shower on at a reasonable lukewarm temperature. His ideal temperature was hotter than the fires of hell though, so he kept fiddling with notches, distracting him from the noise of the doorknob squeaking and the door clicking as it opened.

Atemu liked this bathroom much better than his own on the top floor. This room had a much deeper bath and a better view than his. Removing his crown he heard the spray of the shower and saw a silhouetted figure behind the blue glass. He huffed, privacy was something he needed when he bathed. It was one time that he could truly relax and collect his thoughts, especially after last night. Feelings within him starting to feel conflicted. Marrying Vivian was the best thing for his country, more protection, the power to end this war, but then there was this damn human that kept clogging up with thoughts.

He turned to leave when he heard an annoyed grunt. "Goddamn it! Which is the temperature." Yugi growled to himself. At the press of a button the water pressure rose. As it pounded his skin he couldn't hold back the happy moan. It felt amazing, almost like he would melt from the combined heat and powerful spray.

Yep. He NEEDED to leave. Right this minute.

Of all the bathrooms in this palace why did he have to choose this one? This bathroom with his currently naked, very pretty counterpart, stood merely behind a thin piece of blue glass. Making noises like that. Especially when he had been way to busy lately, having no time to bed anyone. He was feeling … frustrated. He looked back at the glass and couldn't help but wonder what it would actually be like with a human. Atemu shook his head. Nope. He had only just met the guy. This human was supposed to be his partner, his lighter half to his darkness. He couldn't corrupt him like that. He had to control himself for once, plus it would be far to risky with Vivian around. If she caught him with anyone it would be over.

He nodded and turned round. Time to go have an extremely cold shower.

Before he could reach it, the wind from the open window caught the door and it slammed shut. There was no way he hadn't heard that. He glared and mouthed silent death threats at the carved wood.

"Ryou? Is that you?" Yugi asked loudly above the loud water spray.

Atemu sighed. Atleast there was another shower stall. He wouldn't have time to find another bathroom now anyway. You win this time fate.

"Feeling any better this morning?" Atemu finally spoke. Unbuttoning his shirt.

Yugi stood still. A shiver ran down his spine at the tone of the deep voice he recognised from last night.

"A-atemu? Is that you?" Yugi started off, slightly high pitched. He was so embarrassed, last night he had been so high on pain meds and so out of it. Had he made a fool of himself? Yes, maybe he did want to meet again when he was in a more rational state of mind but not here. Not in the damn bathroom. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a slightly more deeper tone, this time.

"The same as you I expect." He chuckled slightly.

Yugi's curiosity was overcoming his momentary embarrassment. Last night he was covered by the shadows. Did his looks match his voice he wondered? He creaked open the shower door and peaked out.

Good god. Yes. His looks did indeed match his voice. His untamed hair spiked up madly, deep crimson tips fading to black with blonde bangs crowning his face. Stunning red eyes and killer smile. He couldn't stop his eyes lowering. An unbuttoned shirt showed flashes of six-pack with his muscled arms tight against the long sleeves. A blush erupted onto Yugi's face as he vision lowered further. Those leather pants left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Yugi shot back and shut the door as he started unbuttoning his trousers, hiding his tomato face and almost slipping grabbing onto the wall for support.

"You okay?" Atemu rose his eyebrows at the sudden slam. He laid his shirt and leather pants over his crown and puzzle on the stone bench

"Yep. Fine." Yugi quickly answered. "Umm- thank you, for staying with me last night. You didn't have to do that. Not all doctors would do that!" Yugi said awkwardly.

So he thought he was a doctor. Interesting. "You made me laugh."

"Yeah, I said some pretty bad stuff, I was so out of it. You wont tell the king the stuff I said will you"

"Maybe I will." He teased walking over to the cupboard, grabbing various towels and soaps.

"You cant! I would be mortified." Yugi protested.

"You think you could stop me?" Atemu teased casually.

"I'll have you know, when I'm not being surprised attacked or flung from moving carriages I can fight pretty well." He huffed, crossing his arms.

"Really? Well we will have to spar sometime." The king wrapped the towel around himself as he threw the last peace of clothing on the bench.

The door clicked open once more. Ryou nudged the door open with his feet, carrying a pile of clothes

"Oh, good morning sire! I didn't expect to see you up to early" He greeted the towel wrapped king as he placed down the increasing heavy materiel.


	13. Not So Subtle

**A/N**

 **Hellloooo! Here's the next chapter :D hope you like it!**

 **Sorry if the next chapter or two seem a little bit slow but Yugi needs to be told the truth for the story to develop. Forgive me :)**

 **Also I can't believe so many talented writers are actually reading / reviewing my story, thank you so much! I'm so honoured!**

 **Love you guys!**

* * *

Yugi stiffened and his breath shallowed and quickened. Surely he had soap in his ears and was hearing things. Atemu had said he was a doctor didn't he?

 _"Don't apologise. Its not your fault, Do you work here?"_

 _"Something like that" Atemu smiled coyly_.

Now he thought of it. No, he had never actually said he was a doctor. Just that he worked at the palace, but if he wasn't, why had he been in the hospital wing when he had woken up? He leant against the cold glass window panel.

He couldn't be.

He had admitted he KNEW the king though, so maybe he was just a high up in status. Some sort of lord. He needed to calm down and stop assuming the worst.

Atemu sighed. Had the bunny man given the game away? He was having fun in the little ploy he had been playing with Yugi. He had hoped to tell him face to face so he could see his reaction.

'I've got so much to do. I need a shower first." Atemu rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Down here? Why didn't you use your private bathroom" Ryou asked curiously.

"Vivians in there"

"Oh." The bunny man paused. " I didn't realise you would be sharing a room with her straight away,"

"It wasn't my choice. She feel asleep when I was in the hospital. I didn't return till the early hours of the morning. I was to tired to wake and move her. She will be shown to her room today." The King explained.

"Atemu, are you sure about marrying her?"

He was so sick of that question. Seto had asked him at-least five times now "I have to Ryou. I need to protect Tace"

"But-" The bunny man looked over to the shower occupied by Yugi. "Your light, If you marry Vivian you may not be able to connect" Ryou whispered.

"Then please tell me what choice I have. Our army lost many numbers in the last attack. I can't save anyone this way! I have no choice" Atemu said quietly. Looking at Ryou with pained eyes.

Not many people had seen Atemu this way, to most people he was this ruthless killer, strong, silent and wise in a dark kind of way. Ryou on the other hand had seen the King when nobody else had. Times at his most vulnerable, when he was broken to pieces. He felt honoured to be one of the few people he dropped his guard around.

Yugi slowly slid down the cold, damn glass. High pitched ringing sung through his ears and numbed his brain. There was no way he could deny what he had just heard. Atemu was engaged to Vivian. She was brought here to marry the King. That meant...Atemu was-

Yugi took deep intake of air after he started to get light headed from holding his breath. He had told the KING himself that he didn't like his soon-to-be wife because she reminded him of someone awful. He had basically told the KING himself that he must be just as bad as her to be marrying someone like that. Not to mention he had just watched the man undress and was starting to harbour a dirty big crush on the him. He was sure that was illegal or something. Especially when he was engaged.

"You haven't told him yet?" Atemu asked, keeping his voice low.

"No, how do think a human would react if I suddenly told him - Oh, Hi! You have magic light powers and your destiny is to be connected to your dark counterpart forever, who guess what? is the bloody red King." Ryou huffed

"Point taken." Atemu nodded.

"But there's something else. If I remember correctly,, he most likely won't remember his fits of power. So that's going to be an Interesting conversation later" His long ears twitched.

"I know I should be the one explaining this to him. Like Bakura did with you and the hatter did with Malik, but I already have two sets of people demanding my attention and explaining something like that takes time. Try the best you can and if not come up to my room tonight we will tell him then." Atemu ordered

The bunny man nodded. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

Yugi could hear hushed voices but was to humiliated to care. He would bang his head against the glass but he didn't want to draw too much attention to himself. Maybe he could just live in this shower forever and never come out. He was far to embarrassed to show his face to anyone ever again. Or maybe a giant void would open up below him and swallow him because that would also be nice.

How was he supposed to help Ryou and work with him so close after this? He cursed himself. He was too open and those pain killers making him high as a kite didn't help.

Why was he in the hospital last night? Why hadn't he told him who he was and play along? Was he tricking him, maybe angry about what he had said and was lulling him into a false sense of security before- he gulped and rubbed his neck.

"I got you some clothes Yugi, they should do until we get you measured." Ryou said loudly.

"Wait, are those my clothes?"

"It's going to take a few days for some to be made. You're the closest to his size." Ryou smiled innocently. "Plus you have like a few dozen wardrobes full anyway."

Yugi wished Ryou would be quiet and not bring him into this, he was busy trying extremely hard to die from embarrassment.

He started to feel dizzy. A mixture of this news and the pain meds starting to wear off. Perfect timing as always. He stood up slowly grabbing a towel from the metal hook on the door and awkwardly wrapped it around his midriff, not wanting to move his increasingly painful arm. He winced as he moved his black and blue limb around himself and took a deep breath. He needed more meds. If the King was going to throw him in a dungeon or something, that would have already happened and not been offered a job. That didn't help his bright red blush fade though.

He slowly open the door, catching the King and Ryou's attention. Atemu gulped as Yugi stepped out the shower. His usual spiked hair was flattened down to his shoulders. His face flushed and eyes bright violet. Droplets of water slid down his slightly muscled chest and flat stomach.

Atemu clenched his jaw, trying to subdue his rising temperature, among…other things. Fate was tempting him with such a pretty man standing in front of him like this.

Yugi could feel the Kings gaze on him. It felt like it was prickling his skin, making him itchy. He was doing everything he could to avoid Atemus eyes, pain or not he was still flustered and could feel his cheeks burning.

"Yugi your arm!" Ryou gasped as he saw the black and blue limb.

"The pain meds are wearing off." Yugi winced, grabbing hold of Ryou when a dizzy spell washed over him.

Ryou quickly guided him to the stone bench. The human hunched over training in pain.

Atemu stepped over quickly, kneeling in front of the human. He lifted Yugi's head up to face his own. His face had lost all colour, agony was present in his eyes. He couldn't stand that look, it was like a knife slowly slicing into his chest.

"It hurts." Yugi hissed.

"Okay, take a deep breath for me okay? I might be able to help." Atemu looked at him with concern.

Yugi was suspicious. Why on earth would he care if he was in pain? But honestly, it was getting worse and he would take anything at this point.

Atemu closed his eyes and gently placed his hand oh Yugi's wrist. The puzzle laid on the bench underneath his shirt began to glow. A golden eye faintly appeared on his forehead. Slowly he traced his hand up the tender skin up to his shoulder, causing Yugi to shudder at the gentle feather like touch on his saw skin.

The human blinked in disbelief, the pain it was gone.

"What- How?" Yugi asked, astonished.

"That should help until you get your painkillers at-least. I'll see you both later, I'm already late." The King avoided the question. Turning and walking towards the shower stalls.

"Atemu" Ryou started, knowing exactly what he had just done.

"I'll see you later" He repeated.

"Thank you" Yugi said gratefully, still bewildered.

A small smile crept onto his face as he stepped into the shower and closed the door.

He quickly turned the shower on and covered his mouth with the towel. Covering his shouts as pain erupted up his arm.

Healing spells were hard. He was powerful but there was no way another in such a close proximity from the last could be done. The only possible way was to transfer that pain. He didn't mind, he could handle this. The anguish in those eyes hurt him way more than this did.

As the pain softened to a low ache, the king rested his head on the blue glass.

What the hell was happening to him? It was so out of character to use that spell, but he had used it on a stranger. Someone he hardly knew.

This was certainly trouble.

* * *

Yugi sat in the hospital wing waiting for the results of the test the doctors had insisted on when they got back. He wearing a white short sleeved shirt, which was a bit big, with the sleeves reaching his elbows. He had it tucked into cotton black slacks. A red waistcoat with a black pocket at the top with a heart printed onto it finished off Yugi's outfit. This really wasn't his style but it's not like he had a choice. Nothing was leather at least, which he fully thanked the heavens for. He honestly didn't think he could cope with that. His hair was starting to dry and spike back up on its own in the stuffy room.

"I'm going to get lost in here. This palace is as big as a small town!" Yugi scratched his head.

"Yeah, took me a couple of years to get the grips of this place" Ryou shrugged. "We will have find you a room after this."

"A room? I'm staying here?"

Ryou nodded. That way he could be protected from the white demon. It would also be safer for the innocent civilians outside the palace… Until he was taught to control his fits anyway.

"Do you live here?" Yugi wondered.

"Technically no. I own a small cottage not to far away. But sometimes I get so busy the gates close before I finish, so I have to stay." He shrugged

Sudden heavy footsteps sprinting down the corridor caught their attention.

"Sorry I'm late" Jou panted as he burst into the room. He was wearing jogging bottoms and a tank top. Yugi didn't recognise him at first. He looked so strange without armour.

"Jou!" Yugi smiled brightly at the knight "You made it! You completed your mission!"

"Yeah, well I couldn't have done it without ya!" He patted him on the back carefully, as he approached.

"Me? All I did was get attacked by that odd eyes guy. How did you get away? I don't remember anything past hitting the road" Yugi shook his head.

"What, seriously? You don't remember?" Jou asked raising his eyebrows.

Jou missed Ryou attempting to get his attention, trying to get him to stop. Jou was a nice guy but wasn't the most sensitive, especially in these situations.

"Man you went psycho. You were really cool. But man you were frightening at first! Thought you were going to attack me!"

Ryou rubbed his face in frustration. So much for the delicate approach.

"What?" Yugi furrowed his brow." I did what?"

"I thought you were dead but you got up and went after odd eyes. You were brutal. I never knew you had it in you!" Jou explained excitedly.

"GODDAMIT!" Yugi paled, putting his head in his hands. "Not again" He mumbled to himself.

"What's- AH" Jou barked in shock, Ryou stepped on his foot really hard. " What the hell was that for!?"

"You could be a little more subtle about the whole thing!" The bunny man snarled

"Why? I was just telling him the truth." Jou retaliated

"Hey." Yugi interrupted them with tears in his eyes. " Did I hurt anyone else?" He sniffed.

They both looked away. That was enough an answer for Yugi.

"Oh my gosh. I can't be here. I might hurt someone else!. " Yugi frantically tied to push past Jou to exit but the knight grabbed him firmly, pulling him back towards him.

"Jou let me go." Yugi begged. " It's not safe around me." He struggled in a panic " I thought it was gone after last time, I promised – I promised grandpa it wouldn't happen again" Yugi's voice trembled.

"Yugi calm down. What are you talking about?"

* * *

 _"Get back here! You can't run forever runt!" A high pitched voice cackled._

 _Yugi hid his face in his knees as his small body shook, Hiding inside a small utility closet. The all boys boarding school he was forced to attend, while his grandpa was away was pure hell. He was small for his age and the bullies found it hilarious. He would get a pounding from them every day. His rips hurt, kicks from the previous day left him bright red marks all over. He had told a teacher once but that only granted him the nickname tadel-tale and got an even worse beating the next day. Usual he just found it easier to let them get it out of their system, but he couldn't take anymore, they were getting worse._

 _"FOUND YOU!" A bully with large teeth and long brown hair shouted, pulling open the closet door._

 _"Stop please! I'm so sorry I hid." Yugi begged, tears staining his face as the bully grabbed him by the leg and dragged him to the middle of the room._

 _"Your such a crybaby moto!" One boy mocked._

 _"Yeah! My dad told me your only here because your parents didn't want you, now even your gramps has ran away from you" Another laughed._

 _Yugi felt anger and fear bubble underneath his skin. His grandpa would never run away! he loved him._

 _"Your wrong!" Yugi shouted back._

 _"Don't speak back to me runt!" The bully kicked Yugi so hard in the ribs he heard something crack. Everything around him faded to black._

 _Young Yugi groaned awake. He waited a while to see if there was going to be another attack. Nothing came, they must have got bored and moved on when he passed out. His vision was blurry as he tried to sit up. His body felt like a lead weight, for some reason he had absolutely no energy._ _He grimaced as he realised he was sat in some sort of liquid. His vision was blurred and he was scared to look. He hoped he hadn't wet himself. He opened his eyes as they cleared a smidgen to peek out and screamed at the top of his lungs. What he was sat in. What was splattered all over the ceiling and walls. It was blood._

 _Hearing the scream, a band of teachers came running and couldn't believe their eyes. It was like the scene from a horror film. Unconscious bodies slung around the room. Little Yugi sat dead center, blood covering his face and hands._

 _There was a gasp from one of the bullies as they awakened. He spotted the small child sat in the center and burst into hysterical tears, crawling towards the teachers._

 _"What happened here!?" A teacher asked the crying boy._

 _" It was him!" He pointed to Yugi " He's a MONSTER! He did this!"_

* * *

"That was the first time it ever happened. I got expelled and because I had no immediate relatives in the country, my parents sent her." Tears started to fall down the humans face " She punished me really badly for getting expelled. aFter that and what she did… It kept happening! people around me kept getting hurt. I put so many people in hospital." Yugi said through guilty sobs. "But I don't remember any of it. My grandfather taught me about meditation and Tai chi soon after and it really helped. It started to happen less and less until they stopped. But now-" Yugi gulped at the air.

"Oh Yugi" Ryou leapt forward, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry Yugi. If Id had known…" Jou rubbed the back of his head, looking at the floor.

"Your not a monster I promise" Ryou let go and looked at the human in the eyes. "Listen to me. You have a power inside you, and it's special."

"Special? I hurt so many people! It's not special it's a curse!" Yugi fought

"Listen to me. You have a powerful light inside you. Its vast and extreme, me and my friend, we have it too. It took us some time to learn to control it but with some training you will too." Ryou tried.

"I don't want to control it. I want it gone!"

"I'm afraid it's not that easy. If you don't learn to control it it will slowly take over you, consume you." Ryou rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. "You have already met Atemu, he's got experience in this. He can train you."

Yugi shook his head furiously "the king?! Are you mad? What if I hurt him!"

"The night we brought you in, You were really disorientated. You almost attacked a doctor because she hurt you when try to push your shoulder back. The King arrived just in time and somehow managed to calm you down." the shaggy blonde explained

Yugi sniffed and looked up. "He did? How?" His own grandfather couldn't even do that mid-fit and he trusted him more than anyone in the world. So how on earth had this King, he had never even spoke to before hand manage to calm him.

"You better take a seat Yugi, I think it's time we explain some things."

So much for doing it with Atemu. It was probably best coming from another lights mouth anyway.

"Were do I start" The bunny man rubbed his chin.


	14. The other human

**A/N**

 **Sorry this was late guys! So very busy at work this week, it's s close to Christmas haha.**

 **Lots of talking in this chapter, So I'm sorry in advance. But next chapter is the start of Atemu training Yugi. I'm super excited to write that chapter hehe.**

 **Also the next chapter will be about two weeks I'm afraid, I'm so sorry I'm just going to be sooo busy with the holidays until then.**

 **I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS SO MUCH. You beautiful people thank you. Thank you so much! Thank you for taking time reading and reviewing. Honestly you make me all so happy. I feel so honoured!**

* * *

"I'll start at the beginning." Ryou sighed. "In this world, many people are born with a special sort of power. Magic runs through their blood. However, the power is usually specialised into one of five categories."

Yugi nodded, wiping away the tears.

"Warrior, with the power of strength and skill. Caster, specialising in spells and other magic. Healer, power to heal the sick or wounded. Tracker, someone with powerful senses. Able to see and feel ones aura. Lastly, we have Seer, someone who is able to see the future and prophesies, but this last power is super rare and only really passes through certain Families."

"So everybody here has power like that?" Yugi asked.

"Not everybody, many people here are also born normal, without power." Ryou replied.

"But that doesn't make us any less tough then those with power!" Jou quickly interrupted, crossing his arms.

"What does this have to do with my blackouts though, I'm not even from this world?" Yugi questioned

"Yugi, You may be human, but you were also born with magic in your blood. A special type of magic."

Yugi quickly looked up at the bunny man in scoffed. "But I'm in no way special. You're wrong. I don't have magic in me." He denied.

Turning around, Ryou unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it down at his right shoulder, revealing a strange dream-catcher shaped birthmark with an golden eye in the middle. "People with your type of power or 'lights' are born with a special birthmark Yugi. I know you're a light, because I'm one too."

Yugi unconsciously rubbed his right shoulder. "Does that mean you have blackouts too?"

"I did once, But it was back when I was a small child. I was lucky and managed to gain control pretty quickly. The younger you are when it activates the easier it is to control. From what it sounded like, your powers activated young but you taught yourself to push them down and seal them away inside yourself. Meaning all those years that power built up and grew inside you. When you came to this world you connected to your Yami and re-activated." Ryou elucidated.

"My what?" Yugi shook his head. This was a hell of a lot to take in all at once. He was starting to get confused and was struggling to keep up. How can this all possibly be real? He was being thrown from one extreme to another. Boring, normal human to Powerful, possibly crazy person. There was no middle ground and it was mentally exhausting.

"The mark we carry on our shoulder is a symbol of a Special artefact we call the Sennen items. Seven different items with mysterious but almighty power. The artefacts choose two different people from the moment they are born, binding them together by fate. Two half of one whole. A lighter half and a darker half. You are one of the chosen, you are the lighter half of the Sennen puzzle, or just 'light' for short. The darker half is a person we call a 'Yami'" The bunny man nodded as he explained.

Yugi took a deep breath, processing everything he was being told for a moment. The rational part of his brain was telling him this was complete bull and he was completely bonkers. He was talking to a bunny-man about having super-powers after all. But then there was the other part of his brain, half of him that was a mixture of excited and terrified at the same time. Connected to somebody by fate? That almost sounded semi-romantic in a way…everything he was saying did all make sense to him and answered lots of questions. Ever since he had woken up on that carriage he had felt a weird presence. It gave him chills at first, circling like a shark around him. Every now and then sending vivid tingles through his body. Was that the presence of this 'Yami' person?

"When lights and yami's start to connect they make a truly formidable team and you earn a dependable partner in the process." Ryou smiled, lost in thought for a moment.

"So this Yami person, They're like a soul mate?" Yugi tried to make sense of all this.

"Exactly!" Ryou nodded.

Jou grinned balling his hand into a fist. "I've seen you guys fight as a team. It's incredible!"

Wait now, who said he wanted to connect with someone anyway? He was perfectly happy how he was thank if he didn't want to become a powerful force. MAYBE all he wanted to do with live comfortably, he wasn't a fighter anyway. Yes, he could defend himself but he didn't actively go looking. There was much more pleasant things he could think of doing.

He kind of got the feeling he didn't have the choice to ignore this though, judging by the serious look in the bunnies eyes. He wasn't even sure if he believed this yet. He would need time, to make his mind up.

There was one question weighing on his mind though, he may not believe yet, but it had spiked his curiosity.

"Do you know who my Yami is?" Yugi asked mentally preparing himself. What if his Yami was a complete arrogant snob or just a bastard in general? He defiantly didn't want to connect with someone like that if this was all true.

The bunny man took a long breath and looked at Yugi nervously. He knew this question was coming. That look didn't build Yugi's confidence too much. It actually made him feel pretty damn sick.

"I believe you have already met" Ryou started.

Oh god.

"Don't say it, I've changed my mind. I don't want to know." Yugi begged, sinking lower into his seat.

"In the shower-" He continued.

"Stop." Yugi squeaked.

"You met Atemu in the SHOWER?!" Jou laughed. "Well, I knew he was good, but I never thought you would hit it off that fast." .

If Yugi sunk any lower into the chair he would be on the floor.

"We weren't in the shower together!" Yugi cried out, face completely flushed.

"Uhuh-" Jou teased "Sure you weren't. Your face tells me a different story." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Yugi covered his face with the throw pillow. He was so done. Time to suffocate himself.

* * *

"Have you gone completely mad?!" Bakura slammed his hands on the large circular grand table in the council meeting room. "What the hell are you thinking?!"

"If you stop biting my head off I can explain." Atemu shrugged, resting his feet on the newly polished table. He was wearing black leather trousers and a long sleeve black shirt. Matching red chocker, belt and knee-high buckled boots.

"No I'm not done yet." The cat hissed.

"No matter what your reason is. Marriage is a serious thing. You could hardly stand her for a week when we stayed at her fathers estate. How are you gonna cope centuries?" Marik questioned, sitting on the table.

"You know when you marry her she's going to be the QUEEN right? You get that right?" Bakuras tail flicked

"Yes. I'm pretty sure I understand what getting married means." The king rolled his eyes.

"It's good you get it, because remember the last queen? Remember how bad she was?"

"My mother wasn't that bad. My father was just a coward." Atemu shrugged

"Your mother was a tyrant." Marik argued.

"Agreed. I met crocodiles with more charm than her." Seto, who was sat opposite the red king nodded.

"Are you even on my side?" Atemu said incredulously

"No. I'm with top hat and whiskers." The king of aces replied.

Atemu let out a frustrated breath.

"Well, I'm telling you now. That women is going to be far worse than your mother." The cat warned.

"I'm not like father. I will still be in charge… Plus it won't be for that long."

"Meaning?" The hatter asked sprawling out on the table.

"Her father promised me that once I marry his daughter I get his army. Once this war is over I will just banish her or something." Atemu waved his hand.

"Charming as always" The hatter giggled.

"Find more men somewhere else." Bakura shook his head.

"You know how many we lost last time we got attacked. There's no time. The white demon has been quiet for a while and it's making me un-easy. If we get attacked now, there's no telling how much damage will be done." Atemu looked at his best friend seriously.

The cat closed his eyes. He did have a point. The rose families army was vast. It would help them in the number department and greatly strengthen their defences.

He sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But I swear if she hurts a single person, Atemu… Anyone! and I will take her out myself. Queen or not." The cat growled.

"Fine." The King nodded

Marik smirked at something.

"What's so funny?" Seto grunted

"Atemu. It's already started." He giggled looking at the red King. "You feeling it yet?"

"Of course he's feeling it. Look at how twitchy he is." The cat pulled a cheshire grin on his face.

It was true he was certainly feeling strange. He had been constantly drumming his fingers on his arm and tapping his feet on the desk , without even noticing. All because of that damn human. Unable to control his powers meant he could feel it, it was vast and he could feel it no matter where he was. It felt good and it was really distracting. It was really hard to concentrate. One of the first thing he would have to teach him is how to hide it. He wouldn't be able to get any work done like this.

"You know what that is, don't you?" Bakura leaned forward.

"Yeah and it only gets worse." The hatter joined.

"Quiet. Unlike you two I can actually control myself. Just because my light arrived doesn't change a thing." Atemu huffed, this only caused his two friends to laugh more, even Seto cracked a small smile.

"Yeah right. You've got it bad. Welcome to the club" The cat laughed loudly.

"I don't want to be in your crappy club."

"Well, it's a bit of hard luck your having. Isn't it." Marik hummed.

* * *

The bunny man lead the human and the knight down the long corridors. Much had been taken from his shoulders. Yugi had taken it better than he thought.

After learning that his wrist was sprained and had received various different bottles of pain meds, antibiotics and some cream for the bruising. they left the hospital wing. But not before getting a stern warning from the doctors to take it easy for a few days on that arm and to go get something to eat asap as his his blood sugar was dangerously low.

Yugi had been through so much and was bombarded with so much information, that he had forgot that he hadn't eaten in almost two days.

"So, you mentioned the five categories earlier, even though we're these 'lights' do we still fall under one of those?" Yugi ignored his growling stomach, itching for more information, as they walked through the twisting hallway.

"Yup. I'm a healer. Sorry about not fixing your arm, but the only way to do that was to push it back into its socket first, and then well…." Ryou looked behind him , at the human.

"Don't worry, you don't have to apologise." Yugi held up his good arm "I wonder what type I am"

"Judging by how you fight I'd either say Caster or Warrior" Jou mused.

"Atemu made my arm feel better earlier, does that mean he's a healer too?" Yugi asked.

"He's defiantly a warrior type. It is possible to learn things from other categories. There's a very slim chance of that happening though. It's very hard and some people train their whole lives. The king managed to learn some of the simple stuff from me but it took him decades." The rabbit man took another quick left, as he spoke.

'Decades?! How old is the King?" Yugi blinked, walking quickly to keep up.

"I'd say he's about one hundred and twenty five." Ryou shrugged.

Yugi almost tripped over in shock. He certainly didn't look are act that old. How was it possible to have a body like that and be THAT OLD "wha- Hows that- It's impossible."

"I'd say you've seen a lot of impossible things in the last few days, Yugi" Jou patted the human on the back, a large smile on his face.

Of course he had, what was he thinking. There was so many impossible and crazy things in this world. Him being that age shouldn't have surprised him at all.

"Oh, sorry I keep forgetting things are different here from your world!" The rabbit man rubbed his arm awkwardly. " People age different here. Yami is still pretty young. Jou is even a few years older than him. Your ageing process most likely slow down while you're here, It did with the other human."

"Other human? There's more in this world?!" Yugi asked excitedly.

Ryou shook his head. "There was one, but not anymore."

"Really? What happened?" Yugi,s hopes lowered.

Ryou looked back sharing a look with Jou.

"What?" Yugi frowned.

"We might as well tell him now. He would hear it from someone else at some point anyway." The blonde shrugged.

"Well what you've first got to know is this Kingdom in run by Atemu, known as the king of hearts, and Seto, the King of spades. This kingdom is currently at war with another kingdom that is run by a man named Pegasus, The dictator of clubs, He's in allegiance with a women named Anzu, the queen of diamonds." The bunny started. "Pegasus is also a Yami."

"Really? What about Anzu?"

"She's normal as far as we know." Jou answered

"The dictator, he's got a thirst for power and has been after this kingdom for about a century now. About fourth years ago a young human women appeared in this world. She was Pegasus's other half, his light. They fell in love and connected. Pegasus gained so much power from his item and his love. We only just managed to fight him after he gained so much power, but we lost more than we won back then. Little did we know that these battles weren't only to get our land. But they were to try out these strange mechanical beasts he had made, prototypes for something better."

Yugi listened closely. Totally enthralled by the story.

"Prototypes for something that could win this war for the dictator once and for all. It was called the Jabberwocky, a giant mechanical dragon-like beast. But for years he couldn't find a power source that would last. Twisted by his thirst for power and his selfish desires he hatched an idea. He knew of a power source that would last. A power source so vast that it would easily bring this beast to life."

Yugi swallowed and held his breath.

"He dragged his Light, his wife kicking, screaming and crying to the machine. His guards shoved her into the chest cavity of the beast, physically nailing her into it. From what our spies told us, she begged her husband to stop, confused as to why someone she loved so much would hurt her in such a way. Blinded her devotion to this man She vowed revenge on the Kings, blaming them for this how twisted her beloved had become and pushing him this far, as they closed the metal chest plate sealing her inside. It activated and the power that radiated from it was overwhelming. It burned our towns and cities. killed so many innocent people and then headed for a city that Pegasus had never been able to get even close to…Tace. The one thing that will always haunt my nightmares forever is the sound that thing made. A blood curling roar mixed in with the terrified screams from the victim inside."

Both the knight and the rabbit shuddered.

"It was a massacre at first" Jou took over sensing the anxiety from Ryou. "We got there and managed to push it back but it just seamed to get more vicious. It took so many of our comrades. Even with three of the items we were being decimated. We somehow managed to land a direct hit to the things chest, after all else failing we decided to save lives we had to take out the power source, but as we started to attack that area it fled, to fast for us to follow." The knight growled. "We got word from our spies A few weeks later, the dictators army had found the beast a few weeks later miles away. It wasn't active, so they guessed that the monster had used up its power source completely. Expecting to find the light dead inside. As they approached they found the chest cavity open, With no body inside. Somehow she had managed to get herself out. They followed the blood trail leading from the beast but it ended without a trace. She was never found."

Yugi paled. He didn't really have any words to say at this point. "T-that's terrible." Were the only words he could think of. After that he wasn't so hungry anymore. "What happened to the machine.?"

Before Jou could answer Ryou quickly lied " The chest area and insides were to damaged to recover" He looked at Jou and shook his head, unseen by Yugi. Giving him a firm warning to keep his mouth closed. He didn't want to scare this human half to death by telling him the truth.

Jou nodded back as Yugi let out a relieved sigh.

They carried on walking down the corridor for a few more moment In silence, terrible memories haunting their mind. The bunny man shook his head. That was many years ago, he had to take a breath and continue. He had a job to do, The Kings, the Yami's they wouldn't let the same thing happen again. Neither would he, he wouldn't let this small human be tortured in the same way as Cecelia Pegasus.

They stopped in front of a small white painted oak door. Ryou knocked a couple of times.

"Mai?" He shouted in. "We need to get you measured for some clothes, it's was on the way to the food hall anyway, it shouldn't take too long." Ryou told Yugi.

"Yeah, and the cooks are real stingy and don't start giving out food to staff until twelve on the dot. So we have a couple of minutes anyway." The knight grumbled.

"Come in." A feminine voice called out after a few moments.

As they entered the room, the dominating smell of mixed flowers hit yugi's senses like a brick wall. The walls were pale violet with white patterned floral designs. A small wooden desk sat in the corner by many different filing cabinet a and book cases. A large bay window looked out towards the training grounds outside. A curvaceous lay with long blonde hair sat cross legged on a low, wide couch. A large bouquet of flowers, drew attention placed in a expensive looking vase on a glass coffee table. Covered by many different peaces of paper, forms and books.

She placed her coffee down on the glass. "Ryou, good timing I was just about to come find you. There's been a few changes to the schedule." She rummaged through the papers and passed him a folded peace.

"Changes?" He mumbled, taking the paper. That was unusual, things were usual very organised.

"Hey, it's been a while Jou. I heard it was a pretty hectic ride back." Mai looked over her reading glasses at the night.

"You could say that again." Jou sat next to her on the sofa.

"Mai this is Yugi," the knight gestured over to human. Who was stood near Ryou as he read through the new schedule, not quite sure were to place himself. "He's gonna be working with Ryou."

"Good heavens, Your defiantly a cute one. No wonder the king wants you working as his assistant" She chuckled.

Yugi tried his hardest not to hear that.

A horrified gasp escaped from Ryou.

In bright red writing, placed on tomorrows new schedule, it read ' TRAIL OF DARTZ DOMA 7PM'

On Yugi's first day.


	15. Dysfunctional Family

**A/N**

 **Helloo! Sorry for the wait but not the holidays are over I can get back on track :)**

 **This chapter was so long I decided to put it in two parts. The 'training' kinda starts at the end of the chapter but will mainly be in the next :)**

 **So many apologies for the first Vivian part in this. It hurt to write. Forgive me and trust me, I will try to write as little of those as possible.**

 **I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Thank you to all you beautiful people who take the time to read/review my story. I love you all so much. Honestly you make me so happy.**

* * *

"So What do you need my help with?" Mai asked the paling bunny man.

Ryou wasn't listening, he was far to engrossed in his new rota and stressing over the trail tomorrow.

"I was hoping to get measured for some clothes if that's okay? Not that I don't appreciate the King letting me borrow his clothes but.." Yugi rubbed his arm awkwardly.

"Oh, so that's why you're wearing Atemu's things" Mai giggled. "You had me wondering." She winked at Yugi.

The human shyly looked away. Hiding a knowing smile, she sat down her cup of coffee and reached into a set of draws by the side of the sofa, pulling out a long white measuring tape.

"Over here sweetie" She gestured the small human towards her.

Yugi took a deep breath and stepped forward. Definitely a predator this one. She had an extreme air around her. Someone he mentally noted not to piss off.

"So what happened to your own clothes?" The curvaceous blonde wondered as she unraveled the tape. Lining up onto his inner leg.

"I didn't really expect to be staying here for long. It's all rather unexpected to be honest." He shrugged.

"His other clothes got destroyed when we got attacked on the way here too." Jou added

"Oh, I heard about that. Certainly some entrance you made. Very flashy. Word is the new queen-to-be isn't happy you ruined her grand arrival " Mai stood up, wrapping the tape around Yugi's chest before noting more results down.

"Like I care what she thinks." Jou huffed crossing his arms. "So what if it wasn't all about her for once"

"There's a lot of tension around this palace today. What did she do to make all of you lot hate her so much?" She looked back at the grumpy knight.

"I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled.

"I just don't understand" Ryou finally spoke with panic laced in his voice, catching everyone's attention. "He just came in last night?! What's the big hurry?"

He really didn't want to do this before Yugi had got to know Atemu alittle more. If he sees him like that… So soon, how could he possibly learn to trust him and connect? With the King so far gone already, there was no time to waste.

"Calm your fluff and think Ryou, it's obvious." Mai said, carefully lifting Yugi's arms.

"Is it? Please enlighten me" He squeaked grabbing his ear stressfully.

"That man is the reason that many people living in this city have lost husbands, partners, children, loved ones. When they find out that he's here, there could be a riot."

Ryou nodded. Dartz was the captain of the white demons army, and lord did they live up to the name 'demon'. Not only killing the opposing army with true brutality and without mercy but once they had claimed victory, they celebrated by destroying the neighbouring villages, burning homes, torturing women and children. It made anyone's blood run with hatred.

"That AND" Jou started. "The council don't trust Atemu not to skin the man alive before to long." Sitting back nonchalantly.

"And there that" Mai agreed.

Yugi furrowed his brow, did he just hear that right? Jou had said it so calmly. He was joking right? Yeah he was joking. Surely. The man he had met wasn't possible of something like that. Not Atemu. Yes, the King he had met in the bathroom had been a cocky one for sure but didn't seem murderous.

Catching the humans distant frown, Ryou shot a glare at Jou, who in defence, lifted up his arms, mouthing a silent 'sorry'.

Tomorrow night was going to be bad enough without Jou's 'help' in the matter.

"He's going to do it anyway, so might as well give the crowd what they want and mess him up in public. That bastard deserves it. It's been a while since a good penalty game." Mai growled as she pulled the tape down the humans back.

The atmosphere changed to extreme bitterness, numbing the air around them. Chilling Yugi to the bone. Again, that word 'Penalty game', he remembered the tweedles mentioning it, back when he first arrived in this world.

"What is a penalty game?"

"You've never heard of it?" She asked , surprised.

"He's not from around here." Jou answered carefully.

"Well, your certainly in for a show tomorrow night. I won't ruin the surprise for you…All done now, sweetie." She spoke chirpily, after a few moment silence. "I'll get some made today, so there will be an outfit ready for your first day tomorrow but the whole set won't be ready till later this week."

"Thank you" He smiled gratefully, his stomach giving a hungry lurch. He was still so intrigued about this game-thing but at the moment his hunger was over-powering everything else. He was light headed, he needed food.

* * *

"I thought you were skipping out on me again this morning. When I found you had left your room, just like last night. I was starting to get extremely disappointed." She complained as she walked down the marble hallways, arms linked with Atemu. "I started to really re-think my decision on coming here."

"I'm sorry, I had a meeting. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better" He cursed himself straight away after realising what he had just said.

"I can certainly think of a few things you could do. But for now I think I'll settle for a kiss." She said happily, pulling on his arm.

Atemu mentally kicked himself. Well done. He had to think before he spoke. But he supposed he couldn't avoid it forever and he had to do this at some point. He was marrying this women. He had to stop acting like a child, man up and at least pretend to be romantically interested in her. Maybe he could just close his eyes and think of someone else.

He turned to face her slowly. Lifting his hand onto her cheek, tracing his fingers down to rest under her chin. She shivered as he pulled her up to meet his lips. Vivian almost melted under him, strong and dominating, yet she could feel hesitation.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he pulled away.

It wasn't nearly as long or as heated as she had wanted, but she would take it for now. He was trying to be the gentlemen and that was cute. She could guarantee it wouldn't be long till he wanted her bad though. All men were the same and she was beautiful, he couldn't hold back forever. Oh yes, she would get what she wanted, she always gets what she wants.

"I suppose you're forgiven for now." She hummed smugly, hugging back into his side as they continued on their way. "Were is it we are going?"

"You'll see" Atemu said mysteriously.

"I guess we should start planning soon hmm? But before anything we need to sort out the ball." She pondered excitedly.

"Ball?" The King raised his eyebrows.

"Of-course. To celebrate our engagement. It's tradition!"

The King inwardly rolled his eyes. He had already annoyed her enough, so for now, to avoid her leaving, he would have to endure this headache and do whatever she wanted. What harm was a ball anyway. It would give him chance to talk to her father about the army.

"I don't see why not."

* * *

The dining hall was decorated with pale elegant colours and detailed wall art. Large windows magnified the afternoon sun, easily shining through the thin white curtains. It gave the feel of a well run, fancy restaurant.

It was still quite quiet, Except for a few workers. Food was starting to be served onto heated self serve counters, with deserts and other chilled foods on refrigerated counters towards the back. The mixture of different smells pleasantly assaulted Yugi's senses. He had no idea what half of this food actually was, but he didn't give a damn. He and Jou loaded up their plates. Ryou however went straight to the chilled section and made himself a small salad.

"Is it really okay for me to have this for free?" Yugi asked Jou, choosing a seat at one of the long tables close to a window. He felt rather guilty, looking at his fully loaded plate, even though next to Jou's it looked like hardly anything.

"Its fine. That the good thing about working here! you get food for free." The knight explained , briskly digging into his food.

"Yeah, a lot of the people who actually work here were extremely poor and couldn't support themselves. They got brought to the palace, received training, a roof and warm food.

"Woah, that's really kind!" Yugi brightly smiled. Starting to eat something that looked like spaghetti.

"Yup. When the old king and queen died and Atemu became ascended to the throne, he and Seto came up with the idea." Jou mumbled through mouthfuls.

"Slow down Jou. Nobodies gonna take it off ya." Malik shook his head, plonking himself down at the table.

Yugi blinked a couple of times at the newcomer. Large brown rabbit-like ears stuck out from the top of his head. Alert and straight, a direct opposite to Ryou's fluffier-lazier rabbit appendages. "Another rabbit-man?" Yugi wondered out loud.

"I'm a hare! Thank you very much." Malik gasped in offence, crossing his arms.

"Same thing." Jou shrugged.

"No it not!" The hare man argued, punching the knight in the side.

"I'm trying to eat!"

"Well stop, you're grossing everyone out."

Jou repeated, mocking his voice.

"Hello Bakura" Ryou calmly sipped his water.

Yugi looked at him, not sure who he was talking too. A large figure appeared, seemingly out of thin air, behind Ryou. Yugi almost chocked on his food. Sharp cat ears stuck out from his shaggy white hair that resembled Ryou's. The human couldn't tell if it was adorable or creepy.

"I can't scare you anymore. Your no fun." The cat man grumbled, twisting his hands around Ryou, pulling him into a behind hug.

"TEA?" Someone cried loudly to Yugi, causing him to flinch sideways, almost falling off his chair.

Sat beside Yugi was a tall figure, crazy blonde spikes sticking out from underneath his scruffy top-hat. He was holding out a large cup of clear caramel looking liquid.

"No…Thank you." Yugi said cautiously. He dusted himself off and sat back straight.

The cup was thrust closer in his face. Yugi tried to push it back but the guy was strong and he absolutely would not budge.

"Seriously, just take it. It's easier, trust me." The hare man warned

Disgruntled, he took the cup that was being pushed into his face. "Thanks" Yugi said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yugi, this is Bakura, Malik and Marik" Ryou pointed to each respectively as he introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." The human smiled as best he could with his mouth full.

"Malik is a light just like us" The bunny man continued. "Bakura is my Yami and Marik sat beside you is Malik's."

Yugi's looked over the cat clinging tightly to the bunny man. His bright eyes stared at him with extreme intensity. Suppressing a shiver, his gaze shifted over to Marik, who was leaning in even closer to Yugi now. Feeling increasingly awkward, the small human leant away. Desperately trying to eat his meal, without his personal space being invaded.

"Just ignore them. They're just like this because you haven't learnt to suppress your light yet." Malik told him.

"Light?"

"Remember that power I told you about? Well the Yami's can sense it.."

"They're attracted to it, they can't help themselves. It's adorably pathetic." Malik laughed.

"You're one to talk, wandering off, all the way to Distgord because you felt a strong power." Bakura grunted back.

Yugi couldn't help but smile. They were such a weird bunch, and even through all this arguing, it gave him the feel of a caring yet, dysfunctional family.

"Excuse me? I'm the best tracker in the army. It's kinda my job!" The hare man replied.

Ignoring the arguing Ryou inquired " So how did the meeting go?"

Bakura evaporated and appeared in the seat next to Marik.

"She's staying" Bakura groaned.

"That's a shame, sorry love. At least you tried" The bunny man said sympathetically.

Yugi didn't have to take two guesses to realise who they were talking about. It was strange, the King getting married though. Marriage was the ultimate bond between two people who love each other… But hadn't the King told him he didn't believe in love? Plus, everyone seemed to really dislike her. What could she have done that was so bad?

Ryou glumly played with his salad.

"You gonna eat that?" Malik eyed up his friends food.

The white haired bunny pushed the bowl over the the Hare.

"What's up with you?" Bakura eyed his light.

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds before Bakura rubbed his face in frustration. "I see"

"Hey, no private mind link conversations at the dinner table." Malik scolded.

"Yeah! You wanna share with the class" The hatter crossed his arms.

"Mind link?" Yugi asked the knight.

"You guys have some freaky ability to talk directly to each other through your mind." Jou shrugged.

"You show little red around and I'll go tell him. Come on you two we're going." Bakura told his light as he stood up.

Marik hopped up, grabbing Malik by the collar pulling him with them.

"Hey! I haven't finished!" He whined as he got pulled away from his salad.

"What was all that about?" Jou looked over to the white rabbit.

"Nothing" He smiled unconvincingly. "I think it's about time I showed you around Yugi."

* * *

"Good heavens, It's beautiful." Vivian said breathlessly as she was led into the Royal gardens.

It stretched out for as far as the eye could see, lush grass, walled off by trees of all shape and size. Some blooming with beautiful pink and orange flowers. A small pond curved elegantly round stunning flour beds. A small stone pathway lead through many green archways and to a large, grand water fountain. Marble Dridon sculptures stood gracefully at the tip of the water feature, water spraying down upon them, making it almost look like they were moving themselves. Red and white rose bushes walled off the fountain, in a stunning display of colour, making it a truly amazing sight.

Letting go of the tight grip she had on Atemu she walked along the edge of the deep fountain, taking in her surroundings. Until she stopped in her path and pulled up her nose.

"What are they doing here?" She spat.

Bakura was laid lazily on the edge of the fountain. Marik was sat next to his friend, dipping his fingers into the blissfully sun heated water. Malik leaned against the stone rim, trying not to fall asleep in the warm Rays.

"Enjoying yourself Princess?" The cat hummed happily.

Marik 'accidentally' Flicked water up at her. They tried not to giggle as the fury filled her reddening face.

"I was until you got here you mangey beasts." She growled.

"What is it?" Atemu demanded, meeting the cats stare.

"We need to talk."

"Speak then." He ordered.

"Alone."

"No, anything you need to say you can say infront of me." She said moodily.

Atemu turned to his fiancé, taking hold of her hands, rubbing them with his thumbs. "Go ahead. I'll catch up. It won't be anything too important. It will only take a few minutes"

"Fine." She pouted, stomping away.

"I hope this is good, because if I have to kiss her again to make her happy, I'll take it out of your hide cat." Atemu fumed once Vivian was out of sight.

"You kissed HER?!" Malik cried in disgust.

"How'd she get you to do that?" Marik snickered.

"What do you want." Atemu tapped his foot impatiently.

"Message from Ryou. He's busy showing Yugi around so I'm passing the message on. Looks like you won't be paying odd eyes a visit tonight." Bakura sat up.

"What? Why are you going to stop me?"

"Hell no, I would be handing you the rushy knife, But the council have made his trail tomorrow." Bakura explained.

"God dammit." Atemu huffed as he sat down. Joining his friends. He had honestly been looking forward to tonight. The council couldn't stop him really if he wanted, but he owed it to all those people Dartz had hurt in the past to see him sentenced properly before being reduced to a mushy puddle. "I'll just have to humiliate him by making him suffer in public."

"That's the other problem." The hare shook his head. "It's Yugi's first day tomorrow. What if you lose your mind again? Your pretty terrifying when you not in control. Hell even I would run for the hills I didn't know you that well."

Atemu stared at the flowing water. Malik was right, the hatred for this man was personal. He wanted to make him suffer. Wanted to hear his agonised was most likely his anger would take over. It wasn't as easy as his light showing up and fixing everything. He still felt the darkness clawing at him from the inside. He couldn't risk scaring away the man he had waited, what seamed like forever for. But he couldn't cancel this trail either. His people needed this. Not only would it soothe those in pain but it would boost moral.

"You need to control yourself out there. Just sit and let Seto handle it."

Atemu silently nodded.

* * *

"This is you." Ryou said, pushing open the door.

"Are you sure? It's really big" Yugi looked around the spacious room.

"Its actually one of the smaller guest rooms."

Dark carpets lined the floors with the walls painted a neutral white. A small dresser with a mirror was next to a door leading to tiny bathroom, consisting of just a toilet and sink. Opposite the on-suite was a high, very comfortable looking double bed, with a round bed-side table. Further into the room, pushed into the corner stood an empty black cupboard. Towards the back, a couple of armchairs were positioned around a white shaggy rug, looking out towards two glass doors leading to a small two-man balcony.

"Are you really sure?" Yugi questioned again.

Ryou giggled. "Why don't you make yourself at home. I've got some things to finish then I'm heading home myself."

Now that he thought about it, he was alittle drowsy. Maybe it was the combination of the full stomach, warm air and all those pain killers he had been told to take with meals. A early night wouldn't hurt.

"I'll come get you first thing tomorrow before we start work." Ryou told Yugi as he left.

He locked the door and bolting the chain out of habit behind Ryou. Kicking off his shoes infront and taking off his waistcoat and shirt, throwing it on the dresser. Hopped onto the bed, he immediately felt his body go limp. The bed was as comfortable as it looked. Not like the lumpy hospital bed, that pushed metal springs into your spine and creaked every time you moved. He pulled the silk sheets over him as sleep easily came to him.

* * *

Yugi grumbled as a strange, itchy tingling stirred him from his pleasant sleep. He deeply sighed thinking the painkillers must be wearing off. He threw off the soft cotton covers and stretched. Slowly sitting up he yawned and rubbed his eyes. The room was almost completely dark except for a flicking candle near the window. It was still twilight outside it seamed.

Wait… He didn't remember lighting a candle.

"Sleep well?" A low voice whispered beside him.

Squeaking in alarm Yugi immediately kicked himself back, falling head first off the bed. Landing with a loud thud on the carpet.

"Ouch" Yugi whined quietly.

A deep laugh echoed from the bed.

Profoundly annoyed, Yugi jolted up and opened his mouth to give whatever arsehole that frightened him a peace of his mind. That was, until he saw who it was. On the opposite side of the bed, proud as punch, laid the King of hearts. Yugi immediately shut his mouth. The things he wanted to say were defiantly not allowed in the presence of royalty. Even if he did deserve a large , hard slap.

"Good evening." Atemu greeted.

"Good evening?" Yugi said in angry shock.

"Yes?"

"Why are you here, your majesty?" Yugi asked, controlling his frustration through gritted teeth.

"I told you my name for a reason. Please use it." Atemu politely asked.

Usually Yugi would have shied away in this situation, especially being asked by the King to call him by such personal terms. But he was too annoyed to comprehend much at the moment. He wasn't the best when woken up anyway. So being scared half to death didn't help his mood in any terms.

"Why are you in my bed?" Yugi's voice rose pitch.

"Technically this is MY bed." Atemu cracked a smirk. "I do own this place."

Yugi could feel his eye twitching as the king skilfully avoided his questions.

"How did you get in here?" Yugi spoke slowly, realising the door was still locked from the inside. Chain still bolted in place and his shoes, he had kicked off in-front of which, were undisturbed.

"Your room is directly below mine. You can jump from my balcony to yours, or climb down the piping." Atemu shrugged like it was nothing.

Yugi opened his mouth to argue but bit it back, reminding himself who he was talking too. This was all Ryou's fault. He had decided on this room. Yugi noted to himself to ring his neck tomorrow. Sneaky little rabbit. They had been teasing him all day. He wanted a different room.

"Plus you left your balcony doors open."

Without saying a word Yugi shot up. He reached inside his draws, where he had put his pain meds.

His temper had got him in trouble before. He just needed to breath. His job was to serve the king now. Maybe he just wanted something?

"Do you know who my Yami is?"

"I believe you have already met"

The conversation he had with Ryou from earlier today sung through hid mind. Yugi felt unease wash through him and gulped. Was he here about that?

"Do you believe it?" Atemu asked simply, as if reading his mind.

Yugi turned to look out the creaked open glass doors. "I don't know." He answered honestly, shaking his head. Truth was, yes it was exciting but it really frightened him. It was all so big and so new. So many things had been thrown at him today and he was struggling to get his head around everything.

Yugi felt a strong body lean on him from behind. A gentle hand snaking up his arm and hot breath on the back of his neck.

"Let me prove it to you." Atemu whispered flirtatiously in the humans ear


	16. Aunt Missy

**A/N**

 **Here's the next chapter, Very excited to be writing the trail soon!**

 **I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **So, fair warning there's a really dark memory in this chapter. Advance apologies about that.**

 **I even felt guilty writing it!**

 **Seriously I love all you beautiful people. You're all so amazing and make my day. I honestly can't thank you enough for taking time to read and review.**

 **Again thanks guys**

 **Hope you enjoy**

* * *

As the King gently traced his hand up Yugi's arm, he bit his lip to hold back a gasp. Every nerve his fingers touched was like tiny bolts of lightning slowly lapping over him. It made him shiver. It made him feel alive, awake. It heightened his senses to the max. Contented pleasure numbed his body, making all the pain and fear wash away.

Was this the power of a 'Yami'?

Yugi wanted more, no…needed more. Yearning for his whole body to feel this elated. His body ached to lean into the king behind him. The short breaths from Atemu getting closer, so close he could almost feel the lips on his neck. A shiver shot down his spine and Yugi's eyes fluttered shut.

Yugi's rational mind suddenly screamed at him to stop immediately. What was he doing? This guy was practically still a stranger , not to mention him being the King, his new boss AND engaged. He was acting like a hormone filled teenager and had to get in control of himself, this wasn't like him not at all. Plus he was absolutely not a home wrecker. Why would the king flirt so intimately with him like this? Shouldn't he be doing this with his soon wife? Was this a game to him? Was it a test? That must be it. He was testing his strength his resistance.

Eyes shooting open, Yugi leapt forward out of the kings grasp. His body seamed to feel heavy under him as the contented feeling left him and was replaced by the cold night air.

Yugi tried to calm his sensitive nerves as he got to work lighting the tiny, missable fireplace in the corner of the room. That chill in the air wasn't helping his scolding red-hot blush, that his face was covered in. Just what was he thinking? Flirting with him like that. He took a risky glance behind him. Atemu was leaning against one of the wooden bed-posts, grinning in such a manner that would give Bakura a run for his money.

"Just what are you grinning at?" Yugi spat, letting his anger and embarrassment lead his words.

He knew he shouldn't be talking to him like that. But he didn't care, not when he was toying with him like this.

"My, is that any way to speak to a King?" Atemu teased further.

"Is this any way for a King to act? Start acting like one! Then I'll treat you as such." Yugi crossed his arms, getting frustrated trying to start the fire.

The red king couldn't help but laugh. He was so feisty and he loved it. Nobody else had the stones to speak to him like that, except maybe his cousin.

There was a long moment of silence as Yugi turned to face the King. His eyes shining a beautiful red in the dim lighting of the room. He could see passion, compulsion, dominance with a hint of something hidden behind that wall that he couldn't really put his finger on. Concern maybe?

Neither the less, he still felt totally naked under that gaze, like it could see through him.

"We're two halves of a whole. Light and Dark. You felt that, when we touched, didn't you?"

"I don't know what I felt." Yugi huffed as he continued to fail lighting the fire.

Atemu knelt next to Yugi, ignoring his mind telling him to back away he sat and watched as the King lit it in a single attempt. The human huffed in defeat as he stood up.

The bright orange glow from the fireplace highlighted his back in warm light. Those scars were brutal. He had only seen them for a few brief moments when they had fought but not in this much detail. What made it worse was he had seen those type of scars before, they were made with a sword, maybe a large knife. He knew warriors centuries old, who enjoyed being bathed in blood of the battlefield with less brutal scars than this. The one through his birthmark being the deepest, still with an almost saw looking red glint, even though it was obviously years old. It made the Kings stomach twist in anger, who would pain such an innocent like that? Blemish such perfection.

Noticing Atemus eyes on his back, the human rushed forward heading for his shirt thrown previously on the dresser. He hated those scars, a reminder of a memory he had always pushed down to the deepest darkest parts of his mind. They were ugly, and it made him feel as such. He wasn't only hiding the scars from other people but from himself.

Reaching for his shirt he was suddenly stopped by the King resting his hand upon his own.

"You don't have to hide from me Yugi." Atemu protested Squeezing his hand.

Yugi shook his head. "I can't…These scars…there disgusting"

"You should never be ashamed of your scars. They show how you have overcome great danger. They prove how much stronger you have become" Atemu soothed. "How bout I make this even?"

"Even?"

Atemu started to unbutton his shirt. Yugi wanted to ask what he was doing but the lump in his throat was making it hard to talk. The King threw his shirt to the side and turned Revealing his back to Yugi. The human could stop the gasp before it escaped his mouth.

"What-How-"

His back was a sight to be seen, many different badly closed wounds, lash scars and burns. It even looked like they continued below his waist line. Which was quite a contrast to his front that didn't have a single mark upon it.

"Im over a hundred years old, I've been fighting this war a very long time. You don't always escape battles without a few scars. Sadly people always prefer to come at me from behind." He gently removed the bangs from Yugi's face and cupped his cheek. "I won't hide from you so please don't from me"

He could feel himself involuntarily leaning into his touch. Cursing himself for acting on instinct he pulled away, throwing his shirt he was tightly gripping onto, on the bed.

"And your scars?" Atemu asked curiously.

Yugi's blood ran cold as memories started to creep into his mind. He tightly closed his eyes and shook his head. He had honest hoped that question wouldn't arise. It's why he wanted to put his shirt on in the first place. Forget they were there, forgot it ever happened. They prove that you're stronger? He doubted it. He was still as scared of her he was back then.

"Please don't ask that. I'd rather not remember myself." Yugi croaked.

Atemu was beyond curious, but seeing the distress in the humans face he could tell that it was agonising for him, for now he would drop it.

"I'm sorry, forgive my question. How about we start training up that power of yours?" Atemu changed the subject immediately.

"Train?" Yugi's body relaxed at the drop of the subject.

"Well, we can't have you killing everyone in the castle can we?" Atemu joked.

Yugi shied away. "Are you joking? I'd could hurt you!"

"I doubt that" He smirked.

"Well I can't, my arm's still healing." Yugi argued.

"We're not training your body yet. For now, we will train your mind." The King laid a reassuring hand on the humans shoulder, accidentally brushing his birthmark scar.

* * *

 _Running into the dark room and slamming the door behind him, Yugi quickly ran and hid under his small bed. Red lines marked his face from the tears that continued to fall. His body quivered._

 _"Grampa" He wheezed. "Help"_

 _His body froze as the door creaked open and the light switched on. Heeled footsteps slowly echoes through the room._

 _He covered his mouth with his hands to cover his gasps And whimpers. Little Yugi closed his eyes praying it was a nightmare._

 _"It's your fault." Words escaped her venomous tongue. "You are part of him. He is part of you"_

 _He had absolutely no idea what she was speaking of. Part of who?_

 _Everything went silent. He was sure he could hear his small heart beating in his chest._

 _A cold hand gripped his leg and pulled him from under the bed. Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping one of the maids would hear and help._

 _"I'm sorry, so sorry aunt Missy. For whatever I did." Yugi sniffed._

 _Something in her hand caught his eyes, silver and sharp. She lowered it down, close to his chest. "Do you think, he will feel it too?" Her eyes looked merciless, not a single drop of humanity left in her empty shell of a body. A large toothy smile bent her features, a smile that burnt itself into his skull. It was like she was enjoying the fear, the pain she was causing her poor confused nephew. "I hope so, I want him to feel the loss of the one he eagerly awaits." She almost laughed as she pulled the knife up._

 _Seeing his chance the small boy quickly shot up from underneath her. Trying to run for the door._

 _"I don't think so" Yugi felt a blunt force to his back knocking him into the wooden door and pinning him against it._

 _"Please don't" He begged.._

 _"Let's start with that damn mark of yours." She growled._

 _Pain erupted through Yugi as he felt the cold steal run down his back. He let out a horrified agonising scream. The pain was too much to bear, he could feel himself losing consciousness. Looking down at the small red puddle forming underneath him, he closed his eyes._

 _He felt the cold wood flooring underneath him as he groggily open his eyes. He tried to push himself of the floor put no to avail. It felt like his arms were led weights. He hissed and whimpered a breeze rolled his eyes adjusted he saw the slumped form of a women against the cracked window. Bloody red knife balancing limply in her open hand. She was out cold, had someone come to save him?_

 _Yugi's blood ran cold as he herd to door creak open. Was it the saviour? Was it someone else who would finish what his aunt started? He desperately tried to move his head to see who it was but all his energy was gone. He felt sleepy._

 _He used the last of his energy to scream as someone picked him off the floor._

 _"Yugi, It's okay, it's me. It me." His grandpa soothed as he held him in his arms, being careful to avoid touching his back._

 _"Gramps." Yugi sighed weakly in relief. "I'm so glad your home." He slurred as his heavy eyelids fell._

* * *

Atemu stood motionless. What the hell was that? A vision. No a child…it was Yugi. Oh god, it was a memory. His head shot up to look at the human in front, recoiling his hand from his shoulder.

Yugi was holding to tightly onto the bedpost that his knuckles had turned white. His head was turned away from the king, frame shaking.

"Yugi I'm so so-" Atemu started.

"Get out." Yugi's waving voice demanded.

"I didn't know-"

"GET OUT. LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE." Yugi shouted.

Not only had he never wanted to remember that but something he did, he didn't know how, I was like he re-lived it. Feeling the fear, the pain.

He quickly lifted his hand to stop the bile rising in his throat. Taking deep breaths.

Atemu was torn, guilt washed over him. He had seen that memory without his permission. Yes, it was an accident but the lack of consent made him feel dirty, almost greasy. If Yugi wanted him to leave, that's what he would do.

As he walked to the door and unbolted the chain and locks he was stopped by a heartbreaking sob from behind.

Yugi's legs buckled underneath him, unwilling to hold his weight. He had tried so hard to wait till the king had left but it just would not stay back. Tears streamed from his eyes as that smile and the knife flashed in his mind.

Atemu cursed himself, how on earth could he be leaving him like this? He rushed back, kneeling beside Yugi. Pulling him in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Yugi. I didn't mean to."

Yugi wanted to push him away but somehow feeling his body heat like this, helped ease the anguish a little.

* * *

Heat from the sunlight resting on his face made him grumble awake. Yugi just laid silently for a few moments he was defiantly in bed, was last night all a dream? His eyes felt dry and sore. A pressure on his stomach made him look down. It was a arm. Rubbing his eyes, he looked again. Nope, still there. Oh god… He braced himself as he turned his head to his side. He covered his mouth in surprise. Sleeping peacefully beside him was the king. Images from last night raced in his head. The last thing he remembered was crying in his arms. He slapped himself in the face. How could he do such a thing. Way beyond embarrassed.

He wondered for a few moment though, usually he could feel himself repressing that awful memory, straining to keep it locked up but nothing. no straining, no fighting to keep it down. He actually felt peaceful. Did showing that dark part of his past actually help?

A knock at the door broke the human from his thoughts as Atemu turned over in his sleep.

"Yugi? It's Ryou I've got your clothes." The bunny mans voice could be heard through the door.

Atemu grumbled something, Yugi shot up, not wanting him to wake up. He wasn't sure he could face the king just yet, after last night.

As Yugi tiptoed to the door, he remembered just who's fault it was, why he was in the room in the first place. He unhooked the door a tad, just enough to fit his head through.

"Morning!" Malik chirpily cheered.

Ryou was stood next to him holding a small pile of clothes.

"Malik, Why are you here?" Yugi asked quietly .

"I came to see how your training went" He smiled in response.

Did everyone know about this except him?

Yugi looked at Ryou and glared. "I'm gonna kill you! This is all your fault!" Yugi threatened in a frantic whisper.

"My fault? What is?" Ryou sheepishly looked at the human.

Yugi couldn't stop the angry pout appearing on his lips as he opened the door completely. Relieving Atemu sleeping in his bed.

"Oh." Ryou blinked in shot.

Malik burst out laughing. " I see training went VERY well last night"

Yugi stepped out the room and shut the door. "It's not like that!" He blushed.

"We do actually need to go wake him and tell him his schedule." Ryou rubbed the back of his head.

"No! I can't not after what happened. I can't face him yet."

Malik opened his mouth the say something but received a death look off the human and rabbit and closed his mouth again.

"Please Ryou." Yugi begged.

With a sigh Ryou grabbed something from his pocket and wrote something down. "Fine, but at least go back and leave this for him to find." He handed Yugi the note and also passed him his new clothes. " You should probably change to."

Yugi nodded in appreciation and snook back into the room. After leaving the note on the bedside table. He got to work deciphering his new clothes. White cotton short sleeved shirt, black dress trousers and a light blue suit jacket, small white hearts and spades patterning round the cuff of the sleeves. He felt something in the jacket pocket as he quickly dressed himself. Pulling the object out, relieved a black leather chocker with a white heart printed on the side. He held it in his palm for a few seconds. These clothes were nice yes, but this chocker was defiantly not his style, what was wrong with a nice simple tie? But people had worked hard to make these for today, he could at least humour them by wearing it for a little while. With his conscience getting the better of him, he buckled the chocker round his neck.

He took one last look at Atemu before he left the room.

"You look nice" Ryou complimented, hoping Yugi wasn't too mad at him.

A small smile crept onto the humans face. He couldn't stay angry with him, it wasn't in his nature and plus, he was pretty sure the same thing would have happened no matter what room he was in, the king did seemed pretty tenacious.

"So what's happened last night then?" Malik asked with a creepy grin.

Yugi rubbed his arm anxiously. "I'm not sure but I think, somehow we shared a memory?" It was more of a question than a statement honestly.

"Really? Just that! Boring." Malik groaned, hoping to get some juicy gossip.

"Don't worry to much about it Yugi, it's completely normal for it to happen when you first start to connect with your Yami." Ryou consoled

"It is?"

"HEY RABBIT!" A shrill feminine voice shouted from behind them.

Looking back they could see Vivian storming towards them.

"You are Atemu's personal assistant correct?" She quizzed forcefully.

"Yes…" He answered cautiously.

"Then WHERE is he? He's not in his room… Again!" She growled.

Yugi felt the colour drain from his face. They couldn't exactly tell her the truth. The fact that he had spent literally all night with him and then slept in the same bed as him, because that would sound bad to anyone. He didn't want to be the cause of some large argument or worse, them calling off the marriage.

"He had early meetings this morning. Should I inform him that he is supposed to tell you about his every move?" Ryou lied, raising his eyebrows.

"I guess him being in meetings is a resonance explanation. Tell me, where can I find this 'Mai' person?" She looked down her nose at them.

"Bottom floor, head of staff office in the right wing" Ryou answered obediently.

Without even uttering a thank you or even a nod, she turned round heading for the staircase.

"Such a charming lady."Malik said sarcastically.

"Thank you" Yugi fell against the door in relief. He was honestly so grateful for Ryou covering for him.

"No problem, can't have you getting in trouble on your first day." Ryou winked. "Let's get started, we have much to do"

* * *

Atemu stretched as he groggily opened his eyes. It felt like he had been asleep for days. He honestly hadn't slept that good in years. He sat up, surprised to be not in his own bed before he remembered the previous night. Looking around the room, Yugi was no-where to be seen. He sighed. He hoped that he was feeling better.

A white peace of paper on the desk caught his attention.

Atemu.

Yugi wouldn't let me wake you, so I have noted your schedule for today below. Luckily you don't have that many meetings today.

Grand council – Meeting office – 12pm

Laws enquiries - Seto's office – 2pm

Trail of Dartz Doma – 7pm.

Please remember what Bakura said about the trail.

We will see you tonight, I'm afraid you will have to get your own coffee and lunch today because I don't want Yugi having another heart attack. What did you do? I hope you went easy on the poor human.

Ryou.

Was he still angry with him? Or shy about what they had shared?

It was extremely unlikely of anything shaking him the way that memory shook him. He had involuntarily fallen asleep before he had any time to think, But he was sure no, positive that the wicked women in that memory, his 'aunt' was Cecilia Pegasus. They were related. But there was absolutely no chance of him being a spy, not with her doing that to him, but still…he was so young and it was so cruel. Those crazed eyes an inhuman smile. How could a light fall so low? Was this his fault? He heard it in the vision as clear as day, She wanted to get to him, through Yugi.

Either way, it seemed he was okay for now. He jumped from the bed and walked towards the balcony. He can talk to Yugi later. The first training session hadn't exactly gone as he planned. So hopefully tonight's will be a little more organised.

Opening the doors to the balcony he looked up at his room. Lighting a cigarette, he stuck it in his mouth and hoped onto the piping towards the left. It would probably be the best idea to go back the way he came. It would raise questions if anyone saw him with such bed-head, creased clothes and no shoes. Especially if he ran into Vivian.

Reaching for the wooden ledge of his larger balcony he jumped up gracefully.

The memory kept circling around his mind again and again. A light turned so twisted and evil, even to the point of trying to kill another light. It was making him increasingly frustrated and angry. He seriously needed to get his head straight. Today was important and he knew it. Keeping his emotions under control was crucial, even if he could feel the darkness within him becoming restless.

Tonight was going to be exhausting.


	17. How do you plead part 1

**A/N**

 **Hellooo, so I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it ^_^**

 **My next chapter will be a little late as I'm going on holiday and don't get back till the 6th so I'll be writing when I get back after that :)**

 **I know it must get old me thanking you guys like this every chapter but I really do appreciate it more than I can describe. It makes me feel so honoured that such talented people are reading my story. So again, I love you all!**

* * *

"Well, well It's very unlike you to be here early isn't it Jou? Do you have a temperature or something?" Seto teased casually, finding the captain of the guard about the enter the meeting room.

"Very funny. I'm not late ALL the time. Im on time when it matters!" Jou huffed. "It's not every day I'm invited to a super secret meeting like this. I'm used to just getting my orders off you."

"They just want to question you about Dartz because technically you brought him in." Seto shrugged.

"But I didn't! It was Yugi and Bakura who took him down." Jou protested honestly.

"The council hate the cat and don't trust Yugi yet. You're the only one they trust." The King explained, opening the door to the meeting room.

"I'm flattered" Jou rolled his eyes sarcastically.

The council members were organising various papers on the large round table. Some quietly talking with others. Atemu was sat in his usual position, legs resting up on the table, swinging on the two back legs of the chair. But Seto noted something seemed off about him. His eyes were a thousand miles into the distance As he stared out the window, his face void of any expression. He hasn't seen his cousin this out of it since his first casualty on the battlefield, when this war started. Something was wrong.

"Ah you're here my liege. We can finally start." Shada smiled.

The council all stood as Seto took his seat next to Atemu, who didn't even seem to notice.

"Please sit" Another older member told the shaggy blonde.

"Now that we are here we shall get straight to the main points of today. As you must know by now, We have changed the date of the trail forward to this evening." The older member spoke, as the other various members nodded.

"Are you even listening? This is important!" Isis grumbled at Atemu.

The red king replied with a nod and a small incoherent mutter.

"Jou we have some questions to ask you about Dartz Doma so we can make preparations for tonight."

Atemu wasn't listening what so ever. He had just learned over many years, when to nod and when to agree just to pacify Isis. Last night events swirled through his mind. The agonised look on Yugi's face when he was forced to re-live that horrid memory. He knew that sharing memories happen between those connected. He had been told by the hatter and cat many times, but of all times to share… It was hard to believe that was the face of Cecilia. He had seen her once before, she was young, innocent and beautiful but in that vision, she had ages so much, the innocents gone without a trace. Face twisted by what he could only described as evil. But to do that to her family, her nephew. All the get to him. This was his fault. He suddenly felt very sick. He needed air.

Scraping back off his seat he abruptly sat up and briskly walked out the large glass doors leading to a small section of the private gardens. Atemu leant against the stone wall. His shaking hands reaching in for his cigarette box, only to find it was empty.

With an angry groan, he threw the packet onto the ground.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked earnestly shutting the glass doors behind him as he joined his partner in the gardens.

"I'm surprised they let you leave." Atemu replied.

"There asking Jou things we already know. It's nothing important. Answer me, what's going on? It's been a while since I've seen you so rattled." The taller King demanded.

There was a few moments of silence before Atemu spoke up. " Training didn't go as planned last night."

This spiked Seto's curiosity. " And?"

"We shared a memory from his past."

"But isn't that a good thing? It means your starting to connect." he reasoned

Atemu shook his head. "The memory I saw, Seto It was… I can't-" He struggled with his words.

"Take a breath. Explain slowly." Seto tried to settle him as best he could.

"Yugi and Cecilia are related. She's his aunty"

This almost floored Seto. That, he certainly wasn't expecting. "What."

"Turns out that when she escaped that beast she went back to the human world."

"That's why the blood trail suddenly ended" The king of Aces concluded.

Atemu nodded before he continued " She went back to her family. But all the light she held was gone. The white demon had twisted her. She found Yugi's mark on his back. She tortured him, almost killed him. All to get to me. He was just a child." Atemus voice waved for a moment at the end.

Seto had to process all this for a moment. Everything he was being told was total surprise information. The words spy came to mind but were quickly diminished, especially if she attacked him. A vivid image of the humans back, he quickly took notice of all those scars, in the hospital wing.

So that was her doing.

"It's all my fault." Atemu said barely above a whisper. "It's my fault she cut him to peaces."

"You can't blame yourself." Seto stepped forward, getting right in his cousins face. He sympathised with him, he truly did. But today wasn't the day for him to feel like this. There had only been very few times he had seen the smaller King this bad, It usually took him a while to regain himself. Unfortunately they didn't have time, not today.

"Did you hold the blade? Did you drive that women to madness? You can't blame yourself.." Seto ordered. " Look I know it must have been difficult to see that. But today we are holding one of the most important trials of this war! You need to focus."

Atemu shook his head. Seto was right. Currently down in corridor twenty four, they held one of the most dangerous men in the country. If played rightly this could be a great advantage to claiming victory. For now he would just have to bottle this up. Even if it made him feel sick to his stomach. He couldn't afford to lose himself when things needed to be handled delicately.

"I'm sorry. I'll be fine." The Red King steadied himself.

"Don't be. Look, we will talk about this after tonight. I just need you able-minded for now."

"Trust me. I know how important this is, but I think it will run better if you take the lead tonight."

"Agreed."

* * *

Dartz lifted his head as he heard the light tap of footsteps down the damp dungeon hallway. He immediately tensed, thinking it could be Atemu. He was very surprised he hadn't had a visit from the king last night. He listened further, no, the footsteps were too light, not him.

He started to hear the other prisoners start to shout and threaten whoever it was. His twisted his face in disgust, most of the prisoners in this place were uncivilised filth, he hated being in such a vile place.

The footsteps stopped outside his cell. He rubbed his fuzzy eyes, trying to see in the extremely low lighting created by the small torches.

A hooded figure stood staring into his cage.

"Long time no see Captain Dartz" A feminine voice cooed

"You. But how - how are you here? How did you get in here?" He rose to his feet in shock, rushing to the bars.

"You know my power better than anyone. I can get anywhere I like, just as long as I'm not seen." She giggled.

"This can't be real, you died." He stated.

The figure stayed silent.

"Does the master know about you?" Dartz questioned further.

"Of-course he does, that's why I've come to see you."

Dartz extended his arms out of the cell. "Then what are you waiting for?! Free me! I need to be out of this cesspool."

"No, no no. Pegasus doesn't want you free just yet. You got caught. You deserve this. The captain of his guard needs to be more careful." She relayed the white demon's words.

"Then what is the point of you? Get out of my face if your not going to help!" He spat kicking the shoddy metal bed frame in frustration.

She reached inside her hood and pulled out a small needle filled with purple liquid. " The only way master will forgive you, is if you stick this into the the Bloody Red King ."

"What is that?"

"A special type of potion. I won't ruin the surprise. Do this task, I will come and break you out "

"If you haven't noticed I'm in a cell? How can I? Why don't you do it yourself?"

she laughed loudly. "I'm not crazy. I'm not getting that close. Your trail is today. You just need to taunt him enough to attack you. They won't suspect you have anything dangerous after taking everything from you before throwing you in here."

"Will it hurt him?"

"The pain will be like hell."

Dartz snatched it from her open palm. "Tell the master to consider it done."

* * *

The human and the bunny man were beyond exhausted. After Yugi's initial awe at the magnificent throne room, they had got to work removing various furniture and priceless art. It became a lot easier some guards and servants came to help, but still took all day to move the vast amount of riches and erect the stands. They had only had enough time to grab a quick bite from the kitchens before return to see public starting to file in from the city.

They climbed up the raised podium a few meters away from the throne. And Ryou nervously pulled out his pocket watch.

"Yugi," Ryou started, placing his watch back in his jacket and looking seriously into the humans eyes. " Promise me, before we begin…Swear to me that no matter what happens, you will stay by my side. You absolutely can NOT interrupt or interfere."

Even though he had just met the rabbit man a couple of days ago, Yugi had never heard Ryou use such a tone. Normally his voice had a large hint of softness, every word kind and calm. But this was not like that it was stiff and anxious, hidden fear obvious in his shaken demands.

"Of course, why would I interfere?" Yugi shook his head in confusion.

Letting out a held inward breath, Ryou turned towards the chattering public settling into the stands awaiting the nights activities to begin.

The bunny man looked up to the hatter, hare and cat sitting in their usual spot for trails, on the upper viewing balcony with their legs hanging off the edge. Sipping various tea, Marik had pulled from his hat. The rest of the viewing balcony was empty, strictly off-limits to public and usually used for the VIPs that attended balls or parties. Those three were never really ones to follow rules though, so in the end both Kings had got tired of telling them off and just let them do it.

"Please rise for the King of Hearts , the King of Spades and the grand Royal council." Ryou's tiny voice rose above the excited talking crowd, silencing them immediately.

A nervous air filled the large room as two guards opened the large golden doors. Side by side, Atemu and Seto entered the room. Power and dominant intent flowing off them as they walked the path between the two stands towards the throne.

Yugi noted to himself how different Atemus his eyes looked. They were harsh and intimidating, void of any warmth or mercy. The humans stomach twisted suddenly, as he locked eyes with the King. A unseen shiver ran down the humans body. Yugi felt extremely sorry for this Dartz guy. Even if the bastard thrown him off a moving carriage. All people had been telling him is that he was evil and needed to pay, but he honestly had no idea what he had done.

Atemu's eyes softened a little as he noticed the incredulous look on Yugi's face. Reminding himself that he must stay strong and seated for him. He usually loved the look of fear in his victims eyes, but if he ever scared Yugi that much, he would never forgive himself.

A flash of Yugi screaming in pain as Missy sliced down his back shot through his mind as he sat stiffly in his throne. He felt anger bubbling to the surface, the darkness inside him almost getting off on his new anger, helping it grow and scratch the surface. He shook his head, took a deep breath and demanded to himself to get a grip. He just couldn't understand why these memories, that weren't even his, haunted him so.

It hit Yugi suddenly, as he watched Atemu sit in his oversized, yet detailed and beautiful throne, just how very small he felt in all of this. It hit him that he was standing in a giant palace, starting his new job, of being the personal assistant for the incredibly powerful figure sitting in that chair. He mentally cursed himself for how he had spoken to him the night before. Was this really the same person? He was defiantly getting the complete opposite vibe from the man in the throne, from the man he fell asleep with last night.

Seto stood to the side of the throne, a little ahead. He looked back at his cousin and asked quietly " You ready?"

Atemu nodded silently.

Seto uncomfortably clenched his jaw, not completely convinced his cousin was as stable as he had let on earlier. Even so, now it was far to late to change anything.

He gestured towards the guards to bring the prisoner fourth. Bowing their heads they exited the throne room.

"So."Malik started, his ears twitching as he sipped his personal favourite, minty tea. "Atemu doesn't look like a happy little bunny today does he?"

"I think the correct word is ' distracted ' " Marik set his cup down.

"How long do you reckon it will take him to snap Dartz neck?" Malik swung his legs wildly, accidentally splashing the cat, sat next to him, with hot tea.

"Hopefully, he will stick to his word and let Seto handle this." Bakura grunted, patting down his wet tail.

The hatter and hare both looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you MET Atemu?" Malik asked sarcastically.

"Yup. Not gonna happen. I can almost feel the darkness seeping from that throne." The hatter agreed.

"Quiet" The cat hushed as the golden doors opened, with a tense creak.

In walked two fully armoured guards, swords sheathed at their side. Behind them Dartz followed in a semi-strut. A confident smirk on his lips, even if his arms were not only cuffed behind his back but also chained together.

Seto's eyes narrowed into a chilling glare and Atemus hands balled into fists as the odd eyed man approached. The reason so many innocent lives had been lost and tortured, the reason so many were widowed or orphans. Why Tace was coated in a unseen cover of crimson and the faint smell of copper filled the air.

Lastly Jou held up the rear. In his newly fixed up armour. The shaggy blond gave a quick greeting nod to Yugi up at the stands before forcing Dartz to his knees.

"You certainly look confident." Seto calmly stated, looking down at the criminal.

"Nice trick, you will have to tell me how you did it." Dartz shook his metal cuffs that kept his hands bound behind his back.

"My own design. Blocks your power. Spell on the cuffs so strong not even your precious Peggy could break it." Seto smirked.

"That's Dictator or Master Pegasus to you" Dartz growled.

"Oh, did that hit a nerve?"

"Hardly." Dartz regained his composed demeanour

"The heinous crimes you have committed in your pitiful existence are punishable by death. There is absolutely no doubt you are guilty to several first degree crimes, and obviously more that we don't know about. But the rules state that I must ask you, HOW do you plead?" Seto boomed stepping down the throne stairs.

Odd eyes spun around looking around the room, totally ignoring the white kings question. "I can't almost feel the bloodlust from your public, but most of all from you" He spoke turning to face Atemu directly. "Why so quiet?"

"You scared?" The Red King covered a small grin forming on his face.

"Scared? Of course not. Your desire for my blood only excites me further." Dartz replied.

"Good. I want to see the look of terror in your eyes as I rip out your heart later." Dark words escaped Atemus mouth.

Ryou to slapped his palm to his face in exasperation and Yugi's head snap towards the king, a considerable confused and disorientated look on the humans face. Did he just say that? That voice didn't even sound like his, It was so chilling.

"He almost lasted five whole minutes." Marik said stuffing his face with a frosted bun.

"Looks like poor Yugi's gonna find out the hard way about our king's 'little' problem" Malik sighed.

Bakura remained silent. Either way, Atemu was his best friend and he was getting so much worse. The fact he was already losing himself so early was the proven point. For the first time in many years , he was deeply worried.

Vivian smiled in the front row of the stands. This new side of her fiancé she was seeing was delicious and she absolutely loved it. This was the king she wanted to marry. She yearned for more. She wanted to see how brutal he could be.

"I hope that's a promise, I would love to see you try it. Especially when your not hiding like a yellow-dog behind these magic cuffs."

Seto looked towards Yugi, seeing the look on the small humans face he shot a warning glance to Atemu. Who in turn merely shrugged at his cousin and sat back, crossing his arms. He forgot how much he enjoyed trails, how fun it was to break them then hear them beg for mercy. A small voice that shouted inside his mind that he needed to stop, begging him to control himself. But that was silenced by the ever growing, ever restless darkness inside of him.

"That right Seto, Muzzle your hound."

"I said HOW do you plead?" The King of Spades stuck up a hand behind him to stop the Atemu, before he could start arguing again.

"I'm going to go with NOT guilty." He shrugged.

"How dare you. HOW dare you plead your innocents when I can practically taste the essence of death radiating from you. The people in here all came too see you punished for your obvious guilt, you absolute stain."

Seto didn't bother shutting his cousin up this time, his feelings matched his.

Yugi felt a large shudder pass over him as his whole body went from normal to freezing point instantly. Like somebody had thrown Icy water on him. He tried his hardest to stop the violent shivering that his body involuntarily started but it impossible. Why was it suddenly so cold? Why was nobody else cold? Was he sick?

"What's wrong Yugi?" Ryou looked behind at the struggling human.

"I don't know! I'm so cold. Like ice! Aren't you?" Yugi asked through chattering teeth.

The feeling of dread passed over Ryou as the human spoke. This wasn't good.

"It's good to know I've got fans. I don't see myself as guilty. You say I was committing crimes but to me, I has having the time of my life watching the light disappear from their eyes. It's not law breaking for me it's a hob-"

Seto didn't have time to stop him before Atemu was halfway across the room, driving his buckled boot into Dartz face, sending him flying back, landing with a thud and a clink as he hit the marble flooring, his chained digging into his back.

Dartz groaned in pain and surprise. He cursed these cuffs for draining his power! He hadn't even seen him coming. He felt the needle he had strapped to his tricep, hidden well under his scraggy long sleeved shirt , they had forced him to wear, and mentally thanked the heavens that it didn't become dislodged when he hit the floor.

"ATEMU." Seto shouted.

Yugi had grabbed Ryou's arms purely on instinct in shock. His breathing was heavy and he was positive it was getting colder, he could feel his fingertips and feet even going completely numb.

He was long past listening to his cousin, as he slowly walked up the odd eyes man struggling on his back to get up. Just as he managed to sit himself up, for Atemu to kick him back down, before dominantly placing his boot over the criminals throat.

"I DARE you to finish your sentence." Atemu growled, pressing down on his wind pipe, making Dartz gasp in pain. " I beg you you to give me a reason to crush your throat right here."

Vivian smiled widely as she leaned forward to get a closer look. The crowd behind her were completely silent, caught between the sight in front of them and horrified or insulted at the words that had escaped the criminals lips.

Dartz gasped for air as the pressure got relieved when the red king was pulled back. Atemu , already on attack mode, span to counter whoever it was but found his cousin starring at him with fury.

"Calm the hell down and sit down…before I make you." He whispered through gritted teeth. "Are you trying to scare the human?"

For a few moments both stared each other down, before he turned, headed back up to the throne. He wanted to make Dartz suffer, he wanted to hurt him bad, but Seto was right. He had got carried away for a few moments. God knows how what Yugi must think of him now. Right now, Atemu couldn't even bare to look up at the him.

The guards pushed Dartz back up on his knees. The man laughed as he spat the blood from his mouth on the clean floor. He could feel his power returning to him. That attack must have cracked the cuffs enough to let little bits of power sneak through. Perfect…time to get rid of these blasted restraints. Maybe not as powerful as the King Seto had let on.

"Enjoy yourself while you can! Because soon… Tace will be bathed in fire and deafened by the screams of the Jabberwocky once more." A nasty smile grew on his face.

The court room erupted into panicked chatter, gasps and small shrieks at the mention of the object of their past nightmares. The threat of that giant mechanical beast that laid devastation in its wake in the last time once again being active.

Seto and Atemu shared a look. They were right, Yugi was indeed in Danger.

"Jabberwocky." Yugi breathed. " I thought you said it was destroyed?" Yugi looked at Ryou, hoping for the bunny man to agree with him. The quell the rising panic in his body.

Ryou could only look at his feet in shame. He didn't mean to lie to him, he just didn't want to scare him..

As the panic and chatter in the room got louder, Atemu stood up and roared "SILENCE" immediately reducing the room to shocked shuffling of feet and creaking of the old palace walls.

"Oh, Seems they remember last time our pet was activated" Dartz chuckled.

"End this now Seto. Before I completely lose my temper." The Red King warned.

"And you know what? After this. I'm going to make sure you suffer." Dartz tone changed suddenly.

"Oh yeah? And how, pray tell do you plan to accomplish that?" Atemu grunted

"I'm going to make sure that I'm the one that nails your little light into the Woki. Trust me when I say… I'm going to do it nice and slow and make you watch, as the one you waited so long for screams for your help, while we shut him inside it and throw away the key."

The room went silent.

Atemu could has hear his heart pounding, could feel his mind becoming cloudy.

All he could see was red.


	18. How do you plead part 2

**A/N**

 **Here's the next chapter :) really hope you enjoy it!**

 **Really enjoyed writing this chapter! Especially the garden scene hehe.**

 **Anyways, as always love all you beautiful people. Thank you so much for taking time to read and thanks for reviewing! You guys are amazing!**

* * *

His breath heaved as he felt the darkness scratching from within him, like fire filling his lungs. He groaned as he intensely gripped his forehead, mind pounding as the power clawed like an animal trying to escape. Golden light shone through his fingers as a golden eye appeared , shining vividly.

Slowly one by one, the candles around the room diminished, like a whisper, hushing the stands completely. Plunging the throne room into darkness. Even the moon and stars outside had disappeared from the night sky.

"Ryou what's happening." Yugi asked nervously, feeling the bunny man grab hold of his arm. Not sure if it was to make him feel better or the other way round.

"Shadow realm." Ryou replied breathlessly.

The King started to glow with a purple aura as the power built within, he turned slowly to face the convicted. All humanity lost from his eyes. Pupils sharpened into beast like slits. The golden eye shining on his forehead. In the blink of an eye he extended his hand throwing a blast of dark energy towards Dartz.

Seeing his chance the odd eyed man span, the dark energy impacted with his cuffs shattering them into peaces, but the force threw him forward. Catching his fall, he growled in pain as his arms started to burn from the Kings energy blow.

"Do you think this frightens me?" Dartz laughed as he stood. " You forget who I work for! This isn't my first dance in the shadow realm. Lets illuminate this room, shall we?" With a click of his fingers wooden fence surrounded the stands suddenly set ablaze.

The civilians started to panic, pushing and shoving for the exit.

"Please, quickly but calmly make your way out!" Jou tried t calm the terrified crowd.

Seto rolled up his sleeves and took a deep breath, summoning the power within him, he used all he could to extinguish the flames but they were powerful, the more he tried the more fierce they roared. Sweat rolled down his temple as he changed his strategy, Using his power to direct the flame away from innocents trying to escape

With a snarl Atemu waved his hand, causing a black halted sword to appear before him. With unearthly speed, he appeared beside the odd eyes man, swinging his darkness drenched blade for his chest. Dartz leapt back and grabbing the Kings arm, with great force hurled him towards the burning stands and into the panicking crowd.

Odd eyes laughed and turned his attention towards the two lights up on the podium. His face pulled into a perverted smile. "Wouldn't my master be happy if a brought you to him, little red light"

He took a step forward but halted as the cat and hatter appeared protectively in front of the lights. "I don't think so"

"Don't you turn your back on me!" Atemu called, pushing the civilians out of the way as he got to his feet.

Smirking, Dartz held up his hands towards the blazing fire. Manipulating the fire, the odd eyes man started to fling fire towards the King. Atemu ducked and weaved out the way. Giving Seto extra hard job of protecting the public as fire started to explode all around the throne room. With a flick of his sword Atemu reflected one of the fireballs back towards the criminal.

Dartz held up his hands to defend the incoming fire. It exploded on impact, flashing brightly, blinding him.

Sprinting forward the Red King used the broken steps to jump into the air, slashing down towards Dartz. Barely avoiding Atemu as his vision cleared, side stepping out the way. The sword cut close, slicing through his long hair.

Using his force energy, Odd eyes knocked the sword out of the Red Kings hands sending it flying towards the throne. He quickly reached for the hidden needle, with Atemu being so close, but before he could grab it, he felt the Kings hand grab a fist full of his hair from behind. Atemu boomed as he smashed Dartz, head first into the wall. Odd eyes grabbed his pounding head as he slid down the stone bricks. The Red King ran back for his sword.

"Time to end this." Atemus eyes shone crimson..

Picking himself up and wiping the blood dripping from a wound on his brow, Dartz sneered. "Agreed." Reaching under his arm for the needle. He let out a inward sigh of relief, as he felt it was still intact.

A sudden feeling of dread washed over Yugi, seeing the twisted smile break its way onto the Kings face. Was he enjoying this? A vision of Missy flashed into his mind. That face, it was just like hers before she slicked into him. He had to stop this. Somehow he knew that if Atemu killed Dartz here, the soft side Yugi had witnessed last night, would be gone forever. He could not, no absolutely would not, let Atemu go the same way as his aunt.

Before he could think about what he was doing, Yugi jumped down off the podium avoiding Bakura or Marik grabbing him, sprinting towards the two fighters.

"Shit!" The cat cursed, jumping off after him.

Malik threw grabbed the railing, jumping over the vip balcony using the curtains to break his fall.

Marik reached inside his hat pulling out his rod quickly.

Atemu shouted as he dove forward swinging his sword. Dartz snickering as he lunged towards the King with the needle.

Without warning, Yugi leapt between them holding out his arms, blocking Atemu's way to Odd eyes. The human Looked straight into the Kings cat-like slit eyes with determination.

A small voice inside Atemu told him to go through whoever it was to get to Dartz. But suddenly realising it was his small light blocking the way something clicked, he tried to stop himself, pulling back but feared it was too late.

When the two fighters came to a halt with the small human in the middle, time seamed to stand still…

Ryou let out a loud breath in reprieve. Atemu's sword had halted just before the humans neck. Tip landing in the small white leather heart on Yugi's choker. Something twanged in Yugi's back but he blanked it as the candles suddenly came back to life, re-igniting. The human was caught in the Kings furious stare.

Taking action the White King ordered quickly." Restrain him! Take him back to the dungeons! His sentence will still be carried out at a later date!" Seto could sense Atemu was currently incapable of words. Even he was a little shell shocked at the unexpected interruption.

Vivian hissed in fury at the interruption, hiding behind one of the palace guards.

The remaining guards and Jou tackled Dartz to the ground before he could regain himself and chained his arms up roughly. He tried to fight back but was far to exhausted from his fight with the King, Pain pounding through his head.

Something rolling towards Ryou, hitting his shoe. It caught the bunny mans it up carefully, It looked like some kind of empty needle. The tiniest drop of blood on the prick at the end.

Atemu flung the sword to the side, turning away from the human to face the throne. The fury he had felt for Dartz diminished, replaced with new found anger, anxiety and fear. His fists shook as he clenched them tight.

Everybody held their breath. The two large doors slammed shut, behind the guards dragging Dartz back to the dungeons, breaking the silence. The tension between the King and the human could be felt, thick and heavy.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING!? I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" Atemu roared spinning to face the human.

"I had to stop you from making a huge mistake!"

"You saw what type of monster he is! He deserved it."The King spat back.

"I was trying to save you!"You argued.

"Save me?" Atemu laughed. " if you hadn't noticed I was one about to end that sick son of a bitch"

"I was trying to save you from yourself you idiot! You looked so evil, so dark. You looked like you were enjoying it. Im not sure what, but something told me I had to stop this. Something told me that if you killed him you would have lost yourself. I couldn't let you slip the same way she did. Because … you looked just like Missy out there."

This stunned the King to silence. Shame and guilt filled his body with realisation of how he must have looked, how scared Yugi must have been, seeing him brutally attacking Dartz Like that.

Furious quick paced clicking of sharp heals stormed passed Atemu.

"How dare you speak to your King like that!" Vivian screamed, slapping Yugi across the face roughly. The engagement ring on his finger slashing his cheek. "Your job is to be a GOOD OBEDIENT little slave. You will never question your King again, or it will be your head

!" She threatened.

The King grabbed her wrist furiously pulling her back towards him, away from the light.

Turning his back to them both, Yugi ran through the double doors out of the throne room.

"Are you okay my dear?" Vivian turned and smiled, getting the wrong idea about him clutching her wrist, stroking it gently.

Atemu pushed her back roughly. Vivian gasped in shock as she lost her footing, falling back onto the marble floor.

"Don't you dare, call any of me friends slaves ever again." The Kings furious red orbs looking down at her.

"Friends? These servants? Don't make me laugh!" She argued back.

"There's no point explaining to you because you obviously won't understand caring for someone except for yourself. I realise back in your fathers estate you could say, and do whatever the hell you pleased, you spoilt brat. But your in MY palace now so I suggest you learn some manners." Atemu seethed.

Vivian was awe-struck, never in her life had she been talked to like that. She blinked and opened her mouth, but found she was completely wordless.

Atemu completely blanking her and briskly walked over her, following Yugi through the doors.

* * *

Yugi stormed down the corridors clutching his aching cheek. Not really knowing where just needed to get away from him… No from them, Atemu and that bitch he was marrying.

He wasn't sure why they where getting wed at first, but now it was completely clear. Those two were obviously made for each other, both terrible people. The small human burst through two large wooden doors, completely ignoring the guards calling at him from the hallway.

The humans anger momentarily subsided as he stepped outside into beautiful moon illuminated gardens. He slowly followed a cobblestone path that led through many rose grown archways, lit by small flame lantern, leading further down. The human gasped as it opened up to a giant stunning marble fountain, with detailed stone carvings of dridons stood at the very top.. The stars shone in the reflection of slow flowing water. It was breathtaking. Yugi approached slowly. Dipping his fingers into the water slowly. Gazing at his own reflection. His breath deepened as he tried to stifle the tears forming in his eyes.

What the hell was he doing here, really? A world he knew nothing about? Why couldn't he have had a normal life with normal friends and a normal family. But no, here he was. In this curious, completely bonkers, upside-down yet wonderful world. Friends with a rabbit, a hare, a cat and whatever the hatter is… And utterly falling hard for that, dark, smug, sexy bastard. Who was possibly evil, no less. He hated himself for it. How dare he like someone like him? He almost killed someone right in front of him. His instincts demanded he was bad, and he had to get away but something in Yugi just wouldn't listen. It was almost like he was drawn to him.

The hurt look on the Kings face when he had told Atemu that he reminded him of his aunt flashed in his mind. Yugi bit his lip in guilt. Maybe he had been alittle extreme there. Yes, he was about to kill that man but in all accords he did deserve it. He was evil and a murderer. It wasn't like he was going around killing innocents, But it didn't make up for the way he exploded at him though, and that witch he was marrying slapping him.

Yugi scoffed and rolled his eyes. Obedient slave? Fine. If that's what they want that's what they will get.

He felt feverous and back was starting to sting, had Dartz hit him from behind when he was trying to stop Atemu? His adrenalin was running too high back then to feel much so it was possible he wasn't feeling it until now.

Wiping away his tears, he grabbed a handful of water and splashed it over his face. The human hissed as the water stung, as it washed over his aching cheek and the cut her engagement ring had left. That was going to leave a nasty bruise.

"Does that hurt?" A low voice asked, concerned.

"What the hell do you care?" Yugi seethed, frustration resurfacing as he heard the Kings voice.

"Of-course I do! You're my light." The King commanded.

"Oh is that right? I thought you and your wife wanted a obedient slave." The human growled.

"Yugi-" The King started grabbing the humans arm.

"Stay the hell away from me." Yugi pulled his arm away, walking away.

"Vivian had no right to say those things. I promise you that's not how I feel…I'm sorry" Atemu tried. "Please, Just listen to me. Let me explain, then if you want I'll keep my distance and stay away from you.."

Yugi stopped in his tracks. His fists balled. Something he found annoying about himself was how forgiving how damn soft he was with things like this.

He huffed sitting on the opposite edge of the fountain. " Fine. I'm listening."

"We are called Yami's for a reason Yugi, there's true darkness inside all of us. But for me, it's almost like a sickness. A sickness that's growing rapidly and taking over me, all because of this." He explained, grabbing the puzzle around his neck. "These weapons are powerful and they come with a warning. They must not be used until both halves of light and dark are together. But I was weak. I couldn't protect my family and if I hadn't used it, Seto would have died." Atemu shook his head as he walked over to one of the roses, gently plucking to off the stem. "I swore to myself, that was the only time I would use the power, but this war started and the power it gave me felt like an addiction. Over time, the darkness in me grew, blinding my senses. The only thing I had in my mind was winning this war by any means and unfortunately that is where I got my nickname ' Bloody Red King.' What you saw tonight, that was me at my worst and I tried, truly I did. I honestly didn't want to scare you. But I promise you when I say I will NEVER hurt you or anyone I care for. " He voice quietened to just above a whisper as he picked of petals and dropped them into the fountain.

Yugi crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Running everything he had just heard through his mind. He certainly had scared him more than he cared to admit. But if he used that puzzle to help his family, to protect the kingdom. He couldn't exactly blame him. He knew he would make that same choice. But he had tried to keep this 'sickness' down for him. Which was worth something… Wasn't it?

"Maybe I was a little harsh saying you were like Missy."Yugi sighed.

"I'm so sorry Yugi, for Vivian too. Honestly, for this disaster of a night. Please, give me another chance." The King apologised sitting next to the small light. Atemu's eyes softened as he gently rubbed his thumb over the humans sore cheek, guiding the humans face to meet his.

"Why are you marrying her?" The question escaped Yugi before he could stop himself.

"It's complicated." He shook his head.

"You told me you don't believe in love" Yugi eyes him suspiciously.

There was a long pause as he took a deep breath. The human caught the King eyes lower to his lips before meeting his eyes. The little light could feel his cheeks beginning to burn.

"D-do you love her?" Yugi stuttered.

"Why do you care?" Atemu chuckled lowly.

"I don't. I Just wondered. I couldn't care less." Yugi huffed, crossing his arms and closing his eyes moodily.

"Is that so?"

Yugi almost felt winded, his eyes shot open as he felt the Kings lips meet his own.

* * *

"Calm down, please tell me what happened." Valon pleaded watching his odd eyed lover pace repeatedly, in the cell across from him.

Dartz muttered incoherent words to himself as he walked back and forth in his cell. Uncharacteristic panic etched onto his face.

"Come on, you have been this way since they dragged you back. Was it the King? Did he do something?"

Dartz shook his head. Grabbing his hair in stress.

"Well?" A feminine voice questioned, stalking out from the shadows, purple hood shadowing her face. "Did you inject the King?"

Dartz slumped forward holding onto the cell bars. "Tell me" He started. "What exactly does that potion do?"

"DID you inject the King?" She ignored his question, replacing with her own.

"almost, It was unexpected-"

"What happened." She interrupted, a new sharp edge to her usual calm tone.

"The human, The new light he-"

"Please tell me you didn't. Please say this is a joke."

"I didn't expect him to jump between us!" Dartz defended.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! You know how important Yugi is to Pegasus's plan!" She almost screamed.

"It wasn't like I injected him on purpose!"

"What will it do to him?" Valon interrupted the arguing pair.

"I don't know. That potion was meant for Yamis, not lights. I have no idea what reaction it will cause and to a human to less." She shook her head. "But I'll tell you something." She launched forward grabbing hold of the odd eyed Knights bloody shirt. "He had better survive, or it won't be the bloody red King you have to worry about"


	19. Interrupted heat

**A/N**

 **Hellooo! Here's the next chapter I hope you guys like it :) I had especially fun writing the first bit. Which leads me to think I may have to pump the rating up to M if it keeps going the way it is! Lol**

 **I'm very excited to write the next chapter! :D**

 **Sorry about some little mistakes I make sometimes ^^ I'll do my best to spot these when I proof read :D**

 **Special thanks to - s2Teennovelist , King of Doors, Hiei Dragon Girl, Sunrise Phoenix, Nobody XX, Akira45**

 **You guys make me so happy! I get so excited to see what you think :)**

 **Please Review if you have time ^_^**

* * *

With a inward moan of delight, Yugi unconsciously swung his arms around the Kings neck. His mind clouded into a blurred mess. Unsure if the bells ringing in his head were that of alarm or pleasure, but he truly didn't care. His eyes fluttering shut as the King lightly licked the humans lips begging for entrance. With a shocked gasp, Yugi obeyed happily. Atemu quickly gained dominance as he explored the smaller mans mouth. The heat scorched between them as the King leant his weight onto him, straddling the human, pinning him to the marble fountain below. Yugi wasn't sure what he was doing exactly but he just followed his hearts and certainly his lower insists. His hands tracing down the Kings red jacket and started roughly pulling open the buttons. The King growled in excitement, he could feel himself loosing his mind to the passion. The only thing roaring through his mind and body was how much he wanted the man below him, right this second. He slipped his fingers under the humans belt. Before suddenly something caused his senses to grind to a halt.

He felt a presence behind them somewhere, they were being watched. He had to stop,

If they were caught by the wrong person, everything he worked for could be over. He was so close to filling his intense desire for the human, he was going to make sure to slowly murder whoever was interrupting them.

With a growl he pulled himself off the human, taking a deep breath to calm his raging 'libido'.

Yugi huffed at the loss of contact, silently lost in his own world, blinking into space, slightly confused about what just happened.

The thick rose bushed behind them stirred. Atemu spun round and shot his fiercest glare.

* * *

Dumb squeaked as Dee quickly covered his brothers mouth silencing him. Both frozen in fear seeing the Kings mighty death glare, before he turned his back to them facing the human.

"Did he see us?! Are we dead? We're so dead!" Dumb whispered in panic.

"You're such an idiot! we almost got caught because of you" Dee said frantically.

"Me? This was your idea!" The brown haired boy argued

"That's not the point" Dumb grunted. " THE POINT, is that we must go tell Lady Vivian!" He snickered, pushing up his glasses. "Then that bastard will pay!"

"What are you watching" A happy voice sung, a figure laying beside them under the bushes.

"The King has a secret lo-" The tweedles stopped themselves, turning their heads to see a hare-eared man with messy, dirty blonde hair.

"Who are you?" Dumb asked, scrunching his nose.

"Oh that's right, We haven't been introduced, but I believe you have met my boyfriend." Malik smiled mischievously.

With that, the tweedles were both roughly dragged from under the bush by their legs. Trying to keep in the cries of terror as the hatter stood over them, looking down at them angrily, pointing the exposed dagger of the rod to their necks.

"We don't appreciate you spying on our friends." Malik seethed, dusting himself off.

* * *

With all his mixed feelings and exhaustion setting in from the trail, it started to blur his senses and for the life of hi, he couldn't tell who it was watching them. He couldn't just get up and leave Yugi all alone though after that either. He didn't want to scare him by telling them they were being spied on. He hoped to the heavens that it was just some nosey servants and not anyone too important. He had told the guards behind him not to let anyone pass without permission anyway.

Calming himself, he kneeled on the floor next to the dazed human, attempting to push his anxiety aside. "Does that answer your question?" The King asked, looking up a Yugi. The moonlight shone down on him magnificently. Yugi's bright eyes locking with his. The King couldn't help but gulp, as his stomach flipped. He felt so weak. What the hell was happening to him?

"No," Yugi choked out, "Quite the opposite really."

Atemu chuckled at the incredulous look on the humans face.

"There you both are!-Oh I didn't mean to interrupt" Ryou stopped, taking a step back, blushing slightly.

Atemu stood up and shook his head. "What's is it Ryou?"

"Well-um… The grand council is looking for you." The bunny man explained.

The King let out a giant groan of irritation. No doubt wanting a meeting about tonight's disastrous trail and what the next steps will be… Or in other words Isis scolding him or hours over what just happened. Seto probably had a thing or two to say as well.

"Vivian, also requests your presence" Ryou added.

On second thought, getting told off by the council sounded more appealing. Vivian was most defiantly furious and he had seen her anger first hand on a servant back at her fathers estate.

Yugi sat upright, it felt like all the wind had been knocked out of him. Yanked straight back into reality. What he had just done becoming vividly evident. He had just kissed the King. Who was engaged and to be married. Shame and guilt cursed through his veins. Yes Vivian was a veil women with all the charm of an angry bull but she didn't deserve this. It was mostly his fault, he could have pushed him away. But in that moment though, when their lips met it was like time had stood still. He shook his head. He felt pathetic, like some love-sick child.

Their eyes connected once more, Atemu flinched back at the hurt present in those purple orbs. Looking away quickly, the human stood and immediately started walking back up to the palace.

Atemu opened his mouth to call out but couldn't find his words. To shout after him would only push his luck further. He needed to give Yugi space. Much had happened tonight and not only for him.

"Follow him, Make sure he finds his way safely." The King ordered.

"Of course" The bunny man nodded, quickly rushing down the path after Yugi.

When they were out of sight, Atemu rested his head in his hands and for the first time, questioned himself.

Was he doing the right thing, marrying Vivian?

"Hey! Stop!" A squeaky, struggling voice cried as Dumb was thrown roughly through the rose bush, gaining many small thorny scratches on the way.

Atemu pulled his head up in surprise, seeing the small boy rub his aching back in front of him.

"Get off me you filthy animal" Dee spat, being dragged by his leg behind Malik as he walked through the archway to the fountain, followed by the hatter.

"We found some pests in your garden" Malik dropped the boy.

Atemu rubbed his chin. So it was the tweedles that caught them. It was a bloody good job the hatter and hare were here. That could have been troublesome indeed.

"You need to be more careful, if your gonna get hot in public with your light." Hatter teased, raising his eyebrows.

"My personal garden isn't exactly public and I didn't plan on that happening." The King snapped, hiding his embarrassment.

"Nether-the-less. These little perverts were watching you two get heavy!" Malik laughed, stealing dumbs glasses and throwing them into the fountain.

"HEY! YOU BETTER GET THOSE BACK YOU FLEA BITTEN FREAK." Dee shouted.

"We heard them saying they were going to tell Vivian." Hatter told the King seriously.

"Really." Atemu said darkly, with a roll of his tongue "How did you get in my garden?" Atemu stood over the brothers.

"W-we f-followed the mistress earlier. But this place is so big, we got lost in the maze." They shuddered under the Kings murderous gaze.

"And you wish to tell Vivian what you saw tonight." Atemu leant down, a threatening look on his face.

"W-what if we do? It's not like you love her!" Dee squeaked, finding the smallest bit of confidence.

The Kings arm shot out and grabbed the small boys neck squeezing it tightly.

"You will NOT tell her anything." Atemu was absolutely not in the mood for this. He was tired, frustrated , adrenalin from earlier was fading and his body was starting to ache from the fight. " because If you do, I promise this time… I will not stop. I'll make sure to snap you both in half."

A terrified squeal from the brothers as the Red King released his hand from Dee's neck proved that his threat worked.

* * *

Yugi yawned sleepily as he opened his bedroom door. It had been a long day and when this tired, he was prone to doing stupid, drastic things. For instance, his mind was set on storming down there and telling Atemu that kiss was a mistake and that it wouldn't happen again, he should be focusing on his wife. Even if the thought of them together angered him more than he cared on admitting.

"Thanks again for showing me the way. I'll get used this place eventually" Yugi gave the bunny a half-hearted smile as stepped inside.

Ryou honestly felt bad for the human. He wasn't sure what had happened between them but it wasn't hard to guess. It was only natural for a light to feel attracted to the yami. It wasn't his fault that Atemu was confused himself. Inner turmoil between what he wanted and what he should do. Yes he needed the numbers but he had been waiting for Yugi for so long. Everyone could tell how distracted the King had been since they arrived.

"Well I have some things I need to collect from the market tomorrow and some bits to post." He decided to leave out the fact that those letters to post were actually several hundred engagement party invitations. " Why don't you join me? And I did promise to show you around after all"

He understood there were risks, but the small human needed the distraction. Getting some fresh air outside the palace walls would be good for him. Plus…Tace was the most guarded city in the country and the Trackers would have felt something if any of Pegasus's men were close. And it wouldn't be for long, like a couple of hours at the most.

"I'd love too!" Yugi nodded happily. He had wanted to see the city for some time now. The way everybody talked about it, It seemed magical. Sad that he was unconscious for most of the ride in.

"Well how about I meet you at the palace gate about nine tomorrow morning? Just ask one of the servants of show you if you get lost again. I just have a few tasks to do in the morning before we leave."

With that task being attempting to convincing the King to let him take Yugi out for alittle bit. Ryou rubbed his head, that was going to be a huge chore.

"Goodnight then, I'll see you in the morning" Yugi nodded as he closed his bedroom door and locked it, before walking over and locking the balcony doors. He defiantly didn't want any unwanted 'visitors' tonight.

All he wanted was his glorious bed. He flumped down and lazily stripped down to his briefs, throwing the clothing onto the floor. The duck feather pillows seemed to help nurse his aching head as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _Yugi stood groggily. The bright light hurt his eyes. Sun blazing above him and lush grass, framed by thick trees and familiar cracked paving lay beneath his feet. In the distance towards the end of the path sat a old weeping willow. The same willow that was in his garden at home._

 _W-was he home?_

 _That's when he heard it…sobbing. Someone was crying. It sounded like it came from the drooping willow._

 _He slowly took small steps towards that tree, something told him to find out who was crying, he wanted to help, to sooth the hysterical whimpering._

 _His steps became faster the closer he got, the sun above him shrouded by dark angry sounding clouds. The trees twisted and misshaped, their leaves falling from the branches.. The grass wilted, the ground cracked. A stray bolt of lightning hitting one of the decaying trees caused them to cast alight, creating a giant wall of fire around him. The willow in the distance contorted and grew, changing shape into what looked like a large birdcage._

 _As Yugi approached the rusted cage bars, a figure could be seen clutching its knees, head buried between._

 _"Who… are you?" Yugi asked, trying to raise his voice over the deafening roar of fire behind him._

 _"You know who I am." The figure sniffed, picking itself up from the ground." I'm the power you fear! The power you pushed down and denied"_

 _The figure looked like the double of Yugi. It's eyes were two glowing golden orbs. It's clothing was torn and tattered and the eye shape was permanently burnt onto its forehead._

 _"WHY DID YOU LOCK ME AWAY?!" It screamed, running to the bars, face to face with Yugi._

 _"You were hurting people, killing people! Those children, Servants… Everyone" Yugi argued._

 _"They deserved it!" It seethed._

 _"No they didn't. I don't want to hurting anyone else!" Suddenly the rusty bars Yugi clutched, crumbled in his hands._

 _"Something in your system is causing my cage to weaken." The double laughed. "I'm giving you the chance to let me out now. Before the cage completely crumbles. Let me help you. Accept me as a part of yourself." It begged._

 _He didn't want to let this thing in, this chaotic power. He couldn't risk it, couldn't risk hurting his knew friends, these people who had been so kind, showed true hospitality and given him food, clothes, a home._

 _"The clock is ticking Yugi. You don't have long before that drug crumbles this cage to dust and I'm free. Make your choice. If you don't accept me before then, I will take everything from you." It warned._

* * *

Yugi gasped awake, his body drenched in cold sweat. Panting, he rubbed his forehead.

What a odd dream. Obviously due to all the mixed emotions from last night. He felt flushed and his body shook violently. He needed to get a grip of himself. It was only his second day of work and he couldn't let one nightmare stop him.

He had to be strong today. He had to march up there before meeting Ryou and tell Atemu last night was a mistake. He was no home wrecker and he was not going to get in the way of a marriage, just for a silly crush. He obviously felt something for the women, otherwise he wouldn't by getting wed, he wouldn't ruin that because the King is confused.

He took a breath and swung himself over the bed. Attempting to stand but his legs instantly buckled beneath him. The human hit the floor pretty hard.

The clock is ticking.

Yugi shut his eyes tight. He was fine, it was just a dream, nothing more.

He dragged himself over to the dresser an pulled himself up of the chair. The clock read 7am, he still had a few hours to collect himself before meeting Ryou. He could feel his legs tingle as the feeling returned, but the violent shaking had gotten worse and the heat coursing through him was almost unbearable.

LET ME OUT

He dared a peek in the mirror. He grabbed his hair in panic, The eye was faintly glowing on his head and his eyes had a gold tinge. His breathing became erratic. It wasn't just a dream.

"You have always been a weak child Yuuugii." A voice whispered, laced with menace.

Pure doom shot through his body. He knew that voice. He spun, eyes darting around the room looking for the source. It can't be, she can't be here!

"Pathetic boy" A voice whispered in his ear. His body froze to the spot. "Looking for me"

Yugi gulped as he felt a sharp object press against his lower back.

"How-Why-But" Yugi stuttered, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

She hushed him slowly as she traced the knife lightly up his back.

"Missy" Yugi gulped "Did you do this to me?"

* * *

 **Just a quick note, In that dream sequence it was another Yugi in that cage, not Yami. Just a dream representation of Yugi's light power. In case I confused anyone ^^; sorry!**


	20. Morning Confession

**A/N**

 **Here's the next chapter! Really hope you like it.**

 **I'm truly so happy and overwhelmed by the support of the reviewers you all so amazing! Special thanks to – King of Doors, Key46812, Sunrise Phoenix, Nobody Xx, Hiei Dragon Girl and s2Teennovelist. I love you guys. I hope you know that. It's truly a pleasure writing for you all**

 **Just one final little note the the anon guest that reviewed - I'm glad you like the story so far, but if the romance between Atemu and Yugi makes you uncomfortable then maybe this isn't really the story for you. I appreciate you liking my story I honestly do, but the romance between them is going to get a lot heavier and more frequent and I don't to make you feel upset or uncomfortable, I mean you could skip those parts if you wish, but they're kinda crucial to the story.**

 **Anyway! Hope you enjoy!**

 **/ _talking/ -_ mind link**

 **Review if you have time :)**

* * *

Yugi felt the the sharp blade trace up his back lightly and stop at his birthmark. The blade retract suddenly, his body tensed, sure that he would feel the knife plunge into him at any moment.

After a couple of nerve racking moments of nothing, he dared a look behind him and was faced with nothing but the white bricked wall and a slightly dusty mirror. A drop of sweat trickled down his face. His eyes darted quickly around the room. Scanning for the women straight from his childhood nightmares.

Had he imagined that? Still dreaming? Hallucinating maybe from the fever?

It was a few minutes before he felt safe to move again. He leant back on the cool wall behind him. He felt foolish, of-course she wasn't here. How could she be? He obviously hadn't woke up properly yet. His mind playing nasty tricks on him. He denied to himself, shaking his head. He needed to get a grip. She was back in the human world and would NEVER hurt him again. He knew that. So why hadn't the sense of dread left him yet?

Your in danger. Let me help you. LET ME OUT.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Yugi growled to himself out loud. He was sick of some imaginary voice bullying him, shouting at him all over some stupid dream. He was going to see the city for the first time and he wasn't going to let anything stop him.

Your running out of time. Accept me or I will take control.

He shook his head, ignoring the voice, his tingling legs and the sore ache in his lower back. The Small human wondered over to were he had shed his clothing when desperate for sleep last night. As he went to collect them from the floor the open wardrobe at the side of his room caught his eye, along with a pile of what looked like, new clothes. Must have been brought up yesterday when he was out, and gone unnoticed when collapsed into the bed.

A smile formed on his face as he wandered over and looked over his new wardrobe.

Again, different from what he was used to at home. But he wouldn't complain, someone must have worked hard to have these made so quickly.

Noticing the sun shining through the gap in his curtains , he decided to go for some plain navy trousers, studded belt and black shirt with a white heart between the shoulders at the back. He gripped the black chocker he had thrown onto the nightstand, it was defiantly growing on him. Buckling it around his neck, he took a deep breath, nodded to himself and decided to go attempt to find the dining hall. Maybe some breakfast would help his weak legs and aching body.

He quickly brushed his hair and checked himself in the mirror on his way out. Grimacing at the large purple bruise that had grown on his cheek.

* * *

Atemu pulled off the towel slung loosely round his shoulders to gently dried his wet hair. Sitting casually shirtless on his balcony fence in a pair black leather pants, he looked over the city he ruled. He had much to do, but only one thing was in his thoughts right now. He just couldn't get that kiss out of his mind. He wanted to taste him again, feel his skin, feel the heat as their bodies pressed together. He let out a belated sigh. He was so frustrated. What was it about that human that sent him wild?

The King looked down the smaller balcony a floor below. Everything was quiet from Yugi's room. Digging into his back pocket for his packet of smokes, the King hoped the human felt better this morning.

Mai set down the pile of clean clothes on the Kings bed and settled a hand on her hip. She shot a knowing smirk at Atemu.

"What?" He raised his eyebrows at her curious face, after catching her stare.

"I'm glad things are going well with Vivian" She winked.

Atemu honestly hadn't meant to laugh as hard as he just had.

Mai gasped. " I KNEW IT!"

"Excuse me?" He blinked at her outburst.

"You have it bad for someone! But not her! Right?" She clasped her hands together. Always the lover of a little bit of drama around the palace.

"You're over thinking things!" The King denied.

"Bullshit. I've seen that dazed look before. If not Vivian then who?" She pressed, joining the King on the balcony.

"I've just had a lot on my mind, Nothing else! Plus, who on earth could I possibly like, really?" He respected Mai like an older sister he really did, but he was defiantly not ready for her to find out his feelings for Yugi yet. She would blow everything out of proportion for one thing. Plus most likely embarrassing the small human to an early death.

Avoiding her gaze, Atemu side stepped around her walking back to his bed to grab a clean shirt from the pile.

"Who indeed." Her eyes glinted playfully, tapping a finger to her lips thoughtfully.

A knock at the door interrupted Mai's thoughts and the increasing pressure sweat forming on the Kings brow.

"Enter" Atemu commanded.

Ryou politely nodded to the head of staff and King as he walked into the royal bed chamber. "Good morning."

"Ryou" Atemu sighed in relief.

The bunny man fingered the scrolls in his arms nervously, wondering how he should ask the King about going to the city with Yugi.

"What's on the list today?" Atemu asked, deciding on a shirt before Mai placed them into his large wardrobe.

"Well, you still need to go see Vivian and later you're meeting with Seto." Ryou took a deep breath. " While I have to go into Tace to post the invitations and I have a list for some things I need to pick up while down there but ah … I was kind of wondering if, maybe, I could take Yugi with me?" The bunny man squeaked out the last part.

"No. No way in hell." Atemu answered almost instantly.

" But-"

"NO. Ryou, It's not safe." The King argued.

"Tace is the safest city in the country. Malik would have sensed something if the enemy was here. It wont be for long. He really needs it after last night. You don't know how upset he was." The bunny man pleaded.

The King looked at his personal assistant at the mention of his light.

"Either you let me take him out, for a breath of fresh air and a little distance from this place or you should go tell him the truth about why you're really marrying Vivian. You should have seen his face, those eyes." Ryou covered his mouth. Accidentally getting carried away with himself.

The King brushed a hand through his damp hair. He had no doubt that he needed to tell Yugi the truth. In all honesty he should have told him last night, but after getting a tad carried away and problem with the tweedles… It had been pushed to the side. It was starting to hurt Yugi's feelings and that was the last thing he wanted to do. The human was his light, still with no idea how to connect either and he was pretty damn sure hurting him like this wasn't the way to do it. Being completely honest with himself he was almost positive they were as far from connecting as they could get.

"Yugi… Oh! I remember now. That cutie I measured the other day" Mai hummed, breaking the silence.

The Atemu could feel Mia's delighted stare burning into the back of his skull. He closed his eyes. He had totally forgotten about her behind him.

"Mai wait" The King growled as she walked towards the door.

She hushed him and winked "Don't worry. I'll keep your little secret" She laughed as she slid into the hallway.

A heavy awkward silence filled the room.

"I'm so sorry, I thought she knew-" Ryou said timidly.

"Well now she does. Thank you Ryou." Atemu grunted sarcastically.

Ryou shifted awkwardly feeling the tension. Atemu stretched before placing on a short sleeved, button up red dress shirt.

He could almost feel today was going to be a complete ordeal. It was stressful enough already and he had only been awake for an hour.

"You can take Yugi into Tace. BUT you will take Jou with you. Understand?" The King ordered, knowing full well that Bakura would most defiantly follow also.

Ryou nodded excitedly almost dropping all of his scrolls. " Thank you!"

"I'll follow you down to meet him anyway. I want to have a word with Yugi before you leave."

* * *

Her dark eyes looked on from the shadows as she watched the King and the rabbit walk down the long corridor.

She smirked, the wocky had taken much of her power. Most of the light she held had been stolen from her. But that wasn't a curse, no...in this respect it was a blessing. The little she had left was so minute that she didn't have to waste energy or concentration cloaking it.

Her light, hadn't given her strength like a warrior, hadn't given her the power to heal, her senses were not special like a tracker and she could not cast spells. Nothing anything that could be useful in battle, but her greatest strength was silence. It was the power to break locks and sneak into the most impenetrable fortresses undetected. The fact that she didn't fit into any of the normal power groups was part of why Pegasus feel I love with her in the first place. She was unique and it fascinated him.

It wasn't like she didn't know how to fight, she had been trained by some of her beloved's strongest men, but she would easily be overpowered by Atemu and that group he kept close.

She had to stick to the shadows. Use them as an ally and only slit the throats of those odd guards or servants that got in her way.

She stroked the knife that was strapped to her thigh. Slitting the throats of her victims was her favourite way to kill someone. The gush of spelling blood, the smell, she couldn't get enough. How she wanted to see her nephews blood spill. But she mustn't, the jabberwocky needed him.

Atemu had been a fool today, letting his guard down around his precious little light. There was no way, she was going to let this opportunity slip through her fingers. This was exactly what she had been waiting for, a slip up. Tace was large, the population was vast and the streets almost wound like a maze. No, it would be more than easy lure them into one of the darker alleyways

She laughed to herself lowly.

This was almost too easy.

* * *

Yugi sighed as he looked at the mysterious food on the heated counter in the dining hall. It had been an absolute miracle he had made it there in the first place. There was only a couple of people dotted around the dining hall, so he guessed it was still early.

Holding an empty bowl in hand, he wondered what the food I front of him was. It was the only thing that looked vaguely like any breakfast type food he had ever seen before. It LOOKED like porridge… But was it? When he had first come he was so hungry he didn't care what he put in him but now he was alittle more reserved.

All the food had little signs but unfortunately the letters were all unfamiliar. Nothing even looked like any letter he'd ever learnt. He made a mental note to ask Ryou later to teach him to read this language. He granted himself very lucky that at least the language seemed the same.

Feeling brave, he grabbed the ladle and scooped some of the mysterious substance into his bowl.

"Good morning little red" A low voice whispered into his ear.

Yugi jumped in fright spilling the food all over the floor. Gaining the angry looks of the cooks from behind the heated counter.

The human pouted and looked behind him, to see a giggling Malik stood behind him.

"That wasn't very nice" Yugi huffed, re-filling his bowl and avoiding the glares from the cooks.

"Sorry I didn't mean t-" Malik stopped and gave Yugi a strange look.

"What?" Yugi felt awkward under the hare mans eyes.

"You feeling okay?"

"Yes?" It wasn't a complete lie. The voices had stopped and his legs had regained most balance. His back and stomach were aching but he put that down to hunger.

"You sure?" Malik leaned in close, putting a hand to the humans forehead.

"I'm fine" Yugi ducked under the man and walked over to a table. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your power. It feels different. Why? Did you do something?"

"What? Different? How can you tell?" Yugi shook his head, stirring the strange porridge.

"I'm a tracker remember? I feel powers like the others, but more 'precisely'" Malik explained as he circled the human trying to figure out why he felt so strange.

"Can you stop? your making me dizzy." He shoved a spoon full of breakfast in his mouth. He was delighted to know it was in fact delicious. "I'm fine, really. Please sit down."

Malik flopped into a chair moodily, resting his head on the table, still looking at the human.

"I mean, I had a nightmare and a fever this morning. But I feel better. Maybe that affected my power somehow?" Yugi shrugged.

The hare wasn't convinced, but if the human said he was fine then he wouldn't push it. He would make sure to keep an eye on him though.

"What's got your ears in a twist?" Jou looked at the pair, sitting opposite with his large plate full of odd coloured meat.

"Nothing" Malik grumbled. He wouldn't tell anyone just yet, not until he knew there was a certain problem. It was still radiating as strong as ever it just felt 'weird' but he couldn't put a finger on why.

"So you okay Yugi? I didn't see you after the witch slapped you. I was worried." Jou asked through mouthfuls of food.

"Just a flesh wound. It looks worse then it is" The human shrugged.

"Plus I'm sure the King made him feel better" The hatter winked at the human, sitting down next to his hare.

As blush erupted onto the humans face. Had they seen? Had Atemu told them?

"Well I hoped he at least apologised for her" Jou huffed.

"You could say that" Yugi mumbled, keeping his head down and eating his porridge.

/ _Whats wrong?_ / Marik passed his light a cup of tea from his hat, noticing his light wasn't himself.

/ _I'm not sure yet._ / The hare man sipped his tea thoughtfully.

"Y-your majesty!" The guards stuttered at the entrance to the hall, bowing their heads.

The group at the table turned to see Ryou, followed by the King enter the hall.

"It's not like him to come here." Jou raised his eyebrows in surprise, swallowing the mass of food in his mouth.

The other few people in the hall bowed their heads as he passed.

Yugi rolled his eyes and turned his back to them.

"Hey!" Jou gave a little wave as they approached the table. "What bring you down here?"

"A couple of things, it was on the way to my first meeting anyway. Jou, would you please accompany Ryou and Yugi into the city today?" Atemu nodded down to his royal captain.

"Sure!"

"Want to come too?" Ryou asked Malik.

"No can do! Training some recruit trackers today" He shrugged. Personally he would have preferred to keep the human close, but he could always keep an eye on his power from a distance.

"Yugi, may we have a word in private." Atemu looked down at his light.

The King clenched his jaw when he saw the large bruise in the humans face, but something else alarmed him, a chill drove straight to his core. His light felt different, still bright, pure, strong but there was something uneasy within him.

"Are you okay?" The King asked the smaller man quietly as he passed.

" Im fine" He was getting really sick of people asking him that this morning.

"We need to talk about Vivian" Atemu spoke as they walked out of the hall and out of earshot of any guards or servants.

"You don't need to tell me, I understand." Yugi shook his head.

"You do?"

"Yeah, your just confused, I get that. It happens to lots of people who are getting married. Last night was a mistake. It won't happen again. I won't get in the way of you and your fiancé anymore. I'll just do my job" Yugi had to resist biting his lip. He had only known this 'king' for a couple of days and yet saying this was immensely difficult

Atemu couldn't help a small pang of hurt sting through his system.

"No. You've got it all wrong! I'm not confused at all. This marriage, it's not what you think"

"What do you mean?"

"There you are!" A Shrill voice interrupted him.

"We'll continue this when you get back from Tace, you need to continue with your training anyway."

Vivian linking the Kings arms with hers as she approached. She eyed the human up and down in front of them. Smirking when she saw the bruise on Yugi's face.

"Is there anything else I can help you with your majesty?" He asked, wanting to be as far away from her smug face as possible.

"No. Leave us." Vivian answered, shooing him away with her free hand before Atemu could utter a word.

Yugi turned on his heel and headed back to the dining room. He looked at his feet as he wondered how a marriage couldn't be what he thought it was? Marriage was a bond between two people who love each other, at least that's what his gramps had always told him.

Noticing the Kings distant stare, she dug her nails into his arm to get his attention. He hissed and looked down at his future 'wife' with a flash of anger. She shot him a innocent smile, fluttering her eyes.

"At first I was furious with you. I had a right mind to tell father to come take me back right away. However after a few moment of thought, I realised that you were obviously still high from the trail, those vivid emotions still flying round in your mind… But DON'T let it happen again. After all you wouldn't want to lose me now would you?"

Everything inside him today was absolutely repulsed by the women hanging onto his arm. His patients greatly starting to thin out. Having to repeat in his mind that this was for the good of his people, the good of his country.

"No, your loss would be a tragedy"

"I must say though" She paused. " That darkness, that power you hold. Its incredible! I want you to show me more." She whispered, tracing her fingers up his toned arm.

* * *

"Took you guys long enough" Bakura teased, sunning himself on the palace steps.

"How did you even know we were even coming?" Jou grunted.

He shrugged " I may have 'overheard' Ryou talking to the King. I'm not always visible you know."

"It's not nice to spy on people." Ryou scolded, hitting him lightly across the head.

Yugi could help but laugh lightly. They were like an old married couple themselves. It was adorable in its own way. He watched as Bakura followed, taking the heavy backpack from the bunny man and slinging it over his own shoulder.

"Ready to see our city?" Jou nudged him as they walked cowards the gates

"I'm kinda nervous"

* * *

"So are you here to kill me then? For poisoning the light?" Dartz asked bitterly, watching Cecilia walk towards his cell.

"I hope you understand how extremely lucky you are." She said, waving a glowing hand in mid air.

Instantly both locks on the cells holding Dartz and Valon crumbled to the ground. The barred doors creaking open.

"I messed up- the light-" Dartz stuttered, confused at the mercy of his bosses wife.

"For now, Yugi shows no sign of sickness. You better hope he stays that way."

"But that doesn't explain why your freeing us? Didn't the boss say we deserved it?" Valon questioned her cautiously

"This is your chance to redeem yourself. Even you two can't screw this up."


	21. Lets Go Meet Your Uncle

**A/N**

 **Hi everyone! I'm so sorry this took so long! I accident dropped the Internet hub and broke it so haven't had internet for ages! But we got another today so I'm back, haha!**

 **Big tight hugs for key46812, Sunrise phoenix, s2Teennovelist, Hiei Dragon Girl, Nobody XX and the anon guest that reviewed. You guys are amazing and I know I say that a lot but I honestly do appreciate you taking the time to review. It makes me so happy and I feel so honoured :D You make writing this story an absolute pleasure, thank you :)**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Review if you have time :)**

* * *

Yugi's words left him as he stared in wonder, walking down the large open streets of Tace. Many wonderfully odd looking carriages drawn by Dridons and other amazing creatures flooded the roads. Strangely shaped, colourful buildings lined the streets making the city mould into one peculiar yet, beautiful mess. But even though each building was unique, nothing looked out of place. Everything looked like it was supposed to fit there perfectly, almost like nature itself had created it. Yet this bizarre city completely matched its citizens. Some totally normal looking, almost human. Some with odd animal appendages and other crazy mixtures.

They stepped through a narrow path and into a large open plaza, hundreds of different, adorably charming, hand made stalls selling many trinkets came into view, walled off by little shops and businesses. The smell of cooking food and the sound of sellers bargaining their goods filled the air. The small human was truly in awe, it was more then he could ever imagine.

"So, what do you think?" Ryou smiled seeing Yugi's large eyes sparkling with delight.

"It's magnificent!" Yugi squeaked, excited to explore the market.

"I'll go post these, you go show little red around" Bakura nodded to his fluffy boyfriend.

/You sure it's safe/ Ryou asked through the mind link, not wanting to alert Yugi.

/Yeah I won't be far. Plus I highly doubt Pegasus would make a move without his best men./

"Come on let's try out some of the food stalls!" Jou grabbed the humans wrist and pulled him along.

"But you've just had breakfast!" Yugi laughed.

The group went there separate ways happily, totally oblivious to the three pairs of eyes watching them from the shadows.

"Why they are practically doing our job for us" Cecilia giggled leaning against the red brickwork, between two looming buildings. "You both know your role."

"Fine. Let's just get this over with. This town gives me a headache. The sooner we get that brat in Regalia the better" Dartz groaned, slinking away into the darkness.

"Let's go" She nodded to Valon, pulling her hood up.

* * *

"I still don't understand what your problem is." Atemu huffed, following his cousin down the long corridor.

"My problem?! You completely lost yourself and went out of control." Seto replied, anger lacing his words clearly.

"He was going to be sentenced to death anyway!" The Red King argued.

"Yes, but were weren't going to carry out his sentence in front of the public!"

"Why not? They deserve to see justice."

"That's why we invited them to see the trail, we are not savages, not like the white demon. We're not going to execute a prisoner like its some sort of sick entertainment. No matter who it is." The King of Aces shuck his head, opening the metal door leading into the barely-lit, damp dungeons.

The prisoners went silent as the two walked down the hallway. Each of the once menacing, even evil prisoners now cowering, hoping it wasn't their turn to face the Bloody Red King.

As they approached Dartz and Valon's cells, the two kings stared numbly, totally unable to find their words as they found both doors wide open on the hinges.

"How. How is this possible?!" Seto quietly seethed after a few moments.

Saying nothing, Atemu closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Something was in the air, it was faint and he had felt it since he had entered the dungeon. But it was much stronger in this area. Traces of Dartz's spells? No… Not his , and Valon was totally normal and without magic. No, he had felt power before but he couldn't put his finger on just what it was. A shiver ran down his spine. It felt almost, dirty… Impure.

Seto clicked his tongue as he ranhis fingers through the golden dust on the dungeon floor. Rubbing the metal type dust between his fingers and thumb, he frowned. Looking at the opposite, open cell, the same dust confirmed his theory.

"Atemu" Seto called out, grabbing the younger rulers attention. " The locks have been disintegrated"

"God dammit." He barked in anger.

So there WAS magic in the air. Which meant an inside job. But how on earth had they gotten into the castle unseen? How had they managed to get passed the many trackers that lived on-site? And why now? He would have thought they would have tried to spring them BEFORE the trail. He licked his dry lips. There were to many unanswered questions and it made him un-easy.

"The guards did a Patrol only an hour or so ago- they couldn't have gotten far. They will still be in Tace. We should be able to catch them."

As Setos words echoed through the hallway everything clicked into place in Atemus mind. His face drained of colour as he looked at his cousin, fear present in the Red Kings eyes.

Seto clenched his Jaw seeing the terror on his cousins face. Throughout the hundreds of years he had known Atemu, they had faced much together. Brutal, bloody battles, watching in horror as innocents lost their lives In this cursed war, even fighting that giant metal beast. But there was only two times in his life he had seen the King so shaken up, and it chilled him to the core. The day his parents were found dead, the same day he was crowned king at his very young age and the day Atemu used the puzzle to save his life.

"What- What is is?" Seto gulped.

"Yugi-Ryou-" Atemu stuttered." They're in Tace!"

"And you let THEM?" Seto gaped

"It's not like I knew these two scumbags had escaped!" He argued.

"For gods sake Atemu. Your too distracted lately."

Ignoring Seto's harsh words, he knew deep down were the truth, the Red King turned on his heel sprinting back down the dungeon hall.

This explained everything perfectly. They were waiting for him to let his guard around the new light down. Dartz himself promised to shove Yugi in the jabberwocky.

He couldn't let that happen, he couldn't let the one so pure meet the same twisted fate. Not again.

* * *

"What's next on the list?" Yugi asked between mouthfuls of ice cream.

Ryou looked down his shopping list as they strolled through the market. "Just a few more things we're almost done. I'll just have to grab some herbal ingredients for Isis and some tea leaves for Marik."

"Thank goodness. My arms are going numb" Jou whined, following close behind carrying several large, heavy bags."Why do I have to carry your shopping, How long does it take to send invitations anyway. This is your boyfriends job, make him your pack mule."

"Invitations? What to?" Yugi blinked back at the struggling man.

"Urm-" Ryou wondered how he could tell the human lightly.

"You don't know? To Atemus and Vivians engagement party! There having a huge ball to celebrate. Don't get me wrong the women is a nightmare! But some of my old pals are being invited! Some I haven't seen in years!" Jou beamed.

Yugi turned back and looked down at his ice cream slowly. Suddenly he wasn't so hungry.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I didn't know how to tell you without hurting your feelings." Ryou said to the human quietly.

Yugi shook his head " Why would my feelings get hurt? He's my boss and my king, nothing more. I'm happy for him."

Ryou frowned, he was a terrible liar and could see through that fake smile a mile away. "Yugi, he really likes you, it's obvious he cares for you."

"Obviously not enough or he wouldn't still be getting married." Yugi spat. He honestly hadn't meant for that to escape his mind, or to be said with such venom. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to snap" Yugi rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"It's okay, I understand it must be difficult. Why don't you and Jou take a break, while I pop over the road to the shop to get the last few bits, I won't be long"

Still slightly embarrassed Yugi agreed and sat himself down on a large, old fashioned bench. Jou happily collapsed next to the human, dropping the bags. Yugi winced, he was sure he heard something smash.

As Ryou crossed the street, a particular hooded figure hanging round the entrance, in a dark purple robe caught his eye. For some reason he got a particular bad vibe from this guy, but he brushed it off as paranoia. Lots of different types of people used this shop and for different reasons, and had a reputation for being particularly rough and shady. He shouldn't have been surprised really, it would be a place like this Malik got his tea leaves from. The hatter defiantly owed him one for this. He was sure if he just kept to himself and kept his eyes down he would be in and out in no time.

"hello?" The rabbit asked timidly as he opened the door slowly. It was unusually dark, the windows were covered by black curtains. Just a few small fairy lights lit the small shop.

He took a few small steps to the counter cautiously and rang the small bell hoping to get some assistance. As the minutes ticked over he found his fur beginning to stand on end and himself becoming more on edge. Maybe the shop owner was on a break, he would just come back later. The door creaking open and shut behind him caused Ryou to turn quickly.

"Is someone there?" He gulped.

After a few moments of silence he decided it was defiantly time to leave. He took a a few brisk steps before someone forcefully grabbed him from behind and pulled him against a taller body. He screamed in shock but was stifled by a hand across his mouth. "Looks like I caught myself a rabbit" A smooth voice cooed.

* * *

Jou had popped a few stalls down to check out a particular place selling armour and weapon accessories. Yugi enjoyed the sun hitting his face and let his mind wander while he waited for his rabbit friend.

He looked over to the shop Ryou had gone to, he had been in their quite a while…. maybe they should go check on him. He turned to see Jou trying to haggle with the stall owner. He had been carrying their stuff all day, he deserved to enjoy himself abit. He would just quickly go check on Ryou then come back.

He grabbed the bags and placed them under the bench for safety, before standing up and crossing the road, narrowly missing being hit by a carriage on the way. Yugi mouthed a silent sorry to the disgruntled driver as he walked through the shop door.

Yugi squinted as he scanned the darkened shop for his friend. "Ryou?"

"Yugi RUN!" Ryou's voice shouted from the darkness before something muffled his voice.

Heeled steps sounded over the rough wooden floors and a click as a large lantern was lit to the left of a room aluminising a slim figure holding Ryou against her. A large knife held to his neck and a gag covering his mouth.

"What's happening?! Let him go!" Yugi growled.

"It's been a while Yuuugi" The captor cracked a wicked smile.

"Should I know you?" The small human glared.

"You don't recognise me? You disappoint me, child."She snickered.

That voice caused Yugi's blood to run cold, every hair on his body stood on end. His breathing turned into gasps for air as it felt like his throat closed up. His stomach lurched violently.

Keeping the knife to the bunny's throat she quickly lowered her hood before re-gaining her hold on her hostage. Her once, vibrant thick hair spelled out from the dark robe, now reduced to a lifeless, broken mess. Her baron, soulless blue eyes looked her nephew up and down before pulling up her nose. "You truly are a PITIFUL in every sense of the word, Yugi"

"I'm still dreaming. This isn't real." Yugi shook his head in horror.

Missy let out a shrill laugh, before she pulled her blade back, Slashing deeply into Ryou's right arm.

The rabbit man let out a loud cry, quickly stifled by Missy's hand over his mouth.

"STOP PLEASE" Yugi begged.

Yugi vision suddenly blurred, his head pounding in pain. The human griped his temples, hoping the agony would pass. The voice from before started screaming loudly inside his mind. Roaring angrily to be freed.

"You're Just the same as you were back then. A weak, scared little boy who can't even control his powers yet." She spat.

"How, Why… Are you here?" Yugi struggled passed the deafening screams of the voice in his head

"Oh, child. There's so much you don't know." She hummed, tracing the knife lightly back and forth across Ryous neck. The bunny man let out a small whimper.

"Please, I'll do anything!" Yugi pleaded.

"Anything?" She paused with the blade. "You take his place. No struggling, no fighting. You come with me and do whatever I say."

"Yugi don't!" Ryou interrupted before Missy drove her fingers into the arm wound, causing him to cry out.

"And then I'll let him go."

"I'll do it!" Yugi accepted without a second thought.

Yugi squinted,hoping to clear his blurred vision as he stepped closer. Holding the shelving for support.

As soon as he was a few steps in front of his aunt, she firmly pushed Ryou forward and grabbed Yugi by his shirt collar holding him tightly against her.

"He will be so proud of me." She whispered into his ear, holding the smaller human tight as he threw something towards the injured bunny-man.

Ryou gasped in pain as a a knife pierced his chest, his shaking hand reach down to grab the handle of the knife. Blood started to seep from his mouth and his vision faded to black as he fell back to the floor with a THUD.

"R-R-RYOU?" Yugi stammered, looking at the fallen bunny. A lump in his throat forming as he remained unresponsive.

"Your so naïve. Like I would let him go" She giggled.

"Get up."Yugi whimpered, watching the blood drip from the bunny's chest.

"Its too late for your rabbit! You can't protect anyone. let's go meet your uncle"

* * *

 _"PLEASE. Accept me. She will hurt us like before please." The golden eyes Yugi begged, pulling at the increasingly brittle bars of the cage holding him in._

 _"Can you stop her, from hurting anyone else?" Yugi let out a choked sob._

 _"Together we can. You just have to trust me and yourself! Yugi and if you want to stay in this world, want to survive this world, then you must work WITH me, Let the power you denied for so long to flow through you."_

 _Yugi was still frightened and unsure but if this was the only way to stop his twisted aunt, to save his friends and to stay in this world, this wonderful mad land of ultimate wonder, he was more than willing to take this chance._

 _He reached out and took the golden eyes counterpart's hand in his. The cage around his subdued power fell apart around them._

 _The golden eyed counterpart took a large sigh of relief to finally be free._

 _"Let's teach this witch a lesson"_

 _"Let's fight together" Yugi nodded._

* * *

Tears streamed down the small humans face.. " Im going to make you pay."

"Excuse me?" Missy raised her eyebrows in surprise and amusement.

"IM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY." He screamed.

* * *

A sudden wave of extremely heavy, violent power overwhelmed Atemu's senses, almost like a bucket of Icy water had been thrown on him. Leaving a cold burning tingle scolding his nerves. This caused him to lose his footing on the steps leading to the dridon stables, falling and landing on his knees.

"Shit" The Red King gasped

Seto quickly followed, helping the shorter ruler to his feet.

"Did you feel that?" Atemu grit his teeth as the tingling only seemed to be growing stronger.

He nodded. "Are we being attacked?"

Ignoring his burning nerves Atemu stormed into the stables. Hoping with everything he had that Yugi was okay. The prisoners escaping and them being in Tace… it couldn't be a coincidence. Throwing open the first gate he saw and grabbing the reigns hung over the hook, he quickly equipped the surprised dridon. It gave an unhappy grunt as Atemu gracefully jumped up onto it back.

"ATEMU, SETO!" Malik shouted running down the corridor and into the yard. "We've got trouble!" He panted, His long ears twitching in different directions madly, as he caught up to the kings.

"Enemies? Pegasus's men?" Atemu questioned. He had never felt such furious power before.

Malik shook his head. " Atemu, this isn't the enemy. This power… It's coming from Yugi!"


	22. Bloodthirty

**A/N**

 **Hello! Here's the next chapter! Lots of fighting in this. I had so many different drafts of fights I had to decide on certain bits and piece's from those to fit together for this. I worked super hard on this chapter so really hope you like it.**

 **Yugi may seem alittle ooc in some parts here but I'm sure you guys understand why hehe.**

 **All my loves go to – BreakfastForLife, sen whitefox mako red demon, s2Teennovelist, King of Doors, Hiei Dragon Girl, Nobody XX, key46812.**

 **You guys are the best, honestly. Your all so amazing and I can't thank you enough for you reviewing. You make writing this just feel like an absolute pleasure!**

* * *

"Yugi? It can't be, it feels too-" Atemu stopped himself, shaking his head slightly.

"Bloodthirsty?" Malik finished the Kings sentence. "I know, I thought that too, but it's definitely him. There was something off about his power this morning at breakfast. Don't tell me you didn't feel something strange."

The King swallowed the dread filling his throat. He remembered getting the distinct feeling of unbalance from the small human while talking to him, but he was to preoccupied to give it to much thought.

Was this truly anything to do with the escapees? Or was Yugi suffering an involuntary power fit and attacking innocents. He shook his head, he had to have more faith in his light that that.

"Where are they?" Atemu looked down at his top tracker seriously.

The hare closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the Kings were silent as his ears twitched back and fourth. "North east, Market square"

Without a moments thought, the sound of heavy hooves filled the stables as the Red King stormed passed the tracker, sprinting towards the gates with conviction.

* * *

Bakura tapped his fingers as he watched the old owl headed man slowly count his change on the counter. The tip of his tail flicked in irritation.

First there was the cue, sorting the invitations at the counter which took forever and this old owl man. Bakura growled inwardly, if this owl was any slower he'd be going backwards.

This and the fact Ryou wasn't answering through the mind link had started to frustrate him to no end. It wasn't unusual, he was often ignored if the bunny man was busy or angry with him. But something didn't feel right. He couldn't shake the eerie feeling that was filling his soul. He had been here way longer than he should have.

Was he just being paranoid? No, he'd know if something had happened, surely.

"Here's your change, is there anything else I can help you with?" The owl mans beak clicked.

"No" Bakura grunted, as he reached to pick up the coins on the counter, but suddenly froze.

His fur stood on end, his ears turned back, his eyes dilated into thin slits. A wave of hostile, Mighty energy washed over him.

Was that? It couldn't be…

* * *

Jou sighed, happily strolling back to the spot where he had left his human friend. A large bag of various weapon and armour accessories slung over his shoulder. He raised his eyebrows when he saw that Yugi was gone, but had left his bags underneath the bench. A hooded figure sat in his place.

"Hey? Did you see a small guy with crazy hair around here? He kinda resembles King Atemu" The knight asked, picking up the bags.

When all he received was silence, the knight grumbled to himself about how rude the guy was, before turning and scanning the market. Had something caught the small humans eye and wandered off?

"How an idiot like you managed to become captain of the Royal knights astounds me" The hooded man laughed, shaking his head.

"EXCUSE ME!" Jou growled, spinning to face the man.

"I wonder how King Atemu would react" The figure stood up. "When he learns that it was YOUR fault his precious little light was kidnapped" He pulled his hood down.

"V-Valon?!" The blond knight stuttered. A hundred questions shot through his mind. How had was he broken out? Was Dartz around? "WHERES YUGI?!"

"You don't need to worry, the human and the rabbit are in the more than capable hands of Lady Pegasus." Valon grinned, looking at the shop behind the knight.

Jou's quickly looked between the eerily quiet shop and the brown haired man in front of him. Ignoring his better judgement the knight turned his back to Valon and sprinted for the shop.

"Where do you think your going?" Valon's roared.

He pounced at the blond knight, Sword raised high above his head. Jou quickly dropped the bags and unsheathed his sword, just in time to block his enemies powerful download slash.

Jou's hands shook and his knuckles turned white as Valon pushed down on his sword with all his strength. The brown haired man had the stronger position and he could feel his strength begin to fail. Jou quickly brought up his leg and roughly kneed Valon in the stomach. Valon flinched back, grabbing his stomach. Jou flipped his sword and slammed the hilt into the mans temple. The brown haired man fell to the ground with a roar of pain, the world spinning around him.

The Royal knight held his sword to the his dizzy rivals throat. He clenched his jaw before sheathing his sword. He had attracted a crowd. He couldn't spill this mans blood in front of innocent people and children.

Jou grabbed Valon's collar before solidly hitting the man in the face.

"Stay down." He warned.

* * *

Missy held a surprised gasp as the world around them started to shake. Items on shelves begun to shake. Bottles started to smash, Potions poured from the shattered glasses. The twisted women shrieked as all the windows suddenly smashed.

Yugi saw his chance and grabbed the knife held to his neck by the blade. His fist bled as he forced it away. He twisted in the loosened grip and threw his palm onto her chest, causing her to get flung back with amazing force through the door behind, causing it to shatter into small, sharp peaces. She cried in pain as she fell down the concrete steps and onto the road with a thud.

Carriages and caravans pulled reigns and halted with the screech of grinding hooves and angry grunts from the various animals, vehicles smashing into one another ,barely missing the women laying facedown in the middle of the road.

Citizens watched in shock and horror at the scenes unfolding before them, watching from behind their stalls and stands.

Groaning in pain, Missy lifted her head looking toward the doorway of the shop. Gulping at the vision of her nephew. The golden eye glowing brightly on his forehead. His hair flowing in the storm of power that surrounded him. His once violet orbs now reminded her of deadly venom. Glaring at her with pure enmity.

The citizens followed her gaze and gasped in shock, stepping back.

Jou watched breathlessly. His stomach lurched when he remembered Yugi's last power fit, and it took Atemu to bring him down. He knew better than to get in the small humans way when he was like this. He had heard about Lady Pegasus's skill with throwing weapons in the past. But how on earth was it possible she was back?

"Is that the King?" A small, frail women whispered to her scaly skinned friend.

"It must be! Look at his hair! The golden eye!" The lizard women replied, retreating further.

Yugi grit his teeth with hatred. He lifted his hand, all the peaces of broken glass from the windows and broken bottles rose. Sharp edges facing the floored women menacingly.

He balled his hand into a fist and the glass shot forward towards his aunt.

She ducked and sprung quickly behind an overturned carriage in the road. Barely missing being impaled by razor shards.

"Fine." Missy hissed. "We'll do this the hard way"

She reached under her cloak feeling for the small army of knives the kept underneath. She only had a few left. She clutched one tightly. She hadn't bet on him controlling his power so soon, and to be this strong.

Was this possibly the effect of the drug Dartz accidentally shot him with?

There's no way she could approach him from the front, whatever that power was, it was one like she had never known and outmatched her. She would have to be cautious.

With an almost snarl on his face, Yugi raised his palm to face the overturned ground around the vehicle it started to rumble.

"No, Yugi, don't" Jou begged inwardly, looking at the row of stalls behind the carriage.

The human put a foot forward to secure himself before flicking his wrist forward. The carriage got thrown with mighty invisible force. Before it could hit her, Missy jumped over, throwing the knives she held between her fingers at her younger relative.

Jou sprinted as fast as he could, grabbing the shell shocked store owner and pulling him out the way, before the carriage came crashing through his and several other stands.

Panic ensued between the store owners and civilians, Owners trying to pack their where's and parents grabbing their children, running to get away from the chaos.

Yugi ducked clumsily, with one of the knives grazed the side of his neck. He winched rubbing the wound. Without warning, cold, ragged steal sliced through the back of Yugi's leg deeply. He cried in pain, his leg buckling beneath him.

Missy laughed grabbing Yugi's hair and pulling him up roughly. "Your power is incredible. Just think about what we will achieve once we merge you with the wokky"

* * *

"You saved me life, thank you!" The hefty store owner grabbed Jou's hand shaking it profusely.

"Don't worry about it" He rubbed the back of his head. " It's part of my job"

He looked at the other smashed stalls and stands in dismay. Goods and valuable objects scattered all over the floor. He hadn't had time to get everyone out the way. He hoped to the heavens, that nobody got caught in or under that.

Appearing from almost nowhere Bakura stood, holding many shaken, pale people.

"Thank GOD. You certainly took your time." Jou wheezed, feeling fairly drained.

"What the hell happened?" The cat looked around.

"Yugi happened!"

"Yugi?"

"He threw this carriage at Cecilia Pegasus."

"Yugi THREW this carriage at CECILIA Pegasus?" Bakura repeated in disbelief. "He THREW It?" Bakura twisted his nose in confusion.

"Yeah he went crazy again. I've never seen magic or power like that, it was like some crazy force."

That explained the violent, dominant, savage power that surrounded this place. But he had never known a light to go berserk like this, what could have possible pushed him so far over the edge.

* * *

Yugi struggled, grabbing his aunts wrist as she pulled his head towards her.

"What. Did I ever do to you?! Why do you hate me so much?" Yugi seethed through clenched teeth.

"YOU EXIST" She screamed at him, letting go of his hair and kicking him in the back. Causing him to fall forward. "You and that mark. YOU RUINED MY LIFE"

"I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!" Yugi screamed back.

Missy replied with a healed kick across the face. "Don't speak back to me."

She circled the boy and raised her leg for another kick, but the downed human caught it before it connected to the other side of his face. He pushed her away and he stood up unsteady, trying to keep as much weight of his injured leg as he could.

Yugi could feel the great force within him start to diminish. He limbs felt like lead weights as he lifted them to fight his aunt, struggling to keep them upright.

Both human's chest rose and fell rapidly. Cecilia's Mouth twisted as she spotted the eye on his forehead beginning to fade. Now was her chance. .She launched towards him.

Using the last of his energy and the remaining shreds of power inside, he crouched under her open dive, forcing his palm into her back and sending her crashing into the crumbled remains of a stand. Yugi held his breath as he waited for her to rise. After a few moments, with no movement from the body laying under planks and shards, he fell to the ground. Panting for air. The eye completely faded and the last of his power left his body.

"Yugi!" Jou shouted running over to his fallen friend. "Are you okay?"

Yugi shook his head. "I'm just tired"

"Your legs bleeding pretty bad, Wheres Ryou? It needs to be healed!"

Yugi lowered his head.

"Where's Ryou?" Bakura stared down ant the human.

Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat. He shook his head. Biting onto his lip hard, to choke back the tears.

Bakura's heart dropped in his chest. "No. No he can't be." He ran as fast as his legs could take him up the blood splattered steps, followed closely by Jou.

Yugi got to his unbalanced feet. He slowly limped over to a knife laying on the floor and picked it up. He twirled it in his hand and looked at the women laying in the rubble. Her chest still rose and fell. She was still alive. Yugi held it up tightly in his fist. She sill needed to pay.

The remains of the door creaked on its hinges. The wind blew the black curtains letting small Ray's of light hit the broken mess of a shop. Tears stung the cats eyes as the blade sticking from the bunny so chest shone in a single sun beam, peaking through a rip in the black fabric. His whole body felt cemented to the spot.

"OH GOD!" Jou gasped pushing past Bakura and kneeling beside the bunny.

Jou's hands fumbled around the Ryou's neck trying to find a pulse. His heart almost skipped a beat when he found a very faint, very slow beat.

"He's alive" He whispered to himself in relief. "HES ALIVE!" He looked to Bakura.

The cat closed his eyes and thanked the heavens, as he found his feet. Kneeling next to his boyfriend, stroking his hair.

"What do we do?!" Jou asked

"If we remove the blade and it's hit an artery, he could bleed out"

"Right okay so we don't remove it!" Jou nodded.

"But if the knife stays in he could get an infection"

"But you can heal right? We can pull it out and you heal him!" The knight suggested.

"I can only heal when I share Ryou's power, if I do that now it could kill him." The cat argued.

"Then we need to get him back to the palace or the closest hospital. NOW!" Jou slammed his fist into the floor.

The cat nodded, carefully picking up the rabbit, cradling him in his arms.

/please stay with me. You hear me? Don't you dare leave me/ Bakura begged through the mind link.

The sound of hooves thundering towards them caused the pair to venture outside.

Many Royal Knights rode into the market square lead by Atemu and Seto.

"Thank god" The knight wheezed. " HELP! OVER HERE! ATEMU! SETO" The knight hollered.

Atemu's mouth went dry as they approached, seeing his most trusted advisor life-less in his best friends arms.

"What the hell happened here?" Seto asked sharply."who did all this?"

Atemu locked eyes with Bakura as he dismounted the Dridon. The red King clenched his jaw at the look of complete desperation in the cats eyes. The look that begged a silent plea.

He looked back down at the rabbit man, there was no time for questions now, they could talk later.

Ryou was deathly pale he had lost a lot of blood by the looks of things and didn't have long if he didn't do something now.

"Jou grab the knife."

The knight obeyed placing his fingers around the knife carefully.

"Thank you" Bakura nodded quietly.

"Don't thank me yet" Atemu said, taking a deep breath. "Now!"

Jou pulled it as quick and as carefully as he could throwing it to the ground.

Atemu placed both his hands over the deep wound to the rabbits chest. Slowly, a warm orange glow erupted from the Kings hands.

* * *

Dartz watched the scene closely from a neighbouring rooftop. Knights helping the injured and trapped from the care pile up and the rest of the whole fiasco. Keeping his eyes carefully on both Kings, to make absolutely certain he wouldn't be spotted. There was absolutely no way he could fight now, he didn't have a death wish.

Below him laid his unconscious partner. It was easy enough to snatch him up when they were distracted with protecting the citizens, from their rather vicious new light.

He sighed as he looked at Valon. He didn't blame him, they had eaten hardly anything in days and had little to no sleep in those filthy conditions. They were both worn out. Whereas Cecilia… She had let her hate for the boy cloud her ultimate judgement, and that's why she was laying defeated under rubble.

She had under estimated him, no they all had.

He had to face it, like it or not it was going to be much more difficult then they had first imagined to get the light.

It was time to go back to Regalia.

Of course he would have to face the music for his failures and that petrified him, but he was sure he gained more than enough information to gain back his masters favour.

It was obvious now they would need bigger numbers than just the three of them if they wanted the light. Maybe it was even time for Pegasus himself to make a move.

Dartz smirked when something interesting caught his eye. The lights 'friends' were too pre-occupied with the dying rabbit to notice how far he had wondered away. Limping slowly, knife in hand towards his downed aunt.

Honestly, he had never liked the women, it would be rather interesting to see her own blood end her life and him take one more step down the road to the mechanical beast.

* * *

As Yugi got closer, all he could hear was the pounding of his heart in his chest. Removing the wood and bits of timber that covered the motionless body of his aunt, he clenched his teeth. His knuckles went white around the handle of the knife he held as he stood over her. This women below him, the one who savagely beat him, to the a point near death, as a child. The women who caused those waking nightmares, years of anxiety and panic attacks.

He raised the knife above his head with an angry roar. Yugi plunged the knife down with everything he had, but before he could pierce the women's chest a strong hand caught Yugi's wrist, an arm snaked around his torso and pulled him back.

"LET GO OF ME!" Yugi cried. " SHE DESERVES THIS!"

"Calm down." Atemu hushed the struggling man held tight against him.

The struggling died down to small sobs.

"I know she deserves this Yugi, she does. But I promise you, once you go down this road there's absolutely no turning back."Atemu said lowly " Look at her. She's been tainted so much, that she's almost a lifeless shell. Do you really want to share the same fate?"

The humans hands shook, his yami's words sounded through him as he looked down at his broken aunt. He was right, she was so lost, so…pathetic, distorted and crooked.

Yugi closed his eyes and dropped the knife.

"I can't Imagine how hard this must have been for you" The Red King pulled Yugi into a tight hug.

"Atemu-Ryou-he-"

"He's alive." Atemu interrupted keeping the human close.

Yugi looked up at the King, small ray's of hope sparkling through the agony and fatigue.

"I'm not the best healer, but we took out the knife and I sealed it enough to stop the bleeding. He and Bakura are on their way back to the palace." The King couldn't help press his lips to his lights forehead.

Yugi let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. The relief of his friend being alive seemed to soothe his aching wounds. He was to exhausted to fight it when Atemu picked him up.

"What are you doing?" Yugi mumbled, resting his head against the Kings chest.

"You need to stay off your leg, plus I'm not sure you could do much more, your exhausted! Rest"

"I'm fine" Yugi's voice grew quieter as his eyes started to close.

"Mhm, sure you are."


	23. The Jabberwocky

**A/N**

 **Hello! Sorry for taking a while with this one! It's been an extremely difficult month for me in many ways.**

 **I hope you like the chapter! Theres not so much action in this one after the action-packed last chapter :)**

 **Oh, by the way I actually used the jabberwocky poem in this one, the first verse of it is pretty hard to understand but the rest of it is quiet interesting.**

 **Better mention that I don't own the poem, that poem belongs to Lewis Carrol!**

 **A big thank you to Mistoka, MysteryGirl, King of Doors, BreakfastForLife, Nobody XX, key46812, Wulf, Hiei Dragon Girl, sen whitefox mako red demon, s2Teennovelist,**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL! I can't believe I have so many amazing people reading and reviewing my story! I'm so happy! Thank yooouu!**

 **(Also I'm sorry if I annoyed anyone with my panic stricken messages last month when my reviews weren't appearing haha)**

* * *

His green eyes shone in the moonlight as he looked down upon the city of Regalia below him from the large glass windows in the white demons personal study. The city was so neat, so square so … Boring. It was nothing like his home. Where the cities wild colours and curious shapes blazed vividly throughout the day and night. The citizens where friendly and cheerful, the smell of flowers or delicious food drifted around the winding streets. His heart ached with longing. He was so homesick.

God he missed Tace so much.

He knew when he accepted the job he would be gone for a long time. But it had to be him, he was the best at infiltration, the top spy in the whole kingdom. Nobody else could go so deep undercover, joining Pegasus's army and climbing the ranks to be one of his most trusted Knights in such a quick time. Of course, he had to do questionable and sometimes Immoral things to gain the white mad-mans trust…but the demise of a few had helped him save hundreds, with the monthly reports he was sending Atemu and Seto. Or at least telling himself that, was what helped him sleep at night.

He missed his friends, his name, his image. Everything had to be changed here, it almost felt like he had left a part of himself back with everyone in Tace.

Not being able to send the monthly letters lately wasn't helping his mood. For some reason, for the past week or so, Pegasus's mood had changed. He was oozing a dark excitement that had made everyone around him anxious and paranoid. He had never seen the white demon so happy. It honestly sent chills through his body.

Pegasus had been talking to the queen of diamonds alone in his study when discussing plans recently. Not even allowing his most trusted guards to enter. So he literally had no idea what was going on. He wondered if something had happened back at home. He hoped everyone was okay.

Tonight had been a reasonably quiet one. One of those rare occasions where Pegasus and Queen Anzu weren't discussing top secret affairs and sat playing a game of chess while sipping wine.

He was literally alone, standing guard over his kingdoms two worst enemies. He had thought about stabbing them both in the neck for some time, but he knew Pegasus was powerful and he had never even seen the queens power. He had to be cautious and patient.

A knock at the door caught their attention.

"You may enter" Pegasus called.

A small but broad man slowly walked into the study. Oil and dirt cemented on his face, he bowed his head. Taking off his dirty yellow work gloves and stuffing them in his pockets, he grew closer. Rubbing with his hands nervously.

"Y-you sent for me, sir?" The man stuttered.

"Yes, indeed I did. I would like the progress report. How close is he to completion?" The white demon eyed the nervous mechanic eagerly.

"Around eighty-five percent sir! Its leg joints need to be more securely connected to its hip. The tail needs more work and the wings need polishing off."

Silence fell on the room. The mechanic grew more anxious and petrified by the second.

"Very good." Pegasus spoke finally. "You are dismissed"

The mechanic visibly deflated with relief, quickly scampering out the room.

There was a brief moment of silence before Pegasus turned to face his knight.

"Tell me duke, Have you ever witnessed my precious creation, before?"

"No sir" He lied.

He had been on the front lines with Atemu and the others when it attacked his home city. He had fought hard but ultimately got caught underneath it when it fell backwards. It's giant palm landed on him and it had broke both his legs. It took him almost a whole year to even start walking again.

"Well, today is your lucky day. Would you accompany me and Queen Anzu down to the hanger?"

"It would be an honour sir!" Duke bowed, raising his voice in hopes he sounded delighted. It was a good job he had a helmet covering his face because to eye twitch would have been obvious.

* * *

The Atmosphere was thick in the brightly lit meeting room. The council listened in silence as Jou explained his recollection of the days 'Events'. Atemu and Seto sat at the head of the large meeting table. A furious air surrounding the Red King as he sat resting his head in his palm. His buckled boots tapping frustratingly against the table leg. There was plenty of far more important things he could be doing. Plus a certain stunt one of the elder members of the council did whilst down in the hospital wing had left him in a sour mood indeed. The only reason he agreed to this meeting at all was because he was interested in what Jou had to say.

"So your saying he went wild?" Shada questioned.

"No! It wasn't like he was attacking anyone with a pulse, just Cecilia. He just couldn't control his power very well that's all! He didn't mean to destroy half the market like that." Jou argued, he truly cared for his newest human friend and really didn't want to see him get in trouble.

"You saw how he fought, what group would you say he belonged to?" Isis looked towards the knight.

Jou shook his head. " I've never seen anyone use power like that. He didn't belong to any I know. It was like manipulating the air around him and objects with some sort of force. He managed to somehow throw that whole carriage like it was nothing at her! And fling broken glass at her."

"I thought as much." Seto nodded as Jou explained.

"Care to explain?" Mahad inquired, curious.

"At first I assumed he would have the power of 'silence' like Cecilia, both being human, but I'm not surprised he doesn't fit in one of the groups we follow. He's not from this world. It's understandable his powers don't match."

"But the fact remain he's volatile! And can't control his powers." An older bearded council member argued.

"I agree. The human can't stay here, it's far to risky." A dark haired, scarred member concurred.

"Excuse me?" Atemu's head snapped towards the council member.

"Keeping him here's putting all of the people in this palace in danger!"

"So WHAT do you suggest, that we just throw him out on the street?! Have you even been listening? This all happened because Pegasus is rebuilding that nightmare! There is no way in hell he's leaving, I'm not letting that happen. Because you know what? You may be in danger here but if Pegasus gets a hold of Yugi and puts him in that machine, You'll be dead" Atemu snarled, slamming his fists against the table.

"Control yourself Atemu." Seto snapped.

The Red King merely grunted, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Many people witnessed Yugi with the eye glowing on his forehead, fighting with Cecilia Pegasus. People aren't stupid Atemu, they're gonna make the connection between you and him in no time. By tomorrow it's going to be all over the city. He's going to be famous by daybreak." Isis spoke out.

"Not to mention all the highbrow lords and ladies who will be arriving in Tace for the engagement party, who will want to meet him. How do you expect that to go if he's untrained?" Shada added.

Atemu sat up to speak but Seto held up his arm to block him. "Both sides of this argument have fair points. I see that. There is no way we're going to throw Yugi out BUT with his powers how they are, It is risky."

"So what do you suggest?"

"We have a few weeks until people start arriving for the ball. I suggest once Yugi's wounds have healed, he spend his time with Atemu, Bakura and Marik and their respected lights. Learning to control his new found powers, whilst learning to use them to his advantage if attacked."

Atemu certainly wasn't opposed to the idea of spending time with the human, but there was one problem. "And what do I tell Vivian?"

The Ace King shrugged. "She's going to learn about him being your light anyway. I suggest you tell her about Yugi before she learns from someone else or the papers, because I don't suppose that would go down well."

"It's not going to go well either way." Atemu groaned

"I'm sure she will understand you must spend time from her to train your light." Isis smiled.

"I doubt that" Jou murmured under his breath, feeling truly empathetic for the Red King.

* * *

Yugi grumbled groggily as he opened his eyes slowly. He sat up, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He stretched his aching back. Those were defiantly the hospital wings beds alright, lumpy, pointy and generally unpleasant.

Sighing to himself, he spotted his rabbit friend in the bed next to his.. Ryou was connected to a heart monitor and several other machines. He swallowed the lump in his throat when spotting Bakura sleeping in the chair between both their beds. Pangs of guilt hit him full force. This was his fault, if his aunt hadn't been trying to get to him, Ryou wouldn't have been hurt.

Thousands of questions suddenly exploded into his mind as he was reminded what happened earlier. Why was she here? How did she know about lights? About his powers? Had she followed him? What had she meant by there was much he didn't know? And his uncle?! The questions made Yugi's mind completely fog with confusion. He felt the start of a headache coming on. He needed to go clear his mind and think.

When he attempted to leave the hospital bed, his right arm refused to follow. Almost like it was caught in something. As he lifted up the sheets his eyes widened.

What the hell.

His rubbed his eyes with his free hand to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

He was handcuffed to the bed.

"What?! Why!?" He whispered to himself furiously.

"The council can be arseholes, sometimes."

Yugi jumped in fright as he turned to see Bakura had opened one of his gleaming cat eyes, watching the human.

"Apparently, they had to hear what happened today, before they could decide weather or not your safe."

"SAFE?" Yugi gasped, appalled

"They ordered Jou to handcuff you but he refused, One of the council elders stepped forward, and cuffed you. Atemu was LIVID. If it hadn't been for Seto holding him back, I'm sure there would have been another bed taken in here… Or a grave. They were saying if anybody else destroyed the market like that, they would be in a cell." The cat explained, stretching as he stood.

"I didn't mean to destroy the market, I was defending myself!" Yugi cried.

"Well, we all know that obviously, whereas the council are stubborn fools. But I must admit little red you're strong. If you don't learn to use them properly, you could hurt people" Bakura said as he sat next to Yugi on his bed, sticking one of his claws into the lock of the handcuffs.

Yugi nodded. He knew he had been a blind idiot but at the time all he could think about was revenge. Hurting that women as much as she had hurt him. He honestly hadn't cared for his surroundings or anybody in it and that scared him, that wasn't like him at all.

"There's something more between you and her, Isn't there? They way you were attacking her, it was borderline savage. I know that's not you, I never got that vibe from you since you've been here." The cat asked, fiddling with the lock.

Yugi stayed silent. Was it wise to tell him he was related to the person who almost killed his love?

"Got it!" Bakura said smugly, a loud click echoed through the room as the handcuffs sprung open.

* * *

The sound of footsteps echoed as Pegasus lead them down the steep, lengthy staircase that seemed to descend for eternity. They must be well below the tower now. Small spotlights flickered to life, guiding their way as they followed the steps below.

"Twas brillig, and the slithy toves , did gyre and gimble in the wabe: All mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe." Pegasus hummed as he gracefully glided down the stairs.

A shiver raced down dukes spine.

"Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun the frumious Bandersnatch!"

As they dropped lower, so did the Knight's stomach. He wasn't sure he was ready to face this thing again.

"He took his vorpal sword in hand: Long time the manxome foe he sought -so rested he by the Tumtum tree, and stood awhile in thought."

Duke looked at the queen to his left, she looked about unnerved by this verse as he felt.

"And, as in uffish thought he stood, the Jabberwock, with eyes of flame, came whiffling through the tulgey wood, and burbled as it came!"

At last the door came into view, and the demons chilling poem came to a stop. Although that didn't stop the lurch of the Knights stomach as the huge doors opened with a creak.

As they stepped into the pitch blackness, the lights above flickered to life, revealing a enormous hanger.

And there it was. Multiple cranes hoisted the lifeless beast up into mid air.

It's cold, dead orb eyes seem to glare at the knight from across the room. It's giant jaws hung open, revealing huge, metal, razor-edged and rigged dagger-like teeth. Able to easily slice through flesh and crunch through bone like a knife through butter. Various tubes escaped it's nostrils, entering various parts of the head, almost like it was wrapped in copper vines. Painted steel horns and spikes lined the giant's neck. It's life-like wings spanned the length of the hanger easily. Brushing the walls lightly. Armour type casing covered the mess of gears and tubes underneath. Huge gear shaped leg joints were held against the pointed hips carefully. Various circuits and wiring were visible hanging from parts of the tail that where yet to be plated. Red orb lights lined the side of the beast from the base of its neck to the very tip of the tail. Underneath, a hatch in the centre of its wide chest hung open, exposing various restraints and needle ended tubes.

That must be where the victims were strapped in. Forced to power this retched machine.

Duke swallowed the contents of his stomach rising in his throat.

He blinked as a cold sweat dripped down his face. Was this bigger than before?

"Good heavens" Anzu gaped. She had never seen this thing so closely before. While it was quiet distressing to look at, she couldn't help but feel a buzz of confidence. This nightmarish beast could really win this for them.

"Glorious, isn't he."Pegasus smiled widely. Stepping towards his precious metal baby.

Glorious wasn't exactly the word Duke would have used.

Without warning, the cranes holding the metal dragon gave a long groaning screech dropping the wokky from their hold in mid air onto the ground. The spotlights above them started to flicker. The red lights lining the sides of the beast slowly started to light up, slowly flickering to light up the main body.

"W-what's happening?" Anzu cried.

"He awakening-" Pegasus shook his head, completely taken aback himself.

"What! How? How is that possible! It hasn't got a power source!" Duke shouted in panic.

The grunt and clank of gears turning filled the hanger. The red lights reaching the monsters neck. The head jerked as the monsters large oval eyes started to gleam. The curved clawed hands of the beast gripping the ground beneath him, the head lifting up awkwardly.

Duke stepped back. His breathing heavy. What the hell was happening?

With a deafening THUD the beast fell to the ground once more, lifeless. The lights lighting up the beasts body faded and his glowing orbs returning to their dimmed state.

Silence covered the hanger, the only noise to be heard was the ominous swinging, broken lines from the cranes.

Duke Leant forward trying to catch his panicked breath and slow his racing heartbeat.

"What just happened?!" Anzu screeched.

Remaining silent, Pegasus walked over to his grounded creation, gently placing his hand affectionately on the beasts snout.

"You can feel him. Can't you? I always knew he would be a strong one" The white demon looked up at the beast, talking to it, almost like it could hear him.

Duke looked at the exit then at the white demon. What just happened, they needed to be warned. He needed to tell the Kings straight away that the wokky was near completion. That for some reason the thing almost woke up without a power source. He was told not to abandon his new identity and unless something disastrous, tragic or if he was in imminent danger. Well he was pretty damn certain that ticked all the boxes. Sending a letter would be to slow. He would have to go himself.

"I think it's time… That everyone learnt the truth." Pegasus laughed to himself. "I wonder if they will still love their new friend when they learn."

"The truth?" Anzu asked as she approached.

"A secret me and Cecilia kept for a very long time."

"And that was?" She pried

"Did you ever wonder… " Pegasus started, speaking lowly so only the queen could hear him. "How, even though Cecilia has little magic power, she still managed to power the jabberwocky for so long?"

A evil smirk cracked onto his face, watching as the queens already light skin paled even further.

"Oh god. You really are a monster."

"We're all monsters in this war game, my dear"

* * *

Yugi pushed open the heavy door, Somehow he had found himself heading to the beautiful marble bathrooms Ryou had showed him before. It was perfect place to think. It was situated in a quiet part of the palace and had the amazing view of the vast forests and sparkling night sky behind the city.

He grimaced as he slowly walked forward and knelt down, Being careful not to put to much strain on his freshly stitched wound, which was making his leg extremely tender and sore.

Turning the taps at the head of the small swimming pool sized bath, He lit the candles and incense.

He spotted himself in the gradually steaming body mirror beside the benches. His new clothes were ruined. His trousers where ripped and the whole leg torn off his left side, most likely by the doctors to access the leg wound. His shirt was ragged and caked in dirt and blood. He flung his clothing on the bench and lowed himself into the surprisingly deep bath.

His leg stung alittle but the water caressed his aching muscles and it felt astounding. Almost taking the edge off the stress of the day. He dipped his head under the water, soaking his hair before he floated over to the edge of the bath that faced the large glass windows. He took a long contented breath and closed his eyes.

The click of the bathroom door caused Yugi to spin in alarm.

"Am I interrupting?" Atemu toyed, leaning against the marble wall.

"W-why are you here? I-Im in the middle of a bath!" Yugi cried, his cheeks starting to blaze.

He grabbed the wash cloth quickly and covered himself.

"I can see that." Atemu raised his eyebrows, a cheeky smile plastering his face.

"Then get out!" Yugi growled in embarrassment.

Yugi mentally kicked himself. You can't just tell royalty, a.k.a his boss, to 'get out'. He had to remember his manners, but to be honest, Yugi would challenge anyone to remember their professionalism in this situation. The King could do whatever the hell he wanted, but he didn't have to like it.

A low laugh escaped the King "I have to talk to you, it's important."

"But here?! In the bathroom? Wouldn't it be better to talk somewhere else… When I'm dressed?" Yugi practically begged.

Atemu shrugged. "Why not? That's a bath for multiple people anyway. I can't think of a better place to have an important conversation." The King teased.

Yugi glared as he sunk lower under the water so only his head was visible. This man was actually just impossible. Yugi almost squeaked and turned quickly almost falling and creating a scene, splashing water everywhere as the King removed his puzzle and started to undress, removing his shirt in one swift movement.

The humans face was so hot, he was certain it was going to spontaneously combust. It didn't help that he had created an extremely romantic setting in here, with the candles and the incense burning.

He squeezed his eyes shut, memories of the extremely raunchy moment they shared flooded back. Shaking it from his mind he reminded himself that this guy was engaged and this was just a normal shared bath between two people and nothing more. He absolutely couldn't have a crush like this on the King of all people, a King who was getting married.

Just a normal bath between two people.

Two people who shared a very intimate moment a few nights ago.

Yugi screamed internally.

Atemu had to bite his lip to stop from laughing at the flustered human, this was essentially cruel. He could leave and wait till Yugi was ready. But where was the fun in that?

As the King lowered himself into the deep bath, Yugi spun round to face the King.

"Okay fine, you're not going to leave I get that, so there's some ground rules." Yugi said, agitated.

Atemu raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"You stay on that side of the bath and no looking below the waist or … else!" Yugi paused for a second, unable to think of a suitable threat.

"Or else? That certainly sounds frightening." Atemu teased.

Yugi stuck out his lip, not to pleased the King was making fun of him.

The King honestly couldn't help his laughter, Yugi was adorable when mad, especially with that semi-pout he had going on.

"What's so important that you had to tell me NOW anyway?" Yugi grumbled, slightly angry at his Yami for ruining his relaxing bath.

"First of all, I think I owe you and explanation. You must have countless questions about today, about your Aunt Cecilia." Atemu started seriously.


	24. Frustrated

**A/N**

 **Helloooooo! Man it's been a busy for me this month! I've been on a course for work and got promoted! YEY!**

 **So, I've decided to bump this up to M because in all honesty I don't trust myself, there well could be a lemon in a later chapter but I will warn you all before. But, this does get alittle steamy in the bathroom hehe.**

 **This chapter is mostly based on Atemu and Yugi during the time whilst waiting for Yugi to heal before they can start training and mostly fluff. I hope you like it ^^.**

 **Training starts next chapter!**

 **Amazing big squishy hugs and thanks to my amazing reviewers who honestly inspire me So very much!**

 **Thank you- King of Doors, BreakfastForLife, sen whitefox mako red demon, Nobody XX, s2Teennovelist, Hiei Dragon Girl, Gothic girl, BlackMoonWolf22, MysteryGirl.**

 **Love you all!**

 **Now, To the anon guest that reviewed – Thank you for your review, and I'm sorry that you don't like my story but I suggest that if you don't like it then you stop wasting your time reading a story you don't like, when you could be reading something you enjoy better.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoy the chapter! ^_^**

* * *

"When I shared that memory with you, I recognised her instantly. I just haven't really known how to tell you. I wasn't sure when the right time was."

"You recognised her?" Yugi shook his head.

"Yugi, do you remember what Ryou told you, about the other human?"

" _About fourth years ago a young human women appeared in this world. She was Pegasus's other half, his light_." Ryous tale was still clear in his head.

"No...It can't be her- it can't be, She's not a light, Shes to twisted, evil!"

"She never used to be. When she first came to this world she was pure and kindhearted. It was us who found her first, but lights will always find their way to their other half and she chose to be with him. We're not sure what he did to her, but the dictator is very manipulative. Over the years she fell under his spell and it twisted her in every way possible, she grew darker just as he did. Then, in his thirst for power he nailed her into that accursed beast."

 _"He dragged his Light, his wife kicking, screaming and crying to the machine. His guards shoved her into the chest cavity of the beast, physically nailing her into it. From what our spies told us, she begged her husband to stop, confused as to why someone she loved so much would hurt her in such a way_." Yugi cringed remembering the part of the story the bunny man had told him.

"You know" Yugi started. "Grampa had told me, that on the day of his eldest daughters seventeenth birthday, she simply disappeared. Countless search parties and even the professionals failed to find even a trace of her. After years of searching they had no choice but to stop, believing her to be dead. Forty years later he got a call from the hospital, one of his daughters had been brought in. He rushed down only to find that it was in fact Cecilia. The doctors were stumped. As even though she was middle aged, she looked amazing young and beautiful, almost like she hadn't aged. Apparently a farmer had found her on the edge of his land close to death, and brought her in. Gramps was so happy to have her back but she was different… Cold, angry, quiet. She refused to talk about what happened or where she had been. My parents, who had me soon after this, offered her a job in one of their out of country branches. She was soon known for how much of a stern, abusive boss she was to the workers."

Atemu watched the human as he listened intently.

"It all makes sense now, she disappeared without a trace because she was here. She looked young because her ageing had slowed down, so hurt because of that machine."

"I know it's a lot to take in."

A lot to take in was putting it lightly, it was so much so quickly, that it was giving him a headache. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about any of this either. It was almost like the whole thing hadn't hit him yet. It didn't feel real at all. The one thing he did feel was something he didn't expect.

Pity

Something that did comfort him however, was that he wasn't in the dark about the whole thing anymore and that honestly helped him relax into the hot water alittle more.

"So the reason she hates me so much- the reason she tried to kill me when I was young-"

"She hates me, blames me for pushing her husband so far and his reason for putting her in the wokky. So because you are my other half she also resents you. Cecilia knew that if we met we could possible gain the power to have the upper hand in this war. So even after everything he did to her, she was still blindly devoted to him."

"I actually feel sorry for her, what happened it's so, sad." After a moment of silence Yugi looked up at his Yami. Fear present on his face. "Atemu… Is that going to happen to me? Am I going to be put in that thing? That's why they came for me today, isn't it?"

"I promise you" The Red King stepped forward "I would die before I let that happen."

Yugi nodded a relieved smile forming on the humans face. "Thank you."

And in all honesty he believed him, surrounded by these strange curious people, Yugi felt safer than he ever had. Happier then he ever had. Even in the midst of all the chaos.

"I'll never let anything happen to you." The King smiled, pushing some stray strands of wet hair out the humans face.

"Was that what you were going to tell me this morning before we left?"

"No… Actually." Atemu rubbed the back of his head, looking away from the light for a second. "What I was going to tell you is that this marriage between me and Vivian, It's not what you think."

"what do you mean?"

"Her father promised me the alliance of their army if we wed. I hold no feelings for that women whatsoever. If I had any other choice-"

"Why are you telling me this? It's really not my business."

"Don't play the fool Yugi" Atemu growled. "You and me both know that there's something between us. Something more than just being partners."

"Even if I did, I can't act on my feelings, I won't! Not when your getting married because even if you don't like her, it's obvious she's in love with you and I won't hurt her even if she's a complete cow."

"Yugi, she's not in love with me, she loves the IDEA of me. My power, My money, My title!"

"But-"

Atemu ran his fingers under his chin and pushing it up, their faces inches away.

"I don't know how long I can resist you for anymore Yugi. It's taking all my self control not to push you up against the wall of this bath right now." The King gulped the slightest hint of desperation lacing his voice.

It was fair to say it wasn't the heat of the bath making Yugi's face glow red.

"T-Then tell her, make her understand how you feel and then maybe-" Yugi honestly lost his ability to talk anymore. The feeling of Atemu's toned naked body pressed against his had made him lose all comprehension and blur his mind. He opened his mouth a few more times but no words were achieved.

Yugi gulped as Atemu kissed his collarbone with light kisses, working up his neck slowly. He let out a high gasp as the King bit down onto his neck and sucking gently . The humans eyes fluttered close slowly as he felt something stir below the waterline. Biting his lip, he suppressed a groan as Atemu's hands lowered.

And then a knock at the door.

Both immediately froze in spot and looked at the door.

"Atemu, are you in there? Mahad said you wanted to talk to me and you came up here."

Yugi paled. "What do we do?!" He whispered "Did you lock the door?"

Atemu shook his head "Nobody usually comes up here I didn't think too"

"Atemu? I know your in there"

The King opened his mouth in attempts to make her leave but before he could speak, Yugi covered his mouth.

"If you speak she's gonna come in anyway. If she sees us there's no way she's gonna think it's innocent… So shush, I don't want her finding out like this."

The taller man nodded, his mouth still covered by the flustered humans hand.

The door nob squeaked as it turned.

"NO! no he's not in here, it's just me, Yugi. I last saw him heading down to the throne room."Yugi lied.

There was silence for a few moments before the clicking of footsteps where heard walking away.

"Thank god" Yugi fell back against the bath wall , waiting for his racing heart to calm down.

Atemu rubbed his eyes. He was going to kill Mahad, like literally murder him. Did he do that on purpose? It was just like him to do something like this. It had been MONTHS. He was finally getting somewhere. He inwardly grumbled as he hit the marble floor with his fist..

Yugi cleared his throat as he regained his mind and composure. "Yes, so - you speak to her and then we'll see" Yugi nodded to himself.

The human turned to reach out the bath where he had left the soap. Best get clean and get out soon before he lost control of himself again like that. That was totally out of character for him to let that happen, he lived by his morals and wouldn't go behind someone's back like that.

"Yugi-stop. Stay still a second!" Atemu said seriously all of a sudden.

"What?! Why?" Yugi asked anxiously.

Atemu moved closer inspecting his light's back closely. A large black and blue bruise grew upwards, creating a spider web like pattern up his back.

"Your back, does it hurt?"

"No-why?"

"You have a huge bruise."

"Maybe I got it earlier today? I don't know I can't remember to much-"

Atemu made a mental note to keep an eye on it. It was unusual and would go ask Isis later. She had been part of the medical team since before he was born, so maybe she could shed some light onto it.

* * *

The King stood outside his 'fiancé's' bedroom door and took a deep breath. It was getting late, this was going to be a nightmare, but he wanted to get this over with. The sooner the better.

Within a few knocks, the door was swung open, revealing Vivian with a particularly sour expression on her face. This instantly changed however, when she saw the King standing at her door, wearing a pair of baggy grey pants and a tight fitting V-neck black shirt.

"Well, isn't this a surprise" She smiled, leaning against her door frame seductively. " I was Looking for you earlier!"

"Yes, I apologise I was…busy."

"Well, I was just about to go to bed." She said slowly, something naughty gleaming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about coming so late, may I enter to talk?"

"Of-course" A grin forming on her face as the King walked passed and she shut the door.

Talk? Yeah right. She couldn't help but giggle to herself. This was it! Finally. She knew he couldn't resist her for long. She slunk up behind him, rubbing his shoulders slowly.

"My, you're taut! Still tense about the commotion that happened in the market today?"

"You heard?" He forced out, using every restraint he had left in him not to push her away immediately, he had to be kind, patient here.

"I heard there was some sort of fight between our men and that of the enemy in the square. But nobody would tell me anything else" She pressed alittle harder on his shoulders at the point that caused Atemu to clench his teeth.

"That's why I'm here, actually"

"Really?" Vivian prolonged her word, stroking his arm and chest as she passed him, laying on her large four poster bed.

She patted the space next to her, which Atemu promptly ignored, sitting on the large chair in the living area. Vivian huffed and clicked her tongue in frustration, furrowing her brow.

"I thought it would be better coming from me instead of learning from the papers or a worker around the palace tomorrow."

"Learn what?" She sat up, now extremely anxious.

"My light. The one I've been waiting for all these years, has finally arrived." Atemu took a deep breath.

There was an excessively long moment of silence. He grew restless, shifting in the chair.

A dry laugh from Vivian broke the silence. "This joke isn't very funny Atemu."

"I wouldn't joke about this."

"You believe in that FAIRYTALE?! You told me you never had a light! That your partner wasn't coming!" Her voice started to rise.

"That was before I met-" The King paused.

"WHO?!" She demanded.

"Yugi"

"That crappy assistant of yours? You can't be serious"

"Deadly."

"THEN HES A LAIR." She screamed, standing up abruptly. "Just like all those other times whores have thrown themselves at you, promising to be your light."

"Don't you DARE call Yugi that" Atemu snarled, finally loosing his temper and rising to her level.

"I thought you were smarter than this. You obviously proved me wrong! Your acting like a complete moron"

"I don't give a shit what you think! I'll be training him for the next couple of weeks so don't expect to be getting much attention from me."

"Excuse me? I DON'T THINK SO! You will spend time with me, your future wife." She ordered.

"Listen to me, you spoilt brat. My light is worth far more to me then you ever will." Atemu stood up and turned to leave.

"How can you say that? We're getting married!" She screeched grabbing the Kings wrist roughly.

"And I'm starting to think maybe it was a mistake. You better stop acting like you already rule this place and down off that high horse of yours or it WONT BE HAPPENING AT ALL." He yanked his arm back, opening the bedroom door.

"You're making a mistake, any man would fall to his knees to spend time with me, your extremely lucky to be marrying me at all!"

Atemu turned, his eyes looking her up and down a couple times. " Don't flatter yourself."

"My father will hear about this!" She gasped at the Kings harsh words.

"Yes, he will. I know your father is a firm believer in the items power, the yami's and the lights. I expect he will be furious to learn that you are trying to stand in the way of me connecting with my partner. A factor that could help us end this bloody war" The King replied sharply, slamming the door on his way out.

She stood in silence starring at the door. He nostrils flaring as a envious rage filled her body. She grabbed the glass vase on the bedside table and flung it at the door. Smashing it into a thousand peaces, sending flowers and petals scattered across the room.

That pathetic brat, he was obviously jealous that she was marrying Atemu. Clearly had some little crush and somehow, had the King believing he was the long awaited light.

There was no way she would let him steal HER fame, HER glory. She was the one who was going to be queen and all that attention belonged to her. No… She would prove it a lie or, she would get him out the way for good.

A nasty smile curled to her lips.

* * *

Yugi sighed with boredom. The doctors had given him a choice to either rest in the hospital for a few days or rest in his room. He initially choose to stay in the hospital so he could be with Ryou, but after nights of restless sleep on the awful hospital beds he had changed his mind. So now, strict bedroom rest which was really just like being kept in his room till his leg was completely healed.

The doctors were all very surprised at how quick it was healing, and put it down to his powers. Yugi seriously hoped it wouldn't be much longer.

It was nice when Jou and Malik would come keep him company but they had their own jobs to do and couldn't be there constantly. Cabin fever was starting to set in.

One night he had snuck out, but hadn't even got down the hall before accidentally ran into King Seto who, promptly 'escorted' him back to his room.

Even food menus, which he couldn't read, where brought up to him to choose as he wasn't allowed down. Being waited on made him feel uneasy. He was always very independent from a young age.

Personally he couldn't wait for his leg to be better so he could start this 'training' but even if it was to just to get out of this room.

He had decided earlier that day to collect the many pillows and blankets from his bed and throw them on the balcony. At least this way he could get some fresh air. It also overlooked the gardens and training area, so that kept him amused for a while.

The sun was starting to set, he flopped back, stretching out onto the pillows. His eyes landed onto the Kings balcony a few meters left of his. It was on the floor higher than his but he had a perfect view. Even Atemu had been quiet for a few days, well… After the first five times he had asked him to go and rest up in his room so he could 'keep and eye on him' as he put it.

Yugi had to admit to himself that it was a good try but he politely declined. He wasn't exactly fond of the idea or running into Vivian, after Malik had told him about how furious she was after Atemu had talked to her. The small human shivered. He could only imagine what she would do if she walked in and she found him in his bed, even if it was completely innocent.

Nope, he was completely happy being bored and not dead in his pillow nest, thank you very much.

He picked up one of the books piled to his side, brought up to him by Bakura. He hadn't had the heart to tell him he couldn't actually read but the pictures were interesting enough. The yellow light from his room shone out on the balcony and onto the books perfectly, eliminating the pages perfectly in the increasing darkness.

* * *

Atemu grumbled, kicking off his covers. Covering his face with his arm in absolute frustration.

He wanted to sleep so much. His body and mind was exhausted. Seto had been almost cruel these last few days, forcing him to several meetings and appointments, that to be fair, he had been neglecting lately,while waiting for Yugi to heal. Literally so busy he hadn't even had time to eat much. Not even being able to talk to Isis about the mark on Yugi before being shipped to another location.

When finally finished for the day and that sweet bed came into view, Mai had burst in and kicked his ass for not telling her personally about Yugi being his light. Which in his defence he thought she would have figured it out herself by now.

No matter how long he laid there, he just couldn't switch off. Unable to relax and it was infuriating.

Roughly pulling open his draws and grabbing his lighter and cigarettes, the King grumpily walked over and pulled his doors open to his large balcony. Covering the stick with his hand as he tried to get it to light with the light breeze. Exhaling red smoke he looked up to the stars. They were extremely bright tonight.

"I'm pretty sure those are bad for you."

Atemu smiled as he heard that voice from below.

"Now you sound like Seto." The King smiled looking over the edge, blinking at the impressive comfortable mess his small light had made on the balcony below. "Comfortable are we?"

"Yes, thanks." Yugi answered without looking up from his book.

"Reading something interesting?" Atemu raised his eyebrow

"I'm not really sure" Yugi shrugged.

"Not sure?" The King repeated, amused.

"Well I can't read your crazy alphabet. So I'm just looking at the pictures mostly."

"What? How have you been finding your way around the palace without being able to read the signs…how have you been reading the food menus?"

"Fear and hope…mostly."

Atemu couldn't help but laugh. He stepped up onto the fence and grabbed onto the pipes attached to the wall, skilfully climbing over and jumping down gracefully onto the railings of Yugi's balcony.

"Hey! Who invited you?" Yugi flicked his hands, trying to shoo him away.

"I can invite myself anywhere, I am the King you know."

"So I've heard." Yugi huffed, sliding to the side as Atemu sat next to him.

"That books about the history of this world." Atemu explained, laying flat on one of the large feathered pillows. "I've read it a couple of times myself. I could read it to you If you like?"

Yugi turned, eyes brightly looking down onto the flat-out King. "Do you think you could teach me- how to read?"

Atemu swallowed the lump in his throat. The stars reflecting off his bright violet eyes. His skin almost as pale as the moonlight itself. He didn't think he had ever seen one so pure and breathtaking. It almost made him feel guilty about all the 'impure' thoughts he had about him lately.

He pushed himself up quickly and pressed his lips against his lights gently.

"Of-course" he whispered.

* * *

It was well into the twilight. Yugi wasn't sure how many hours they had been up there or what time it was. It had gotten quiet chilly and crisp, Atemu had decided that body heat would help and had positioned himself behind the human so that Yugi was sitting between his legs and pulled the blankets up around them. Resting his head on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi was too cold and too into his book to argue much.

Even with all this distraction, he had been learning extremely quickly. He had always been a quick learner back home. Well above average in all his studies and aced his exams.

It had gotten down to him reading the book slowly with Atemu helping on the words he struggled on.

"And it was on that day that the legendary blade was forged." Yugi read slowly but squinted at a certain word. "Va- Vor?" He read aloud.

He turned when he received no aid from the King to find him fast asleep slumped over him.

Yugi placed his bookmark and closed the book quietly. He turned, guiding the sleeping King back against the pillows gently. He thought about waking him so he could go back to his own bed for a second, but decided that wouldn't be very fair, considering how peaceful he looked asleep.

The human laid back next to Atemu pulling to covers up around them. He rolled his eyes. This King was a sneaky one, knowing he would be to soft to just let him sleep outside alone.

They still needed to get some things clear, like what he exactly had said to Vivian. Even so, he wasn't comfortable doing this with someone who was getting married. But he did like Atemu, much more than he had ever liked anyone. He was confused and way too tired to think about such things now.

Sighing, the human laid back next to his sleeping Yami pulling up the covers around them.


	25. The Light Of The King

**A/N**

 **Hellooo! Sorry about the late-ness, it's been so busy at work with it being the summer holidays! Im know I said it would be training this chapter, but this was a lot longer than I thought so it will start next chapter instead :)**

 **So, I'm trying to think of some more characters for Pegasus's army, if you guys have any suggestions, please let me know , they don't have to be in the original series :)**

 **So, big squishy hugs and loves to my amazing reviewers, you guys are amazing and keep my going. I'm so honoured, I know I say this every time, but it's true.i can't believe I have so many reviews now. It's feel so amazing ^_^**

 **Virtual hugs for - Sunrise Phoenix, Hiei Dragon Girl, Nobody XX, BreakfastForLife, sen whitefox mako red demon and the anon guest ^_^ thanks so much for the reviews guys!**

 **Also thank you to those who have followed or favourited my story so far! You guys deserve a big thank you too! ^_^**

 **Just a quick reminder - Crezen - horse like creatures, with long sharp ears and lizard tails, commonly rode by regalia not citizens.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The King of hearts rested his head on the warm brickwork, he sighed a ragged breath, hearing he arguing from the council from inside. His shaking hands fumbling for the lighter in the back pocket of his tight red leather pants.

Those fighting idiots inside arguing about matters that aren't even important, keeping him from what was truly mattered.

He hadn't even been able to see Yugi for the past week, between Seto taking him to appointments, to get everything sorted before he started to train Yugi and Mai tying to get his opinion on various options on the engagement party.

That little light of his didn't even know how much he affected him so. He was like an addictive drug, just being around the small human. The anger, darkness, clawing screaming voices that suffocated him, plagued him before Yugi arrived, went completely silent in his presence. The darkness inside dissipating, allowing him the breath, to relax. Honestly truly at peace. He didn't feel like he was drowning , in his dark thoughts and power the puzzle had 'gifted' him with, anymore.

But not being around Yugi, it was starting to get to him. He was literally getting the symptoms of someone going through withdrawal. It frustrated and frightened him. Depending on someone so much, is showed weakness! Or at least that is what he had always been taught by his mother. He had decided to push it down and try to ignore it, but this morning, he had started getting the shakes on and off and those voices, the darkness, the red hot anger from before… It had started to return, this time it was much stronger.

It was a good job official training was set to start tomorrow, because he had no idea how long he could contain himself for. He rubbed the cold sweat off his forehead. Good lord, he felt so pathetic, like some low life addict begging for their next fix.

He sighed in defeat, giving up his quest for the red smoke. His hands were just too unstable to hold anything still for to long. Hearing his cousin call the meeting to an end, the red King shook his head, trying to get a grip of himself and shoved his hands into his pockets. He couldn't let anyone see how vulnerable he was, how much he was struggling today.

"Isis, could I have a word?" The King called after her quickly, as he stepped back into the room.

"Make it quick, You might have skipped out on this but you won't be doing it again, you're next meeting is in five minutes." Seto interrupted, without even looking up from the papers on the table.

"Will you PLEASE give me a god damn break. I'm exhausted!" Atemu snapped.

"You now have four minutes."

The red King couldn't stop the angry growl that escaped his chest.

"What can I help you with, your majesty?" Isis spoke up, not wanting a fight to break out between the two kings.

She studied him carefully, It was visibly obvious how stressed the King was. His eyes weren't the sharp Crimson as usual, they were almost clouded over, like he was lost in his own little world.

"I need you to go give Yugi his final check up tonight instead of the usual nurse."

"Me?" She looked up at the King questioningly.

"I need you to check a strange mark on his back, it may well just be from the previous fight but I can't help but feel uneasy about it, you're the expert on things like this."

"Of course I will. what does this mark look like?"

"It's hard to explain. Almost like a black spider web."

"I'll see what I can find, would you like me to come find you after his check up?"

"No please come and find me before, I'll come with you."

* * *

Duke ducked and weaved from arrows and various elements thrown at him by spell casters as he begged the stolen Crezen below him to sprint faster through the thickening forest. He held his right arm tightly, pierced by a fire arrow moments before.

His escape would easy, no foolproof! Well, until he had found out Dartz had returned. The head knight had never liked him, never trusted him and for good reason. Maybe he was the only smart one in Regalia. When Dartz had left, the soldiers had gotten lazy, but now he was back he had whooped everyone's asses into top shape, strengthening security and making it harder for him to escape.

It didn't help that since visiting the jabberwocky, he had been having sleepless nights and any sleep he had gotten was nightmare fuelled. The stress of it all was starting to crack the spell Seto put on his birthmark, to disguise it, somehow. It was turning back to its original dice and spade shape. It was to dangerous to stay any longer with his original mark.

Everything was going fine until he reached the gate, his favourite Crezen stolen from the stables below him and his sword strapped by his waist. When the guards had asked him why he was out after curfew and where he was going, he had managed to lie well enough to trick them into believing he was doing a job for their dictator. He was almost out when they had spotted his birthmark. That very moment 'friends' he had made turned into enemies and half the night security force gave chase. He had managed to escape the city and make it thus far in the neighbouring forest, full sprint towards the guardian gate, a short cut to home. But he had to lose his violent followers before he reached the couldn't risk them finding it.

Dodging a bolt of lightning , he risked a look behind. only a few left, he must have lost the others with his random sharp turns, weaves through heavy branches and leaps over wide chasms and fallen logs. He was the best rider back home, and he was more than alittle disappointed in himself for getting hit by an arrow, but blamed it on lack of sleep.

He unsheathed his sword with his left hand, not his best arm , but it would have to do. Slicing some thick branches above him as he passed. This knocked more than a few off their scaled mounts and onto the ground pretty hard.

Dukes Crezen squealed in pain as one of the larger guards and his beast started to bite as they caught up. He gritted his teeth in frustrating and threw his left arm back , elbowing the enemy right in the face before shoving the hilt of his sword into the mans chest knocking him off his mount. Dukes ride also kicked the one biting it, right in the snout, for good measure. Which he applauded and petted the beast on the head.

After a few more minutes of full on sprint, he could no longer hear furious hooves behind him and Crezen started to slow from exhaustion. They were safe for now, but there was no telling how long they would stay off his trail for. He smiled up at the cliff face in front. Gracefully dismounting, he trailed his hand along the rocks, looking for the familiar symbol. A smile formed on his face as his fingers passed a small heart engraving in the rock face. He took a deep breath and recited the words he had been taught to summon the guardian of this gate, by the name of Astral.

His inside churned with nerves, he feared Astral way more than any of Pegasus's army.

You where taught from a young age not to mess with gate guardians. Supremely powerful, wielding a devastating force that could end this war in an instant. For centuries Atemu had tried to get Astral to join his forces but he refused time and time again. Only choosing to fight, punish those foolish enough to call him with the wrong birthmark for that gate or threaten him.

It was eerily quiet when a calm voice startled him from behind. " Crezen… Club symbol on your armour." The guardian accessed.

"Astral" Duke turned, both happy and terrified of the glowing blue figure floating with his arms crossed behind him.

"How do you know of this place, my name… The spell to summon me?"

He didn't give duke much time to reply. The guardian lifted his hand up to the Knights face. It started glowing with violent force.

"Wait! Wait!' Duke cried quickly removing his helmet and unbuckling his arm guards. "It me! Don't you recognise me?"

"Otogi?" Astral lowered his hand and cocked his head to the side in confusion.

Otogi, it had been a long time since he had been called by his actual name. His pace quickened as hooves and angry shouting could be heard in the distance. They had caught up.

"I don't have much time to explain, but please I must get through!" Otogi rose his arm, showing astral his birthmark.

The spirit lightly placed his palm over dukes mark. "This has traces of… Seto's magic?" Ignoring the desperate mans inpatient demands.

"I've been a mole, hiding in Pegasus's army for a long time now. Seto disguised my mark. Astral please!" The man begged as the hooves got closer.

The spirit nodded, Its eyes started to glow a bright blue. With a loud rumble The rock face began to shift, opening a the entryway to a large, lantern lighted , cave-way.

Jumping back on his Crezen, Otogi quickly galloped through the entryway, shouting a quick thank you, before it closed behind him.

* * *

"What's wrong with your face?" Jou raised an eyebrow at his furry friend as they sat around in Yugi's room, trying to keep their stir-crazy friend sane for the last twenty four hours.

"They kicked me out of the hospital wing while they check Ryou and re-wrap his wounds because I kept 'getting in the way'. I was about to argue but Ryou just told me off, and told me to listen to the doctors." Bakura angry-pouted.

"Ha, sucks for you." Malik sprawled out on Yugi's bed, next to the human himself.

"I'm just glad he's okay and awake! I wish I could go visit him though" Yugi sighed, he still felt guilty over what happened and would give his right arm right now to go tell Ryou how sorry he was.

"Well why don't we go visit him after training tomorrow?" Malik suggested, looking up at the human.

Yugi's eyes brightened and a large smile grew on his face. " I'd like that!"

"Excited for your training then?" Jou asked, trying and failing to light the fireplace as the cold night air was starting to settle in.

"I'm really nervous, but so excited to get the hell out of this room!"

"You don't need to worry, we'll go easy on you for now!"Bakura said nonchalantly, floating on his back.

"Yeah, plus I really wanna see what the unique type of yours can do first hand. what was it the council named it?" Malik hoped up off the bed, bouncing on the spot alittle.

"Force." The shaggy blonde answered.

"They're not very imaginative" Bakura commented.

"I'm still confused about that type system alittle." Yugi crossed his arms, thinking to himself.

"How so?" The hare-man queried.

"Well, Bakura your warrior type right?"

The cat gave a small nod.

"But you can float, and disappear… Is that something all warriors have?"

"Some people have family trait powers, unique abilities passed down from generation from generation, but it's rare." The cat explained.

"Yeah, I have a family power too! I can run at a high speed, but only for a small amount of time. Maybe I'll get a chance to show off tomorrow!" The hare puffed out his chest proudly.

"It's kinda confusing." Yugi rubbed his head.

"I know, you just learn to just role with all the craziness." Jou shrugged.

A knock at the door caught their attention.

"Come in!" Yugi called politely.

Isis bowed her head as she walked it, Atemu following behind her.

At the sight of the King, Yugi felt an involuntary smile on his face an a slight blush, he cursed his stupid crush on that sexy, charming… He had to stop himself. He shook his head and looked up at Isis questioningly.

"I'm here to do the final chicks on your leg for tomorrow" She smiled, answering his unsaid question.

"And look at that bruise on your back, I wanted checked out." Atemu added.

Turning on his front , still floating a few feet of the ground, resting his head on his hand, Bakura smiled a cocky grin. "And how did you find out about this?"

"None of your damn business" Atemu answered playfully, causing Malik and Bakura to start laughing.

As Isis knelt by Yugi and asked him to role up his trouser leg, Atemu sat by his light on the bed. The King let out a large breath of relief, letting the contented peace wash over him, silencing the darkness and soothing his headache from the tiring day. He knew he shouldn't fuel his 'addiction' like this but he didn't care, his lack of self control didn't bother him, not in the slightest. He still shook slightly but it was starting to ease, being so close to Yugi.

As he opened his eyes, he saw Malik looking at him with amusement.

"Is something funny?"

"It's adorable, that you're at this stage already."The hare said, seating himself on the arm of the sofa Jou was sat, on after giving up on the fire.

"Stage?"

"You can't hide it from me. I'd recognise those shakes, those distant eyes and that cold sweat anywhere." Malik giggled.

"I'm just tired, I've been busy lately, unlike SOME people" Atemu looked at the hare accusingly.

"Bullshit. Your yearning for that feeling you get while your around little red" Bakura joined in.

"Oh god, you mean like when Marik was all over you all the time?" Jou scrunched up his nose. "I DID NOT need to see that much of you two that day in the stables." The knight rubbed his eyes, trying to forget that image.

Malik stuck out his tongue playfully.

Yugi was trying his very hardest to ignore the conversation going on and concentration on Isis probing and prodding his leg.

"I'm not THAT BAD" Atemu argued.

"Give it time. You will be" Malik warned with a wink.

"Your leg is absolutely fine. Your free so start training tomorrow" Isis smiled.

"THANK GOD" Yugi cried happily, laying back on his bed and stretching.

"Now if you could remove your shirt so I could see that mark."

Yugi sat up and looked around nervously, everyone was still having fun teasing the King to no end, which yes was deeply embarrassing but he also could help but giggle.

The human was still extremely self conscious about the scars he had on his back but these guys were like the family he had never really had and he trusted them. He unbuttoned his shirt, before throwing it n the bed and turning his back to Isis.

She gasped and the room fell silent.

"Holy shit! Is that?!" Malik gaped.

"That looks like-" Bakura started.

"Carimtous."

Atemu felt the lump forming in his throat. Of course it was, how could he be so forgetful. The King mentally kicked himself at his stupidity. He should have recognised that straight away.

"Cra-what?" Yugi asked now extremely nervous at everyone's reaction.

"Carimtous, - but, that plants ben extinct for thousands of years, hasn't it?" Jou asked.

Bakura shook his head. "They can be found but it's extremely difficult. The ring Bearer a few generations before me died from it."

"D-died…DIED?"Yugi looked from Atemu to Bakura in a complete panic.

The King shot Bakura a furious look for his blunt explanation, to which the cat threw up his hands and shrugged.

"It hasn't grown since I last saw it though, I think it's shrunk" Atemu moved round next to Isis.

"That's a very good sign"

"What-what is Carimtous?!" Yugi demanded, trying to stay as calm as he could.

"It's a special type of poison that is collected from a rare plant, It effects the nervous system, first crippling the powers,then a black rash covers the body, destroying nerve cells. As the rash grows, the poison shuts down organs and leads to suffocation." Isis explained.

It was fair to say Yugi was starting to hyperventilate just a little.

"But, Yugi's a light and it normally only effects Yami's right?" Malik chewed his lip alittle.

"That could be the reason it's shrinking, It looks like your body is fighting and winning. I have no idea what the effects will be on a light, or on a human for that fact. it looks like your body's healing. I can confidently say you're not going to die. " She put a reassuring hand on the small humans shoulder, feeling his body relax

Yugi was quite unnerved by how she said ' no idea of the effects' but decided just to focus on the 'not going to die part' instead.

"let me know if you get any major side effects." She nodded to the human.

"What I don't understand, is how I got this in the first place?" Yugi wondered aloud.

"It has to be injected into the body, or consumed." Isis replied.

A tiny bell went of in Bakuras mind, remembering something Ryou had told him.

"Did you just say injected?" The cat man asked, finally placing his feet on the ground. "Ryou, he told me about a needle he found during that disastrous trail with Dartz! He found it on the ground, but empty." Bakura explained.

"Does he still have that needle?" Isis looked at him seriously.

"I'm not sure." Bakura shrugged

"Wait, when I stood between you and him," Yugi looked at the King. " I felt something from behind, but I just thought he hit me, I was too pre-occupied to notice" Yugi said, looking at the King.

"So it was possible that needle was meant for you, Atemu " Jou blinked, putting everything together in his mind.

"WOAH, if Yugi hasn't stood in the way, you could be dead!" Malik gasped. " Yugi saved your life."

Yugi rubbed his arm in shyness, honestly not knowing what to say. he hadn't exactly meant to save his life. Obviously more than glad he had, But he stood in the way more to protect Atemu from himself more than anything..

"Um-I-" Yugi stammered.

"Yugi." Atemu grabbed his hand and pulled him towards him. "Thank you."

The King had to admit, It was true, if that poison had entered his system he would have been far dead by now. The fact that Yugi protected him no, saved him, even if it was by mistake filled him with more appreciation then he could express. Even taking the brunt of the poison himself. He could stop himself leaning down and lightly pressing his lips to his lights. He didn't care who saw.

"N-no problem." Yugi babbled, seeing stars from the brief kiss, he knew it had only been a week since that, steamy bath moment. But he had forgotten how good the Kings lips tasted and the intoxicating smell of his.

Man, he had it bad.

* * *

"THAT TRAITOROUS BASTARD" Dartz fumed, pacing back and forth.

The worn out guard attempted to catch his breath, holding his aching chest. "I'm sorry, we couldn't catch him"

"THEN WHY DID YOU COME BACK."Dartz snarled.

"Calm yourself Dartz. You are dismissed" Pegasus nodded at the guard, who quickly scurried from the room.

"What are we going to do?!" The head knight stressed. "I knew it! From the moment I set my eyes on him, Something wasn't right! How are you so calm about this? He's going to give away all our secrets!"

"Because, my dear knight it was so very obvious."

"…you knew?"

The golden eye hid under his long straight white hair shone a sudden bright glow, as he leant back on his large cushioned chair.

"Of course I did, what do you take me for?"

"Then…Then why did you let him get so close?! Why show him so much? Why did you not execute him where he stood!" Dartz questioned, practically pulling his hair out.

"It was a far to perfect opportunity to give up. Do not worry I'm no fool, I showed him nothing but exactly what I wanted him to see, exactly what I wanted the Kings to know. I knew once I showed him the wocky it would only be a matter of time before he fled."

"What?! If he tells them, they could come counter attack before it's finished?"

"He won't." Pegasus said confidently.

"How can you be so sure?!"

"Marching into Regalia with his numbers would be a death wish, for him and his entire army. Just as we marching into Tace would be for us. Less numbers or not, without the jabberwocky we could not enter that well defended city without losing numbers on our end.."

"We should work on taking more land." Dartz suggested.

"I want that city, and with my beautiful baby, I can take it once and for all, I shan't waste my forces or the strength of my machine on anymore pathetic town and settlements when we grow no closer to that city."

Dartz stayed silent. He did have a point. Even though this battle had waged for many years, they grew no closer to the city. Even though Atemu's army was lower in numbers, without Tace in their control, they would not be able to win this war. With the enemy as low on numbers as they are too, if they could breach the walls with that monster underneath them. They could win this, with coming so close last time, if the beast hadn't fled… They would be ruling this world by now.

"We still need to get that human though…for this to work, and his strength,the power he wields … it's like nothing I've ever seen. When he learns to control it, it will be hard to reckon with."

"Of course. I would expect nothing less from my own blood."

* * *

Today was finally the day! Even though he had mixed feeling, learning he had been poisoned. Isis had told him he should be fine, seen as though he seemed perfectly healthy and to just keep an eye out and tell her if he gets anymore major symptoms. He decided not to tell her about his legs buckling the day after the trail and the hallucinations because it hadn't happened again since.

He actually felt great! Mai had visited him early and given him some training clothes she seemed alittle TOO excited for him to wear. After thanking her profusely, he almost skipped to the bathroom, finding it much easier to follow the signs, now he could read. He was just so happy to see something different from the boring walls of his room.

After a quick shower he slipped into his training clothes that he actually really liked, Baggy grey jogging pants, with a tight fitting, yet thin white shirt with a picture of the puzzle in the centre, just like his birthmark. With a light pair of black shoes.

His mood had changed, however as soon as he got to more populated parts of the palace. Every times he passed a group of workers or lords, they would whisper when he passed, and even giggled. Yugi kept looking at himself and behind him, was there something on his back or something? As it happened more frequently and he failed to spot anything wrong with himself, the human started to shrink in on himself more and more, becoming extremely paranoid.

He took a deep breath walking into the dining area, hoping that nobody would notice him. Keeping his head down, the human walked quickly passed the group of people huddled around the newspaper stand.

Grabbing a bowl he started looking at what was on offer for on today breakfast, relieved he could now read what exactly the food was.

"S-sir?" Yugi turned his head to see a small timid man in a chefs outfit calling out from a small opening that connected the kitchen to the dining area.

Yugi instinctively looked behind him, but finding nobody there he just blinked towards the timid chef. Was he talking to him?

"We have made you a special breakfast, Lord Yugi." The man bowed holding out the stray.

"Lord?" The human shook his head "I'm just Yugi." Yugi squeaked in surprise, taking the tray from the chef.

Yugi sat down at one of the empty tables setting down his tray and starring into space, furrowing his brow. What the hell was going on?

"GOOD MORNING" Malik shouted behind him, disappointed that Yugi didn't jump in shock.

"Malik is there something on me? Have I done something I don't know about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"All morning, people have been weird, whispering, laughing, giving me special food?!" The small human stressed.

"Wait-he didn't tell you?!" Malik asked incredulously

"Who didn't tell me what?" Yugi threw his hands up in annoyance.

"One minute."

Yugi watched the hare man happily stroll over to the newspaper stand, grabbing one of the older issues from the bottom.

"Here you go! Yugi… Your famous!" Malik laughed throwing the paper on the table.

Yugi gave a horrified gasp as he opened the paper.

The large front page photo of him being bridal style carried by Atemu. It must have been after the battle and he passed out in the Kings arms. It didn't look as though Atemu had seen the camera either, with the way he was looking down at him.

The headline read –

 _'THE LIGHT OF THE KING'_


	26. Long Day part 1

**A/N**

 **Here's the next chapter! Really sorry it took so long, I've just recovered from a particular nasty bug that's going round at work. Today's the first day I actually feel well enough to write properly.**

 **I hope you guys like it, I'm so excited for the ball in a few chapters, so many ideas hehe!**

 **Thanks to my amazing reviewers for being so patient and reviewing my chapters, you inspire me and as usual I love all your beautiful faces. Large big squishy thanks to- Hiei Dragon Girl , Nobody XX, Sunrise Phoenix, King of Doors, BreakfastForLife, s2Teennovelist, Mari.**

 **Not to mention a large thank you to those who have followed and favourited it I really appreciate it hehe!**

 **hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm surprised Atemu didn't tell you." Jou shrugged between mouthfuls of his breakfast. Watching his human friend, who had his pink face covered with his hands.

"That's what I said" Malik slipped the paper from underneath Yugi. "It's an adorable picture though, you should frame it" The hare teased.

The human moved his hands down from his face, throwing a glare at his hare friend, who mearly shot him back a super sweet, innocent smile.

"Want me to read the rest to you, while you eat?"

"No" The human answered bluntly.

Malik opened the paper, picking it up shaking it straight, completely ignoring Yugi. "The unnamed individual was spotted in market square along with Captain Jonouchi Katsuya yesterday morning."

"Did you not hear me say no?"

"Whiteness state to have seen the individual exit the Rubies Herbal Store, the legendary golden eye shining on his forehead and a furious glare that could rival even the Red Kings himself. Before a heated battle commenced right in the centre if the busy market square."

"Can you please stop?!"

"Believed to be the belated light, appearing one hundred years after the prophecy foretold."

"Wait-what?" Yugi looked at the reader confused.

"Yeah, your totally like, one hundred years late." Malik skimmed the page, not even looking up to speak.

"How can I be THAT LATE when I'm only eighteen?" Yugi argued

Jou shrugged " That's a good point, But remember Noah? He's the guy who had the prophecy about you and he's never been wrong before."

Oh, he remembered Noah alright, he remembered that infuriating, smokey caterpillar like it was yesterday.

"Atemu was crushed when you didn't appear. Although he will never admit it." Malik shrugged.

The human looked down at his food. New-found guilt putting him off eating all together.

"Hey Yugi… You gonna eat that?"

The human pushed his untouched tray towards the knight. Who accepted with a large excited grin.

The hare scanned the page for a few seconds. "Wait , wait- here's the best bit!" He cleared his throat. " The King himself was spotted holding the unnamed light in a tight, caring embrace, before the King lifted his new injured partner and carried him to safety." Malik looked towards the human, wiggling his brows.

Yugi huffed an embarrassed groan, laying his head down on the table. "Seriously? Who writes stuff like that."He mumbled to himself.

Today wasn't off to a very good start… Maybe he should just go back to bed

A THUD caused Yugi to look up, his cheeks still mild pink from embarrassment. He found Marik sat cross legged on the table top, reaching into his hat and pulling out, from God knows where, cups of tea. He handed them round happily.

"That's not all" The hatter said as he passed Yugi a cup, joining in their conversation. "You should hear some of the rumours going around about you and the King already, they're super NAUGHTY."

The dark and mischievous way the hatter spoke made Yugi almost choke on his mouth full of tea.

"Aww, don't shock the poor innocent kid like that!" The hare scolded, even if there was a hint of amusement in his tone.

"You should get off the table before the waiters try to ban you from the dining area again." Jou said calmly, swallowing his mouthful of food.

"They can't ban me, they wouldn't dare! Now while I'm with Atemu's mistress."

Yugi's jaw almost hit the floor. " T-THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE ARE SAYING?!" No wonder people where giggling when he passed.

"Yup" Marik answered stoically.

"Well, we can confirm that rumours true at least" Malik giggled.

"It not!" Yugi pouted.

The hatter and hare both looked at Yugi with a skeptical expression.

"It's not- we haven't- I mean." Yugi stuttered as memories of the bathroom and the garden after the trail coming to mind.

He internally screamed. Oh god, He was the kings mistress. The king had said he had talked to Vivian though…But he was still engaged, love or not. He was still technically going behind her back, right? He hadn't thought of it this way before. Well he needed to put a stop to this. Yugi remembered saying this to himself last time, before the whole bathing scenario as well and when the king started touching him like that well…He felt his face start to burn before shaking his head. No, no more being weak, he was just a royal with incredible hair, stunning eyes and an extremely toned body. He needed to be strong. He was NOT going to be some sort of home wrecker.

"Leave the poor guy alone." Jou scolded the madly giggling pair. "Just ignore them Yugi."

Yugi nodded sheepishly, snapping back from his distressed musings.

"Excited from your first day of training?" Jou smiled at his young friend.

"Im not really sure what to expect." Yugi shrugged "Are you training with us?"

"No way! These guys are crazy when the spar. I got a broken rib last time I went up against one of the yami's." Jou closed his mouth when he saw the panicked look now appearing on Yugi's face.

"Don't worry little red, We'll go easy on ya" The hare winked.

* * *

"You sure your up to this?" Atemu asked in concern looking down at his rabbit friend.

"Im fine, honestly." Ryou waved the King off, sitting comfortably in the shade of a large oak tree by the side of the training ground. "I'd go crazy if I stayed in that bed any longer, plus fresh air will help and I want to watch your training."

"If your sure" Atemu sighed sitting beside him, resting his back against the log of the tree.

Bakura yawned , laying back on the thick branch above them. The cat watched his bunny protectively from above.

Ryou looked beside at his friend and ruler before frowning. He knew that look, to others the King might have looked completely at peace by the stoic look on his face but Ryou had known him long enough to know different. That's the look Atemu used to cover himself, to hide how troubled he truly was. Something was on his mind. His eyes were distant, his body was tense and he was chewing his lip mindlessly.

"Atemu, What's wrong?" Ryou asked softly.

"Mai sucks at your job. When are you coming back?" The King tried to change the subject, but it didn't fool Ryou for a second.

"Atemu."The bunny spoke with a tone, almost like a parent scolding a child.

The King swallowed the lump in his throat and laid his head back against the tree closing his eyes. "Last time I fought, with Dartz I completely lost myself. What kind of example was I setting?" The King shook his head, annoyed with himself.

"Your scared you'll lose control?"

Atemu nodded "How am I supposed to train Yugi when I can't even control myself."

"That was Dartz, it was understandable why you were so angry!"

"I almost killed Yugi."

"But you didn't, you stopped! Think about it in the past! You would have gone through anyone to get to Dartz. Plus your so much calmer, less angry than before. You haven't gone out of control for a while now and that proves that Yugi is having a positive effect on you."

The King took a deep breath, his friend was right. Before Yugi had come he could sometime be intensely cruel taking out all his frustration and anger on the imprisoned enemy and enjoying the petrified and pained look as they stood no, coward before him in a trail. Enjoying the feeling of bones and the body snapping under his intense pressure. It definitely reminded him of his mother. If Yugi hadn't appeared when he had he would have lost himself and spiralled out of control by now. The effect that one small human was having on him when close was incredible. Instead of constantly agitated he felt serene, he actually felt…happy. He no longer had the urge for bloodshed, he just wanted to be with him…in a world at peace.

He chuckled to himself... God he was going soft.

* * *

The group stepped out onto a huge field, So large it could have been mistaken for a city park easily. Trees lined the walls sectioning off the area from other gardens around the palace. The field was full of long gruelling looking assault courses, sand pits and exercise equipment. Towards the far end there were rows upon rows of different training weapons and armour, along with barrels and boxes stacked to the side. To the opposite end there was a small wall that partitioned into a huge arena looking sand pit. With training dummy's bordering the edges, some were just bare wood. Whilst others were covered in leather or metal armour.

The sounds of swords clashing and soldiers grunting filled the air. Yugi watched more soldiers than he could count, testing their strength against one another, trying their luck in the various assault courses and some looking over the practice weapons carefully.

"Well have fun you guys. I gotta go find my group and start today's training." Jou waved goodbye, before running off down the field.

"This way." The hatter guided as he walked ahead, leading the others into the walled off sand arena.

Yugi rose his eyebrows as he saw Atemu stretching his legs, and shook his head, no-wonder Mai was so excited to have Yugi wear these clothes. He matched the king perfectly, they were wearing the same, white tank top, and grey jogging bottoms.

Bakura was resting his eyes up in a tree and under, sat a familiar white rabbit waving back at them.

"RYOU!" Yugi gasped, running towards his friend and skidding down embracing the rabbit in a tight hug.

The rabbit giggled hugging him back. "Not so tight Yugi, I'm still incredibly sore."

"Ryou, Everything that happened to you it was all my fault I'm so-so sorry." The human's voice wavered slightly.

"Of course it wasn't your fault."

"But she was trying to get to me she my-"

"It doesn't matter," The white rabbit interrupted "You weren't the one who threw that knife. You tried to give your life to release me. You tried to save me, I should be thanking you!"

Yugi rubbed his arm shyly.

"I didn't expect to see you out of the hospital so quickly!" Malik said happily.

"Well, I didn't want to miss Yugi's first day of training."

"How are you feeling this morning?" Atemu smiled placing a hand on his lights shoulder.

"Fine, thank you." Yugi shrugged his hand off." Thanks for telling me about the newspaper article by the way."

"Ah…right" Atemu immediately understood why his lights response was so cold.

"And that rumour going around! I hope your going to be putting a stop to that!" Yugi huffed.

"Rumour?"

"Theres a rumour going around that he's your mistress." Marik informed the king.

"Really?" Atemu couldn't help but snigger. This was the first time he had heard the rumour.

"This isn't funny." Yugi scolded.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry" The king glared at the cat and the hatter miming 'whipped' behind Yugi at him.

"Look, let me set things straight. We can talk in private after training and I also have something important to give you." Atemu rose his eyebrows at the rest of the group DARING them to say anything and making this worse for him.

The group just giggled silently and looked away

"Can we get this started, before I get any older?!" Bakura grumbled from his branch.

"lets start with teaching you to release your powers." Atemu started. "Theres a few ways to access your powers to their full potential. The way we found easiest to control is with the strongest motive held within you."

"Motive?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"Tell me Yugi when you fought Cecilia, what did you want more than anything, at that current moment?" Atemu asked, leaning on the wall and crossing his arms.

Yugi thought back for a moment before swallowing hard in this throat."I wanted to make her hurt. More than anything. Just like she hurt Ryou."

Atemu shuddered, that was way more dark then he had expected from his little light, not that he blamed him though with the past they had. It reminded the king a little of himself.

"Exactly. That was your MOTIVE. Something you wanted more than anything in the world. But if you use a wish so dark and revenges ruled, if your body is full of anger or fury, it will indeed give you a burst of power to begin with. But your energy will start to dwindle down and dissipate, leaving you weakened and unguarded. Whereas if you use a neutral or motive with good intention, your power can flow naturally. The calmer you are the easier it is to control yourself. It has to be something you care about, something close to your heart that your willing to strive to achieve."

"You all use this way to access your power?" The small human questioned, looking around.

Atemu, Malik Ryou all nodded, Bakura didn't seem to be listening and Marik was preoccupied with something in his hat.

"What do you, use as a motive?" Yugi looked at the group, trying to find some inspiration himself.

"To end this war and achieve peace for my this country." Atemu answered quickly, as if practiced.

"To heal and help everyone I can in this war. I don't want to let anyone else I care for die." Ryou gave a caring smile.

Malik rubbed the back of his head shyly. " Well, I want to reach my full potential! Go faster and be able to keep my speed for longer. There's someone out there who's faster than me and I cant be having that!"

"Before we can even start training, you need to find something you want. A desire to keep you grounded and something you will work hard to achieve. Think hard, look within yourself." The King nodded down at his young light.

Yugi closed his eyes and took a deep breath to concentrate. He could hear the fantastic world around him, the weird bird calls, the trees rustling in the breeze and his new friends talking casually, well… the only friends he had really ever had. Being honest with himself, when he was around these strange, curious and wonderful people he felt a part of something, a family. Feeling more loved then he had ever felt at home. What did he want? He wanted to stay, to stay here, in this upside down, wondrous, tipsy turvy world.

He felt something within him start to burn. Everything he wished spun round and round in his mind. His hairs stood up as his body started to tingle from the feet upwards.

He wanted to stay with these crazy new friends of his, but he also knew that he was in danger and without these powers, he could be killed or worse.

His body started to feel light as he felt familiar yet brand new power flow into his body. A warmth within him that made him feel calm.

Malik ears pricked up as he felt the strength starting to build up in the human, a wide grin on his face.

/I want to make everyone proud… I want to make Atemu proud. I want to be the light he waited so long for./ Yugi clenched his fists.

Atemu's blinked in confusion, Yugi hadn't said anything, he didn't even move his mouth. But that was Yugi's voice in his head. He was positive. Could this possibly be the mind link that he had been told about?

The King couldn't hide the fond smile on his face as he felt himself fill with such a warm emotion he hadn't felt for a very, very long time.

\Your more than I could have ever dreamed of, Yugi\

Upon hearing Atemu's voice through his mind, the human opened his eyes. His hair flowing with the power flowing through him, the eye shining brightly on his head.

"That was quick." Bakura jumped down from the tree, his tail flicking, suddenly interested.

"I'm a quick learner!" Yugi chuckled, he was only slightly surprised he did this so quick. After fighting his aunt and deciding to work with his power instead of trying to deny it existed, he could feel his power willing to help, almost like it had a mind of its own.

"TRY IT OUT!" The hare happily demanded. Jumping on him and almost knocking them both to the floor.

"Um, okay I'll try." Looking around he spotted a small stone on the ground.

Opening his palm, the stone started to hover above his hand. Suddenly clenched it into a fist, the stone shot forward, like a speeding bullet, barely missing Bakura and blasting with ease through the wall, causing the brick wall to crumple behind.

"Good lord." The hatter smiled, his pupils dilated as he sat on the wall next to the king.

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" Malik cheered.

"Where you trying to hit me?!" Bakura growled

"Im sorry, I wasn't aiming for you I promise, I trying to hit the training dummy." Yugi raised his hands in apology.

"Don't aim those things at me." Bakura looked at Yugi's hands warily, he had flipped a carriage in the square before, there was no telling what they could do!

Atemu blinked in shock for a few moments, along with Ryou.

That power, He could almost feel it himself. His light was indeed strong. He shook his head, if trained properly this could tip the scales in the war. If he could cause that much havoc with a rock how much more could he do?!

The King cleared his throat. " Well now the real training can begin! But before we can decide the best way to teach you, we have to see how you fight. We have to see what this power of yours can actually do."

"OH! ME! LET ME!"Malik hopped up and down, with his hand up.

"Think your up for a friendly sparring match with crazy over here?" Atemu nodded towards the excitable hare.

"But, what if I hurt you?!" Yugi spoke anxiously.

"That's if you can even hit me" Malik winked " I'm fast remember."

Yugi started to walk down the bottom of the arena, rubbing his hands nervously, the eye still shining brightly on his forehead. Malik hopped past the King to get in position, before Atemu grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Twenty percent of your normal speed Malik." Atemu ordered, keeping his voice low.

"Pfft. I know that. Im not gonna kill him!" The hare rolled his eyes.

* * *

"So, you really knew then, that Duke was a traitor?" Anzu crossed her legs as she lounged on the large arm chair in Pegasus's office, picking at her freshly painted nails.

"Of-course" The white haired man hummed. " Reading people is my specialty. Plus, I could smell that disgusting city on him a mile off."

"So showing him that dragon…and it coming to life like that. It was all your plan?"

"Showing him the Jabberwocky yes, It coming to life was a delightful surprise." Pegasus chuckled. "I need the boy, the Jabberwocky grows impatient."

"You'll never get to him while he's behind those walls." Anzu shrugged "We can't even get close to him, with all that protection."

The dictator picked up his glass knight chess piece carefully, tracing its edges with his thumb. The queen was right, there was no way they could get to him while in that city. Not only was as it the most secure city they had, but it held the entire army not to mention the Kings and the other yami's. He needed more information, someone on the inside to watch and inform him on the most opportune moment.

A tap on one of his large windows behind his desk broke him from his thoughts.

The white haired man gracefully walked over and opened the window allowing a large metallic looking falcon to jump into the room.

"What is that?" Anzu watched the robot in wonder, it had the mannerisms of a real bird, twitching and jerking its wings. It twisted it's head taking into its surroundings, before dropping a lifeless corpse of a white bird, it previously held in its metal claws, on the desk.

"My own invention, I made these beautiful creatures to intercept any interesting mail that leaves Tace." Pegasus explained, uniting the letter strapped to the white birds leg.

The queen gulped watching a unnerving grin form on her partners face as his eyes scanned the letter. An expression on his face she had only seen when torturing prisoners or when watching a particularly savage execution.

"Well, my dear Anzu seems our questions have been answered." He almost sung, handing the later over to the queen. "This is almost TOO perfect."

Raising an eyebrow she read:

Lody Thorn,

Yourself and a plus one, have been invited to King Sennen and Lady Roses engagement masquerade ball, to be held on the last day of the month.

Please bring this invitation as will be needed upon entry.

Sincerely, The Royal Grand Council, King Sennen, Lady Vivian Rose.

The letter ended with both Atemu's and Lady Vivian's signature

"Your crazy! Masquerade or not, if you within a mile of those city walls you'd be met with a thousand arrows and spellfire" She shook her head.

"You are certainly right my dear, but it's not me that's going." He eyed her intently.

"What-me?!"

"That uniquely beautiful spell you can cast, how long can it last?"

"A couple of hours at most, but it'll weaken me"

"That's enough time to get you onto that city and through palace security. Then you can slip on your mask before anyone notices." The white haired mans eyes glinted with excitement.

"No-I-"

"It's perfect way to gain crucial information. To get close enough to learn what we can before we can plan our attack."

"There must be another way! I've never been on the front lines like this." She fought nervously.

As a spell caster she had an unique ability different from other casters. While others could change small thing like appearance of ones mark, her ability let her change her appearance completely, but she was limited and could only make it last for a couple of hours maximum. After, she would be weakened and unable to use her powers again for another month at least.

"It's a party not a battle. All you need to do is tread carefully and no harm will come to you."

Anzu nodded slowly. It felt like she didn't have a choice here at all. She had never been on a mission so close to the enemy or so dangerous. She had an army for that. The dictator was right though… This was a perfect way to gain crucial information and at such an personal level and not just on the new light but in both kings and their security and numbers. It was to perfect an opportunity to miss out on. She could do this, she had to.

"I'll do it." Anzu gulped.

"Good girl"

* * *

"Ready?" Atemu ask them both as he, the hatter and now the cat sat on the wall ready to observe.

A droplet of sweat trickled down Yugi's face, he nodded slowly watching keeping his eyes on Malik.

"Give me all you've got little red." Malik smiled, before taking a deep breath he closed his eyes.

his body started to twitch from the feet upward, his forehead started to glow as the familiar eye awakened. The hare's ears twitched uncontrollably back and forth, His feet constantly moving, almost like the ground was to hot to stand. He crouched, hands on his knees. Swaying back and forth, eyeing yugi up and down.

"Either of you can end the fight by shouting stop if you wish. Now, GO."

In the blink of an eye, Malik had disappeared from the spot in a blur. Yugi stood, from his previous defensive position his head turning quickly trying to locate the speedy hare.

Atemu bit his lip. "Don't let your guard down."

The air beside Yugi suddenly shifted.

"Too slow." Malik taunted.

Yugi turned, but was too late, he felt an elbow connect to his face, before a sharp quick kick to the back of his legs sending him falling to the ground.

"Come on little red, I know your better than this."

Yugi gripped the sand beneath him. He WAS better than this. He was tense, nervous, worried about hurting a friend. It was blocking his senses and making him an open target. He needed to trust his senses. Trust in his power, in himself.

He got to his feet quickly, a new determined smile on the humans face. This wasn't like fighting his aunt, this was someone he could trust and he could stop anytime he liked. He was also curious about what he could do, time to test himself.

A excited grin leapt onto the hares face. "I wanna see this force of yours!" He spoke, before disappearing in a blur, circling yugi like a shark.

Yugi watched as the hare circled him, there would be no way he'd be able to hit him at this speed. The only way would to be trust his other senses, feel when the rabbit slowed to land another hit. The air shifted to his left, Malik leant in to go for another blow, the human span quickly throwing his palm forward, connecting with the hares chest. Malik gasped, as he was thrown back, landing with a _CRASH_ into the sand and skidding back hitting the wall. He hissed as he stood, he let his own guard down after he underestimated Yugi. He couldn't let himself get hit like that again, the force that hit him when the humans palm connected with him felt like a heard of stampeding dridon.

He hoped up , noticing Yugi had his hand raised and then suddenly clenched it. He was suddenly bombarded with bricks from the destroyed wall. Using his speed, he managed to dodge most but was still managed to get grazed by the sharp edges.

"Well that certainly stung" Malik stuck his tounge out. "But its not enough to stop me."

Yugi barely had enough time to think before the speedy blur was heading directly for him. He thrust his left palm forward and then right palm, aiming two blasts of force towards the speedster. Malik dodged barley, feeling the blast skim his sides and his mid run. Instead the blasts hits the dummy's behind, knocking them clear from their stands. Yugi blinked as the hare jumped infront of him, aiming a knee at Yugi's face. The human brought up both hands just in time to protect himself. Malik slammed his knee forward only for it to hit an transparent, blue tinted wall covering the human and then deflect back at him.

"What the?" Malik whispered to himself, catching his balance on the floor.

The blond hare threw quick punches forward, only for them to hit Yugi's forcefield each time and deflected back hitting him with the recoil each time.

Yugi cracked open an eye, looking past the arms covering his head protectively to see a barrier protecting him from his friends hits. He honestly had no idea he could do this.

Malik jumped back in frustration, he had two options, up to now he had been slowing his punches and not hitting as hard as he could not wanting to hurt his friend. But he wouldn't be able to reach him this way, he could either hit him faster then he could summon the barrier or if he hit it hard enough, hope for it to shatter.

Malik zoomed right back to the end get of the arena, ready to get a long run up to shatter that force field. He smiled, he hadn't had a fight this exciting, this fresh for a long time. He was used to sparring with the other yamis, he knew how they fought and it was boring.

As Malik sped forward, picking up speed, Yugi gulped. He knew exactly what the blond blur was planning to do. The humans knee suddenly buckled and his forcefield disappeared. He was starting to run out of energy. Desperately trying to summon the forcefield back, but failing, Yugi started panic. He wasn't particularly sure how he even did it to start with.

Malik was to close when he suddenly felt the drop in Yugi's power. He tried to stop but failed, bulldozing into him at full force, sending them both flying back, over the arena and into the trees, landing with a loud _THUD_ against the log of a tree.

Yugi groaned as he held his head trying to stop the world from spinning, after slamming into a tree hitting his head of the wooden log. His body felt heavy after the eye faded from his head and the rest of the energy left him.

His vision cleared to see a very worried looking King crouching beside him. "You okay?"

"I see what Jou meant now" Yugi giggled through the pain, he knew Malik hadn't done that on purpose, he noticed him try to slow just before the impact.

"Im sorry Yugi! I tried to stop! My Bad!" Malik pouted, pulling twigs out of his hair, falling into a tree himself.

Yugi smiled up and nodded at the hare. It was still morning and he already felt numb. It was going to be a long day.


	27. Long Day part 2

**A/N**

 **Helllooo everyone its that time of the month again hehe ^_^**

 **Sorry this took so long, sorting my own wedding out at the same time, things have been very busy recently! I actually booked and put a deposit down on the church I want yesterday :D so all this wedding planning will help later on I'm sure haha.**

 **Every time I write I always think about you amazing people reviewing. I try my hardest because you lovely people take time out of your day to read my story and I'm extremely thankful for that.**

 **Big squishy virtual hugs for – Mari, King of Doors, Nobody XX, s2Teennovelist, Sunrise Phoenix, Hiei Dragon Girl and the anon guest.**

 **Love ya all!**

 **Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Yugi panted with exhaustion as he laid flat out on the grass, next to the white rabbit. It was getting onto late afternoon. Once his head had stopped spinning and feeling had returned to the legs, Atemu had him practicing activating his power and releasing it back to normal. It was fair to say his body felt like lead, but at least he had one thing down.

He was currently watching the yami's make short work of the training dummy's, they hadn't even activated their power. Atemu's sword skills were astonishing, even if he was using one of the blunt practice swords. Bakura's slashed at the metal coated object with razor like claws. The hatter used a mixture of his golden rod and hat to fire off various frightening spells.

At least 20 out of the 30 training dumps where completely destroyed, he wondered if they were actually trying to destroy them all, like some sort of game.

The sounds of clanging swords and grunting caught Yugi's attention. He lifted his head, noticing two armoured soldiers battling it out on the field next to them. The stood what looked like a raised, couple meters long, square shape podium. Groups of soldiers watched the two fight, as Jou stood by the sidelines, pointing out sloppy sword work or warning them about various low blows.

"What are they doing?" Yugi wondered curiously.

"It's a training game the soldiers play to help with close combat, making them use all the skills they have learnt. The aim of the game is to either, knock your opponent out the square or fight until one gives up." Ryou explained.

"Or if you knock your opponent unconscious, obviously." Atemu added smugly, walking over to the resting lights.

"Not usually, that's just for extra stubborn… special cases like you and Bakura."

"Your still a cheater!" Bakura appeared, hovering slightly off the ground, his brow furrowed and arms crossed.

"How did I cheat? I knocked you out fair and square!" Atemu laughed.

"Don't start this again." Ryou sighed.

Yugi rolled onto his front watching the two argue, raising an eyebrow.

"Last time we trained together, Atemu and Bakura decided to have a go." The hare answered the humans unasked question.

"It lasted a couple of hours and ended in a double K.O. Landing them both in hospital" Ryou said with a frustrated tone.

"EXACTLY! We knocked each other out at the same time. Yet you were still deemed as the winner." Bakura grumbled.

"I fell after you!" Atemu argued. "You're a terrible loser"

"Maybe you should just have a rematch." Marik suggested naughtily.

"MARIK! Don't give them ideas please" Ryou snapped.

"Im totally up for embarrassing the king in front of his army." Bakura smiled a toothy grin.

"Why don't you try that, kitty." Atemu teased, an excited glint shining in his eyes.

"For gods sake." Ryou sighed.

* * *

"The coast is clear!" Dee pushed his glasses up, looking through the glass into the empty hospital room.

"Lets just get this over with, can you imagine if one of those freaks catch us?" Dumb shivered.

"They 're busy training that mark-less wierdo. don't be such a chicken!" Dee spat, pushing open the window and struggling through.

His brother followed suit, falling forward and landing on the cold hard tiled floor with a crack and a cry of pain.

"Be quiet you clumsy fool! you could attract one of the nurses or a guard or something." Glasses whispered.

"Sorry" Dumb apologised lowly. "You sure were in the right room?"

Dee nodded, pointing to the brown waistcoat hung on the back of the armchair chair and the small pocket watch, ticking away on the bedside cabinet peacefully.

The small brothers sneered and sniggered as they starting poking through draws and cabinets, looking on shelves and under furniture.

"Where the hell could they be?" Dumb whined, after several minutes of failed

'treasure' hunting. "Maybe he has them on him?" The brown haired man sat on the bed, swung his legs in thought.

"I don't think so, I didn't see him take anything when he left with that flea bitten cat this morning. They must be here." Dee shook his head.

The sun gleaming off a silver chain hanging from the pocket of the waistcoat caught the burden haired boys eye. A nasty grin appeared on his face as he pulled out a large silver hoop, with hundreds of keys connected.

"Lady Vivian is going to be so proud of us!" Dumb almost squealed in delight.

Dee quickly looked through the keys, looking for the one with the number twenty as instructed by the mistress. He bit his lip as he found two keys, one long silver and the other short and gold, both inscribed with the number.

"Which one is it?" Dumb bit his lip.

"How should I know? I was only told to snatch his." Dee stressed.

"Just take both!"

The clank of a lock and the creak of a door caused both boys the flinch and turn.

* * *

Bakura threw the golden dream catcher around his neck towards Ryou who caught it in his lap, before hoping over the crumbled rubbled remains of wall.

/Hold this for me/ Atemu smiled, helping Yugi sit up

He removing the puzzle, placing it around his lights neck.

Yugi nodded happily "Good luck."

Atemu winked at Yugi, following Bakura.

"You should feel honoured. You're the first and only person he's ever trusted with that." The hatter said quietly as he sat crossed legged next to Yugi.

The human wasn't sure why, but this made him grip the chain protectively, a small flutter in his stomach caused a small joyful smile to tug at his lips.

"Nope, not again! You two aren't disrupting my training again!" Jou shook his head as he saw the king and cat approach the training square.

"Ah come on Jou, it wont take me long to put fluffy in his place." Atemu, cracked his neck, climbing onto the podium.

"Yeah your right, standing above your sorry ass" Bakura fired back.

"Try not to kill each other please!" Ryou called.

"KICK HIS BUTT ATEMU!" Malik shouted.

"What, so you've destroyed enough of your area and now wanna ruin mine?" Jou grunted.

"Normal rules, First one out or unconscious wins" Jou shouted in defeat, watching as the two headstrong men stood at opposite ends of the ring.

"How about we skip the foreplay?" Bakura hummed.

The cat closed his eyes as his fur started to shudder. His tail and ears twitched as a dark mist seemed to creep up his body, Covering his hands and feet in a gauntlet of dark power, sharp knife sized claws protruding menacingly. The golden eye shone brightly on his forehead.

Atemu grit his teeth. Last time he activated his power, he unwittingly opened the shadow realm. He had put not only the innocent bystanders in the throne room in danger, but his friends too. Could he do this without losing control? Atemu took a deep breath before looking back at Yugi. No, fear was weakness and lead to a spiral of doubt. He couldn't let that happen. He had to trust himself, trust his connection with Yugi to keep him sane and steady.

Atemu clenched his fists, as lightning jolts of power thundered through him. His hair lifting as through fighting a powerful gust. As the eye awoke on his forehead he outstretched his hand, summoning a dark orb. Without warning the orb stretched and twisted, forming into a long black sword, the hilt the shape of a long curled red dragon.

"Aren't they going abit overboard? What if they seriously hurt each other?" Yugi looked at Ryou nervously.

"They tend to go all out when they fight." The white rabbit shook his head in disapproval.

"Bakura, Marik and Seto are the only people Atemu can really test his full strength against and vice versa." Malik shrugged.

"Plus whats the fun if we hold back?" The hatter leaned forward, rocking slightly.

No sooner than Jou had shouted for them to Begin, had Bakura completely vanished in an instant. Atemu widened his stance defensively, he closed his eyes and listened carefully. The King quickly leapt forward as the cat burst from below, slashing upwards. The king swung his sword expeditiously, a trail of darkness following the swinging blade. Bakura chuckled and vanished before the sword hit.

Atemu barely had time to think before, Bakura appeared to his left, throwing his claws forward. The king dodged barely, the claws cutting through some of his blonde bangs. Thinking quickly, Atemu slammed his sword back, hitting bakura directly in the face with the hilt of the sword before having chance to teleport again.

Bakura groaned jumped back, rubbing his aching cheek.

"Don't think you'll be getting that close again, cat" Atemu warned, that was far to close for comfort.

Bakura jumped forward with speed, kicking his clawed feet towards the king. A loud CLANG filled the air as Atemu blocked it with his blade. He pushed Bakura back, and heaved the sword towards the him. The cat suddenly caught the sword with his darkness coated hands. Blood trickled down the sword from the Bakura's hands. The blade cut through piercing his skin as he held it tightly. The cat pulled the sword forward, slamming his head into the Kings. Atemu stumbled back with a groan, before receiving a powerful punch to the chest sending him sliding towards the edge of the podium.

Atemu landed on his back, sliding backwards. He dug his sword into the wood below to stop him going over the edge.

Bakura appeared over him, his claws glinting as they slashed down. Atemu threw his feet up, kicking the cat in the stomach before gracefully swinging his sword upward, hitting the cats arm, leaving a shallow cut down the tight inner bicep.

Bakura cursed jumping away. "Bastard." Sounding more exhilarated then angry.

The soldiers watched on in awe as Jou just pouted, checking his watch and tapping his foot impatiently. It was getting late and he still wanted several more pairs to fight before he could finish.

Yugi blinked in astonishment as he watched the yamis battle it out. His hair stood on end, it was almost like he felt Atemu's determination running through him, his spirit…his power. His breathing turned quick as he could feel adrenaline run through him.

Bakura brought his hands together, his arms shook as a dark energy spun wildly between his hands. He thrust his arms forward and threw the dark blast. To late to dodge, the blast hit Atemu's hand and exploded, causing the King to shout in pain and drop the sword.

Seeing his chance as his opponent dropped his guard, the cat teleported behind the King and grabbed his collar throwing him towards the edge of the ring.

Atemu landed ungracefully on his knees, digging his fingernails into the wood to stop himself going over the edge. He king clenched his teeth, looking over the edge and how close he was to losing the fight.

/BEHIND YOU ATEMU/

With Yugi's voice booming through his mind, he suddenly felt newfound strength. Such a power he had never felt before shot through him. Bakura leapt towards him and Atemu spun to face him. The Kings palm connected with the cats chest. With a gasp, the Bakura was thrown back with incredible force from the ring and through the barrels and boxes of equipment, landing on the ground with a CLATTER and BANG.

Atemu opened his mouth and then closed it in complete bewilderment. He looked down at the palm of his hand, clenching it and opening it slowly… wasn't that Yugi's power? How had he-

The audience was completely silent, not entirely sure themselves about What had just happened.

"I cant believe I …LOST!" Bakura shouted, pushed a barrel off himself , standing on weakened legs. "Its not entirely fair, using your lights power like that, when Ryou's not well enough for me to do the same!" He moaned

"I didn't know-I don't know how I-" Atemu was still completely speechless.

"WOAH!" Malik shouted loudly.

"Wait-what just happened?" The human asked in confusion.

"In battle, connected Light and Yami's powers can intertwine, enabling you to use some of your partners power." Marik dusted his hat, nonchalantly.

"Bakura can use some of my healing powers when fighting if I'm close enough and have enough energy." Ryou added.

* * *

Yugi scratched his stomach under his nightshirt and shorts tiredly. He yawned, the hot bath and all the food he had devoured after training left him feeling exhausted. He was honestly ready to fall into a happy, food induced coma.

Atemu wanted to continue and test out his new found power, but decided to end training once he saw how drained his little partner was. Plus they decided it was probably a good idea to get the various wounds and cuts from the days training seen too. It had only been a day, and half of them were already incredibly sore. He hoped he could survive the rest of the week.

He couldn't deny how much fun he had today though

The human sighed as he knocked on Atemu's bedroom door. He wondered why the King wanted to see him in the first place, hoping this could answer some of his own questions.

Waiting one hundred years? Being famous?

A cold shiver went down the humans spine. He was barefoot and the corridors were extremely cold on a night.

The door opened and a wall of warmth hit the human. Atemu stood topless, except for a towel slung over his shoulders. Baggy red pants hung at his hips.

"Good evening Yugi, would you like to come in?"

"I kinda just want to go to bed actually."

Atemu shot the human a cheeky grin. " Really? Well… If you insist." He teased.

"That's not what I meant!" He flushed, sticking his head up and walking onto the large room.

It honestly never ceased to amaze him just how big Atemu's room was. The fireplace blazed brightly covering the room in a cosy orange glow. Yugi couldn't help but yawn loudly, stretching as he walked over the comfortable looking, black sofa.

Atemu couldn't stop his eyes from traveling down as his light yawned, revealing Yugi's tone stomach. His mouth suddenly felt incredibly dry. It wasn't even funny how much he wanted Yugi, but couldn't help but feel the innocence flowing from him. He couldn't corrupt that, but by the gods he wanted to.

He shut the door, grabbing the towel and rubbing the back of his head, drying his still damp hair.

"You did incredible today, You're learning quicker than I thought."

"I told you I was a quick learner" Yugi stuck his young out playfully "So, why did you want to see me?"

"Well, I wanted to give you something… important."Atemu paused.

Yugi raised his eyebrows, was that a nervous tick he had just heard? The human looking over the back of the sofa as Atemu pulled open his bedside draw and pulled out a long silver box.

"But first, I imagine you have questions."

"Hmm" Yugi shifted in his seat wondering were exactly to start. "You told me you spoke to Vivian about us, so how can I be your mistress?"

"Well…"

"You end the engagement, right? You promised"

"I told her that you are more important than she ever will be, but I still need her fathers army. I want to end this war more than anything. Im so sick of the violence of the fighting. Im so exhausted."

Yugi shook his head and clenched his jaw, looking away from the King. He tensed and crossed his arms.

"You have to understand-" Atemu joined his light on the black sofa.

"No, I understand perfectly. " Yugi said bitterly, standing up to leave.

"Yugi, wait." Atemu grabbed the humans arm. "I hold nothing for that women, but you- you make me feel things that I never thought I'd feel." He swallowed, tugging gently, causing the human to fall onto his lap. He snaked and arm around Yugi's midriff, keeping tight hold.

"You drive my crazy" He laughed, causing a angry huff from Yugi. "But you also put me at greater peace than anything I've ever felt. I cant get enough of you"

Yugi cursed himself for being so weak, almost melting in the Kings hold. What a smooth talker.

"Ands that why I want to give you this." Atemu pulled up a box with his free hand.

"What is it?" Yugi asked curiously.

"A promise" He whispered, slowly opened the silver box with a click of the small lock.

It relieving a stunning, purple crystal in the shape of a small heart hung on a silver chain necklace.

Yugi gasped audibly

"Its been passed down in my family, for generations. Every time I look at this… I see you. I cant help but feel this is meant for you."

It had been worn by all the queens of the past including his mother, but he decided to keep that information to himself. It truly did belong to Yugi, it matched his amazing eyes perfectly. The legendary jewel had been passed down from his mother with the words ' Give it to the one most important to you, the one you fall for' Atemu could only admit to himself that he had indeed, fallen hard and fast.

Plus, with all the lords and lady's arriving soon, some of them were notorious for flirting and taking workers home with them in previous balls and parties. If they see this famous crystal on Yugi, hopefully they'd keep their hands to themselves. If he saw anyone even looking at Yugi with lustful intention…well, he'd certainly be living up to his bloody red nickname.

"Oh, Atemu." Yugi shook his head.

"You don't like it?" Atemu asked, disappointment obvious in his voice.

"It's beautiful, amazing! But I'm… just me, this is too much. Surely its meant for royalty, someone more important."

"Trust me. You're the most important person in my life. You're my light, my partner" He paused and leant over to Yugi's ear. " My mistress" He teased.

Yugi couldn't help but giggle and slap the taller man on the arm.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked warily, Atemu gently removed it from the box.

"Positive." Atemu smiled.

"Why is everyone going crazy over my being here? About me being your light?" Yugi asked as the purple heart was gently fastened around Yugi's neck.

"An arrival of a light is a big deal, and you being mine, makes it even bigger." Atemu said contently.

"And because you've waiting for me so long?"

Atemu clenched his jaw. He'd left that small fact from Yugi for a reason. He hadn't wanted him to find out about that yet. About that incredibly weak point in his past.

"Who told you that?" Atemu asked quietly.

"Malik. He said I was like one hundred years late. How can that be possible if I'm eighteen?"

He was going to skin that hare.

"Im not sure, The best smooth sayers in the country saw that prophecy. They had never been wrong before that day."

"Prophecy?" Yugi turned in the Kings lap.

"Basically, it was told that not long after my parents demise you would arrive. We were to meet on the day I was crowned king and given the puzzle. But like you said, you weren't even born then" Atemu shook his head, holding Yugi close.

"Im sorry." Yugi lowered his eyes suddenly.

"What for?"

"Can your remember when we first met in the hospital. I remember you said you didn't believe in love?"

Atemu nodded. He did indeed remember saying that and he had believed it too, although lately… it was getting harder to deny.

"Malik told me that you were heartbroken when I didn't arrive-" Yugi started, guilt obvious in his voice.

He wasn't heartbroken, he was crushed.

"Was it my fault, you stopped believing in love?" Yugi looked into the Kings crimson red eyes directly.

There was a long pause as Atemu looked away, unable to keep contact with those shuddering eyes."Yugi I-"

He was interrupted by a knock at the door causing them both to separate, Yugi fell back in surprise, onto the shaggy carpet.

"Your majesty! Your presence is required immediat-." The hurried voice panted.

"Im busy." The King snapped roughly.

"Im afraid its urgent me liege! Its Captain Otogi! He's… returned."

Yugi noted Atemu's change in body language as soon as the name was mentioned. Noted the small droplets of sweat forming on the Kings brow and the sudden loss in colour in his face.

"W-what" Atemu asked barely above a whisper.

"He returned a an hour or so ago. He's in the hospital wing getting a check over."

Atemu stood, helping Yugi back to his feet.

"I-Im sorry, You can stay here if you like but I have to-" he stammered.

Yugi placed a gentle hand on the kings tense arm. "Are you okay? Whats wrong?" Yugi asked in concern.

Atemu answered with a small nod. "Captain Otogi, He was sent many years ago to infiltrate Pegasus's army. He sent us letters giving Intel on any plans or movements. I haven't seen him in what feels like forever."

"Then, shouldn't you be happy?" Yugi inquired, feeling rather puzzled.

He shook his head. " Otogi is a professional, The only reason he would ever return without instructed would be if something serious had happened. This is extremely bad."

* * *

Otogi looked up at both rulers in shame as he sat on the edge of the small bed in a vacant hospital room. Gulping down the bile in his throat, he began "Im so sorry- couldn't stay, not after what I saw. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't think, I was getting sloppy, I"

"Take a deep breath"Atemu instructed. " We don't blame you for anything, nor will you get in trouble."

Otogi looked up at the shorter King ruler curiously, he had certainly changed since her left, calmer, kinder…

Seto spoke calmly."What did you see?"

He took a slow, shaken breath and closed his eyes. "Atemu…Seto" He started "He took me down there, to see the Jabberwocky."

Intense silence filled the room. They had suspected for a while now that the demon had started to rebuild, reform, enhance that beast, from various prisoners spewing threats. But that's all it seamed, a threat, a bluff. Hearing it first hand from a trusted source made it all too real. It filled them with a stunning fear, for their people, their family…for Yugi.

"So he's starting to rebuild. We suspected as much." Seto crossed his arms.

"No-not starting. Its almost completely finished!" Otogi's voice broke with an overwhelming fear.

Seto and Atemu shared a seriously look, knowing what the other was thinking immediately.

No wonder Pegasus had been so quiet so absent for so long. No wonder he hadn't attacked any bordering cities or towns. Its because he was going building the big guns. Readying the final push…the end game.

Atemu sat down heavily in the bedside chair. He covered his face with his hands, laying his head back. He wasn't ready for this, he didn't have the men, didn't have enough time. It was all going to happen again, hundreds, no thousands of people would die and it would be all his fault. The wedding needed to happen sooner, he needed the numbers.

"That's not even the worst part." Otogi said darkly."While we were down there, it… It moved, for a brief moment the beast came alive, It roared to life, without a source. Even pegasus was surprised. He said that-"

Atemu and Seto waited on tenderhooks at Otogi's words, horror written on their faces.

"He said that it could feel him"


	28. Nightmares of the front line

**A/N**

 **Helllooooo! So sooooo sorry how long this one has taken! Everything so busy now it's the holiday season. Towards the ned of the next chapter will be the start of the grand ball Yey! So very excited to write that one. As it is December now works is going to keep me even more busy than usual, so the next chapter will be out in January, ill make sure to make it extra long to make up for it hehe!**

 **Big thanks and virtual hugs and cookies and LOVE to – Mari, Hiei Dragon Girl, Nobody XX, s2Teennovelist, sen whitefox mako red demon, King of Doors and the anon guests that reviewed! Your all so nice to me! Thank you!**

 **Also big shout out to all the people that liked and favourited! I really appreciate it!**

 **I hope everyone has a great Christmas and I look forward to posting the next chapter in January :D**

 **Love all your faces! Hope you annoy!**

 **Oh, warning about the dark-ness at the beginning of this chapter!**

* * *

 _He gasped a heavy breath only to receive lungful of thick smog. He hacked and wheezed vigorously as he tried to push his abnormally weighty body of the ground. Scoring flames blazed on around him, ash falling like rain and covering the ground like snow. Screams of the dying and cries of the wounded could just be heard over the intense drum of the fire._

 _Without warning an unearthly roar followed by a women's loud scream for help, silenced everything's round him. A blast of wind hit him with incredible force, clearing the thick smoke to reveal a terrifying sight._

 _Yugi's feet firmly froze to the floor as he starred upon a giant mechanical monstrosity before him. Its steel fangs and claws glistened with the shine of fresh blood. Around him, barks of anger and clashes of swords before tearing of flesh as soldiers fought for their lives and for what they believed was justice._

 _Suddenly a man wearing bright red armour leapt in front of him. The helmet decorated to look like the head of a angry red dragon. The breast plate and grieves, chain linked to look like red scales, black pauldrons proudly displayed red engraved hearts that stretched the length of the arm and connected to matching sharp gauntlets. He pulled out a shining black blade from his sheath, the silver handle twisted beautifully holding a blue crystal protectively at the tip. Two larger soldiers approached him from the side, he gracefully span, slicing the soldiers easily. They fell with a thud beside him, A loud shout was heard from behind, catching the red man off guard, a huge soldier launched forward wielding a giant axe. Before the huge weapon could be brought down, the man was hit full force with a large bolt of lightning sending the man flying back._

 _"Watch your god-damn blind spots Atemu" A man wearing white armour hissed at the smaller man._

 _This mans helmet was layered at the back, large blue spikes stuck out for the jawline, and cold blue eyes acted as a visor. The breastplate and grieves were incredible sharp, shining with a blue tint. white claw like gauntlets with the palms left bare, the connected blue pauldrons decorated with engraved spades._

 _"Atemu?" Yugi coughed, reaching out for the armoured king._

 _"Seto…thank-"_

 _The ground shook with a devastating crash as the metal beast slammed down its might tail followed by screams._

 _"OTOGIII" Jou's voice screamed in the distance._

 _"SHIT" Seto cursed, sprinting in the direction of the scream._

 _"Please no!" Atemu panted._

 _Yugi's legs followed the two without his instruction._

 _The Kings ducked and jumped as they raced towards the scene of devastation, being careful not to get taken down by enemy soldiers or side swept by the dragons large palms._

 _Jou sobbed as he pulled another knight back, away from the beast. Blood seeping from the the wounded knights mouth, his legs in a truly devastated state. He set the man down and pulled off the mans scraped helmet. The mans eyes opened and closed slowly, fading in and out of consciousness._

 _"What happened?" Seto shouted as they approached._

 _Atemu skidded to the ground as he kneeled beside his dying knight. "Otogi, keep your eyes open. Stay awake"_

 _"Otogi-he pushed me out the way and the tail hit him, crushed him."Jou stammered._

 _"RYYYOOUUU" Atemu screamed through the crowds of battling men."BAKKUURRAAA"_

 _"Atemu, you'll have to do this! Theres no time!" Seto ordered._

 _"I don't know if I can fix something like this, we need a full healer!" The red king shook his head._

 _"Atleast try!" Jou begged._

 _Atemu bit his lip and removed his gauntlets quickly. He rubbed his hands together and tightly closed his eyes, The hands started to faintly glow as he placed them down on the mans shattered lower half, but as quickly as they started, they faded. He didn't have any energy left to use the power._

 _Otogi suddenly convulsed, coughing up a mouthful of blood as his eyes started to close._

 _Atemu watched helplessly as his friend lay dying before him. Pure fury rose in his chest. It filled his body, blinded him with burning hot rage. His body was exhausted, his chest felt as though it was on fire, his arm in agony from an earlier stab wound. He had lost so many soldiers. He had stepped over so many corpses of men whom he had rallied in an earlier speech. Faces of the strong, fierce, motivated men now cold and lifeless. The army they could handle but they were being decimated by this machine._

 _The King turned and watched in horror as a group of soldiers that attempted to push the beast back were easily devoured by the monsters steel jaws._

 _They needed to stop that metal monster, or they were going to lose. He couldn't watch as his men got destroyed, he couldn't bare to see innocent life so easily snuffed out. He grabbed his sword, closing his eyes in silent prayer, begging it, begging the power within him to lend him just a little more strength. He WOULD stop this, even if it cost him his life._

 _Before he knew what he was doing, Atemu sprinted forward, towards the beast. The sword began to glow brightly with dark power._

 _"ATEMU STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Seto roared behind him._

 _He watched as the beast reared up, showing the hatch where the in-prisoned victim powered the machine , clearly. That was it, the only way to stop this monster was to put that women out of her unending misery. Silence her now hoarse screams that could be heard every time the beast opened its mouth._

 _As the Jabberwocky slammed its weight down a soldier could be heard shouting "NOW!"_

 _Large chains were suddenly thrown over the beasts mouth getting tangled round its muzzle forcing it closed. The Jabberwocky lunged back, taking the soldiers that had hold of the chains with it, It shook its head attempting to free itself of the chains. This was Atemu's only chance. As he reached the shadow of the beast he used the last of his energy to jump onto the beasts curved leg before vaulting himself up towards the victim hatch. He bellowed in anger as he thrust the shining sword deep into the chest cavity, before everything went black._

 _Yugi laid in the darkness, sobbing and holding his mouth to stop himself from gagging at the utterly horrifying scene he had just witnessed. So much death and destruction…so much blood. Tears streamed down his face. As his body lay numbed in the darkness. He flinched when he felt something thick and wet under his fingertips._

 _He screamed in pure terror as he lifted his head. The Jabberwocky's large teeth and glowing piercing eyes starring at him pure inches away, blood gushing from its mouth. Yugi scurried back in the dark nothingness watching as the beast starred at him perfectly still. Just as his heart rate started to slow, the beast moved forward grabbing Yugi in its giant hands, squeezing him, crushing him. Yugi cried and yelled at the top of his lungs but to no avail._

 _"YOU CANT ESCAPE ME CHILD. YOU ARE ME AND I AM YOU. THIS IS FATE" The beast shouted with a deep bellowing voice._

* * *

Atemu rubbed his sore, bloodied knuckles. That meeting with Otogi went about as well as he expected, and he had taken out his anger, frustration and dare it be said… fear, out on the sturdy palace walls as he walked back to his room. Ever since this war started he had learned to always have a plan, and have a backup and even another if that one failed. He was a genius when it came to plans and strategies. Thinking on his feet was a skill he had acquired over many, many years but for once in his life. He was drawing blanks, and it was so infuriating.

It out right scared the shit out of him.

That little light of his was so strong that the beast could sense him from the other side of the god damn world. So strong that it even awoke, before falling back into its slumber. The next thing he would have to do was to teach Yugi to hide the power. Dampen it from senses so he could be hidden if needed or he could escape undetected if the time came.

His stomach churned as his door came into view. What was he supposed to tell Yugi? He couldn't exactly hide what had just happened,, and they were supposed to be partners.

An incredibly unpleasant sensation shot down his spine as he grew closer towards his room.

A panic filled scream from Yugi inside his room heightened all his senses to a fine point. Before he had time to react, a huge blast of force exploded from inside the room, destroying his bedroom door and half the wall. Debris flew in all directions, hitting the King straight in the eye. He barked in pain quickly brushing it off, running to see what the hell was happening.

Where they being attacked? Was his light being kidnapped?

He gulped as he saw inside his private room. His room was completely destroyed, belongings of his hoovered off the ground before being flung around the room. Yugi lay on his bed panting heavily, his eyes shut tight and red where tears streamed down his face. Sweat dripped down his forehead, another terror scream escaped his suffering lips.

A nightmare?

Atemu leaped inside ducking and dodging, avoiding objects being hurled around randomly and pouncing into the bed beside his light. He pulled the still sleeping human into a tight embrace.

"Yugi, Yugi its okay" He hushed, trying to sooth him best he could.

"SIRE! WHATS HAPPENING?"

"ARE YOU OKAY?"

Two guards rushed after hearing a large explosion from the floor below. But stopped in the wake as they saw the whirlwind of chaos inside the room.

"Everything's fine, your fine, your safe." The King rocked Yugi, ignoring the dumbstruck guards.

Yugi suddenly gasped awake, causing all the objects in mid air to fall and smash to the ground. The small human pushed Atemu away roughly before turning away from the bed and proceeding to throw up the remnants of his last meal.

* * *

"He witnessed our battle?" Seto asked as both he and the smaller King waited in the meeting room for the other members of the grand council to arrive.

"I somehow accidentally shared one of my more… brutal, memories with him" Atemu explained emotionlessly , toying with a small letter opener between his fingers.

"Understandable after last night."The taller King nodded.

He took his cousin in, looking him up and down, trying really hard not to stare at the Kings now black eye. Atemu looked completely drained, his face was void of its normal colour, his hair was unbrushed and dark lines under his eyes indicated no sleep.

"Have you even slept?" Seto crossed his arms.

Atemu shook his head silently, his eyes miles away. Yugi had been incredibly shaken up by the memory he had just seen. He didn't blame him though. The small human had been sheltered most of his life, except for those terrible run ins with his crazy aunt. Seeing a whole battlefield of gore and death, seeing all the destruction of the front lines of a battlefield when you hadn't even seen a dead body before must have terrified him to his core. He had spent most the night trying to calm the poor human after taking him back to his own room. He then had to explain to the guard what had happened and what that explosion was before trying to sort the re-building of his room. He would have to share with Yugi until his room got sorted. There was plenty of other rooms, but he wanted to stay with him incase he had another nightmare.

Just as he any his light were about to go to bed Mai had burst in, telling him about the meeting, which he expected after last night anyway.

"You need to go sleep after this. You'll destroy yourself if you keep going." The King of Aces furrowed his brow.

"Cant sleep. Need to train Yugi."

"I saw how white Yugi looked this morning. You both look like hell. Neither of you are fit to train today. You both need to rest."

The door creaked open as the council members flooded into the room. After a few moments of shuffling, getting seated and paperwork one of the council elders cleared his throat.

"I think its obvious why we have called this meeting today. But first, I heard there was abit of trouble up in your private chambers last night. Care to explain?"

"Nope. Its none of your god damn business." Atemu said emotionlessly, placing the letter opener back on the table.

The council elder grunted and sat back in his chair. Obviously the Red King wasn't in the mood for manners today.

"Could we start by re-capping what happened when you went to see Otogi last night please?" Isis asked Seto politely. She could see they were both clearly stressed, Atemu more so than Seto, so she wanted got tread lightly.

* * *

"I'm sorry, It cant of been easy for you to see that." Ryou rubbed Yugi's back supportively as he, Yugi, Malik and Jou walked down the corridor towards the training ground.

Yugi sipped his tea that Marik practically forced on him, before they went on ahead to get started early. He shivered slightly, he still felt queasy and was exhausted from the lack of sleep and high of emotion from the night before. "It was an accident, apparently sharing the past with me like that."

"That's probably because Otogi returned unexpectedly last night, it must have stirred up some old memories" Malik shrugged.

"Otogi… but i saw him- he died… didn't he?" Yugi shook his head, remembering Jou drag the knight away from the beast vividly.

"I heard Atemu call for me and Bakura, but we got to them just as he ran off to push the Jabberwocky back. We managed to stabilise him enough to get him back here" Ryou explained.

"It was extremely touch and go for a while though. We didn't think he'd make it but he surprised us and pulled through. The doctors told him he'd never walk again, but being the man he is he wouldn't accept that and was walking again within a year." Jou laughed, he had missed his stubborn friend.

Hearing this helped yugi feel slightly better about seeing his dream knowing the broken man recovered. But he doubted he'd ever get the rest of that scarring imagery out of his mind any time soon.

"He recovered so well he volunteered to go work undercover in Pegasus's army, to feed us intel. Always wanting to prove himself that one" Malik added."Did we find out why he back yet?" The hare looked at Jou.

Jou avoided his gaze. The knight did know why, he had gone to see him as soon as he heard he was back, but he didn't want to say why with Yugi standing right there. He looked on edge enough today as it was.

"No, not yet" The knight lied.

"Guys." Ryou interrupted nodding his head down the corridor.

"Oh, look Yugi! Its your best friend." Malik giggled quietly.

Yugi groaned as he watched Vivian walking down from the other side of the hallway towards them.

She held her head high as she stormed down the corridor, the tweedles jogging to keep up behind her. She had an appointment to get her dress fitted for the upcoming ball and was late all thanks to the useless slave that brought dropped her breakfast. She would make sure that the useless staff would be weeded out and thrown out when she was queen, that was for sure. Her face visibly twisted as she spotted the group. She glared at Yugi venomously.

"Hey Yugi… want me to trip her?" Malik suggested naughtily.

"No, its okay. I kinda feel guilty about the whole thing. I mean shes the one brought here to marry-" Yugi clenched his jaw" Marry Atemu, shes been let down by him, messed around, embarrassed, not to mention it can't be easy about all these rumours going around about me and him. Maybe we got off on the wrong foot, I should apologise"

"Apologise? Are you crazy?" Jou gaped.

As she approached closer, something caught her eye. The shining, bright purple crystal heart gem hung around the small humans neck. Her throat went completely dry. That gem… it was legendary. All the queens of the past had worn that for thousands of years. Envious rage built within her, her chest rose and fell with fury, her fists clench. Before she knew it, she was heading straight for him.

"Can we help you?" Malik asked unenthusiastically as she approached them.

Ignoring the hare she grabbed the human by the silver necklace holding it tight a round his neck, pulling him towards her. Causing him to gasp in surprise.

"YOU DIRTY LITTLE THIEF." She spat, her claws clenched around the crystal tightly.

"W-what are you talking about?" Yugi shook his head.

"This necklace isn't meant for you. Its far to good for the likes of you. Its worth far more than your life! You stole it!" She growled.

Yugi grabbed her wrist attempting to stop her pulling off or breaking the necklace.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Malik snapped stepping forward but was stoped when Yugi held a hand up to stop him.

He wanted to handle this on his own. If he could just calm her down, maybe she will understand.

"Look Atemu gave this to me. Please let go" Yugi answered calmly.

"YOU LAIR. That gem is meant for the queen. You think I don't see through your little act. You think you can pretend to be all innocent and seduce the King to get whatever you like." Vivian hissed.

"I don't know what you've heard but its not like that at all! We haven't done anything like that. You don't understand, if you just let me explain." Yugi pleaded as he held her wrist.

"I don't want to hear any of your lies you little whore." She pulled the necklace, struggling through Yugi's strong grip.

That was it. He had tried the calm way but she just wasn't willing to listen to truth. He had been pushed around by people like her all his life and it was time to push back. He was far to tired and felt to sick, his patients was dwindling quickly.

"Ive tried to be nice to you and explain. I don't appreciate you calling me that. Ive asked you and now I'm TELLING you to let go." Yugi said lowly, tightening his grip on her wrist.

She gasped in pain and let go of the necklace as he squeezed.

"You can go to Atemu and ask him yourself if you don't believe me." Yugi met her glare.

"How dare you hurt me, you don't know your place!" She lifted her hand about hit the small man.

He looked up at her, warning her not to silently.

With a grunt she pulled her arm back from Yugi's grasp. "Don't get to comfortable around here. When I'm queen ill take great pleasure kicking you out this city myself." She leant down and whispered into his ear threateningly, before storming for down the corridor.

"What a pleasant lady she is" Ryou sighed sarcastically.

"You gonna tell Atemu?" Malik asked, his ear twitching with annoyance.

"No, he's got enough on his plate. I think I can handle her."

* * *

"What do you mean it moved on its own?" Shada gaped.

"It sensed him? Yugi?" Mahad shook his head.

"That's what he said." Atemu confirmed, he still hadn't told his little light. He decided it would probably just make him worse. There was no way in hell he would let Pegasus or his men anywhere near his light. He would make sure of that, with everything he had.

"But he also said it fell back into a death like state soon after, Yugi is the first human since Cecilia, who was the source first. Yugi is has much more power than she ever did, its possible the beast got a caught a sense of that power and reacted to it. Its unlikely it will come to full power without him." Seto analysed calmly.

"How do you know? Its to dangerous. This 'Yugi' needs to return to the human world." One of the more elderly members spat, his wrinkled fist slamming on the table.

Atemu opened his mouth the argue but Seto looked at him and shook his head. Its obvious the council was just scared and that was fine, they were all pretty shook up from the news. If he started to argue in his current state of mind it would just make the situation worse and one of the council members would probably end up impaled on something. Seto couldn't be bothered with doing all the paperwork that followed something like that today.

"Harol, If Pegasus wants him, the human world would not be safe either. Like we agreed before, this is the safest place for him right now." Isis fought calmly looking at the old man seriously.

"If it was possible to get the beast up without a host, he would have done it by now. Tace would already be engulfed in flames." Mahado added.

"Nether-the-less, we must prepare, host or not the beast is almost complete. We must make a plan for the worse case scenario" Shada spoke up.

"The vorpal blade… The one blade that we found actually can pierce the monster. We still have it, correct?" Isis looked towards the Kings hopefully.

Atemu shook his head. " After I stabbed the beast in the chest, the blade shattered as soon as I pulled back. The hilt that is all we have left."

"Then pegasus must not be able to obtain the power source… this human." Harol breathed heavily.

"Agreed, Yugi must be protected at all costs." Mahado nodded.

"Have you taught Yugi how to hide his power? If not it would be helpful to do so asap." Isis questioned..

"I know. I intend to do so today."

* * *

His sunken eyes looked around, checking the coast was clear before he knocked on her door slowly. He removed his hood trying to flatten his white straggly hair as the door opened slowly.

Vivian rose her eyebrow as a smug smile twisted on her face. "Harol… to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit."

Without invitation, he pushed inside the room and closed the door.

"So you finally come to see things MY way? " Vivian crossed her arms, sitting on the edge of her bed as she watched the council member pace.

"You were right."

"He's having a negative effect on the king! He's acting like a weak fool instead of the merciless king he needs to be." She said confidently.

"He cant be allowed to live. If Pegasus gets his claws on him we'll all be dead."

"We take him out the picture, Atemu would return to his normal glorious self and the Jabberwocky would be a thing of the past. Everyone would be happy… accept for Atemu, but once were married I'll be able to take his mind off that little brat." She giggled to herself.

"How do you suppose we do this? That human is constantly around the King and his little group of undesirables he likes to keep around." The council member shook his head.

Vivian smiled widely reaching inside the bosom of her dress and pulling out two keys each with the number twenty eight on them. "We'll do this at night. We get someone to go in there and end it for us. We can't be getting blood on our hands now can we? Plus with the King not being in his room above we have no ear of getting caught. Its perfect."

"How did you get these?" Harol gaped as he grasped the keys.

"I have my ways" She winked.

"I'll leave you in charge of finding the individual to do the deed. Ill make sure that they are greatly rewarded as soon as I take the throne."

"I have a few people who wouldn't mind taking on suck a task, but it may take a while to get in touch." He rubbed his beard in thought.

"Perfect, just make sure he's in the ground before MY party Harol."

"Of course, my lady."

* * *

He sat peacefully taking in the cold morning air as he flicked the ash from the cigarette of the side of Yugi's balcony. It was very early morning, the stars still shone brightly above his head. The palace was eerily silent, the only noises that could heard where the crickets singing loudly in the gardens below and Yugi's soft breathing in the room behind him. It was extremely easy to forget your troubles in such a peaceful environment

He couldn't help a loving grin form on his face. His light had come so far in such a little time, it took Yugi weeks to get a superior grip on his powers, when it would take any normal person months. To say the King was proud of him was a understatement. Yugi was doing things with his powers that he never imagined he could do. He had gotten so used to using them, he looked completely natural whilst wielding that massive force. The only thing that had taken time, had been learning to hide his power, which was understandable with the pure amount he had in such a small body.

After that match he had with Bakura, he had learnt that once they activated the puzzle and accessed its power he could use some of Yugi's force, but not as much as the human himself. It had taken him much longer to learn to control the power as it wasn't his own and had destroyed all the training dummy's that were left, some walls and half the stand. Their last training session was tomorrow, before Vivian's father was set arrive on the evening. They had decided to test their metal as a team and go head to head with Malik and Marik in a friendly sparring match. He was beyond excited to see what they could do, now that he wasn't anxious about using the puzzles power… as long he was around Yugi anyway.

Sure they weren't being as intimate as Atemu would have liked, but he wasn't going to force him. He could wait until Yugi is ready and until then, just sleeping next to his light was enough.

The cities lights glowed in the distance, Lords and Ladies had been already arriving In town for the fast approaching ball. With Lord Rose arriving tomorrow evening he would be forced into contact with Vivian whom he had been avoiding since their little 'chat'. She had been fairly quiet lately though, so maybe she had gotten the hint. He hoped she would continue to behave when he father gets here and not turn into the nightmare he witnessed when he was at their estate.

A clunk of a slow shutting door caught Atemu's ear and broke him out his thoughts. He rose any eyebrow thinking Yugi had gotten up to go to the bathroom or something. Looking through the small crack of the glass balcony doors, he had left open a crack incase he needed to wake Yugi from another nightmare, Atemu furrowed his brow seeing the small human was still asleep. His heart skipped a beat when something silver shone briefly in the moonlight.

A silhouetted figure crept silently across the room, approaching the sleeping human swiftly.

He carefully pulled down the covers causing the human to stir and turn on his back.

The figure kept completely still, holding his breath as Yugi fell back into slumber.

"Nothing personal kid. But business is business." The figure whispered darkly holding a large serrated dagger above the sleeping human.

Just before he was about the plunge the knife into the small light, the balcony doors swung open heavily, slamming off the brickwork.

Yugi gasped awake in shock from the sudden THUD.

Atemu snarled viciously at the figure.

The figure gasped audibly, The moonlight shone down on the kings blood red eyes, causing them to shimmer with angry bloodlust. The puzzle on the nightstand started to faintly glow. The Kings clenched his teeth and tightened his fists as dark magic slowly started to swirl around him.

"Y-your majesty!" The figure fumbled back, dropping the knife.


	29. Missy's true title

**A/N**

 **Hellloooo I hope everyone had happy holidays! Im sorry this took so long, it was supposed to be out earlier but just I started writing I caught a nasty bug, that coupled with my stomach problem already it was a pretty nasty time. That delayed it abit! But im back to full strength now and happy to be writing again :)**

 **So this chapter was longer than I expected so the ball will be starting next chapter, and good lord you should see all the notes I have for them already!**

 **Warning about how dark this chapter is and for the swearing too.**

 **I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I absolutely love writing for you all, you all make me so very happy and I love hearing from you, it honestly lightens my day! So thank you soooo much :)**

 **Big squishy hugs and all the chocolate I have left over from the holidays for Mari, Sunrise Phoenix, thor94, s2Teennovelist, nobody XX, and the anon guests that reviewed!**

 **Also a really big thank you to all that favourited or followed.**

* * *

Yugi bit his lip nervously and held his bleeding shoulder tightly. The air was thick in the throne room. Atemu had mentioned something about not wanting to get blood in the carpet of their bedroom. That the throne room would be better choice because it was going to get 'messy.' Before dragging the injured traitor down into the large room by his black hair.

From what he could tell, the man laid against the pillar already had a broken arm, several broken ribs and a twisted ankle. Not to mention all the bruising. The wounded man looked positively terrified as the Bloody Red King circled him. His piercing blood thirsty eyes never breaking contact with the man. His body language, the way he could hardly keep the hungry snarl off his features, even his aura positively screamed predator.

Yugi wasn't sure how to feel, after all he had tried to save the man from the kings wrath once already…

* * *

 _The small human gasped awake at the sound of the balcony door slamming off the brickwork. He squeaked audibly as he spotted the figure holding the large serrated knife directly above his chest. Yugi swiftly shuffled back from the hooded man, rubbing his eyes in confusion._

 _"Y-your majesty!" The figure fumbled back, dropping the knife. "I can explain-" The man held up his hand._

 _"Can you?" Atemu asked darkly, his deep voice vibrating from his chest as he stepped toward the man._

 _The hooded figure looked back toward the door, to Yugi and then to the King. He span, turning to flee but Atemu was on him within a second. He brutally pinned him against the door holding him man grunted in pain as his face was pressed against the thick wood._

 _"Lets see who you belong too-" Atemu growled as he pulled the mans arm behind his back, grinning at the gasp of pain._

 _The King roughly ripped the mans sleeve, revealing his wrist. His mouth went dry and his teeth ground together._

 _"one of mine?!" He whispered incredulously. "ONE OF MINE!" He roared, hauling the mans arm roughly._

 _A stomach turning crack bounced off the room's walls._

 _Atemu ignored the mans cried of pain as he stepped back and pulled at the mans hood revealing the man's face before slamming him onto the ground. The man cried out as he landed on his already wounded arm, sending excruciating pain shooting through his body._

 _"Ushio" He ground out through clenched teeth._

 _He should have guessed. A constant headache from his army, instated and trained during his mothers reign. He had heavy hand, harsh and savage mannerism with the innocent or outmatched opponents…just the way the late queen had forced them to be trained. He had kept him and the few others that still practiced this this way for respect from his late mother and because he couldn't really pick and choose when it came to numbers these days._

 _He had been demoted from captain to grunt soldier after he had completely ignored Atemu's and Seto's new regime to protect innocents and help the people. Old habits died hard, he supposed._

 _Atemu stomped down heavily onto the mans ankle roughly, causing another cry. "Can't run now" The King almost laughed, "You've crossed the god damn line"_

 _Yugi swallowed hard watching Atemu, he looked almost excited, like he was enjoying himself. This certainly wasn't the man he had growing feelings for. This scared him… unnerved him._

 _The furious King grabbed the glass bottle of water from the table behind him, and smashed it against the wall, turning the neck into a sharp shiv._

 _"You traitorous bastard." Atemu spat, spinning the shiv in his hands. "I'm gonna slit your throat for threatening him." Darkness coiled around the downed Ushio, holding him tight, crushing all the breath out of him._

 _"Atemu stop" Yugi called , quickly jumping off the bed, jumping between them, grabbing the Kings arms._

 _The monarch didn't even seem to register Yugi as he stared down at the man behind the human, his darkness crushing the life out of the soldiers body. A twisted smile curved on the Kings face as he gasped and begged for air below him._

 _"Atemu, stop, please ATEMU!" Yugi shouted, grabbing the Kings face and pulling it down to his own level, making him look into his amethyst eyes._

 _The King blinked suddenly, his slit like pupils dilating back. He shook his head. The dark power loosening enough for the soldier to take a desperate breath._

 _"Stop. This isn't you anymore" Yugi attempted to steady his shaking hands that held him._

 _"I-Im sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you…again." Atemu let a heavy breath out, placing his hands over his small lights, guilt bubbling within him._

 _Yugi adamantly refused admit he was fearful of the King but it was hard to deny the fleeting feelings that found their way through the mind link._

 _"He'll be put on trail and punished properly." Atemu nodded standing up straight._

 _Yugi sighed, he knew that was what the guy probably deserved,but he hadn't hurt him… so maybe he wouldn't get killed. There was no need for anyone's hands to get bloody over this._

 _Ushio spotted his chance whilst the two were off guard, there was no way he would be embarrassed in some trial, even if by some miracle he survived he would be cast from the army he depended on, loved to some extent. He would taking out the King and his little bitch and make it look like some terrible accident. The soldier rose up lunging to strike Yugi's neck. Atemu grabbed his light and threw him to his side, narrowly avoiding a fatal blow but still striking Yugi's shoulder with the large blade, causing a deep laceration. Once the human was safe distance away, Atemu turned, almost instinctively throwing a fist into Ushio's rib cage._

* * *

The Kings mind reeled as he circled the man.

Something wasn't right, what was his motive? How had he got his hands on a key? How had he found out the location of Yugi's room? Ushio was nowhere near this smart, there had to be a larger force behind him, surely.

He knew this soldier was a fool but he wouldn't crack easily. One of the things his mother trained her men on was to keep their mouths shut…'torture training'.

The one night he actually needed Seto and he was off at his own palace, collecting his mother and little brother, to be certain of their safe journey to Tace for the upcoming ball. There was always a silver lining though, he would have stopped him from being too rough, stop him squeezing that twisted light out of the man's eyes.

That's why he had called on two other people to help him. Two people who would definitely help him get the job done.

The golden doors to the throne room opened with a creak, a very grumpy cat and hatter stomped in, followed by two sleepy rabbits.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Bakura stormed "THIS TIME OF NIGHT?!"

"OH! Are we having a party?" Marik suddenly picked up happily, seeing the half conscious man against the pillar.

"Ushio?" Malik's face twisted. "What did he do this time?"

"Tried to kill Yugi in his sleep."

Marik and Malik laughed thinking it was a joke, but stopped when they noticed the Kings extremely serious face.

"What, really?!" The hare shook his head incredulously.

"Why sent he dead yet?" Marik asked curiously, taking off his top hat.

"You two need to help make him talk so I can find out who ordered this." Atemu explained.

"OOH FUN!" Marik danced happily, reaching inside his hat and pulled out a long rusted chain.

"Yugi your arm!"Ryou gaped.

"Its not so bad." Yugi smiled, letting the rabbit inspect the cut.

Ryou took a deep breath allowing the rings power to flow through him, his hands glowed a warm orange as he placed them over Yugi's wound. The human's arm tingled as the wound sealed itself not even leaving a small graze.

"T-thank you!"

Marik hummed happily as he threw the chains round the pillar and round the soldiers arms tightly, holding the man to the stone behind.

"You feel like singing for us Ushio?" Atemu teased.

"You and all your freaky friends can go fuck yourself" The soldier spat looking at the ground.

"FACE your king when talking to him" Marik growled, roughly forcing the chains up and Ushio into a stand, causing another hiss in pain.

"Sucks to be you right now" Malik laughed.

"RYOU" Bakura shouted causing the timid rabbit to flinch alittle. "Take little red for a walk."

Ryou nodded in understanding as he watched the scene unfold before him. "Come on Yugi" The white rabbit quickly pulled him from the throne room.

"You too Malik!" Atemu could be heard shouting behind them when the hare didn't move to follow.

"Aww, I wanna break some bones too." The hare whined

"NOW MALIK"

"FINE. Keep your crown on!" He grumbled

The throne doors shutting didn't silence the terror scream that suddenly echoed down the halls.

"Wait stop" Yugi begged dragging his heels." How can you be okay with this?"

"He DID just try and kill you Yugi." Malik rose his eyebrows.

"I know, but really? They're gonna torture that guy!" Yugi shuddered.

"If it helps at all, he's not a very nice man." Ryou tried, keeping old of the humans hand, to stop him running back if anything else.

"Yeah he totally deserves it." Malik crossed his arms. "It"s about time to be honest"

"I don't think anyone really deserves whats about to happen to him" Yugi frowned.

"I know it's horrible Yugi, but the truth is we are at war, we cant afford to have traitors in our midst. They need to find out who ordered this and stop them before this happens to someone else." Ryou rationalised.

Yugi sighed and swallowed the lump in his throat. He understood what he was being told but it still didn't feel right.

Another scream caused them all to flinch.

"Come on, lets get out of here and get a hot chocolate or something. Im sure the kitchen staff wont mind if your along with us" Malik patted Yugi on the back ushering him forward.

* * *

The council members sat in complete silence anxiously shifting in their seats ready for the King to speak, after calling them in for an emergency meeting.

"Your majesty-" Isis spoke quietly as she looked him up and down.

He sat with his feet up on the table, staring into space, twirling a curve blade between his red stained fingers, splashes of red drops covered his face. Various large stains covered the night clothes he still wore. The hatter also stood behind him, In the same state of the King sat infront. His arms crossed and a stoic look plastered on his face.

"All this blood… Are you alright? Are you both hurt?"

"Its not my blood." Atemu stated quietly.

Harol smiled under his hand as he sat at the table. Had his little mission been a success. The way the King clearly wasn't himself and with all the blood. Surely it was the blood of his lost mistress? Lady Vivian would be so very happy. The King would return to his old glory and it was all because of him. He'd be praised as a hero.

The knife in his hand unnerved him slightly, but he didn't have any care for Ushio or if he had been caught. After all, he wasn't the most subtle tool in the shed.

"Last night" Atemu began, gaining the councils attention. " There was a attempt at the life of my light."

"What?" Mahado blinked in disbelief.

"Yugi? Is he okay?" Isis asked quickly.

"Obviously, the attacker had not heard about me sharing the same room after mine had been destroyed." Atemu continued.

Harol could literally feel all the colour drain from his face.

"I'll skip the details, but it turns Ushio Tetsu was the attacker."

The elderly council member let out the breath he was holding.

"But after the correct 'persuasion' we learned an extremely interesting fact." Atemu sat straight in his set placing his bare feet down on the ground.

"We learned that one of you is a traitorous bastard" Marik giggled menacingly, behind the King.

The council members shifted their eyes among each other anxiously in their seats.

"Oh come on, you cant possible believe the ramblings of some stupid criminal!" Harol urged

"Oh really? Because Harol YOU have the motive, YOU yourself said Yugi was outright dangerous, a liability to have here. YOU were both instated when my mother was queen, so of course you'd be able to twist Ushio round your crooked fingers. Its just so perfect… want me to continue?" Atemu seethed.

The council members looked towards him with contempt, some shook their heads whilst overs kept their eyes down silently.

"How could you?" Isis gaped.

"We all agreed to protect him, yet you go behind our backs!" Mahado joined.

"You try to destroy the person our King has awaited so long for" Shada slammed his fists down.

"Looks like you're outnumbered." Marik laughed lowly.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS! You all know that having him here is putting every one of us In danger. If, no when, he gets put in that machine we will face our death!" He cried out." Your mother would have known that! YOU'LL NEVER BE AS GREAT AS HER!" The elderly council member roared, a thought he had always kept deep down.

"NO, IM NOT LIKE HER!" Atemu roared back standing up abruptly." But if you want something to remember her by I will gladly cut off your head myself."

Harol tried to shoot of his seat in attempts to escape, in attempts to flee the Kings wrath but screamed in frustration and terror as he found he was stuck in place.

"I don't think so." Bakura hummed as he suddenly appeared behind the member, holding him tightly in place.

"Your going to kill me? Here? You cant do this!" The council member struggled.

"I can… BUT Seto would most definitely chew my ear off for atleast a week if I offed a member without his consent. Plus…its to easy. I want you to suffer first. " Atemu glared at him. "Bakura, Marik take him to corridor twenty four."

"WHAT?! You cant be serious! That part of the dungeons?! NO GET OFF ME-" The elderly man screamed as Marik and Bakura took hold of the mans arms.

Harol screamed and begged as he was dragged from the room. Atemu stood to follow but turned at the door, staring down the other elderly members from before his reign, that sat among the members he and Seto had elected themselves.

"Anyone else thinking about doing anything this stupid?"

Silence followed the Kings question.

"I thought not!" He said with a warning in his voice as he followed his friends down the corridor.

* * *

"Would you like me to go over the mission again, my queen?" A tall figure dressed in slick black armor wearing a sleek streamlined shaped helmet covering his face asked calmly.

Anzu nodded silently, watching the world go by out the circular carriage window.

"Your too use your power to gain access into Tace and then into the royal palace, only to drop once safely in the palace. Whilst at the ball, your to gain information on security in and around the palace, Condition and numbers of the royal army, information on the lights, namely the Kings and if possible the location of lady Cecilia."

"I understand." Anzu said quietly as she mindlessly toyed with the grand golden feathered masked that she held in her lap.

"Im sorry my queen" The black armoured man knelt at her feet and placed his hands over hers. "If anybody else could do this, it would be them instead of you."

"I know its just, Are you sure you cant come with me? I have been training my power a great amount, its possible I could disguise you also. Id feel so much safer with my personal knight by my side." She asked desperately.

"Im sorry, I used to be a part of that army before I joined you remember? Disguise or not, that hare would be able to feel my power if I got close enough our cover would be blown. I will ride with you until we reach sovereign forest surrounding the city and that's when I take my leave"

"Please, I don't know if I can do this alone. Ive never done anything like this, I know its just a party but-" She rambled nervously.

"I know your scared, but under no circumstances are you to put yourself in danger. If anything happens that could cause suspicion or harm your safety you are to leave immediately. Im sure Pegasus would rather have you safe than the information?" The armoured man soothed.

"You obviously don't know him very much." She sighed. "Ever since that I laid eyes on that beast, I have been questioning myself."

"Questioning?" The knight repeated.

"Who would nail someone they loved into a machine like that? Condemn them to that fate… and in the condition she was in." Anzu stopped abruptly when she felt a wave of nausea pass over her. "Im sorry, forget it. Maybe its just my nerves talking." She shook her head.

* * *

"Please don't do this, not here! I'd rather die then be in this squaller!" Harol beseeched.

"Should have thought about that before you tried to kill a light, Atemu's at that." Bakura growled throwing the man into the grubby cell.

The cell was poor and cramped, with just enough room to fit a pile of straw as a make shift bed and a bucket in the corner. Barbed iron bars and damp cold walls that dripped with unknown liquid, mould growing up the brickwork coated the walls in a green slime causing the man to shiver. He gulped as he looked around him, the eyes of the worst war criminals in the stalls that surrounded his bored into him. He himself had condemned many of these undesirables that wasted away here. The lanterns creaked ominously, swinging from the small breeze flowing in from the cracks in the unkempt dungeon.

"You must be some kind of moron" Marik laughed, before dropping the key to his cell in his hat.

"PLEASE, I DESERVE BETTER THAN THIS! I SERVED THAT COUNCIL FOR YEARS! I WAS TRYING TO HELP." The elderly man shouted at the two before they disappeared into the shadows.

Harol fell back against the wall, closing his eyes and clenching his fists. He had worked for this family for centuries. Always putting them before his needs, always looking out for what was best and how was he rewarded for that? By getting thrown into this disgusting place. His only hope now was that Seto would return soon and smack some sense into that spoilt monarch.

"Now tell me." A slow almost sultry voiced hummed from the cell opposite his, breaking the silence. "How is it that a member of the Kings own council goes about an attempt on the light whom he has awaited? You're a man after my own heart" Cecilia walked into the small spit of light that broke into her cell revealing her unscrupulous smile and hollow eyes. Her hands were held together with tight white handcuffs.

"Cecilia Pegasus." He spat. " I don't talk with the likes of you…criminal."

She giggled. "Look where you are. I'd say that you've achieved the title of felon just like the rest of us."

The old man sighed a defeated breath and plonked himself down on the small pile of straw.

"Why did you try to kill Yugi hmm? He serves to make the King stronger, does he not?" She leant against the iron bars ignoring the sharp barbs.

"He does nothing but weaken the King, softening him. To win this we need him back at his former dark glory. Even having him here is a danger to us, with your insane heinous husband-"

"Don't you DARE talk about him like that." She snapped interrupting him.

After a heavy silence between the two she collected herself and spoke again. "Why I'd say you're going to die here anyway. Help us take Yugi, and you could be famous in Regalia, rich beyond your wildest dream. Even a war hero."

He instantly looked up at the dishevelled women. That offer was mighty tempting, and lately he had felt on the losing side, even if he had served the queen whom he secretly sort after, her son was nothing like her and was nothing but a spoilt little brat. But could he really turn against the family he served all this time like this?

"I can see your wise beyond your years, you are far too good to be working at such a place like this, to be treated in such a dark manner. Help with this and I promise, you'll get the treatment you deserve." Cecelia gripped the bars tightly.

"Even if I could help, we're stuck in this prison. Plus now that this has happened, the security around that human will be even greater. There's no way we could take him now." Harol shook his head.

"Then we make those that protect him cast him out themselves."

The elderly council member looked up with a furrowed brow. "Are you completely insane? They would never do that!"

"I would say that maybe yes, I am quite mad, but maybe just maybe… the Kings growing feelings would change if he knew the truth about that child." She said slowly.

"The-the truth?" Harol stuttered, his curiosity grasped within her words.

"If he knew that the blood of his mortal enemy runs through that boys veins."

"Just what are you saying?" His mouth fell, completely dry.

"That child knows me as his aunt, but officially…"

She paused as she swallowed the bile in her throat at the word she never wanted to say formed bitterly on the tip of her tongue.

"I am his mother."


	30. A night to remember

**A/N**

 **Hellooo! Sorry this is later than usual, some pretty grim stuff is going down at work and it turns out I'm doing my own plus two other peoples shifts. Working 7-10 days in a row without a day off most the time. So my apologies if these are alittle late. Hopefully everything will be sorted by April. Ill still try my hardest to get these out monthly though!**

 **So i decided that instead of Shadi having the scales I gave them to someone else, because it fits a lot better in this story to give them to the certain person.**

 **Also, I do apologise about calling them lights and not Hikaris! I forgot the work and called them lights and it just stuck. Ive replaced it with Hikari in this chapter and will go back and change it in other chapters when I get time :)**

 **BIG BIG happy thankful squishy hugs to - Hiei Dragon Girl, Mari, RebornKitten, ayelen rock, sen whitefox mako red demon, Nobody XX, thor94, The Queen of Plot Twists (s2Teennovelist) and the anon guest! Thanks guys! Love you all!**

 **Big thanks to everyone who favourited and followed too!**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Yugi winced in pain as he helped Mai and Ryou put up the finishing touches in the rooms used for tonights masquerade. His arms screamed in refusal and his legs begged to rest as he lifted and tied the golden bow round the pillar in the throne room. He stepped down from the ladders and wiped his brow. They had spent the entire day decorating the ballroom, cocktail room and the kings personal garden for tonight's ball. Now they had reached the throne room, which was the last area that was open to the guests that needed bits and pieces doing. Most rooms had been getting completely moved around and decorated for days before, but Vivian had ordered a few changes last minute, and because all the workers were busy getting ready for tonight it had been up to Mai. Yugi and Ryou had ran into her when she was midway through a complete mental breakdown when they had offered to help.

The fact that Yugi was still incredibly sore from the sparring match with Marik and Malik wasn't helping today either. It had been about a week ago and Yugi still felt like he had been trampled by a thousand dridons. He had learned a few things that day about the hatter and hare combo:

One, your eyes are completely useless when fighting Malik, he's just too fast. All the others senses are vital.

Two, Its crucial to avoid Marik's elemental spells, especially fire. You're most likely going to die or get seriously injured if hit.

He had also surprised himself that day.

* * *

 _Yugi gasped for breath as dodged and weaved the relentless fire, wind and lightning that was getting thrown at him. He was starting to tire. His limbs felt heavy and the hits that he had received from Malik where weighing on him. Even the King had started to slow, But that was most likely his fault. Earlier whilst focusing on fighting the hare he hadn't been watching the hatter, who had thrown a fire sword at him. Atemu Jumped in the way and got hit in Yugi's stead. It exploded on impact, singeing away his shirt and harshly burning his chest. Yugi had wanted to stop and get the burn seen too, but Atemu assured him it was nothing and seemed even more stoked to carry on fighting._

 _The King suddenly cursed when he was suddenly hit by a wind attack and sent flying back, landing in the rubble of, what used to be a wall._

 _It had taken everything Yugi had to take the speedster hare out. He was currently out cold getting seen too by Ryou. But his hikari being taken out just seemed to fuel that hatter more, now they couldn't even get close. Atemu had warned him that the hatters weakness was stamina and the only way to win was to wait for it to run out. But Yugi wasn't sure, he didn't seem to be slowing at all, and he could feel his own energy start to nosedive._

 _Ryou had constantly been reminding everyone this was just a sparring match and to calm the hell down. Jou and the rest of the soldiers seemed to be enjoying the show though. Yugi was pretty sure that most the damn army had surrounding the arena. All the cheering and shouting was making the small human incredibly nervous._

 _Marik suddenly started to hum a low chant and hold out his hands, golden Fire started to dance around him before forming into a large sphere above him. With a flick of his wrists and a roar, he launched the ball towards the wounded monarch._

 _"He's using THAT? HERE?" Atemu paled as he attempted to stand but fell back to his knees. He had taken more damage than he had realised._

 _Yugi bit his lip as he watched his partner fall, making a b-line straight for him._

 _"What are you doing? You need to move, get out the way! Theres no time!" Atemu demanded_

 _"Im not gonna let you get hurt, its my turn to protect you." Yugi shook his head stubbornly._

 _"This is one of Marik's fiercest moves you cant, Yugi-" Atemu started, before the small hikari shushed him._

 _Taking a deep breath Yugi threw his arms up, Willing every little bit of his power left in his veins. He had no idea if his plan would work, but he had to try. He couldn't let Atemu get hit by this and possibly get seriously hurt._

 _Yugi grit his teeth as sweet rolled down his face. Trying with all his might to use his force to catch the fire in the air. The human growled in determination as his feet got pushed back into the dirt. The fire was extremely heavy, the force power he was throwing couldn't seem to stop the golden flames hurtling towards them._

 _A sharp pain suddenly shot up his back and with that a burst of raw power flowed through the him._

 _The crowd around the arena when totally silent, mouths gaping in awe as the fireball slowed to a sudden stop in the air. The hatter bent over and laughed, his stamina finally running out._

 _"Impressive" Marik laughed dryly._

 _Atemu's skin tingled as he watched his other halves heavy breathing and shaking form as he held the flame in mid air. Something caught the kings eye. The carimtous mark that spidered out on Yugi's back was glowing a bright blue, pulsing under his shirt. A blue aura seamed to smoke out from the humans body._

 _Yugi let out a roar of power as he pulled back before launching his hands forward, sending the flame hurtling back towards the hatter._

 _The soldiers quickly ran out the path and the hatter leapt to the side as the fireball hit the last remaining wall destroying it completely, causing an explosion of brick and stone, coating the area in a thick fog of dust._

 _Yugi fell backwards onto the Kings lap. Before gasping a large sigh of relief. His body heavy from exhaustion._

 _Atemu made a serious mental note to go inform Isis what happened. Maybe she had an idea what that was and how it was affecting his little partner._

 _/ You fought incredibly, I couldn't be more proud. / Atemu purred through the mind link._

 _The King turned Yugi's head, gently brushing his lips lightly over his lights. Yugi moaned into the kiss and grasped Atemu's leg tightly. The King pulled his light close, Atemu had to remind himself where he was and that the dust covering them would last forever as he felt his body heating up, before he pulled away._

 _"What the hell were you thinking using that move?" Bakura growled, picking up his crazy friend as the dust finally started to settle_

 _"Guess I got alittle over excited." The hatter giggled, before the cat hit him over the head._

 _The rabbit sighed as he watched Yugi help Atemu limp over and the hatter get dragged over by Bakura._

 _"What am I going to do with you lot" Ryou shook his head in frustration._

* * *

He smiled as he threw some gold ribbon over the throne, these last few weeks training with Atemu and his new friends had been amazing. He couldn't even think back to a time when he was so happy. Even if the yami's did get alittle over excited and destroy the arena they were training in, it made him giggle. Everyone was so unique in their own way and he loved it.

Learning to control his own power had given him a large confidence boost in himself, he no longer felt like the weak shell of a person he felt back at his grandfathers manor. His mind wondered to what his grandfather would think of him now? Would he be proud of the person he was becoming? He hoped so.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for his yami lately though. After training had finished, Atemu had been thrown into his own and Seto's duties while he was away. Anytime respite he actually had had to be spent with Vivian and her father , who arrived a few days ago. The only time Yugi had seen Atemu in the last few days is when he stumbled into Yugi's room late at night like a zombie and fall asleep straight away. Atemu had declared Yugi's room as 'their' room now, even though his own had been rebuilt a while ago. He wasn't complaining mind, he slept much better with the kings body next to him, he was always cold and the Atemu's body seamed to radiate heat so it was perfect. Plus… This room sharing thing wouldn't last forever, this party was a harsh reminder that soon it would be Atemu and Vivian sharing a bed. Just the thought gave Yugi a painful knot in his stomach.

"I think were finally done." Mai smiled widely taking in their handiwork." This place is going to look magical tonight, when the lights are low and the candles are lit." She almost squealed.

She looked at Yugi as a coy smile grew on her face."Shame its for Vivian and not for you, right Yugi?"

It took the small human a moment to get what she meant before he his cheeks shone red and looked away. He opened his mouth without exactly knowing what to say and blurted a messy jumble of words, causing Mai to giggle mischievously.

"Mai, you shouldn't tease him." Ryou smiled, finishing the flowers he was arranging.

"I know but think about it!" She reached out and grabbed Yugi, spinning him as if they were dancing "You two look better together. He's marrying the wrong person if you ask me."

Yugi choked on thin air "MAI! We-we've just met like a few months ago-"

"And? Its obvious to everyone you have deep feelings for each other. Think of the track record, every Yami and Hikari has ended up together, except for Atemu's mother and Aunt who had a deep connection as sisters."

"Wait what- Atemu's mother was a item wielder?" Yugi raised his eyebrows.

"Yup, she was the Yami of the scales his aunt is the light of the scales!" Ryou explained

"That purple heart around your neck was hers" Mai winked.

"I never knew, he doesn't talk about his parents much." Yugi held the heart shape jewel in his palm tightly.

"Its… kind of a sore spot." Ryou rubbed his arm.

"MUCH BETTER!" Vivian's voice echoes as she entered roughly pushing open the doors, causing some of the decorative flowers Ryou had just arranged to flutter off. "See, Mai! I told you gold would look better. Gold defiantly matches my personality I think." She nodded to herself. "And make the Red stand out so much more!" She smiled smugly to herself.

Yugi couldn't roll his eyes any harder as he turned away to pick up some of the flowers that had fallen from the door.

"Yes. Some of the bows could be tighter and could use more flowers over there" She ushered with her hand.

"Yes, my lady. Whatever you want." Mai spoke through gritted teeth.

"Exactly how it should be. This is why my opinion is the only one that matters. You need to learn to keep your opinions to yourself sometimes." Vivian blinked over at Mai, looking down her nose.

Ryou suddenly grabbed hold of Mai's shirt at the back, holding her back from assaulting the future queen.

"Ryou if you know whats good for you you'll let me go. I don't care if shes going to be the queen. I need to slap sense into her." Mai whispered down at the timid bunny.

As Yugi leant back up and stretched to place the flowers, Vivian roughly grabbed his arm.

"And Yugi." She smiled widely pulling him closer, her eyes twinkling with dark excitement. " Lets have a good night. Ill make sure that it's a night all THREE of us will remember" Her face twisted into a crazy smile before she turned and laughed.

A feeling of absolute dread tingled down his spine as he she shut the door behind her.

What was that all about?

* * *

"Cant you be a little more gentle?!"The King spat.

"Do you EVER brush your hair?" Mai huffed, pulling the brush through monarchs locks..

"Why should I? I wake up and its perfect. I don't understand why I need to have it tied back tonight. I hate it tied back." Atemu whined.

"We're going for a smart look tonight not your usual 'hot mess' look" She replied, pulling his hair into a tight ponytail.

"I can dress myself you know." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes but not to my standard. I have a reputation you know! I made this suit and I'm going to make damn sure you look amazing in it." The head of staff singled her finger at him.

The hatter and cat had watched the two stubborn individuals argue for quite a while now. Marik laid sprawled out on the bed. Dressed smartly in a checkered green suit and a yellow bow-tie. He wore a Phoenix looking mask, that he currently had pushed up to his forehead so he could drink freely from the wine bottle he held in his hands.

Bakura sat happily atop of one of the wooden posters that surrounded the bed. His legs swung happily and his tail flicked as he laughed. Sporting a grey suit with a blue shirt and tie.

Malik threw the bottle up to the cat who caught it elegantly, pushing up his blue monster looking mask up. Decorated with sharp teeth and red eyes, four large horns stuck out from the mask sharply.

Atemu tucked his black long sleeved shirt into his black trousers, before buttoning up the red waistcoat Mai had handed him. Who started roughly pushing out the creases.

"What wrong with you? Your being rougher than usual. Are you mad at me or something?" Atemu grunted.

"Why would I be mad- take a deep breath-" She didn't give him any time to comprehend her as she tightly pulled the belt at the back of the waistcoat, fitting it tightly to his toned form.

"Good lord women your trying to kill me-" he gasped breathlessly.

"Stop whining."

She picked up the bottom of her long dress purple dress as she walked over to the dresser, she had placed the black suit jacket and red tie on. Truth was, she was mad at him, but she also knew it was nothing he could control. Mai knew it was for the good of his people but that women... she had spent almost every day planning this party and making Vivian's dress, only for her to rip it saying it was inadequate and that a lady like her deserved better, even though it had taken her days to make. She couldn't take her anymore…and to think that soon she would be serving her as queen. She along with his aunt had practically raised the young king and she cared for him deeply in a platonic way. Atemu could be like a stubborn toddler at times but he deserved better, he deserved Yugi without having to hide it. Over the days whilst she was still covering for Ryou, she had never seen her king so happy, she wanted to see him smile more like he did whilst around his hikari. She knew love, and they were obviously in it.

Whilst helping yugi into the suit she had crafted for him earlier that evening, she could almost feel how bad he was hurting. Even if he did cover his face with that mask, the sadness in his eyes and that fake smile was clear. He just hoped Vivian wouldn't jealously rub tonight in the small humans face, Alas the head of staff had grew to know the lady better than that. But she swore if she hurt Yugi tonight she wouldn't be accountable for her actions.

She couldn't wait for Atemu's aunt to arrive, she wondered what she would say about all this.

"Pass that down here, lord knows I'm going to need alcohol to get through tonight." Atemu sighed looking up at his feline friend.

"No!" Mai snatched the bottle away just before the King could catch it.

"NO?!" The king repeated, furious.

"I am NOT letting you get drunk and make a fool of yourself until you have welcomed and greeted every single lord, Lady and royalty that comes through that gate."

"YES MOTHER" Atemu snapped. " Wow Mai I didn't realise your power was sucking all the fun out the room." The king grumbled picking up his red dragon themed mask.

"Go, you're gonna be late" She ordered pushing the King out the room.

* * *

Vivian commended herself as she marvelled in her reflection in the large door mirror. Her flowing yellow dress with red waist accents and red sleeves looked perfect on her and would match her fiancé perfectly. Giving a spin her curled hair swayed elegantly and she sighed happily. She couldn't wait to spend the whole night with Atemu, showing him off to all her friends that would be arriving at any moment. They would be so jealous, she couldn't wait. Also considering how she looked, it would be easy to seduce him, especially after the news she had acquired after visiting her idiotic acquaintance earlier, who manage to stupidly get himself locked up in the dungeons. That women she had met certainly seemed interesting, and shared her interest and hatred of the little red light. Vivian didn't know if she could trust her, but if it got Yugi out the picture what the hell did she care?

She had to pick the perfect moment, She wanted to utterly break the humans spirit first, wanted to show him how futile it was picking a fight with her. She would win and she would have the King as her own. First break his spirit, the deliver the finishing blow.

Tonight would be a fantastic, magical night indeed. One that would end up with her in the kings bed.

She was certain.

* * *

The small human sat atop the high balcony above the throne room. Wearing a smart black suit with a light blue waistcoat, combined with a matching blue bow tie with a white heart pattern. A mask with dark and light purple patches, covered his eyes and stuck up at the side, like a magicians hat, covered the boys face. He couldn't help the deflated breath escape his lips. He sat at the edge, hanging his legs over and resting his head on one of the wooden beams. He was happy the VIP balcony wasn't open to the guests yet. It gave him the perfect space to collect his thoughts.

The rooms did indeed look almost romantic, low light with the candles bouncing off the gold decorations giving the room a magical golden glow. Small lights twinkled around the room and the flowers bloomed beautifully. The music being played in the ball room neighbouring could be heard faintly in the throne room. It all looked better then he ever imagined a ball would look. He knew he should be happy at his first party, but he just couldn't put a smile on his face. How could he enjoy himself when it was a celebration on something he was ultimate against? He grabbed at the Woden pillar next to him tightly as he watched the commotion below. He watched as Atemu held Vivian by her waist and welcome numerous people as they walked through the golden doors on the way to the ballroom. Some had stopped to talk to the pair. Yugi felt his grip tightening as he watched Vivian throw herself all over Atemu.

He shook his head. He was being a brat. He couldn't act like this. Of course it was going to be like this, what did he expect? People had only just started to arrive and he was already acting like a jealous teenager.

/Lots of people are wanting to meet you. Where are you?/

Atemu's voice sounded loudly through the mind link, to which Yugi chose to ignore. He expected many people would want to meet him,, especially after Malik had reminded him again and again he was almost famous. The idea of fame made the human uneasy. He was happy to be unknown and normal… or as normal you can get in a world like this anyway.

He just wasn't ready to mingle with people just yet, plus the words of Vivian this morning kept replaying in his mind. He just couldn't shrug away the eerie feeling in his stomach.

* * *

Atemu tried to pull away from Vivian when she grabbed his wrist keeping it locked around her waist. It was fair to say he was already at his limit, he had spent every day or the past week with her and he couldn't seem to escape. He had promised to her father to at-least make it look like they were a couple tonight. He was a smart man and caught on about liking Yugi almost immediately. But he knew his daughter and knew how much she sort after the king. He made it clear that yes, he still agreed to the arrangement they made but he wanted his only daughter to be happy. He honestly understood where her father was coming from wanting his only child to be happy.

It didn't mean he had to like it though.

It cut him deep that he had to hold her close and pretend to like her when the only one he wanted to hold was his Yugi. He genuinely hoped that this welcoming, where he was forced to be wth her would end soon, so he could avoid her like the plague and drink wine. Hopefully enjoying the night ahead.

He closed his eyes and silently prayed that he could at least get one dance with his hikari tonight.


	31. Masks

**A/N**

 **Heeellooo, I'm back! I cant explain how sorry I am. Its basically been a really really crappy year for me. Also with my long hour job and wedding planning I've had next to time. I promise this fic isn't dead though, I'm not sure how quick or when ill be able to get chapters out, but this fic will be finished.**

 **Here's an extra long fic as a sorry!**

 **Thanks to everyone for all your patients! Thank you so so much to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited. Name drops will start again next chapter ^^**

 **Poor Yugi is in for a hard time!**

* * *

"Cheer up little red." Marik pouted sympathetically. "You know its all just one big act." The hatter jumped over the bar and helped himself to a bottle of wine underneath. The bar staff pretended not to notice. They knew better than to challenge to hatter when he was tipsy.

Yugi sighed and sipped his wine the hatter had passed him. He knew it was an act but itffff still hurt. He couldn't shake the doom feeling within him either. Plus the fact had not changed that they where getting married.

"Don't look now." Jou nodded towards the entrance.

The King walked in with Vivian clinging to his arm, currently in what looked like deep conversation with a beautiful mature lady to his side, that Yugi didn't recognise.

"Queen regent doesn't age a day does she?" Ryou smiled fondly.

"Who?" Yugi looked at the rabbit questioningly.

"Shes Seto's mother and Atemu's aunt! She runs Seto's palace and land while he's here. Which is pretty much the entire time." Jou explained.

"Plus she practically raised them both. While his mother was off being well… mad and everything" Malik added, with a mouthful of what looked like peanuts, Yugi could only guess.

Yugi balked as Vivian placed a sweet kiss on The Kings cheek and sauntered away. The human grit his teeth and downed his entire glass.

"Easy little red, we'd lose our head if we got you drunk before people met you." Bakura tail flicked as he laid on the back of the booth they sat in.

Yugi was beyond the point of caring what people thought. If he wanted to get drunk tonight he damn well would. Its not his party, he doesn't have to act proper or meet people. Hell, he shouldn't even be here.

"ABOUT TIME!" Malik slammed the table as a upbeat song rand in from the neighbouring room.

"Come on Yugi! Dancing will cheer you up." Ryou stood holding an arm out.

"OH, nonono. I don't dance, at all." Yugi held his arm out apologetically.

"Well, its about time we got you practising eh?!" Malik grinned as he pulled the small human forcefully into the ball room.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me I'm making the wrong choice too?" Atemu fingered the top of his empty glass as he eyed his aunt.

"Of course not." She paused sipping her cocktail. "I mean, she's a positively beastly women with no redeeming features. But, Seto's father and I weren't exactly a match made in heaven and we made it work. I fear you have a much harder choice then I did however. My question to you is, do you think you are making the right choice here?"

Atemu's eyes lowered as his mind fell silent. The truth was he just didn't know what to do anymore. He was questioning many of his life choices lately. It was just constantly swirling and spinning in his head, everything was just so stressful. By the gods, he needed another drink.

"Whatever you choose, Ill stand by you and your choice. You must think carefully though my dear. You have a very weighty choice sitting on your shoulders."

Atemu nodded in response.

"Now." She clasped her hands suddenly extremely eager as she leant over the table towards The King. "While shes gone. Tell your dear Auntie Kisara everything about Yugi."

* * *

Yugi smiled and took heavy breaths as he finally escaped the insatiable hare. Thoughtlessly feeling for the heart necklace that he had tucked under his shirt, he had to admit, he had never even tried to dance before tonight. He knew he would be terrible but Malik wasn't much better. The hares carefree attitude had infected small human. When Atemu and his Aunt entered the room, Vivian spent no time snatching his arm. Malik and the others had managed to keep his mind off the couple with genuinely good company and atrocious dance moves.

He looked over to The King, who currently was stood by the throne, absolutely refusing to dance. The King was surrounded by a small crowd, talking and laughing. He shook his head to stop himself overthinking and turned, accidentally walking into a tall man, with long pink hair and sharp eyes. His bright purple suit was almost as tacky as his hair.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Yugi quickly apologised.

"No need to be" He chuckled. "What is such a stunning individual doing without a dance partner?"

"Oh, well I was just taking a break, I wanted to go get a drink." Yugi rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

"Please, let me do the honours of getting you a drink." The pink haired man grabbed Yugi's hand, placing a delicate kiss on it.

Poor Yugi only just suppressed a cringe as the man dragged him off. He didn't want to be rude, especially to some possibly powerful person he didn't know. The human didn't have the heart to tell the guy he could get drinks himself for free. Sighing, he let himself be taken to the smaller minibar located at the back of the ballroom.

* * *

Atemu swirled the clear liquid in his glass as he pretended to listen to the drivel witter of the lords and ladies in-front of him. The only thing keeping him entertained was the cocktail that Marik had made and passed him on the sly, when walking past each other. He looked passed the small crowd surrounding him wondering what his friends were up to. He couldn't wait for this to be over so he could go have a private party somewhere with people he actually enjoyed being around. Plus, the lack of Yugi by his side was making him all frustrated and itchy.

"Not having fun?" Mai asked quietly from behind.

"Do I even need to answer that?" He grumbled. "Please say you're here to save me?"

"So guess who's here" Mai sipped her drink, ignoring The Kings plea for help."Lord Zigfried."

Atemu groaned rubbing a hand over his face. Late to the party as always, no wonder he hadn't seen him when welcoming guests. He had hoped the lord hadn't actually come to this time. He only tolerated him because he was a close friend of his late father. He was harmless to the most part, but to every damn party him and Seto held, he would set his eyes on one of the palace workers and charm them into bed. Then take them join his harem of mistresses at his manor. They had chosen their palace staff carefully and It took months to hire another good enough in place.

"Who's he chosen this time?" Atemu asked.

Mai was silent for a couple moments before taking The Kings half full cocktail away from him. "Over at the minibar."

Atemu cocked an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder behind him, suddenly glad that the loud intro of a new song covered his audible growl.

"Please excuse me everyone, I have someone I have yet the welcome." He turned quickly ignoring the disappointed groans from the group behind him.

By 'welcome' he completely meant 'threaten'.

* * *

Yugi found himself backed against a pillar at the minibar as the pink haired man practically pinned him. The human was honestly trying to stay polite as he could. He had to remember his manners, even in his slightly tipsy state. But this guy would just not leave him alone. Completely laying on the charm thick and trying to make small talk. Yugi had gone over the idea of using just a small amount of his force to push him away. But he wasn't hurting him or anything, so maybe he should just wait and slip away at the right moment.

"Why, I do love this song, how about we dance." The tall man grabbed Yugi's hand and stepped back as a new song started to play.

"Oh I cant, honestly I don't dance well." Yugi attempted, pulling his hand away from the mans iron grip.

"Well how about I teach you? Im positive you'll be swept away with how we move together." The man whispered seductively.

Yugi had had enough, he opened his mouth to tell the creep the back off when without warning, a bigger body forced himself between the pair, making the lord stumble back.

"Lord Zigfried." Atemu said as calmly as could, through teeth clenched.

"Ah, Your majesty. Not that its not a complete honour to talk to you, but as you can see I'm a little busy at the moment." He looked behind The King to see that Yugi had disappeared. "That's a shame, you made me lose him."

"Are you mad?! You know exactly who that is. You are not a fool." The King hissed.

"Of course I do. It's quite the beauty you have, Why I could give him a night full of pleasu-"

Atemu couldn't help the snarl that twisted on his face , grabbing Zigfried by his collar tightly. "I warn you not to finish that sentence."

"My, my aren't you heated tonight. What does it matter to you? You know I would treat him right, and you are in love with Vivian, are you not?" The pink haired man choked out.

There was a small silence between the two. Atemu was truly doing his best to stop the darkness within him from bursting out and straight up murdering the guy.

"Unless you don't?" He questioned, curiously.

Atemu roughly let go of Zigfried. "JUST… stay away from him."

* * *

Yugi slipped away as Atemu slid between the pair. It wasn't like he wasn't grateful for the intervention, but he could have totally handled that himself. He shrugged to himself and scanned the massive crowd to find Jou and the others. That was incredibly awkward but he was determined to have a good night and not let ruin his first party.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and ignored the sinking of his heart when a the band started to play a slow dance. He instinctively looked back at where Atemu had been 'talking' to Zigfried, to see that Vivian had already caught up. She was attempting to pull The King onto the dance floor for a slow dance. As he watched The Red King shake his head and pull back, they locked eyes.

Vivian felt the jealousy boil beneath her skin. This was HER day, HER party and Atemu still couldn't keep his eyes of that STAIN. She looked and Yugi and roughly pulled The King in for a kiss.

Yugi watched all this happen. Tears stung his eyes as he bit his lip. He turned fast and walked as quick as his legs were taken from the large room. He couldn't watch this, couldn't bare it anymore. He was trying so so hard.

Atemu did everything he could not to gag as she pressed her lips onto his. Just as he was about to push her off, she blushed and pulled away.

"Now. Lets go dance!" She giggled

* * *

Anzu sat at the edge of the fountain, watching the steady flow of the water before laying her head in her hands. This was nothing like she expected, from the tales Pegasus had told her. She expected to see plague and famine rife on the streets, bodies hanging and blood clogging the gutters. This wasn't so, in-fact it was the complete opposite. Just seemingly innocent, fun loving people. Had Pegasus filled her head with false information to gain more of her favour? Even the 'bloody' Red King didn't even seem that malicious, or was he just putting up a front? It was hard to think that when all she saw was smiling, laughing and dancing. She hadn't seen that much joy in one room for many years and it honestly filled her with delight, which scared her. Surely, she shouldn't find herself the happiest she'd been in years in the enemy city, the city they were planning on destroying very soon. She let out a small burst of frustration and put her hands through her hair. What was she going to do?

"Not enjoying yourself either?"

She looked up as a small man, dressed in a blue suit and purple mask, sat next to her on the fountain, dropping some rose petals in the water.

"No, nothing like that. Quite the opposite really, this is the happiest I've been in a very long time." Anzu shook her head.

"Then why do you look so sad?" Yugi asked, concerned lacing his voice.

"Do I really look that bad?" She replied, rubbing her arm.

"I know that fake smile and those distant eyes anywhere. I used to wear those a lot back home."

"You are very perceptive" she dropped her eyes, kicking the dirt beneath her feet.

"Just concerned."

"But I'm a complete stranger." She looked at him, what a curious person.

"That doesn't matter, nobody deserves the weight of pretending to be happy, that fake smile."

This mans kindness honestly astounded Anzu, he didn't know she was a Queen, he didn't know who she was or anything about her. Yet here he was trying to help her through her inner-turmoil. Just who was this man?

"Well, what about yourself? You don't sound elated to be here yourself."

Yugi laughed "lets say I'm in a complicated position"

"You and me both" A small genuine smile tugged at her lips.

"Anything I can do, to help?"

"I don't think so, I have a big responsibility, a set route to follow that many important people have told me is the right way to go, the right thing to do. But I'm not so sure it is anymore." She sighed tracing the calm water with her fingers.

"Then maybe, you should go off that path and find your own way." Yugi turned to face her.

"I cant do that-" she shook her head

"Whats stopping you? Fear?"

Anzu paused a moment before nodding slowly.

"You shouldn't be afraid, back home I was a lot like you, in a strict position, miserable… alone. But one day I followed my heart, my own path and ended up here. And honestly, I may be in a complicated situation. But I've never been happier. Ive met people who I truly care for and them me. Never be afraid to follow your own path, because it could be the best thing you have ever done." Yugi smiled warmly placing his hand on hers.

Anzu was absolutely awe struck. This strangers voice alone seemed to calm the storm inside her, give her confidence to do what she believed. She'd never met anyone so pure, so kind before. Yes, everyone treat her with respect and love but that was because of the title not her. This man didn't know who she was.

She stood up, his words giving her confidence. Time to decide which path was right for her. But she needed to collect a little more information before she decided absolutely.

"Thank you, I think I need a drink, would you like to join me inside?"

Yugi shook his head. The fresh air was nice and he couldn't bare looking at the 'happy couple' anymore.

"Okay, well can I at least get your name?"

Yugi smiled and removed his mask, Anzu gasped looking at those huge purple eyes that seemed to look directly into her soul. "My name is Yugi Muto and yourself?"

The world stood completely still as her body filled with horror. This man, this warmhearted, compassionate , truly good man was Yugi. The one destined to face a fate worse than death in that machine straight from hell itself.

"Are, are you okay?" Yugi stood up, seeing the women turn ghost-like pale.

"YUGI-" The Kings deep voice sounded from behind.

Yugi heaved a sigh and clenched his jaw.

"What? Shouldn't you be with your future wife." Yugi looked behind him and glared, only to turn back and find the lady in yellow had disappeared.

"Don't be like that." Atemu tried.

"Like what? Im sick of this Atemu. I hurts, It hurts so much to see you with her. I cant bare it anymore, that kiss, I just cant." Yugi refused to cry again but felt his eyes swell up, and quickly placed his mask back over his face.

"Honestly I had no idea she was going to do that. It was a surprise." He reached out to his hikari, only to be shrugged off.

"Well you better get used to it, because you'll be doing so much more soon." Yugi said spitefully.

Atemu couldn't suppress the disgusted shiver that crept down his spine.

"BUT, I know you are doing this for the right reasons. Im sorry." Yugi apologised sadly, ashamed with his own jealous behaviour.

Yugi felt Atemu's hands suddenly lock with his. "Come with me, Let me show you something?"

Yugi blinked up as he smiled sweetly down at him. Cursing himself for his own lack of self control. He followed The King with his hand in his as he led him deeper into the garden.

"People are looking Atemu." Yugi shifted nervously as people watched them hold hands curiously.

"Let them look."

As they got deeper a huge hedge maze came into view, the thick green walls soaring up meters into the air.

"Is this really the time for this?" Yugi bit his lip.

He HATED mazes. His own garden back home had one, when he was small he had gotten lost in it for hours before his grandpa had found him. He had ever since been absolutely petrified of them. Even 'fun' play mazes at amusement parks and show gardens.

"Trust me" The King winked.

Yugi grumbled to himself as he was semi-dragged into the maze. They got, what could, by Yugi could tell, a good distance in before Atemu started making 'short cuts' through the bushes.

"Seriously, where are we…"

Atemu laughed lowly as Yugi gaped in wonder. They had come to a small clearing. Decorated with small fairy lights hidden in the bushes causing the area to sparkle. Two dridon statues to the left and right were illuminated brightly. Two lanterns that had been hung of their antlers. Large red and white roses bloomed brightly dancing softly in the calm breeze. The loud music from the palace could be heard faintly.

"Wow" The human gasped, twirling.

Yugi turned curiously to face The King with a raised eyebrow, finding him leant down, with an outstretched hand.

"May I have this dance?"

The small human couldn't quell the light pink that spread over his cheeks as he took the taller man's hand.

He squeaked as Atemu pulled him suddenly extremely close, pulling their hips together and sliding his hand to Yugi's waist pulling him gently as he led slowly. Yugi followed The Kings almost masterful steps as they spun and weaved almost as one, they fit so perfectly together as they danced tenderly. He could feel Atemu's heart beating fast in his chest, and Yugi was almost sure that it wasn't just because of the dancing. His heart also raced within. The closeness, the heat coming from his body, the setting. Everything was better then he ever could have imagined.

Atemu swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Now he was sure, absolutely certain about how he felt for his hikari. He couldn't believe such a small man had made such a huge difference in his life. Did he dare tell him? Did he dare show that much vulnerability?

Yugi wasn't sure how long they had been dancing for, minutes? Hours? It didn't matter, he had never been so happy, so contented. Everything was perfect and if he had a choice he'd live in this moment forever.

Atemu leant down pulling their lips together, giving Yugi a truly deep and passionate kiss. He melted into the sturdy body holding him closely, throwing his hands around his neck and locking his fingers into his hair. Atemu licked Yugi's bottom lip begging for entrance, to which he was happily granted, engaging in a gentle yet, fierce battle.

As the two broke for air, Bakura appeared, sitting on top of the hedge wall.

"Times up guys. People are starting to wonder where you are Atemu."

Atemu shook his head in frustration. "Damn it"

* * *

Vivian's gasped as Atemu and Yugi walked through the door together, smiling from ear to ear. So that's where he had been, whilst she had been entertaining guests and waiting for him for a good hour, he had been most likely fucking his private whore. She thought that's when she had spoke to him earlier, it might have scared him enough to stay away from the ball. Hell, she might have even kept her little secret to herself but she was sick of that little brat. She wanted him gone. Now was the time.

Blinded by jealousy and fury, she made her way to the stage the band was playing on. She caught Atemu's curious eyes and gestured him over to the stage with her.

"What are you doing?" Atemu jogged up the steps.

"Well, it would be rude not to thank these lovely people for coming. I want my future husband by my side while I make the speech. It will give us good practice for after we are married." She spoke 'matter-of-factly'.

Atemu opened his mouth to object but Vivian pressed her finger against his lips. "We can talk after the speech."

Vivian tapped her glass loudly as the music died down, gaining the large crowds attention. "We would both like to express our fondest gratitude for your presence at our celebratory ball tonight. I know its a harrowing time, fraught with danger and uncertainty with the war, but you all still traveled from your homes to be here with us, and we cant thank you enough. Now I know times may appear to be bleak, but we are hoping so share some happiness with the royal wedding…"

Yugi shook his head whilst Vivian blathered on, maybe he could find Marik and get one of those special drinks he had offered before. Something alcoholic would definitely hit the spot right now.

"And of course, I must address the exciting topic EVERYBODY is talking about, the arrival of The Kings light- Mr Yugi Muto."

Yugi froze on spot at the way Vivian rolled her tongue and prolonged his name. He doubted this was going to be pleasant on any terms.

"What are you doing?" Atemu whispered.

"QUIET" She snapped. "You might find what I have to say interesting."

"Im sure you will be all glad to know he has been training hard to control his 'powers' so hopefully there will be no accidents like what happened in the city's couple of weeks ago." She giggled lightly.

"Oh yes, I remember reading something about a accident in the city, so that was him?" A lord gasped

"He lost control of his powers? This light was the one who caused all that damage!" A lady whispered, outraged.

"What the hell is she doing?! Why is Atemu letting her say this shit! This lady needs a super-speed slap across the face" Malik raged, stomping forward before Mai grabbed one of his ears.

"You cant just go up and assault the Queen to be! You'll lose your damn head!" The blonde warned.

Anzu shook her head as she sipped her wine. So this was the awkward situation Yugi was in. She could even FEEl the jealousy radiating from that women. Her darkened spoiled withered heart was obvious to see. She laughed to herself, she would be a good match for the dictator himself. Setting her wine down. She stood, enough had been seen. Time to leave.

"But I guess being a tad crazy is in his blood" She continued ignoring Atemu's attempts to stop her. "Being the first and only heir to Dictator Pegasus himself and his 'wife' Lady Cecilia. Funny how he kept the fact that he was the son of our greatest enemy to himself now, isnt it? "

"W-what?" Atemu gaped out, Vivian turned to him with a smug grin.

The room stood totally still, everyone seemed to stop what they were doing, even mid drink and turn towards the small human.

Anzu closed her eyes, obviously this women had been in contact with Cecelia, which meant she was being held in this palace somewhere. She wished she could help Yugi like he helped her but she couldn't without breaking her cover. She was positive learning the truth was going to give the kind human a very long rough night. She quietly slipped out the ballroom doors, praying that he find support in this tough time.

"He's his child?!" A lady guest gasped to another.

"Did The King know?!"

"Of course he didn't otherwise he would have killed him!"

"That means he's the enemy! Doesn't it?"

The crowd lit up with excited whispering and hushing.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? Lying to make my people hate me? Just because what?! Jealousy? Well here's a reality check for you. He's marrying you not me! Isn't that enough?" Yugi voice wavered and he lost it, his feelings burst out of him before he could control it and realise how silent again everything had gotten.

The intense sorrow and confusion storming through the mind link was almost to much for Atemu to bare. The pain that seared his heart, that came from his hikari at the mention of the marriage almost broke him. Was what Vivian had said be true? No surely not Yugi would have told him.

He was doing this to Yugi, it was his fault that his beautiful light felt this way in this much pain. He wanted nothing more than to walk over and embrace him, to tell him how very sorry he was and finally let his guard down and tell him exactly how he felt. Tell him that he-

"Oh no, its not a lie. Don't play stupid, everyone can see straight through you now. Why, the women even told me herself."

"No-your wrong-its not true-" Yugi shook his head, demanding himself not to let the tears fall, he wouldn't let this women play mind games like this.

Was it a mind game though? The things his grandfather had told him, the closeness between Missy arriving back in the human world and his birth. His 'parents' absence in his life.

The things Missy had said to him when they had fought in the city.

 _"What did I ever do to you?! Why do you hate me so much?" Yugi seethed._

 _"YOU EXIST" She screamed at him"You and that mark. YOU RUINED MY LIFE"_

He was suddenly very aware of all the eyes on him. Everyone at the party, some glared, others shocked, and some shot him looks of complete disgust. He took a deep breath, his throat seamed to close, he couldn't breath. Every panicked breath felt like he was breathing in smog. His body trembled as a sudden terror washed over him. He backed up quickly. He looked around trying to find his friends but found them all wearing the same shocked expression. He couldn't help the sob that broke from his chest. He had to get away, get away from all the eyes and acquisition. He turned and as fast as his legs could take him, sped from the room out the golden throne doors.

Atemu didn't even have to think before he ran down the stage steps. Jou, Ryou and Malik rushed towards him.

The room broke out in excited talking and whispering.

Atemu suddenly stopped, turning towards Vivian. "How… When did you talk to Cecilia Pegasus?" He asked slowly.

"Harols last request before throwing him in prison was my visitation, the man begged me to get you to re-consider his imprisonment. Maybe he was smarter than you thought. Maybe he could see through Yugi's pathetic act all along."

"You need to stop talking shit about what you know nothing about because I'm at the end of my rope with you." Malik barked.

"Know nothing about? I obviously knew more than you did you disgusting beast. I outed your friend as the traitor he is. You should be kissing my feet. Why don't you go crawl back down your hole before I set the dogs on you."

"ENOUGH." Atemu roared. "Don't you DARE talk to him like that. "

"I know your upset about that traitor, but we'll get through this together. You don't need to snap at me." Vivian smiled, stepping down towards him.

"Stop. Please." Atemu held out a shaking hand. He was only just keeping the his anger locked up, his body was shaking with fury and he honestly didn't know what he would do if she got close enough.

"What? Why!" Vivian asked, hurt and frustration etched onto her face.

"Yugi, he had absolutely no idea Cecilia was his mother." Ryou shook his head.

"Bullshit. An obvious lie."

"He's speaking the truth. I shared a memory with him. I felt everything he felt, I heard every thought he had. It would be impossible to lie about something like that." Atemu spoke as calmly as he could before turning away from her. " I don't think you understand what I told you before." Was all he could say before walking away, followed by his friends.

"Can you sense him?" Atemu looked at Malik, Bakura and Marik appeared by The Kings side.

The hare closed his eyes, concentrating hard, his ears flicked in all different directions, before shaking his head sadly."No, he's hiding himself."

"Ill go check the gardens and outside, he cant of gotten far." The hare said before speeding off.

"Ill check the east wing" Bakura suddenly vanished.

"Ill do west." The hatter downed his drink.

"Me and Jou will take south. I don't want him to be alone for to long. Not after learning something like this." Ryou frowned.

"I know."

* * *

Yugi didn't know where he was going or why, he just needed to get away. Away from everything, even himself. He had turned so many corners and gone up so many stairs he had no idea where he was, his vision far to blurred with tears to read the signs. Was this all true? Or had she been told a lie to try and get everyone to turn against him. To get him thrown out so he could be used as a power source to some machine that would bleed him dry. He covered his mouth trying to smother the crying. Would he be thrown out now? Did the only friends, no -family he ever had, hate him? If he was the child of their mortal enemy they should do. He was sure. They must think he lied to them. He just wanted a happy life. Was he not allowed that?

He found himself wandering into an unlit room, a large sofa sat against the back wall overlooking a huge window showing a breathtaking view of the city below. A large piano sat in the centre of the room. The moon shone down brightly, almost making the room glow.

The human traced his hands against the keys as he passed. He sighed, hugging himself tightly and pressing his head against the large window.

So much for his first party.

* * *

Furious clicking of heels echoed through the throne room as Mai power walked up the steps and a SLAP bounced off the walls as Mai smacked Vivian roughly across the face.

The already-excited guests gasped and waited, Vivian held her sore face in pure shock.

"You hurt one of my friends you bitch. Queen or not I would rather beg on the streets than work for someone like you."Mai raised her hand back for another go but was caught be an elegant hand behind her, pulling her back gently.

"I hope you know the complete foolishness of your abrupt actions, lady Vivian." Kisara scolded.

"Vivian, you foolish, foolish, spoilt child. Do you understand what you have just done?!" Her father scolded.

"What are you talking about?" Vivian snorted enraged, still holding her cheek.

"Actually we should be thanking you." Seto added smoothly, walking beside his mother.

"For outing a betrayer!" Vivian replied smugly.

"No, You just told us that Yugi, The Kings lighter half and the one he obviously harbours deep feelings for, is the heir to Regalia."

Vivian's smug smile dropped instantly, reality dawning on the grave mistake she had just made.

"That outranks you quite a bit." Mai grinned.

* * *

Atemu rubbed his face in annoyance after trying for the fifth time and not getting through on the mind link.

The beauty of the link was a deeper connection between two people. To be able to know what the other is thinking and feeling without having to say a word. It gave a great advantage on the battlefield but also helped in other ways , such a romance and love making. Atemu didn't have to imagine what his other was feeling, the pure anguish, turmoil and suffering storming freely was making it impossible for any rational thought. As time went on it was steadily getting worse.

A soft sigh pulled him out of his thoughts, he rested his head on the doorframe and his eyes half lidded as he spotted his light. Moonlight surrounded the human as he looked down over the city from the bay windows, giving him a magnificent glow. By the gods, he was beautiful. It hurt him more than words can describe to see someone so pure in so much pain.

"Do you hate me?" Yugi whispered, feeling Atemu's presence.

The King walked up to his hikari slowly. Gently he wiped away the boys tears, tenderly bringing his lips down to meet Yugi's.

"Never" He hushed after a couple of minutes of silence.

"But, If what she says is true…the I'm the son of your mortal enemy-"

"It matters not to me, who your parents are or where you are from. You are still you Yugi, Kind, caring, innocent, curious…To me, you are perfect. And I'm so very sorry." He spoke softly putting his arms round the smaller man.

"Sorry?" Yugi looked up in confusion.

"About this whole mess, Vivian, everything. Tonight really had showed me something important. And showed me what a fool I've been. Yugi, I should have told you this a long time ago." He closed his eyes a took a deep breath, he hated making himself so vulnerable.

"Yugi, I love you."

He felt the smaller mans tense body suddenly relax as Yugi rested his head on the taller mans chest.

"I love you too but" Yugi paused "I thought you didn't believe in love?"

"I didn't but I honestly couldn't deny it any longer. Ive never been more sure of anything than about how I feel about you."

Yugi couldn't help but let a small smile return to his lips as Atemu held him close.

"Atemu." Yugi said seriously, pulling back and looking up at The King. "I need to know if it's the truth."

"Are you sure?" Atemu asked carefully.

"Please, take me to see her."

* * *

"Are you ready?" The King looked back at his light.

Yugi nodded, he had to know the truth, however much it might crush him or ruin him he absolutely had to know the truth and it HAD to be from her, from Missy herself.

Atemu looked to one of the guards stood by the door." If Ryou or the others come looking, tell them well meet them back in the meeting room."

The guard nodded and bowed to The Kings order. "Of course your majesty"

After chanting a small sentence of unintelligible words, a small circle lock starting to turn on the door before it clicked open.

Atemu nodded his hikari forward and followed very closely, closing the heavy iron door behind him.

As they walked further and further down into the dungeons, conditions got steadily worse. The light receding and the stench become almost overpowering.

"WAIT." Atemu stopped the human in his tracks when they got to a fork, above the paths there was two numbers. One read twenty three and one twenty four.

He grabbed Yugi's hand. "Stay close to me down here. This corridor has some of the worst. Some with incredible magic."

"Okay." He obeyed letting himself be lead by The King.

After a few nerve racking minutes of piercing, evil eyes looking out from the shadows, terrifying growls, moans even screams-they came to a stop.

"YOUR MAJESTY! YOU CAME – SO YOU HEARD ABOUT HIM!? See I told you" Harol desperately beseeched.

Atemu immediately shot him a look to tell him to be quiet if he wanted to keep his tongue.

Harol went in on himself, slinking back into the shadows.

"Enjoy your party? Having a interesting night are we?" A cackle came from the opposite cell.

Yugi turned with his fist balled at the sight of the women. She wore a wicked smile as she sat with her legs crossed on the ground leaning against the wall.

"Cut the crap. Is what you told Vivian true."

"Unfortunately it is, it wasn't easy admitting to such a massive disappointment such as you. My only regret is not getting rid of you."

"You're insane." Yugi hissed

She laughed at the angered expression of the pair. "Get comfy, let me tell you a story."

* * *

 _She heaved her wounded, broken and bloody body across the grass, leaving a red trail as she struggled. She sobbed loudly, why…why would the husband she loved so much do this to her? Do this to their child? Victimised them utterly and left her feeling completely hollow. She cradled her swollen stomach as she continued to drag herself across the ground. Her palms and feet had weeping open stab wounds from the large needles inserted int her. She gasped for breath, her lungs burnt as she gasped and sobbed. Her legs were of no use and her vision had started to fade. That machine had taken everything from her, all except the life she protected living inside her. The only thing that saved her sanity whilst the wocky seared through her entire body, used her energy, her soul as a power source. Ripping it from her with no mercy causing agony like no other. All to win this war. The red king had pushed her husband back to many times and he was getting desperate, desperate enough to use that machine he had lovingly created over the years. It was all HIS fault, that bloody Red King. She still had her son, he would give her a reason to live, a reason to continue… Even if they weren't in wonderland anymore. She cried as another contraction ripped through her. She wasn't certain if it was freeing herself from the wocky and all that stress on her body that caused her waters to brake or the force of dragging herself back into the human world._

 _She refused to have her baby in the middle of a field. If she could just make it to a road, surely she could find some help._

* * *

 _She covered her cries as she stared down at the sleeping newborn next to her hospital bed. Her body shook with silent tears. How could fate be so cruel to her? As soon as she heard that first cry her heart burst with joy, healed over the fresh wound her husband had left. Only for it to shatter into dust when the mark of the puzzle met her eyes. The hospital staff must think her crazy, when they tried to lay the baby on her, she begged the nurses to take the baby away, before passing out completely. When she had awoken the baby was in a crib next to her bed. She had refused to feed him, resulting in the nurses having to bottle feed the baby themselves. Had Pegasus known? Was this the reason he put her in that machine? He must have, now everything made sense. This life below her was the reason her life had been ruined, and she couldn't help the hatred that flowed through her at the sight of her 'son'_

 _Her fathers breathless and distressed voice could be heard speaking to the nurse in the hallway behind her followed by her sisters frantic tone. She hadn't seen her family's warm faces or happy voices in countless years. Would they still recognise her? Would they be mad? Honestly what did she care, the one person she loved more than anything else, she doted on, had done something to her to which if had a choice, she would have chosen death easily. But how was she going to explain this? She wasn't exactly 'thrilled' at the idea of going to an insane asylum._

 _She smiled leaning against the damp walls as she watched her sons utterly crushed expression. His skin paled almost to a grey. The bright light in his eyes fading like a flittering candle and distant. She wanted to make him hurt, hurt like she did when she was betrayed._

* * *

"You were lucky your grandfather was there. If it was up to me…"

Yugi reached out and grabbed the bars in front of him. Trying to anchor himself and stop his head from spinning out of control. His insides felt ice cold, numbed. Everything he knew from his past was a lie. Even his grandpa had lied to him. Was he always meant to be this weak punching bag that everybody lied and used. He was sick of it, sick of himself… sick of everything. The only thing feeling left in his void was the small spark of fury.

"My sister had just unfortunately lost her child. Apparently it was fate, or so father said. They promised to take you on as their heir as long as he raised you. And that way I never had to see your rotten face, until that one day." She spat. " The Pegasus last name was far to good for you. You sickening disappointment"

"It'll be hard to spit venom without a throat you poisonous witch." Atemu snarled.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, but hush now, this is between me and your whore."

Before Atemu could reply, Cecilia was suddenly thrown against the far wall. Yugi grit his teeth and held his hand out pinning her with force.

"And it's HILARIOUS" She laughed through the stinging. "You think you can just live a happy life here with your so called friends but you're wrong. You will never be happy. You don't deserve it!"

"SHUT UP." Yugi cried, slowly clenching his hand.

"That look in your eyes right now." She paused as the force around her tightened, causing blood to seep from her mouth. "Ive seen it before on your father. Madness must be hereditary."

She suddenly dropped to the floor and gasped for breaths under the relieved pressure.

Just like them…He was the son of an evil dictator and a mad reptile of a women. Does that mean he was evil? Does that mean he was mad? Was it his fate to become completely blind to the beautiful world they were in like them?

"Yugi" Atemu spoke quietly, reaching out for his light.

The human shied away before The King could reach him, turning and walking away towards the exit without a word.

Atemu shot a glare of sheer hatred towards Missy who shot back a contented smile before chasing after Yugi.


End file.
